Horse of the Leaf
by Hibiki54
Summary: Magic mushrooms. A stolen scroll. This is all that Mousse needs to finally get rid of Ranma! And it works! In another world, a man finds a child and is order by the Hokage to raise the boy to be a good citizen of the Hidden Village of Konoha..(Completed)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was early evening in the city of Nerima. Businessmen and day-shift workers were on their way home from their busy jobs. Men, women and childern were traversing the streets. It was a saturday. And like all saturdays in Japan, it was the equivilent of an American friday. Unlike the western countries, Japan's official first day of the week began on Tuesday. The days of sunday and monday were considered the offical weekends. And like all weekends, it was the time when resturants would make most of their money.  
  
The Nekohaten wasn't an exception. Families gathered in one of Nerima's hotspots for trouble, despite the fact that there could be a bout of random violence between a certain purple haired amazon waitress upon a myopic hidden weapons waiter.  
  
Tonight was different though. 'Mr. Part-timer' wasn't around to mistake a mannish-looking female for a gruff-looking construction worker. Nor was he around to mistake a bishonen guy and his butch homosexual partner for a married couple to seemed to have lost their hairy child, a doberman pincer.  
  
The lack of help during the rush wasn't unnoticed by the owner and her great-grandmother.  
  
"Xian Pu!" called Khulon from the kitchen in mandarin. "Where is that idiot Mu Tzu?"  
  
"I don't know, honored one." Shampoo replied back. "But I will sure as hell pound the moron when he shows up."  
  
"After the rush, dearie." The old crone threw a pair of hot bowls like frisbies. "Two pork special's for table four!"  
  
The customers all clapped when their favorite waitress caught the bowls with the tips of her fingers. Eating at the Nekohaten was always entertaining.  
  
Speaking of Mr. Part-timer, he was walking along the street towards the Tendo dojo with a little pep in his step. In his hands he carrier a pair of delivery boxes, stolen from the Nekohaten when the old bat of a Matriarch went out for some supplies. That was his time to put his long awaited plan into action.  
  
The old bat Khulon didn't even suspected that I knew, he thought to himself. I know of her hidden library in the basement and what it contained. You cannot hide something like that from a master of hidden weapons like myself. With this scroll, I shall be rid of Saotome forever and my darling Xian Pu will be mine!  
  
He looked down, while wearing his glasses, at the old parchment tucked into his clothing. He thought of his other part of the plan.  
  
These magic mushrooms that I picked up from my last training trip will assure me of my victory. One year aged and cooked in this shrimp and mushroom ramen. Only Ranma would eat this as everyone in the Tendo dojo dislikes this combination. Even that glutton of a father doesn't eat it. Eat this Ranma, and you'll be too young and took weak to stop me.  
  
He bit off a chuckle as he stepped up to the Tendo's front door. He rang the doorbell with his foot and waited. It was only a moment before it slide open and he was greeted by Kasumi.  
  
"Oh, Mousse-kun. How may I help you?"  
  
As usual, the elder Tendo sister was cheerful and calm, he observed.  
  
"Ah, Kasumi-san. I have a delivery here for your family, Saotome's included." he said.  
  
"Oh my! But we haven't ordered anything today from the Nekohaten. I think you must be mistaken."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, it's on the house. From me." He handed her the boxes forcefully and turned away. "Tell Saotome it's an offer of a temporary peace until I sort things out." And he left before she could say anything.  
  
"Oh my.." She sighed. At least she could take a break from cooking tonight. Sometimes she wished her father would get off his ass and help her take care of the house. Though she wouldn't voice that out-loud. It wasn't proper of her to demand anything from her father.  
  
"Who was that Kasumi-chan?" Soun asked when his daughter returned.  
  
"Oh, it was Ranma-kun's friend, Mousse." She held up the two delivery boxes. "This was given to us from him for free. He said something about a temporary truce until he can clear his head or something like that."  
  
"Che, like he has anything up there to clear up anyway." grumbled Ranma.  
  
"My Saotome, how appreciative." dead-panned Nabiki. "And here I thought you enjoyed free food."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't gonna except it!"  
  
"Growf!" [Step-aside boy! I want my share too!] signed Genma.  
  
Kasumi passed out the food. There was alot in these boxes. Eggrolls, ramen, rice and even some meatbuns that made everyones mouth water. Everyone got a bowl of ramen, but when Nabiki got her's she looked at Ranma.  
  
"Oi, Ranma-kun. Trade."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shrimp."  
  
"Mushrooms?" he asked. She nodded. "Deal!"  
  
"Wow, so enthusiastic." Kasumi noted on how quickly Ranma gulped down the only dish the whole family would rather commit seppukku before they ate it.  
  
"Speak of which, Ranma." Nabiki looked at him and pointed her hashi (chop-sticks) at him. "Why was Akane so giddy before she left this morning?"  
  
Ranma grumbled.  
  
"Well, since my mom found out about my curse and excepted me, she found it that it was her duty to teach Akane how ta be a proper house wife. Ya know, cook and all that other stuff." He paused, then started to chuckle. "Fat chance it'll do anyway. Akane probably burned down the kitchen by now!"  
  
"Ha ha ha... good one Ranma." She looked at him. Blinked. Then look down. "Ranma?!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and looked down at Ranma. At one moment, he was a healthy seventeen year-old young man and now he was a little toddler that was too small to fit his clothing!  
  
[What the heck---?!] sighed the Panda.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Ranma-kun!" Soun cries #102 'My Future Son-in-Law turned into a child again!'  
  
"M-magic mushrooms!" Nabiki stated, looking back at Ranma's bowl and remembering a similiar incident.  
  
A laugh caught the families attention and they swivelled their heads to the patio. Mousse stood there with an evil smirk. His glasses were set atop his head but he was clearly facing the family. The look in his eyes was that of someone with a killer intent. What was worse, he was looking directly at the very younger Ranma dispite his lack of visual aid.  
  
Baby Ranma, though small, still had his mind and shoot his little fist at the older and taller boy. He wanted to cry, a reaction purely of the body, but he used his will to hold it back.  
  
"Mousse! What do you think you are doing!? How dare you do this to poor Ranma!" shouted Soun, putting up a front before his daughters.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A wooden-clog smacked Soun on the forehead and knocked him out. Genma, seeing this, immediately left unnoticed. Something impossible for someone of his size and furry stature, but he did it.  
  
"N-now Mousse-kun. You wouldn't attack a child would you?" Nabiki moved to grab a hold of her sister's fiancee in defense. She jumped back when a knife imbedded itself in her path. Damn it, she thought. This is serious. "Keep back Kasumi. We don't know what this moron would do."  
  
No one spoke. No one moved, except Mouuse. He simply retrieved the scroll from his robe and rolled it open. The two sisters and neo-toddler watched in fear and in anger. The myopic Amazon male bit onto his thump and rubbed it in a straight line across the length of the scroll's text, smearing blood. He finally spoke.  
  
"Banishment Technique." It wasn't a statement. It was the words used to call upon the power of the scroll. By itself, the parchment rolled itself into Mousse's hand and began to glow. With a simple flick of his wrist, it slammed into little Ranma's head and engulfed him in a blinding white light.  
  
Nabiki shielded her eyes along with Kasumi. When she felt it was safe, she opened her eyes. She gasped! Not only was Mousse gone, but Ranma disappeared completely. The only thing that remained of her brother-in-law was a black burn mark on the tatami mats.  
  
"Ranma...?" she whispered. Tears came to her eyes. She looked out into the night and saw Mousse standing atop the property walls. "Damn you..." she whispered a curse as he fled. She looked at her sister.  
  
She fainted and was fine.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
Nabiki gathered what remained of him. His clothes. She held them to her bosom and rubbed her cheek to them, to feel what remained of his warmth.  
  
And she cried. It was the first time she genuinely cried after 10 years. She cried because this was the second time in her life that she lost someone that she loved. First her mother.  
  
Now Ranma.  
  
Despite how she treated him, she loved him more than anything in the world. It just took her loss of him to finally realized that. Why she always took pictures of him, besides trying to make money.  
  
And she regretted it. Now that he was gone, she was too late to tell him her feelings. That she really did love him and wanted him back as her fiancee, like that one time when she bought him from Akane. But this time, for real.  
  
"Ranma-kun.... suki (I love you)." she whispered before she fainted.  
  
-----  
  
"Hokage-sama!"  
  
The young man that held the title of 'Hokage' turned to the voice that called him. He smiled. It was that middle-aged gentlement from the Lee family, one of the last remaining member including his wife, that he spoke with yesterday. He blinked when he saw the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Lee-san?"  
  
"Hokage-sama. I think I found the answer to my prayers!" he stated excitedly.  
  
"Oh? Does it have to so something with..." he looked at the bundle more closely. "A child?"  
  
"Yes. I was out in the forest meditating when a light blinded me. When everything cleared, I found this baby boy in my lap wrapped in this exact blanket with a note pinned on him."  
  
The Hokage blinked. "What did the note say?"  
  
"It said, 'Take care of this Wild Horse'. It was very confusing to say the least. But I believe that this was the answer to me and my wife's prayers." He paused. "She was also excited by this, but demanded that I ask you for advice and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, it's complicated, Hokage-sama. You need to see this."  
  
----  
  
"Well, that is unique."  
  
The young Hokage poured cold water on the baby boy and watch him turn into a girl. Poured a little warm water and the reverse happened. He looked at Lee.  
  
"Show me where you found him..er her.. the baby." he shook his head. "So confusing."  
  
"You should of seen my wife. She passed out."  
  
"I do sense some strange chakra in the area. But it is different that of human, beast or demon." The young Hokage crosses his arms and contemplated the situation. "Just appeared out of no where, you say?"  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama." stated Lee.  
  
"Well, Lee. I believe that someone has chosen you to take care of this baby. Then went through all the trouble to give it to you directly. I am assigning you to a permament mission. It is the duty of you and your wife to raise that child to the best of your abilities. Love and care for him as any parent would care for their child. Are you willing to accept this mission?"  
  
Lee beamed with happiness. This is what he has always wanted! He and his wife have tried for over fifteen years to bear a child. But it wasn't until a year ago when they found out that she was barren and he also was incapable of creating life. But now, their prayers have been answered.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am honored to except this mission."  
  
"Ha ha. Of course you would, Lee."  
  
"But.. what of the baby's.. ability?"  
  
That stopped the Hokage. He paused to think.  
  
"The power I felt when the baby changed was very strong. It wasn't evil nor was it good. And it was definately not chakra. In fact, I do not feel any chakra from this child at all." He paused again. "But, I do feel that there is a way to 'lock' this ability of the child so that there would be no problems or it would be ostrasized by the other children as it grows up."  
  
"H-how can this be done, Hokage-sama." Lee asked.  
  
"This power from the child is strong. The ONLY way I know of would be to seal a being of equal power within the child using a sealing technique."  
  
"Really, Hokage-sama!?"  
  
"Sure. In two days we shall depart to find a powerful being to seal within the child. But for now, bring 'him' to your wife and enjoy the feeling of fatherhood."  
  
"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. You are so kind." Lee paused. "But what shall I name this child?"  
  
The young Hokage smiled.  
  
"The note did tell you to take of this 'wild horse', correct?"  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Lee nodded to his leader then looked down at the baby boy, no girl! No.. his child. His SON.  
  
"I swear to you, Ranma. With all my abilities, I will raise you to be a great son I would be proud of."  
  
"A man that this Hidden Village of Konoha would be proud to say that you are family."  
  
-----  
  
Just something I thought up while laying in bed after watching the anime "Naruto". It's an Anime about ninja's. It's pretty cool! Hilarious and awesome. Not as good as Ranma 1/2, but I like it.  
  
For you Naruto fans, if you haven't guessed it, Ranma will be taking the place of Rock Lee in the series! Rock Lee Gaara / Rock Lee Sasuke / Rock Lee Naruto / Rock Lee Neji / Rock Lee Gai / Gai Kakashi  
  
Bwahahaha!!  
  
Note: This story will concentrate on what Rock Lee's life was suppose to be like, except Ranma takes his place in the Naruto storyline. This also takes place AFTER Nodoka found out about his curse and accepted him. Ranma never fought Saffron. 


	2. Chapter 1: To Seal or Not to Seal

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 1: To Seal or Not to Seal  
  
The Country of Fire was one of the many countries in the land that had wonderful landscape. The main attraction of this country were the dense, beautiful forestry that ran for miles, mixing in with blue rivers and green plains of grass. It was a breath taking site for those that haven't been to the Fire Country.  
  
Like in all the main countries of the land - Wind, Water, Earth and Ligthning - the Country of Fire had a hidden village of ninja. This Hidden Village of Ninja was known as Konohagure, or Konoha - The Leaf. And the two men currently traversing one of the more dangerous paths outside of Konoha's influence were ninja from this village. They were currently on a mission, something that was more a personal matter, but it was something that was planned in advance and needed to be done.  
  
The first man was possibly in his mid to late thirties. He had thick eyebrows and round eyes along with wild, spiky hair. He was dressed in a basic 'Chuunin' level uniform that consisted of a thin black pants with a matching long-sleave shirt. He also had on a flak-jacket and was a symbol of those reaching the 'Chuunin' level. He also wore the more common open-toed sandal-shoes that almost everyone wore along with a handband wrapped over his forehead. This head-band was special as it signified which country you serve under and your completion of their ninja academy classes to become a full-fledge 'Genin'.  
  
What is a 'chuunin' and 'genin' anyways? Ninjas, in all countries, are ranked at three levels. First, you have your 'Genin'. A Gennin was the lowest in the chain and the rank when you become an official ninja after completion of the Ninja Academy. A 'Chuunin' is higher than a 'Genin'. Chuunin's would be considered squad-leaders within the Ninja chain of command. You have become one of the best and have earned respect from your fellow peers when you reach Chuunin level. Chuunin's also take on harder missions including information gathering, spying, espionage and possibly assassinations. Chuunin is also a level that could be required to teach at the Ninja Academy. The final rank would be that of a 'Jounin'. Jounin would be considered one of the elite. Jounin are the most experienced and deadliest Ninja in the whole village. They are good at what they do and they do it damn good. Jounin are also those responsible to train 'Genin' and lead them on basic missions - teach them the ropes as you could put it.  
  
As for the second person, he was a tall blonde man with wild hair. He seemed to have a permanent smirk at all times and his eyes seemed closed, yet they were not. He wore a set of white robes with red trim and carried a hiking stick. Unlike the first man, he wasn't Chuunin level, nor was he a Genin. He wasn't even a Jounin. No, this man held a more important position in the village of Konoha.  
  
His title was that of Hokage, the strongest Ninja in the village. His name was Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage.  
  
"So, how far do you think we are going to travel, Hokage-sama?" asked Stone Lee, the first man. "I believe we are now traversing into the more trecherous part of this forest."  
  
The Fourth shrugged his shoulders. He was an easy-going man. He was also quite happy also since his wife just have birth to their child, a beautiful baby boy with the blue eyes and nose of his mother and the blonde hair and facial features of his father. He didn't really have a care in the world at this time. Plus, it was nice to get out of the village once in a while. Being Hokage was tough.  
  
"There have been reports of youkai (demons) battling in this section of the Fire Country. Some of the nearby villages have heard of this also. If we could find a wounded youkai with enough chakra to balance out this strange energy in young Ranma, then everything will be easy."  
  
Said child was wrapped in a blanket in Stone Lee's arms, seeming to be sleeping. Unknown to them, the child had a very developed mind of that of a seventeen year old martial artist by the name of Ranma Saotome.  
  
'Damn it, this suck!' thought Ranma, brooding and thinking evil thoughts. 'When I find some magic mushrooms and get older, I'm gonna find that asshole Moosse and rip him a new corn-hole! Where the fuck am I anyway and who are these two nimrods?! And what's all this talk about demons and chaparah? What the fuck is that anyway?! And whose he callin' son? I'll give him a son!'  
  
"Awww isn't that cute..!" teased Yondaime, seeing Ranma's baby-like movement.  
  
The sky suddenly turned dark causing both the Chuunin and Hokage to freeze in their steps, both moving to protect baby Ranma. The two of them both shivered in fear as they felt the killing intent of two different types of chakra. Both were obviously evil. Yet luckily, they weren't directed at them.  
  
"This chakra...?" Yondaime shook off his fear and searched around. He could feel two powerful being clashing towards the west, the exact direction they were headed. And they were damn close! "This isn't good..."  
  
'What's this feeling, baby Ranma thought. Internally, he shivered, but his infant body reacted naturally and he started to cry.  
  
"Shhhh... papa is here, Ranma.. We'll be fine.."  
  
An ear-splitting roar of pain and agony pierced their ears, causing the two men and wince and the child to cry louder. A huge beast suddenly crashed in front of them shaking the earth itself and destroying a huge area of forest at the same time. Even being strong ninja, they two men fell completely on their asses in surprise. The child Ranma falling from Stone Lee's hands to land in a pile of shrubbery by luck.  
  
But luck wasn't on either of their sides as they caught site of the beast when the dust cleared. It was a beast that put fear into their hearts when it caught their eyes in it's evil glare. It was a dragon. A very BIG dragon. Yondaime could feel that evil chakra the dragon gave off, while Stone Lee was peeing in his pants. Fortunately for both, the dragon was suffering from wounds that would be considered lethal, something Yondaime realized when he felt the chakra of the dragon beginning to waver.  
  
"Humans..." the Dragon breathed out in a booming voice that shook both of the ninjas. "... weak humans..." The dragon felt something strong, and it tilted it's large head down and saw the form of a baby laying in a pile of shrubs, seeming to glare up at the dragon. "... strong..."  
  
"RANMA!!"  
  
"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!!"  
  
But the two men were too late. The dragon's chakra flared in a display of power, freezing the men in their tracks, then suddenly shot down towards the exposed stomach of the child. The baby cried loudly as the dragon's soul and chakra began to form a seal around the belly botton.  
  
-----  
  
This child's life-force is strong. Very strong. Stronger than any human that I ever encountered, though the dragon. My time is short but I will not die. When my physical wounds have healed after this fight with Kyuubi, I will possess this boy and reign supreme over this land.  
  
But there was a problem that the dragon didn't expect.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" yelled Ranma, facing the dragon. "Get the fuck out of my body before the kick the living crap out of you!"  
  
"WHAT?!" came the surprised, sinister voice of the dragon. "A child of your age should not have the developed mind of an adult! YOU get out so I can possess this child and rule this land."  
  
"Fuck you dragon bitch! YOU get out of MY body before I kill you! You're messing with the wrong man, pal! If you think I'm gonna let you take over MY body, you gotta another thin' comin'! I already kicked a half-breed dragons ass already, and if you think you got what it takes, then bring it! Adding a dragon to my list of wins wouldn't be bad at all!"  
  
"Heh.." chuckled the dragon. "Prepare to die, human."  
  
Both beings, dragon and human souls, powered up their primary sources of energy. Chakra for the dragon. Body energy for Ranma. Both of their killing intents were visible in their eyes.  
  
And then they clashed.  
  
-----  
  
"Ranma..." cried Stone as he held the seemingly lifeless baby. "I have just gained a son, yet now I'm going to loose him..."  
  
"Shut up man! The baby is not dead!" growled the Fourth. He'll be damned if this child dies under his care. "The dragon formed a seal of binding and will try to possess the boy when he's older. The energy we felt was possibly his body energy, and now there is only enough for the boy to live. The only way to save him is to use one of my most forbidden sealing techniques."  
  
"Hokage-sama!"  
  
-----  
  
This bastard is strong, smirked Ranma. He hasn't had an opponent this strong since he fought Herb.  
  
This human's life-force is giving him power. He is strong, thought the Dragon darkly.  
  
Both suddenly broke upart when they each felt a strong surge of power. The dragon roared in anger when he felt a stronger, more permanent seal being placed over his own and destroying his plans to possess the boy's body. He was angered beyond belief. But he also felt releaved. The seal hasn't trapped him yet. Surprisingly, it hasn't trapped the boy either.  
  
"What the fuck did you do, ya stupid lizard?!" shouted Ranma. He didn't like this feeling at all. He couldn't feel the connection to his body, though his ki was still accessible. "What's going on."  
  
The dragon began to laugh in a loud, evil roar. It's piercing eyes stared at Ranma, who also glared back with an intent to kill the damn beast.  
  
"My seal has been over-ran by another. Possibly one of the humans accompanying you. But my plan is still possibly. They have tried to seal me with their jutsu (technique), yet neither I nor you were sealed within the trap. The spell can capture only one being, and it cannot decide whether to cage me or you. But I will make that decision for it right now! And I'll sacrifice you, HUMAN, so I can rule this world!"  
  
"The hell you will!"  
  
Once again, the two beings clashed. This time it was to decide who would survive and who would not.  
  
-----  
  
Yondaime fell back after completing the very draining technique. The forbidden seal was a very strong technique that required an immense amount of chakra. This technique was a specialty of the Yondaime, yet he could only use it when his chakra reserves were full. He barely had enough chakra to keep consious and move.  
  
"It... is done..." he breathed out. "There should not be..." he suddenly paused after reading the childs body energy. "No way! He still has an extremely low body energy. Something must have happened...?"  
  
"Hokage-sama..." Stone Lee also noticed this also. Looking down into his adoptive son's eyes, he could see those of a curious newborn. Not those of a child of extreme intelligence like when he first recieved the baby. "... What is wrong..? Will he be okay..?"  
  
Yondaime stood after letting out a deep breath. He helped Stone Lee to his feet and grasped the man's shoulders.  
  
"Stone Lee." he said firmly, showing the seriousness of only a Hokage could. "Something tells me that this child is fighting his own battle that you and I could not fathom. What has happened today, you will not tell anyone! Not even your wife. Do you understand!"  
  
"Hai... Hokage-sama."  
  
"I am serious, Stone Lee! Tell no one!" He looked down at the child, who was clutching at his blanket like a normal baby. "I can see the child you are holding, yet I feel no chakra, and his body energy and spirit energy are barely registering to my senses. This boy will be very unique, Stone Lee. I feel that he was brought into this world by for some purpose. Cherrish him for as long as you can, Lee."  
  
"Yes, sir! Hokage-sama!"  
  
"Come now, we must return to Konoha. We have travelled far and it will take several hours for us to return at full speed." The Fourth Hokage chuckled. "But let's walk! Two more days away from the village sounds like a good vacation to me!" he showed Lee and playful smile, which even the older man couldn't ignore.  
  
The two of them walked for a close to an hour before they began to converse. It was in the middle of their conversation that Yondaime was tired of being called Hokage.  
  
"Ne, Stone Lee. Enough with Hokage this, or Hokage-sama that. Right now, just call me Yondaime until we get back."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." Stone smiled playfully. "Joking!" He looked down at his son. "Ne, Yondaime-sama. Many of us have always wondered which family you came from. We know you are not from the noble Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, so which one are you from?"  
  
The Fourth chuckled. "I do not have a family which I have come from. I was an orphan taken under the wing of my sensei, Jiriya." He paused. "Now that I think about it, my wife isn't really known in the village either. She was an orphan too! I wonder how she and my son are doing? Ha! No one in the village even realizes that I have a kid, either!"  
  
Stone smirked. "Your son might have one hell of a rival once when my son becomes older, you know."  
  
The two men glared at each other before sharing a hearty laugh.  
  
"We'll see, my friend, we'll see."  
  
Stone smirked before a thought came to his mind.  
  
"Tell me, is your name REALLY Yondaime (Fourth Leader)?"  
  
Yondaime sweated. "Not really. It's actually---"  
  
"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"  
  
Suddenly, four ninja's bearing the symbol of Konoha arrived and kneeled before the Fourth. All four of them carried a katana on their backs and wore white mask that represented their position as ANBU ninja. The ANBU were considered the special forces, experts and capture, interrogation and assassination. They were the elite of all ninja's, short of the Hokage and a few known Jounin's.  
  
"Hokage-sama! We need get you back to Konoha in a hurry! The village is under attack!"  
  
"What?! By whom? We have good relations with the other countries villages! Tell me damn it!"  
  
The ANBU shook their heads. Their leader spoke.  
  
"The village is being attacked by a demon, Hokage-sama. The Kyuubi, Nine-Tailed Fox Demon!"  
  
-----  
  
In the times to come during the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi, the Fourth Hokage will once again cast his forbidden seal technique. The same technique that was used to place the seal on the baby Ranma Lee that same day, the Fourth used the technique knowing that with his low chakra level that he would perish in the process. The Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin, or Demonic Soul Seal Sealing Technique, successfully sealed the Kyuubi inside a young baby boy with the help of his mother, whom also died in the process. With the last breath of the Fourth, he wished for the people of Konoha to treat the young baby, Naruto Uzumaki, as a hero and not as the living tomb of the Nine-Tailed Fox.  
  
As for Stone Lee? The Chuunin could not find his wife anywhere, so he left his son Ranma in the care of the citizens in the shelters outside of the village. After joining the fight against the Kyuubi, he found his wife dead. In anger, he attacked the Kyuubi and saved many of his fellow injured chuunin and jounin, despite the warnings of the Fourth, Third and many of the attacking Jounins and recieved a mortal wound. He survived the attack. Yet in the times to come, he slowly began to wither away.  
  
Stone Lee survived for five years, despite what doctors claimed that he would die within one. He indeed raised his son Ranma to be a hard-working child, honorable and just. Despite Ranma's lack of spirit and body energy, the boy was very energetic and always climbing on things and jumping in the air. Lee also noticed that Ranma, even though he ran around and played like his name-sake, was deathly silent with his foot-steps which earned him the nickname as the 'Ghost of Konoha' because he could sneak up on even the most skilled Jounin and surprise them. He knew from that day that Ranma Lee, his son, would grow to become a strong ninja.  
  
On the day of Ranma's fifth birthday, Stone Lee said farewell to his son and the world. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, honored Stone Lee with the rank of Jounin before he finally left this life time.  
  
Stone Lee's last words to Ranma were "Find and live your 'Way of the Ninja'." Young Ranma Lee didn't cry not once. He had a fire in his eyes that no child of his age could have. He would become a ninja as strong and just a great as his father. He would show his classmates that with hard-work, you can accomplish anything!  
  
As for the promise Stone Lee made to the Fourth that dreadful day, no one knew of the seal placed on young Ranma Lee. Nor did they knew that when he slumbered, it would pulse and become visible from the two beings fighting for dominance.  
  
End of Chapter 1 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ha! This chapter was pretty pretty easy to come up with! Naruto is an excellent anime and ranks as one of my top three. First Macross, second Ranma 1/2, and now third Naruto which kicked Slayers down to a meager fourth.  
  
For those of you who don't know or don't realize, Ranma is taking the place of Rock Lee in the Naruto series. I came up with this idea one day while watching the Chuunin Examination saga and how Rock fought against Gaara of the Desert. I was thinking like, what would happen if RANMA fought against Gaara. So I was like, let's find out. And Horse of the Leaf came to fruitation.  
  
Like I said in the prologue, this story will concentrate on Rock Lee's life before the Chuunin Exams. Most of his life is pretty much unknown. What is known, is that he had a rough life of proving himself to those skilled at ninjutsu and genjutsu by working hard to improve his taijutsu. I also came up with the idea of Stone Lee, an original character to be Rock's father for the first five years of his life. Rock Lee's parents are never mentioned in the manga. The only person close to a parent is Gai Maito, his Jounin sensei.  
  
I would like to apologize to those that keep of my stories. On this story, the first few chapters I might keep short but soon the longer chapters will start rolling out when I get good speed on this baby. Oh, and excuse the grammer and some spellings. I'm only human.  
  
So enjoy and wait for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: Hot-Blooded 


	3. Chapter 2: Hot Blooded

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Time seemed to stand-still as the two battled. Man and beast fighting for dominance.  
  
The man was only in the spring-time of his life, not fully bloomed into a grown adult. The beast was a mighty dragon, evil to the core and thursting for blood and destruction. They continued to fight, knowing that whomever wins will dominate over the other, while the loser is sealed in eternal damnation.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!" cried the man, a powerful blast of energy shooting from his cupped hands.  
  
The Dragon roared, dark fire blazing from it's mouth.  
  
The two energies collided and cancelled each other out.  
  
He didn't know how long they have been fighting, but it has gone for a very long time. He knew that if he didn't cut loose, he would eventually lose. Knowing that he was no longer under the promise of his birth father, he opened the knowledge of the forbidden techniques.  
  
The Dragon, also wanting to survive and live, began to use more stronger attacks the likes of this world has never seen.  
  
And they continued to fight.  
  
And fight.  
  
And fight.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 2: Hot-Blooded  
  
Five years after the tragic incident of the Kyuubi, one of the last remaining true hero's of that time finally passed away. He was one of the last remaining men of the Lee family. A minor clan in the village of Konoha, but a family known as being dedicated and hard-working than any of the most noble clans. The man's name was Stone Lee. Upon his death he left his only son, a young child by the name of Ranma Lee, choice words that fueled the fire that burned in this child.  
  
Those words were, "Find and live your way of the Ninja."  
  
Over time, the legacy of which Stone Lee left began to fade from the minds of the many as the newer generation began to grow. It would be rare to find anyone, besides the Hokage and a few council members, that remembered the name of Stone Lee. Yet, only one person truely remembers him, and carries the legacy of his father in his heart and mind.  
  
-----  
  
Years later...  
  
Ranma Lee was walking along the street minding his own business. He was a young boy at the age of eleven. For a child of his age, he was somewhat taller than his peers. His hair was pitch black, somewhat wild yet tied off into a pigtail at the base of his neck. He had a set of greyish blue eyes that seem to look into your soul, and a smile that warmed your heart. He wore a red tang with gold trim and a pair of baggy black pants. Both were tied off by a while silk belt while the pant-legs were tucked into a pair of open-toed shoes that was common for everyone to wear.  
  
The thing about Ranma is that even though he was walking in the street, no one really paid attention to him at all. It wasn't as if he was an outcast or anything, nor it wasn't something he did or didn't do. Ranma has this mysterious ability that even the current Hokage couldn't understand. No matter how hard the young Lee could stomp his feet, no sound could be heard. And what was funny about that was that he could sneak up on the most experienced chuunin or jounin undetected and surprise them. Or he could lay down and close his eyes, and any person passing by would assume he was dead, yet he wasn't! Many of his teachers assumed these abilities were due to his lack of chakra and body energy.  
  
Despite all that, Lee was just another young boy. And like all young children, he was headed off to school. But this school was different from other schools. This was the Ninja Academy where many young kid go to become a ninja! They had to start from where in a Hidden Village of Ninja, don't they?  
  
"Oh man, as much as I wanna go, I don't wanna be there also," murmured the young boy. He knew exactly what was going to happen too.  
  
-----  
  
"Come on! Do your best, guys!" said a chuunin instructor. "I'm going to add an additional 200 laps!"  
  
The class of young children were running in a large group inside the inner quad area of the Ninja Academy. There were many children ranging between the ages of nine and eleven. A certain boy near the head of the group could be easily recodnized as Ranma.  
  
"Baka!" teased a boy in front of him. "You can't become a ninja!"  
  
The others started to giggle and laugh, which made Ranma upset.  
  
"I can!" he retorded firmly.  
  
Another boy joined in. "Guys who can't use ninja techniques can't become a ninja!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"Actually, it makes no sense why a guy like you is in the ninja academy..." said a third boy "...when you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu (illusionary techniques) and possess below-average taijutsu (hand-to-hand) combat techniques.  
  
'They're at it again..' Ranma thought grumpily.  
  
"Do you know what you're called around here?" asked the second boy after leaning close to Ranma. The pigtailed boy stopped and covered his ears, closed his eyes and tried not to listen. He didn't like being called...  
  
"HOT-BLOODED!!!" shouted the three boys in his face. Three more boys joined in.  
  
"HOT-BLOODED!!!"  
  
More joined in.  
  
"HOT-BLOODED DROP...!!"  
  
Ranma screamed and ran out of the circle of boys around him. He continued to run, ignoring the instructor calling him back.  
  
"Hey, Lee, get in line!" He kept calling him. "Hey, Ranma!!"  
  
As the pigtailed boy ran away, the scene was watched by two of the strongest jounin in the village. They were also known as the two biggest rivals of their generation.  
  
The first man, whom had his back to the scene while watching out out of the corner of his eye, was named Kakashi Katake, also known in the village as the Copy-Cat Ninja. He was a silver-white haired ninja with the standard jounin flak-jacket, black pants and shirt combo. He wore a mask that covered his lower face - mouth and nose - and also wore forehead protector to cover his left eye. He was also known as Sharingan Kakashi, for his left eye was actually the eye of the Sharingan, an bloodline limit from the Uchiha clan.  
  
The second man was very unique. He had a bobbed hair-style and very thick eyebrows. His face was angular. Like Kakashi, he wore the flak-jacket yet he also wore a green body suit instead of the general issue black pants and shirt. He wore his fore-head protector like a belt around his waist. The man's name was Gai Maito, Kakashi's rival during his genin and chuunin years and also a taijutsu expert using the style of Gouken.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Gai in a mannish way. "Is that the rumored hot-blooded drop-out?" he asked Kakashi.  
  
"He resembles someone, doesn't he?" Kakashi asked, watching the boy named Ranma run off in the distance. Gai looked at him curiously. "Especially the pigtail...?"  
  
Gai pictured himself when he was younger. A young boy with wild hair and a pigtail came to mind fighting another boy with silver-white hair and a mask over his face.  
  
'Ranma Lee. A guy who can only use below average hand-to-hand combat techniques, eh?'  
  
-----  
  
In a forest within the village boundaries close to his home, Ranma Lee was training himself to become a better ninja. He was currently standing in front of a log and repeated kicking it, practicing his taijutsu techniques.  
  
"395, 396, 397, 398, 399... 400!"  
  
"401, 402, 403..." he counted off each kick. "If I can't do 500 kicks, I'll have to do 1000 squats!"  
  
"413, 414, 415, 416..."  
  
Completely unnoticed by the training Ranma, Gai Maito was walking up to the clearing in preparation for a little training of his own. Before he reached the bushes that blocked his path into his favorite training area, he saw the same hot-blooded drop-out that ran away from class earlier.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"417, 418, 419, 420.."  
  
"Someone's hear before me?" he asked to himself.  
  
"421, 422, 423, 424..."  
  
Gai watched the person practice for a moment. Watching the form of the boy and how he connected with his kicks.  
  
"425, 426, 427..."  
  
"I guess I'll come back later." Gai thought to himself.  
  
Time passed for a short while turning from mid-morning to mid-afternoon. The sun was at it's zenith and shining down it's hot rays of light upon the forest clearing.  
  
"1000 squats! If I can't do them, I'll have to do 2000 punches!"  
  
"795, 796, 797, 798..."  
  
-----  
  
It was night time. The sun was set and the stars were out. The moon shining it's luminescence down upon the village of Konoha and the clearing in the forest. Upon Gai's return to the clearing to do his past due training, he was shocked to see the boy, Ranma Lee, still training hard.  
  
'He's still at it?' He thought in shock, watching the boy strike the trunk of a thick tree repeatedly with his fist.  
  
"2000 punches!" Ranma said to himself. "If I can't do them, I'll have to jump rope 2000 times!"  
  
"Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya!"  
  
And Gai watched the boy train, forgetting about his own training. Yet unnoticed by either two was a young girl secretly watching Ranma Lee practice his below-average taijutsu techniques.  
  
"Sempai..."  
  
-----  
  
Luckily for Ranma, Gai thought the past previous nights and days of watching Ranma train, that the day he ran from class followed a weekend.  
  
It was the next week of school and Ranma, as punishment for skipping class like he did, was running laps in the quad area again. Most kids his age would take this as a bad thing, but Ranma Lee was different than other kids. He looked at everything as a way to improve himself. So running 500 laps was just a challenge he had to accomplish.  
  
'If I can't run 500 laps, I'll do 1000 push-ups when I get home!' he thought strongly.  
  
Unfortunately for him it was after class and those that teased him the previous time were watching and laughing at him, much to his irritation. The laughter became stronger when one of the other kids tossed a rock at his foot and made him trip and stumble. He fell, but he got right back up and continued to run, holding back from wanting to rip the boys head off.  
  
"Ha! Look at the hot-blooded drop-out!"  
  
"He can't even do ninjutsu or genjutsu!"  
  
"Hot-blooded!"  
  
"Drop-out!"  
  
"He'll never be a ninja! He doesn't have any talent at all! He'll NEVER be a genin!"  
  
The laughter and taunts finally got to Ranma. He stopped his running and face the boys with a fire in his eyes that made them rethink about what they said. He rose a hand and pointing at them.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU!!" He screamed loudly, gaining the attention of many of the parents, other children, chuunin and jounin alike.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A NINJA! I'LL PROVE THAT WITH HARD-WORK YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!!"  
  
And Ranma continued to run, more faster and more determind.  
  
'Hard-work will accomplish anything!' he thought to himself, remembering his fathers words.  
  
'That's MY way of the ninja!'  
  
Again, the same girl was watching Ranma 'practice'. She felt moved by his words.  
  
-----  
  
It was getting late in the evening and Ranma was in his room. After he finished his homework, which he had some trouble with, he got on the floor on his stomach and began doing push-ups. It was almost an hour before he was nearly finished.  
  
"1000 push-ups! I cannot go to sleep until I finish these!"  
  
"987, 988, 989, 990....!"  
  
"991, 992, 993, 994, 995...!"  
  
"996, 997... 998... 999..."  
  
Fortunately for Ranma's guardian, the crazy boy finished his exercises and went to sleep. Thankfully, he wouldn't be training all night in his room like the past few nights.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was grumbling to himself as he left the Ninja Academy. Stupid teachers, he thought. Genjutsu this or ninjutsu that. Being a ninja isn't always about using those two. Ranma was always excluded from these excercised in class. The instructors wouldn't want Ranma to hurt himself trying to mold chakra because of his lack of chakra in the first place.  
  
But, he didn't really care for or how his 'fellow' classmates teased him today. This day was a special day for Ranma Lee. Today he would visit his fathers grave. Today was the day he died six years ago.  
  
The pigtailed boy walked into a cematory building, completely unnoticed by the jounin guard despite walking directly in front of him. It wasn't until Ranma was half-way to his fathers grave stone that the jounin realized that the 'Ghost of Konoha' just passed in front of him.  
  
"Kuso, it's that boy again." grumbled the jounin. He always had guard duty time of year for the cematory grave plots. He was one of the lower Jounin, not the more experienced or skilled that trained genin. He was mostly working his way into ANBU. And so far for the past three years, the same boy always went buy him unnoticed and undetected.  
  
"Huh?" And now it was happening again, but this time by a young girl who seemed to be watching the boy. He put two and two together and came up with four. The girl was shy and probably admired the boy. He copied what the girl was doing and listened in on the boys words.  
  
Ranma stared at the grave stone of his father. The plot in the wall that held his fathers ashes. He knelt down and bowed his head, giving a short prayer before speaking to his father outloud.  
  
"They're still doing it, Pops. The other kids are always teasing me because I failed the last two tries to pass the Academy tests. The instructors keep telling me I need to work on building my ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. But they didn't even realize that I CAN'T use them! I know what chakra is and I understand the theory of molding chakra, but I don't feel it at all, Pops. Even the Hokage said I didn't have chakra.."  
  
"My instructor this year isn't as big an ass as my other instructors, but he just ask me to step aside while the others work on their jutsus. It really pisses me off, Pops. Almost everyone thinks that you can only be a ninja if you know how to use ninjutsu and illusionary techniques."  
  
The jounin was surprised. This year, the boy was really down in the books. His words were very sad and depressed. He wished he could do something to console the boy.  
  
The girl was sad, hearing her upperclassman's words. She wanted to go and talk to him, but.. she well.. she'll just stay right here for now when she gets the courage.  
  
"I miss you, Pops. It seems that everyone but the Third Hokage has forgotten about you and our family. They forgot how much of a hard-working family we were once! How strong and dedicated we were! They forgot all about you, dad! They forgot about the legendary Stone Lee! The man that fought against the Kyuubi with his bare-hands along side our Konoha brothers and sisters!"  
  
'Stone Lee?! Against the nine-tailed fox bare-handed?' thought the jounin. The girl had similiar thoughts, but she never read or heard of a man of that name.  
  
"You and I are the same, Dad." his voice became soft, barely audible to the two observers. "I remember when you told me, a year before you died, that you were one of the worst drop-outs. You also had no grasps of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Yet you trained and trained until you learned basic ninjutsu while your taijutsu was your specialty. You dropped out of the Academy after your second failure and trained harder than anyone. Then you came back two years later and became a genin. Then you trained even harder and became a chuunin when you married Mama."  
  
"Mama..." Ranma looked up at the marker next to Stone Lee's grave. His face was serious. "I wish I was born earlier.. so I could of met you before you died.."  
  
'How sad...' thought the jounin guard.  
  
Ranma's face contorted and became deadly serious. He stood and clenched his fist.  
  
"Father! I already know that I will fail this year at the Academy. But the following year, I swear upon your grave and upon my name that I, Ranma Lee, will become a full-fledge ninja! I'll prove to everyone that you don't need ninjutsu and genjutsu to become a great ninja! All you need is dedication and hard-work to accomplish anything!"  
  
"That's 'My Way of the Ninja'!!"  
  
'The boy is growing every year,' he thought. He turned away and resumed his guard. He watch the girl look and blush at him for a moment before scampering off quickly. A moment later, the pigtailed boy silently walked out past the jounin. This time, he did see him.  
  
"Yo, boy." he said suddenly, pausing Ranma in his steps. "Be strong."  
  
Ranma blinked for a moment before smiling up at the Jounin. He gave him a thumbs-up sign before bounding away to train.  
  
As for the Jounin, he couldn't help but felt his heart warm seeing the boy smile like that. He had a feeling that he'll be a great ninja, despite everyone elses sayings.  
  
-----  
  
"431, 432, 433, 434..."  
  
It was the weekened again and Ranma was once again training. This time, the young boy was training harder than he ever was before. He had weights tied around his wrist and ankles along with one arm behind his back. He was using the other arm to strike his favorite log with full force. The arm behind his back was bleeding at the knuckles.  
  
"If I can't punch this log full force 500 times with my right arm, I have have to do 1000 kicks!"  
  
"437, 438, 439... 440..!"  
  
Today, Ranma only had one watcher. It was the young girl this time and she was watching Ranma train himself to become stronger. She was watching him intently, admiring him for his determination on trying to be a ninja.  
  
"441, 442, 443, 444..."  
  
She wished she had the courage and dedication he had.  
  
"44--- GAAAH!!! AHHH!!"  
  
Ranma cried as his fist impacted the log. He staggered back and clutched his right hand. It was bleeding worse than his left. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he steeled himself. He once against stepped forward and punched the log as hard as he could.  
  
"RRAAAHHH!!!" He fell back and rolled on the floor, clutching his hand in extreme pain. He could barely open and close his fist, and it was hurting worse than his left fist.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she quickly rushed out to Ranma's side. She stopped a couple feet away and suddenly looked down. She felt embarrassed doing this. In her hands she held a small brown bottle of medicine. She clutched it with both hands and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"...R.. r.. ranma..s-s-sempai...?"  
  
Ranma heard the very soft voice and looked up through tear streamed eyes. He saw a young girl with the strangest pair of eyes. She looked to be a year younger than him with short hair that came down to her neck. She wore a black pant-suit and a tan hooded jacket that came down to mid-thigh. Pain put aside, he thought she was very cute.  
  
He ignored the pain and allowed the wounds to bleed. Sitting up he looked at the girl curiously. This was VERY new to him. No one really cared to talk to him unless they were teachers or wanted to tease him about being a drop-out.  
  
She looked away shyly before holding out the bottle in her hands.  
  
"... it's.. a-an... uhh... an ointment.." She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "It will help heal y-your wounds..."  
  
Ranma nodded to her and she knelt beside him and started cleaning the blood from his hands and treating the bad cuts with the ointment. The medicine gave a tingling feeling and he could FEEL the stuff heal him. He liked this girl.  
  
"Uhh... you were watching me train?" he asked, curiously. She blushed beat red and looked away. She nodded.  
  
"... y.. yes..."  
  
"Wanna train with me?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"..yes.."  
  
"What was that again?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ranma waited for the girl to finish bandaging his hands. She was really nice to share her medical kit and this ointment with him. He never really had someone do something this nice since his father died. His father always said that when you find a friend, cherish them.  
  
"So let's start training!" he cheered. He smiled at the girl. "My name is Ranma Lee!"  
  
She smiled in return.  
  
"Hinata..." she said softly, still somewhat shy.  
  
"Hinata Hyuuga."  
  
End of Chapter 2 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ha! I did it again. I would like to make a note to some of my readers that in my first chapter, I know that Nerima is a district of Tokyo. When I refered to Nerima as a city, it was like saying that Compton was a city in Los Angeles City. get it?  
  
Also, I'm kinda making this stuff up as I go along. I know that Rock never met Hinata until me met Neji because he was one year ahead of her. But this isn't Rock Lee. It's Ranma Lee. And they way I portray Ranma, is that of a kid that's teased so much about being useless as a ninja, that he strives to prove everyone wrong, just like Rock Lee, except that he gains an underclass man admirer in the form of Hinata Hyuuga. It's never mentioned that Rock had friends before the year he graduated besides his two teammates Neji Hyuuga or Ten-Ten. Though I wouldn't call Neji a friend at all.  
  
But it's my story! Ha! You'll see what happens soon.  
  
BTW, I still apologize for the short chapter(s). It's not my usual 6-10k words plus, but those will come soon.  
  
Next is Chapter 3: Friends 


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
The Dragon pulled the wool over his eyes this time. It somehow changed forms to that of a human-dragon cross breed. It seemed to smirk at him as they jocked for positioning.  
  
He managed to get a hold of the man-dragon before slamming it into an invisible floor with all his might. The beast got back on it's feet and started throwing various punch combinations. The man blocked of dodge each one while waiting for the right moment.  
  
Then the man struck with a lighting quick attack, fist blurring and striking the man-dragon with repeated punches to it's armor-like scales. The dragon roared in agony, wilding slashing it's clawed fingers to rake the skin off of the man's body.  
  
The man struck again, this time with a staggering rising back kick to the dragons long jaw. He followed up using the momentum of the kick to flip around and slam the tip of his foot on the of the dragon's head were the ear would be. Again his body twisted, yet this time in the opposite direction were he back-fisted the dragon.  
  
The beast went down, but got back up.  
  
It was extremely pissed off.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 3: Friends  
  
Ranma woke up from his slumber and shook his head. What kinda of weird dreams was he having lately? Almost every night he has been having these dreams of some guy fighting this evil dragon using purely taijutsu techniques. For some reason he should know who the man was, yet he couldn't. But no matter, the dreams were entertaining in themselves and he really wanted to learn the moves that guy knew.  
  
Well, as of today he was free of the Academy for another three months before he had to repeat the final classes once again. This time he would pass the final exam and go on to be a full-fledge ninja, just like his old man!  
  
Today was also an important day. Out of the whole seven days of the week, Wednesdays, Thursdays and the weekend he would train with his friend Hinata Hyuuga! She was two years behind him - well, now only one year behind him - and she needed to study more for her exams. But not at this time of year. She was also out of the Academy on break for two months before she went on to her second to last year of schooling.  
  
Today, they both were going to practice their taijutsu like always, something she was VERY weak at using.  
  
Ranma quickly changed into his training clothes. A pair of black baggy pants and a red tang shirt with gold trim. Dawning his shoes at the front door, he made a mad dash for his favorite training spot in the nearby forest clearing.  
  
Along the way, he thought about his friend of four months. He learned that Hinata was part of THE Hyuuga Clan. One of Konoha's most noble and strongest families. He wanted to feel jealous of her, but he couldn't. He could never be jealous of Hinata and her families bloodline limit. She was his friend and he would never let something like that break them apart.  
  
Arriving at his training spot, he was surprised to find Hinata already starting without him. He stood dead still and silent, watching her practice the basic forms of her family's style. Her hands alternated, striking the worn log repeatedly with her open palms.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. It took him a full month before she finally started taking the initative and practice her own family style along with his taijutsu moves.  
  
"Haap! Haap! Haap! Haap! Haap! Haap!" She sounded off with each strike.  
  
He walked into the clearing and decided to start his warm up exercises before he started really training. Strapping his usual ankle and wrist weights on, he placed his hands behind his head and started to squat.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..."  
  
"500 squats! If I can't finish that, then I'll have to do 1000 open-palm strikes!"  
  
"11, 12, 13, 14, 15..."  
  
-----  
  
It was mid-afternoon now and for once, Ranma was resting during his training. He and Hinata were sitting against the training log resting under the sun. It was a very beautiful day. A clear sky and a mild beeze that gently pushed the clouds along their way.  
  
Hinata was really enjoying herself like always. Usually, she was a shy and timid girl, not really wanting to get close to a boy like she is now. But when she was around Ranma, she felt like a whole different person. The only other person that she admired just as much as Ranma was that Naruto boy in her classes. Both were very determined individuals and had to overcome the words of their peers to be recodnized for who they are and what they could do.  
  
She felt safe with Ranma. Much more safe than living in her own home. Yes, the Hyuuga Clan is the strongest in all of Konoha, but the problems between the Head and Branch families have gotten bad, especially between her and her brother Neji. They were actually cousins, but since their fathers were twins and how close together they were raised, she considered him the brother she never had. Neji mostly ignored her and continued to refer to her using the 'sama' suffix in a manner of resentment. She could also see the dislike in his eyes because of her position as someone in the head family - a stark contrast compared to the days before Neji's father, her uncle, died. She was also having problems with her own father. He refused to acknowledge her anymore as a daughter and concentrated mostly on her younger sister Hanabi, basically disowning her.  
  
But sitting here with Ranma after a long workout session, she could forget the problems with her family and be someone else. Sure, she was still shy and could barely speak with Ranma in most cases, but he was patient, listened and really cared for her.  
  
She remembered the words he said a week after they met.  
  
"We'll be great friends, Hinata! Friends forever! I'll protect you to the death!"  
  
No one has ever said those kind of words to her. Not even those in her family. She didn't have many people to call friends, just classmates that she barely associated with. But no one like Ranma.  
  
"Yo, Hinata-kun?"  
  
She looked up and saw Ranma standing, holding his bandaged and weighted hand out to her. She nodded and gladly accepted the help in getting up. Dusting herself off at first, she moved into a stance. Left arm forward with the hand straight and palm facing down. Right arm bent at the elbow and placed at the side with the hand straight, palm facing the opponent. Her left leg was forward while her right was slightly bent at the knee and at her flank.  
  
"Ranma-sempai, let's spar." she challenged, smiling.  
  
Ranma took up a similiar stance, yet his fist were closed instead. He smirked, "Okay!"  
  
They both shot at each other, clashing in the center of the clearing. The two young kids traded blow for blow. Palm strikes were dodged or pushed away. Punches were blocked or evaded.  
  
Hinata stuck at Ranma's shoulder, barely clipping it with the edge of her hand. Lee adjusted his balance and flowed with the motion of her arm, grabbing her wrist with his left hand and lifting hard. He caught her by surprise when he then ducked low and slammed his right elbow into her ribs. Or would of if she didn't use her position to shift her balance backwards and meet Ranma's elbow with her left palm. Lee gritted his teeth and followed up the rest of his arm, swinging his right fist like a hammer that rocked Hinata's right side. They quickly broke apart and guaged their positions.  
  
Ranma was wiggling his elbow slightly while the Hyuuga girl was scratching the side Ranma hit. Both were grinning at each other.  
  
They charged at each other again with more gusto. Their little sparring match continued on way past dinner time until they fell asleep after a double knock-out.  
  
-----  
  
"751, 752, 753, 754, 755..." came the sound of two voices counting as one.  
  
Both Ranma and Hinata were training again, this time they were doing similiar workouts to get strength. Though at the moment Ranma was way stronger than the Hyuuga girl, she was gaining stamina that would benefit her the farther along she trains.  
  
Unlike the usual training sessions, today was only a once a week deal since the Ninja Academy started up again. Hinata, of course, was doing good like the rest of her classmates. Ranma was steadily improving day by day compared to his last couple of years. It was really taking his instructor by surprise since he knew of the hot-blooded drop-out from his fellow chuunin teachers.  
  
Because of their Academy level differences and scheduling, they both decided to train together on a single day each week. Even though they could see each other at the academy, it was harder for Hinata to find Ranma during the lunch period because he would disappear somewhere to train. She didn't mind though, as long as she could see him.  
  
"756, 757, 758, 759, 760."  
  
"Hey Hinata-kun?" Ranma gained her attention, though they continued the work-out.  
  
".. y-yes?"  
  
"At school the other day," he began. "I happened to pass by and saw you watching some boy practice his shuriken throwing."  
  
Hinata blushed. She was caught watching Naruto-kun.  
  
"770..." he started to tease her. "Why don't you go up to him and tell him you like him, hmm?"  
  
".. I... n-no way..." She was so embarrassed. She looked away, though continued her squats.  
  
Lee blushed also. Hinata looked very cute when she was embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, Hinata! 1000 squats! If we can't do that we'll do 2000 punches!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
"795, 796, 797, 798, 799, 800...!"  
  
-----  
  
Ranma Lee and Hinata Hyuuga remained good friends throughout the year. No one really suspected that the most shy girl in the academy and the 'hot-blooded failure' were best of friends. Not even Gai, who watched Ranma Lee practice occassionally, knew that the hard-working boy was a friend with one of Konoha's more noble families.  
  
During the year, the instructor for Ranma's class was indeed very strict. But unlike his previous instructors, this chuunin treated everyone equally, including him. What did that mean anyway? It meant that to the chuunin teacher, all of his students were worthless pieces of shit. And to prove that he was the most strict teacher, he came up with one of the worst final examinations.  
  
"Listen up kids." the chuunin said to all of his students. "Today is the final examination for this years class of students. You will be examined and graded by myself and another chuunin in whichever skill we chose."  
  
Then the chuunin smirked, which caused a shiver of fear in all the students. It was bad when he smirked.  
  
"There are twenty four students in this class. And due to the difficult of this final examination, I guarantee only half of you will pass!"  
  
The class started murmuring.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The did so. "Unlike the other chuunin instructors that always test their students on Ninjutsu and genjutsu, the final examination will be held in one on one taijutsu matches."  
  
In the back, Ranma's eyes brightened. This was something he was good at! Others were grumbling. Some even eyed Ranma, thinking or knowing they could beat that drop-out.  
  
"Any questions before we begin?"  
  
One student raised their hand.  
  
"Why taijutsu, sensei?"  
  
The chuunin smirked. "Why you say?" He sat down on the edge of his desk. "It is the reason why we ONLY studied chakra, genjutsu and ninjutsu during the course of the year. I have already graded all of you on your knowledge of those four fields. Some of you don't need to actually pass this final examination to graduate. But, none of you know if you must or don't need to pass this examination."  
  
"It's the responsibility of the student to study on their own outside of class. It's the responsibility of a ninja to be prepared for anything. I had you all studying ninjutsu and genjutsu during class and refrain from studying taijutsu in hopes that you would practice your taijutsu skills outside of school." he smirked. "Now we'll see who will pass this class. Everyone is to report outside in the central quad area for final examinations. I will announce pairs and rules of the matches ten minutes from now."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
-----  
  
Hinata was sitting at the front of the adacemy steps waiting for Ranma to finish with his final exam. He didn't have any parents to congradulate him so she wanted to be there to celebrate with him for becoming a full-fledge ninja. But it was strange. He should of been out by now. She wondered what was taking so long.  
  
Her head whipped to the side hearing the sound of fighting. She quickly ran around the building until she reached the central quad area were most of the physical training at the academy took place. She was surprised to see Ranma's class still there. She saw they were sparring, but why would they be doing that? Wasn't it time for final examinations? Then she saw a second chuunin teacher. Two instructors? She was estatic! Ranma would definately pass since the exam was about taijutsu.  
  
She started to go and watch more upclose but she stopped and stayed at the corner. She saw Neji Hyuuga, her cousin. She knew he could treat her badly if she got near him. She'll just stay here and cheer Ranma on.  
  
-----  
  
Earlier...  
  
"Yosh!!" Ranma cocked his arm and started doing fist thrust. He'll definately pass this exam now. Hearing what his sensei said and how he explained it, he'll definately need to beat this last examination to become a genin, or low-class ninja. He was so pumped up, he didn't notice some of his other students taunting him.  
  
"Ha! This'll be easy if I get to fight that drop-out!"  
  
"You mean the hot-blooded kid? He sucks! I'll be glad if I can be matched up with him."  
  
"I heard he failed his last three exams. How can someone be that stupid?"  
  
"He'll never be a real ninja. It's all in his head."  
  
But Ranma did hear that one. He looked at the kid that said that. Bigger and seemingly stronger than him. He'll love to fight him for the exam.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" shouted the instructor. "Everyone gather around and stand behind the circle that my assistant is drawing. Time for the rules."  
  
"You'll fight one on one. Strictly taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat. If I detect the use of ANY ninjutsu or genjutsu, you WILL fail and stay at the academy for another year! The fight is over if your opponent cannot continue, quits, or I stop the match. You will also be graded on technique and execution."  
  
"First up. Neji Hyuuga and Benimaru Hanara."  
  
Ranma was really psyched for this exam. He continued to do push-ups, squats and fist thrust in wait for his own turn. The matches went by quick.  
  
"Hanako Watanbe and Joumaru Gyokai."  
  
"Ryuu Hayabusa and Shinta Himura."  
  
"Ten-Ten and Akito Tenkawa."  
  
"Megumi Hayashibara and Joe Higashi."  
  
"Sanosuke Ichiha and Ranma Lee."  
  
"OSSU!" Ranma rushed into the center of the circle and stood facing his opponent. This was just what he wanted. He was facing that guy talking shit about him. "I won't go easy on you!"  
  
"Riiiight. Like a hot-blooded drop-out could beat me." taunted the bigger kid.  
  
"Begin!" said the instructor.  
  
Ranma quickly charged in. Ducking under a punch from the large kid, he quickly rose and slammed his fist, hardened from punching his favorite log, into the guy's chin. The bigger kid was lifted off the ground a few inches before falling back down on his ass. Ranma didn't stop there. Steeling himself, he lunged forward and slammed his palm into the lower back of his opponent, following up with an elbow with the same arm and finished the combo with a jumping back kick to the base of the boy's neck. His opponent fell on his face.  
  
This time he didn't get up.  
  
The class was silent. Many of the kids that thought of Ranma Lee as just a wash up ninja couldn't believe their eyes. The drop-out just beat the biggest kid in the class? And the kid he beated was two years older than him to boot.  
  
"Heh, looks like someone was smarter than everyone else." The instructor tossed Ranma a fore-head protector. "Congradulations, Ranma Lee. You're a ninja now!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Heh?" The assistant raised his eyebrow. "Boss, something wrong with him?"  
  
"Nah. NEXT!"  
  
Ranma couldn't believe himself. He finally did it. He did it!  
  
"heh heh he... hah ha hah hah.. HAH HAH HAH HAH!!" He jumped into the air and shouted out loud. "I DID IT!! HARD-WORK BABY!!"  
  
Off in her corner, Hinata was smiling and shyly congradulating her upperclassman friend from afar.  
  
-----  
  
Later that evening, Ranma Lee was training with more gusto than usual. He was punching the log with more force, ignoring the effect it was having on his hands. He was still excited about finally passing his final exam and he needed to burn off all the excess energy if he wanted to get some sleep.  
  
"..ano.. R-ranma-sempai...?"  
  
Ranma stopped when his friend came into their training area. Without thinking, he grabbed the Hyuuga girl, lifting her up and kissing her right on the lips!  
  
"I did it Hinata! Whoo-hoo!!" He looked down where he set her and saw she was passed out on the floor with a nose bleed. "Hmm? Hinata-kun?"  
  
Then he realized what he just did.  
  
And immediately passed out.  
  
At least he got to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
".. umm... Ranma-sempai...?" Hinata's soft voice woke him up and he stretched himself out. He sat up and looked around. Still in the forest clearing. "Sempai...?"  
  
"Oh uhh... Hinata-kun." He blushed. "About what I did umm..."  
  
She blushed crimson.  
  
" umm... err.. I was uhh.. kinda excited and err.. umm.. you know..." he looked away. "Are we still friends?"  
  
She nodded, smiling.  
  
"Y-yes..." she was really embarrassed. A boy never kissed her before. It was so embarrassing! "C... congradulations, Ranma-sempai..."  
  
"Thank you, Hinata-kun!"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Ranma spoke.  
  
"Hey, Hinata. Are you related to Neji Hyuuga?"  
  
She nodded, looking away.  
  
"I kinda guessed that. You and him use the same style of fighting, have the same eyes and last name." He tilted his head. "Brother?"  
  
"Neji-nii-san...? He's my.. cousin. But when we were closer, he was like my big brother..." She looked away. "But when his papa died, he became very angry and disliked everyone in the head family."  
  
"Head family?"  
  
"Nn," she nodded, hugging her knees. "Hyuuga clan is divided into the head family and branch family. It's hard for me to explain because it's complicated."  
  
"It's okay, Hinata-kun."  
  
They sat in silence, both leaning against their log to stare up at the stars. After a moment, Ranma pulled out the fore-head protector and ran his fingers along the engraved Leaf symbol of the village. He then placed it in Hinata's hands.  
  
"Hinata-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you do the honors?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
The white-eyed girl nodded. She got up and walked behind Ranma, placing the sash over his fore-head. She brushed away some of his wild hair before tying off the hand-band behind his back.  
  
-----  
  
"Ranma Lee?" Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, looked at the ninja registration paper and picture before looking at the boy across from hims. The Hokage nodded to the boy. "You are a ninja now, Ranma my boy. Learn all that you can, just like your father before you."  
  
"Ossu!" Ranma saluted the village leader before leaving.  
  
'The boy is just like his father.' thought the Third.  
  
Ranma left the main hall of the village and started walking down the street, wearing the symbol of Konoha on his forehead proudly. He also had a face of determination. He had a while before he had to report back to the academy for an important meeting. But right now, he'll visit his father's grave.  
  
Arriving at the cematory, he walked passed the jounin guard, once again completely unnoticed until he was half-way to the grave plot near the end of the building. The jounin was cursing to himself for getting tricked by that damn 'ghost boy'.  
  
Kneeling in front of his mother and father's graves, he spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"I finally did it, Pops. I trained and trained and trained and I did it. I finally passed my final exam and became a genin ninja! I won't lie and say that I finally learned genjutsu and ninjutsu, but I'll say I lucked out that my instructor choose the final test to be a taijutsu match. I know you always said that I shouldn't take anything personal, but I surely kicked this guy's ass for underestimating me. I mean, insulting me before the match. I'm not the best guy in the class. I'm probably the bottom of the barrel like alot of kids. Hell, even my best friend is better at hand-to-hand than me. But I proved that hard-work will accomplish anything. And it did, Pops. Just like you've always said."  
  
"Today I met the Third Hokage again and registered in the Ninja registration book. And after I finish with you, Pops, I'm gonna go back to the academy for an important meeting. I heard that we get split into teams. I hope I get some nice teammates. I can learn alot from them, just like I've learned alot from you in your short time. I hope you are watching me, Pops. I'll make you proud, just like you've made me proud to be your son."  
  
"I'm a Ninja now," he adjusted his forehead protector. "I'll show everyone that I can be a great ninja using only taijutsu!"  
  
End of Chapter 3 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Another chapter done. I think it's pretty good. From what I learned about the ninja academy, they teach all three forms up nin, gen and taijutsu. Thought the more important ones would be ninjutsu and genjutsu, though ninjutsu is more a priority. I have always wondered HOW Rock Lee passed his final exams if he can't use either/or. So he would of had to had a taijutsu exam. BTW, some of the names of the other students are just made up, might make no sense and might be some other anime or games.  
  
Next one is Chapter 4: Teammates 


	5. Chapter 4: Teammates

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
The Dragon slammed the man hard into an invisible wall. Grabbing the man once again with it's claw, it swung the man like a club by his arm into many more invisble walls. The man cried out each time he impacted something.  
  
A final throw landed the man on the 'ground' where he slid into a full stop on his back. Standing up once again, though sluggishly, he grabbed his bicep with his other arm and shoved up hard. An audible crack was heard as he reset his own shoulder back into it's socket. Another crack was heard when he grabbed his wrist and shoved up hard, resetting his elbow back into place.  
  
Then he charged the dragon, flying through the 'air' and slamming his heel in between it's surprised eyes. He then chopped down with his previously dislocated arm, smashing into the dragon's skull and ripping out a few scales with his bare hands.  
  
The dragon roar and breathed a wave of fire, burning the man alive. The man rolled on the ground, the fire being put out quickly before it caused more than enough bodily harm, though some of his clothing was burned and charred in the proceess.  
  
Struggling back to his feet, the man had a more determined look than before. He could feel himself getting weak.  
  
Weak or not. He wouldn't give up.  
  
Never.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 4: Teammates  
  
The group of students that have previously graduated the ninja academy were all assembled inside the classroom. The former students, now genin, talked with each other. After today, they would officially be ninja's.  
  
Ranma Lee was the last one to arrive in the room. As usual, no one really noticed him. His soundless steps took him to one of the front desk where he took his seat. He was excited. Very excited. He would of been TOO excited if he didn't stop earlier for a little training. Now he was somewhat tired and excited.  
  
Their chuunin instructor walked in the room holding a clipboard. The twelve graduates all became quiet as he started to speak.  
  
"Starting today, you are no longer maggots. You are ninja!" He eyed people who were about to shout out. They quickly withered down. "But... you are all still new Genins. Newbies. It's only going to get harder from here on out. Especially for those of you who BARELY passed. You tweleve with be split up into four teams of three. From there on you'll be assigned to a Jounin teacher. You will accomplish missions under their supervision and also gain some desperately needed knowledge to stuff into your empty little heads."  
  
"Since some of the students that I thought would pass... didn't," he sighed. "Some of the teams will be unbalanced. Usually we instructors would arrange the groups so that their overall abilities are equiviliant. But since many didn't pass... Oh well. Team one..."  
  
Unbalanced? Oh well. Nothing wrong with that. That means whomever he gets teamed up with, they would all have to work a little harder. There is nothing wrong with hard-work, thought Ranma.  
  
"Team Four... Neji Hyuuga. Tenten. Ranma Lee."  
  
Ranma's mood didn't brighten up. He stayed neutral, though he did nod at Tenten and Neji in acknowledgement.  
  
'So.. I'm teamed up with her cousin, the genius Neji.'  
  
"I'll be introducing your Jounin teachers in a few moments. So don't go anywhere, understand?!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" shouted the class.  
  
-----  
  
"Team three! You instructor's name is Kakashi Hatake. Unfortunately, he'll be late so you will just have to wait for him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
There were only six people left in the room. Two teams. One team still had to wait for their jounin.  
  
"Team four." Ranma, Neji and Ten Ten stood up. "You instructor is---"  
  
A big plume of smoke erupted in front of the chuunin. He started coughing and backed away. When the smoke cleared, a man was revealed giving the three genin and thumbs up sign while showing his pearly whites. He had on a green body suit and the standard jounin vest. His fore-head protector was worn around his waist like a belt and he had orange calm warmers. The most unique thing about the man was his bobbed style haircut and his thick eyebrows.  
  
It was Mighty Guy!  
  
"Gai Maito." Gai's teeth sparkled. He gave the three of them a thumbs up sign which only Ranma returned. "Come along." He motioned them to follow.  
  
Neji and Tenten could hear the snickering of the last remaining three genins. Ranma just plain ignored them.  
  
Little did the laughing three still inside the room know, but they would be wait over five hours for Kakashi. Then he would fail them the next day. But that was a whole different subject.  
  
Ranma, Neji and Tenten followed their new instructor up a couple floors until they reached the patio section on the roof of the school were the garden was located. Gai instructed them to have a seat and they did.  
  
"Allow me to properly introduce myself." He coughed to clear his throat. "I am Gai Maito, jounin. I will be your instructor from this point. I do not require much from my subordinates, only that you DO your best - not try - and work hard. I believe that in youth you have the ability to mold yourself into the person whom you will someday become. I many not require much, but I EXPECT my subordinates to listen to my words of wisdom and learn from the knowledge that I WILL be passing down to you."  
  
"I have already went through your registration IDs and know who you are. But I do not know WHO you are. As it is your duty to learn all you can from me, it is my duty to know who I am training and understand how they think. I would like to start from my 'right' to left. Tell us your name and what you like and dislike."  
  
The first person was a girl. She wore black baggy pants that were tied off at the calfs. She wore a pink tang, similiar to Ranma, with brown trim. She had black hair, done up into two buns at the back of her head.  
  
"My name is Tenten! I like uhh... My mother. And I dislike umm... missing a target. Though that's kinda hard to do."  
  
"I'm Ranma Lee! I like to train to better myself. And I don't like other that put people down because they aren't good at something."  
  
The last person was a boy. He had white eyes, similiar to that of Hinata Hyuuga. His black hair was long and flowed over his headband, down to his mid back were it was tied off by a thick string. He wore a pair of black shorts and a shirt-like jacket that was short sleeved with a collar that could cover his lower face if he tilted his head forward. His right arm and leg were bandaged heavily making one think that he was injured, yet he wasn't.  
  
"Neji Hyuuga. What I like is my own knowledge. And I dislike the Hyuuga head family."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, though no one really noticed.  
  
"Okay, as of today you all are genins!" congradulated Gai. "Now, I want to hear what your goals are."  
  
"Me!! Me!Me!Me!Me!" Tenten raised her hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, Tenten."  
  
"I want to become really strong ninja like Tsunade-sama, the legendary female ninja."  
  
"Hmmm.." That was a common goal, thought Gai. Most young kunoichi, especially the tomboys, look up to Tsunade-sannin as an idol. "What about you, Neji?"  
  
The white-eyed boy relaxed himself and looked down, leaning on his side against the back of the bench.  
  
"I don't want to answer."  
  
Ranma blinked at him for a moment. He looked up at Gai and raised his hand.  
  
"Me! Me!"  
  
"Even if I can't use ninja and illusionary techniques..." He clenched his fist tightly. "... I want to prove that I can still become an excellent ninja." He stared at Gai. "That's everything to me!"  
  
Gai had to smile. THAT was a goal. 'He has nice eyes.'  
  
Neji snickered.  
  
Ranma shot up and stood firm, pointing his finger at Neji accusingly.  
  
"What's funny, jerk?! I'm serious! Even if I can only use hand-to-hand combat techniques, I WILL carry out my job as a ninja!" He clenched his fist and restained himself. He will NOT strike his teammate. "Just because you were top of the class and I was rock bottom doesn't give you the right to make fun of me or my goals."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
'Looks like I'll have my work cut-out with those two.' thought Gai. "Okay you two, enough with the taunting. You both are teammates now along with Tenten."  
  
"Ossu!" "Hai..."  
  
"Starting tomorrow, you will official be under my command and undergoing our first training mission. I want you all to get a good nights sleep and assemble in the south-west forest clearing at 5am."  
  
"What kind of training will we be doing, Gai-sensei?"  
  
"Survival training."  
  
-----  
  
"I think you were right, Pops. The saying you are a ninja is pretty easy. But being one is a tough job. My sensei is really cool! He reminds me of you in some ways. He speaks proudly and encourages us all the time. He always says that we are young and should enjoy our youth, but also work hard to mold outselves into the person we bloom out of our spring-time youth into adulthood. Or some crap like that."  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"My teammates are really interesting. Tenten isn't like the other kunoichi that I knew. She's more of a weapons user and such. She has some really good aim too. Almost took of Gai-sensei's ear one time when he was trying to lecture me during survival training."  
  
His eyes turned down.  
  
"My other teammate, Neji Hyuuga. I don't like him, Pops. But I respect the guy. He's a real genius and the number one rookie this year. I envy him sometimes. He doesn't have to work as hard as I do because he sometimes automatically understand everything. What I don't like about him is that he is always saying that a drop-out is a drop-out and a failure is a failure, and that it's written in destiny or some crap like that. Like this one time..."  
  
-----  
  
A month earlier...  
  
Ranma landed in a two point stance from the tree-tops. He quickly turned and ran towards the clearing. Suddenly, Neji dropped down in front of him and attacked!  
  
He ducked the first palm-strike and evaded the following three quickly. Neji struck with four more palm strikes, Ranma bobbing and weaving his upper body in evasion. Neji struck his head with another strike. Ranma shooks his head and leaned to the right, left, back and right again causing Neji to miss. The white-eyed boy then struck with both hands to Ranma's chest, knocking him back in a stagger. He followed up with a hard axe-kick to the shoulder then came with two punches to the chest. He struck with a palm-strike to the chin, two punches to the face, another palm strike to the chest. He came with a rising palm strike to the chin, knocking Ranma back. He stuck again with more punches to the chest and many more palm strikes. Ranma managed to block one but many more attacks came. Neji threw a final palm strike to Ranma's left cheek that sent him flying a few feet back. He landed close to Tenten.  
  
Ranma struggled, forcing himself to get up despite the pain. "Not yet... I'm not done..." he gasped.  
  
"Lee..." Tenten shook her head. "You really don't learn, do you? You can't beat him. Neji is a genius, unlike you."  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"A genius?" He struggled to his hands and knees, looking back at Neji. "What is a genius? Even if I have no talent, I will surpass a genius with hard work!"  
  
"That's everything to me!" he yelled. "That is my way of the Ninja!"  
  
"It's useless, Ranma." stated Neji. "No matter how much you try, you can't defeat me. This has already be decided."  
  
"That's not true!" He look away and grumbled to himself. "That's not..."  
  
"A drop-out will always be a drop-out, Ranma."  
  
"You watch, Neji Hyuuga." Ranma growled, his body wavering as he tried to stand. "One of these days, you'll eat those words. THAT is already decided, believe you me."  
  
-----  
  
Days went by along with missions. The team was getting along pretty well, though there was a type of rivalry between Ranma Lee and Neji Hyuuga with Tenten stuck in the middle. From Gai's observation, it reminded him somewhat of his days during his youth when he and Kakashi were rivals. But of the three, he observed Ranma the most. Unlike the other two, Ranma trained day in and day out. Rain or shine, he trained diligently.  
  
When Guy decided that they needed more of a challenge after ten easy D rank missions and request for C rank missions, which are mostly reserved for low-level chuunin, did problems start to arise. During their first C rank mission, Ranma made a vital mistake that almost cost him his life and the life of the person they were escorting. If it wasn't for Gai interfering and taking out the bandit, they would of failed the mission and all four would of had to undergo punishment.  
  
This seemed to bring Ranma to an all-time low. He was constantly defeated during his challenges against Neji, and Tenten's words encouraging him NOT to challenge Neji were not helping either. Gai could tell that Ranma was depressed by his training. He noticed this by the lack of weights around his wrist and ankles. He was too depressed to work hard, something that really worried Gai. This kind of depression would effect Ranma on further missions.  
  
-----  
  
When Gai left to think on a way to improve Ranma's spirits, Hinata Hyuuga entered the clearing to secretly practice her style of Hyuuga-ryu away from her guardian. She was surprised to see Ranma, someone whom she hasn't seen for a while. It was nearing noon-time and she could share her lunchs with him, that is if he wanted too.  
  
"... ranma-sempai..?"  
  
Lee paused his pounding of the log and turned to the soft voice. He smiled at seeing his best friend. "Hey, Hinata-kun. How have ya' been lately?"  
  
"... umm.. I've been.. okay.." She twiddled her thumbs, looking away shyly. "..Just coming to practice, but I saw you and maybe we can umm..." she offered her lunch.  
  
"Gee, thanks Hinata-kun.." Ranma suddenly thought of his mission failure. ".. but I better not. I need to train myself more or I'll never get better."  
  
Hinata was worried now. Ranma NEVER refused food. "Sempai? Did uhh.. something happen?"  
  
Ranma sighed and leaned his forehead against the log.  
  
"I mess up really bad in a mission..." He gulped down his pride and opened up to the Hyuuga girl. "It's not that I messed up, I nearly got all of us screwed over and almost failed the mission. Even Tenten was upset with me. And that jerk Neji... just because he's a genius he thinks he's all cool saying that I'll never beat him because it's destiny..."  
  
"Sempai..?" Ranma felt the arms circle around his waist. "Please don't cry... I know you feel..because my father treats me the same way.."  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
Ranma grasped her hand in his for comfort. After a moment he spoke softly.  
  
"Could you please leave..? I need to be alone right now.."  
  
"... but..?"  
  
"Please, Hinata?" Ranma slammed his fist into the log, hard. "We can train together tomorrow, I promise."  
  
The white-eyed girl stepped back and nodded. As she left, she took another glance at Ranma. She wished she could better comfort her friend in this time of need.  
  
-----  
  
Gai returned later in the late afternoon, close to evening when the sun beginning it's travel into the horizon. He came back to find Ranma still training, which is what he guessed. His time away to think about a way to cheer the boy up came up to zero. He couldn't find the right words or phrases to use which would enspire an explosion of youth energy in the boy.  
  
"If I can't jump rope 1200 times in a row, I'll have to kick the log 2000 times!"  
  
"1116, 1117, 118..."  
  
"1119--- GAH!!" The rope smacked Lee on the toes and his momentum pulled the rope upwards. He stumbled as he leg got caught up in the rope.  
  
Gai gasped!  
  
Lee immediatly lost his balance. Trying to set his caught foot down made the problem even worse. He tripped and fell forward, hitting his head extremely hard on the log. He layed still on the ground before struggling to get up.  
  
Gai found the words he must say and moved into the clearing to speak them. But before he exited his hiding place, he felt a sudden spike of power which caused him to pause. He didn't know what it was but it was strong. It definately wasn't chakra.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Gai's eyes landed on Lee and he gasped. The boy was clutching his stomach as if he was in extreme pain. As if his insides were being ripped out. Gai, forgetting that power-spike, quickly rushed to his subordinate to see what was wrong.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma! What is wrong?!" Gai asked urgently, grabbing the boy's shoulder.  
  
A big mistake.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!"  
  
The young boy's arm swung around and connected with Gai's jaw, sending the Jounin teacher flying back to crash hard into a tree trunk. Rubbing his jaw in pain, Gai once again stood and stared at the boy. He actually FELT that punch. He hasn't felt anything like that since the last time he faught Kakashi when they were younger. What the hell was going on?!  
  
Gai watched the boy turn around. And lean up against the tree log. The boy ripped his shirt off with ease. Again Gai was shocked to see a familiar seal on the belly of Ranma Lee. It was the same seal that was used on the newborn baby whom became the prison for the Kyuubi. Gai stared at the boy in horror. Who was he?  
  
"How old am I?" came the boy's voice. It was a more mature voice, tired and strained. It wasn't Lee's voice. When no answer came, he shouted this time. "HOW OLD AM I?!!"  
  
Gai shook his head quickly to get to reality. He answered, "Thirteen years old."  
  
"Thirteen years..." He coughed harshly, clutching his stomach. "thirteen years of non-stop fighting..." tears started streaming from his eyes. "A losing battle..."  
  
Fighting? Losing battle?  
  
"Who are you?" Gai asked.  
  
The boy looked up at Gai. "I'm R---- ARRRGGHH!!"  
  
The seal on the boys stomach flared up and pulled. It flickered back and forth between two seals. Gai could only discern one seal and that was the forbidden seal used by Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage. The other, he didn't know.  
  
The boy cried out in pain, one hand clutching his stomach. The other clutched his head as the memories suddenly assaulted him. Being raised by Stone Lee. Same person dying. Stuggling through school and the ninja academy. Meeting Hinata for the first time. His first kiss. Graduating the academy. His teammates. Neji. Missions. Tenten. Missions. Failure. Drop-out. Gai. Training. Way of the ninja.  
  
"Oh god..." Ranma cried, tears streaming down his eyes. His life was no better then his old one. Nothing but a constant struggle.  
  
Gai was getting tired of this.  
  
"Who the hell are you, boy?! Answer me now!" This could be a replacement technique. He wasn't sure. "What have you done with Ranma?!"  
  
The boy looked up at him with a serious expression. Gai saw the fire in his eyes. It was the same fire he saw in Lee's eyes when the boy was serious. He couldn't deny that this was Ranma, but what was with the personality change?  
  
"I am Ranma, you shit." cursed the boy. "I'm the REAL Ranma."  
  
Real Ranma? "What do you mean, real Ranma?"  
  
'Ranma' sighed and leaned against the log. He could feel the pain dying down where the seal was located. Though he still felt like shit. He sifted through the memories of 'Ranma Lee' to find a time of reference that he needed.  
  
"Tweleve to thirteen years ago, before the attack of the Nine-tailed fox, a guy called the Fourth travelled with a man named Stone Lee. Lee carried a baby of a year or so old along with him on the journey. When they go far away from the village and it's influence, a demon dragon called Ryuunosuke was defeated by the nine-tailed fox demon. The dragon landed near the two travellers and attempted to possess the baby. But the fourth used a very forbidden technique to seal the dragon inside so it wouldn't possess the boy."  
  
"But there was a big problem," he looked up at Gai. He felt really tired. "He also attempted to seal the true mind of the baby. That mind was that of a teenaged martial artist in the prime of his life. But a magical item turned the boy into a baby once again and he was banished from his own world."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes. "If you didn't realize it... that baby was me."  
  
Gai was very skeptical. Everything that the boy said was really far fetched. He stayed silent.  
  
"You don't believe me... do you?" Ranma chuckled to himself, coughing hard to the point that he nearly vomited. "I wouldn't believe me either..." He spat on the ground. It was blood.  
  
"When my body was invaded by Ryuunosuke the Demon Dragon and the seal was placed, I created a personality to deal with the outside world while I deal with the intruder."  
  
"And how do I know you are not this.. dragon?" Gai asked, disbelieving in the boys words.  
  
Ranma glared. "You would be dead along with everyone else in this world."  
  
Gai glared right back.  
  
"But with the way things are going now, it doesn't matter if I was the dragon or not. He'll somehow win in the long run, then everyone will lose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Even if we are fighting on another plane of existance within my body, I am limited by the power of my ki and I can't access chi."  
  
"Ki and chi?" Gai never heard of those words.  
  
"Ki, the life-force of a person and energy the body produces. Body energy or physical stamina." He looked around at the forest. "Chi, the energy if everything outside of the body taken from nature. Also known as spirit energy."  
  
Gai's eyes widened. Body energy. He looked down at the boy. He could, for the first time, feel body energy radiating from the boy. And there was ALOT of it. Gai's face became serious.  
  
"How would you be able to defeat this dragon?" he asked curiously. "What would have to be done?"  
  
"... The only way I know.. the body needs to become stronger. As of now, I'm resting to replenish my ki. But when I eventually return to the existance in my body, I will be using it non-stop.. That's probably why 'Ranma Lee' seems to be a walking and talking ghost." Ranma emphasized his point by weaking stomping his foot. Gai heard that sound. "The only way for me to defeat that damn dragon and seal it permanently is to become stronger. I have to train my body to be stronger than it is now. When the body becomes stronger, the bodies natural strength rises along with it's ki. The more ki I have access to, the better my chances of sealing the dragon."  
  
"Only YOU can help me, Gai Maito." Ranma said desperately, straining forward to clasped the Jounin by the shoulders. "I can see it in the way you move and your posture... you're a strong hand-to-hand expert. You are honorable and just. Only you can train this boy to be the strongest. With your help, he can become the strong ninja that he wishes to be!"  
  
"Let's say I do train Ranma to become stronger and you do win this... battle. What would prevent you from possessing the boy and actually being the dragon?"  
  
"His life..." he began, sadly. "It's similiar to mine. I was on the road all my life since I was five years old. My old man trained me in all he knew of the Art until I was the best of my generation. I never knew my mom that well nor could I remember her until I met her later in life. But my dad, he changed when he took me on the training trip. Before, he was like Stone Lee, kind, compassionate and wise. But after he finished his training with this crazy old man, everything went down hill."  
  
"When I first created Ranma Lee, the boy you know today, I wished that he would live a better life than I have." He looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks. "But his life wasn't better off than mine... His life was harder.."  
  
"From a man to another man, Please Gai-sensei. Train this boy, Ranma Lee, to be the ninja that we both want him to be. I swear upon both of my lives that when I do immerge, I wll not be the dragon that you think I am."  
  
Gai clenched his fist, nodding to the boy. Such a tragic tale of anothers second chance at youth.  
  
"I don't have much time, Gai. When he awakens, do not tell him anything we talked about. But encourge him to become better. Train him so he can live his way of the ninja!"  
  
-----  
  
Gai watched the boy's eyes glaze over before he went into a dead faint. Like before, he couldn't feel the energy that the 'other' Ranma had. It was as if it wasn't there in the first place. Yet, he could feel a tingling in the back of his mind as he extended out his senses. There, he could barely feel Ranma's body energy. Just enough to keep the boy alive.  
  
If the jounin instructor was still in denial about the story this person spouted, he was believing it now. When he first met Lee face to face, he couldn't feel his body energy which was needed to make chakra. But that was already explain to him by the Third Hokage. The way his hair had no spirial also confirmed his lack of chakra. The way chakra revolves inside a persons body could be found out by the way their hair spirals on top of their head. This was easy to discover for those with short hair, but long hair folks like girls and some men were difficult to know.  
  
Re-reading the tiny speck of body energy inside Ranma Lee, he could feel it was the same as the other Ranma. The supposed true persona. His mind and ninja instincts told him to not to trust him. But his gut feeling, which always choose his correct path, told him to train the boy in his style of Gouken and believe in this other Ranma. It was the same gut feeling that told him to open the 'Heavenly Gates' to defeat his rival Kakashi to become a Jounin.  
  
He'll trust his gut for now. This was too important to ignore his instincts also.  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He felt like shit. The last thing he remembered was jumping rope and hitting his head. The first thing he saw was none other that Gai-sensei. Then he remembered he didn't finish his exercise.  
  
"Lee, are you taking a break already?" asked Gai, looking down at the boy with a smirk.  
  
He slowly got up to his feet and turned away from his sensei. He dusted himself off and ignored the fact that he had no shirt on. Me must of took it off earlier. He then started to kick the log in front of him with her left leg, mentally counting each one.  
  
"Gai-sensei, what do you want?" he asks. "If you want to talk to me about my failure in the last mission... I have already apologized to you already."  
  
Gai sighed. He kept his voice firm.  
  
"Lee, it is true that you are different from Neji. You cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques, nor are you a genius in hand-to-hand combat." He smirked. "But, Lee... You are genius that has the power and potential to exceed Neji."  
  
"If you're trying to make me feel better out of pity, please stop."  
  
Mighty Guy chuckled. "No, I'm not saying this out of pity at all." Damn right I'm not, thought Gai. My jaw is STILL hurting from that hit the other Ranma gave me. "Because you are..."  
  
Ranma stopped his kicking and stood still, wanting to hear what he is. A drop-out? Failure? Hot-blooded block-head?  
  
"A genius of hard work!"  
  
Lee's eyes widened. He rested his hands on the log and gripped it firmly. He pressed his forehead against the abused wood and forced himself not to come to tears.  
  
"Is that really true?" He was shaking. "I have come to this point believing that... If I train two or three times more than Neji, I can become stronger." He shook harder. "But I started recently to think that maybe I can't match up with a real genius... wondering is hard work really pays off. I tried and tried, and it did work, until I finally fought against Neji. I challenged him to a fight so many times, and the outcome has always been the same..."  
  
"I am no match for him at all!" Gai frowned. "Even during missions... my legs still shake. I think that no matter how hard I try, I can't become any stronger." Tear started flowing down Ranma's face. "I'm scared of that..."  
  
He is so different than the Ranma that I just spoke with, thought Gai. Could this person, Ranma Lee, actually be the inner boy of the other Ranma instead of another personality? He must have lived a hard life. Harder than that of a ninja's.  
  
"There is no point in working hard if you do not believe in yourself." Gai stated firmly.  
  
Ranma's head lifted up. He gasped. Those were his father's same words.  
  
End of Chapter 4 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The name Maito Gai translates in katakana to english as "Mighty Guy", a name which makes fun of similiar characters to Gai in Naruto.  
  
Another chapter done. This is coming quick! Some of the text is taken straight from the comic or anime and place into a prose format (story) which I give detail of what is happening.  
  
I wanted to do the meeting between Gai and the REAL Ranma in the next chapter, but since I didn't wanna put in any useless bullshit and get right to the point, I threw it in here. Note the times that Ranma narrows his eyes at Neji when ever the Hyuuga head clan is mentioned or Ranma thinks of Hinata. Can you sense something coming in later chapters?  
  
A quick lesson about chakra. Many people classify chakra in different ways. This is my way.  
  
Ki Chi = Chakra.  
  
You take your body energy (ki) and mix it with your spirit energy (chi) to mold it into chakra. Ki is always known in martial arts as the inner energy of the body. By focusing you ki, you can become mentally prepared and sometimes feel stronger when you execute your moves. Chi is the spirit of everything that surrounds the body. Nature, other people. Everything has chi in it. On a non-Naruto note, Ryu's Hadoken is powered by chi.  
  
Anyways, the next chapter is coming.  
  
Look for Chapter 5: Training 


	6. Chapter 5: Training

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
When Ranma came too, he was in the same position the last time he left. He cried out when he impacted the wall for the umptenth time. But his injury didn't stop his mental processes. He ignored the pain and rolled forward. Leaping up, he executed a powerful somersault kick that knocked Ryuunosuke into his own invisible wall.  
  
For some reason, Ranma was starting to feel more ki than he had when he first began. Could Gai actually be training the boy instead of forgetting what he said?  
  
He didn't linger to much on that though as the demonic dragon snapped at him like a snake, nearly taking his head off. He threw punch that rocked the over-grown lizards jaw. He had the momentum going and he wasn't going to lose it.  
  
Until the Dragon wrapped it's tail around his legs and swung him like a club into the 'ground' repeatedly.  
  
But Ranma countered the move, using the forbidden technique of Hato Dato Shin Shou, he created internal damage to the demon's muscle allowing him to be set free.  
  
Time to step it up!  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 5: Training  
  
"Lee, you are very similiar to me."  
  
Ranma looked at Gai-sensei. They were sitting on a rock in the clearing under the stars. The Jounin was speaking to Ranma, giving the depressed genin a heart to heart talk.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Gai scratched the back of his neck. "To be honest, I was a drop-out when I was your age, too."  
  
"You?" Ranma asked incredulous.  
  
"But now, I am in the lead in my matches against the elite genius, Kakashi." Gai grinned at the boy confidently. "Because I worked hard. Even if you can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu technqiues, you want to prove that you can still become an excellent ninja, right?" Gai placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "That is what your way of the ninja is."  
  
"That is a good goal. A good goal worth working hard for."  
  
Ranma held back the tears. Gai-sensei was praising him.  
  
"So all you have to do is believe in your path, and run through it." Gai looked up at the stars. "Harness the strength that is within you and become a strong man so that I can smile proudly when I watch you."  
  
"Got that, Ranma?"  
  
"Ossu!" (Yes, sir!)  
  
-----  
  
A month later...  
  
Gai watched as his three subordinates trained. He was really putting them through the wringer today. He woke them up at the crack of dawn to start a long twenty mile run that had them all dead tired at the end. Before they could rest, he had them start doing construction work, helping the village engineers on building more homes for the slowly growing village. And once they finished that, he allowed them to think they would be getting a big lunch. No, he had them run again, this time for 5 miles and if they didn't finish that, they wouldn't eat until they finished dragging a huge tree for one mile. Luckily for them, they did it.  
  
The one whom had it off worse was Ranma Lee. The pigtailed genin wore very heavy weights around his legs and in a vest. This was unknown to Tenten and Neji, whom were complaining that Ranma was really lagging behind. This was all apart of Gai's plan to get Ranma stronger.  
  
In the beginning of the first week, Ranma was carrying fifty pounds of extra weight. By the second week he was carrying one hundred pounds of extra weight. The third, two hundred. And now he was carrying two hundred and fifty pounds.  
  
The main restriction Ranma Lee had to under go, was to never take off the weights, even when he slept. This was train method Gai learned when he was a young chuunin and still practices it even to this day, except all his weights are on his legs. Soon, Ranma's body will adapt to the weight and once again he will increase it.  
  
"Ne, Lee-kun. How come you're so tired lately? You've been really straining yourself during Gai-sensei's training and both of us are worried about you."  
  
"Both of us?" Ranma looked from Tenten to Neji. The Hyuuga branch member nodded. "Neji?"  
  
"Even though you are a drop-out and make mistakes, you are still a member of this team. It is natural to worry about you." Neji hungrily ate his food. "The amount of weight are your carrying is hampering your performance lately. There could be a possibility that you are over exerting yourself."  
  
"Huh? Weight?" Tenten looked between the two. "What weight?"  
  
"These, Tenten." Ranma lifted up his shirt to show the weighted vest. He also lifted up his pant-legs to show the ankle weights. "250lbs. Gai-sensei said I'll be increasing the weight when I feel comfortable."  
  
Tenten stared at him.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"You're eating MY sandwich." she deadpanned.  
  
"Oh, want it back?" She took the back the half that wasn't eaten and whacked him upside the head. Ranma shrugged off the blow and looked at Neji. "How did you see them? I thought I hide them perfectly."  
  
Neji stared at him. "My Byakyugan can also perform minor infrasion." He saw his curious face. "I can see through stuff."  
  
"Ohhhh..."  
  
-----  
  
"Listen up people. Today I was asked to submit recommendations for the rookie genins whom would be able to take the Chuunin Examinations." Gai stated. "But, I have seen the other rookies and the other genin whom will be participating. I am unfortunate to say that you three are NOT ready to take that examination. All three of you need to refine your skills and train hard to be ready to next years examination. I have seen some of the soon-to-be genin and I know that there will be a more of a challenge from our fellow Konoha ninjas the following year."  
  
Gai looked over the three.  
  
"But today, we will be training. As will we be doing tomorrow. And the next day. And they day after that. The next three months I will be singling out each person to work on individual taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques."  
  
"Neji. Tenten. I want you two practicing your ninjutsu techniques while I am instructing Ranma. He is the weakest of you three and will need the most help.  
  
"Hai." they both acknowledged before turning to find a place to practice.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Ossu!" saluted the pigtailed genin.  
  
"Today I will start training you in my personal style of fighting called "Gouken". It is a form of taijutsu which concentrates on high-speed manuvering and strong attacks in which we attempt to break the bones of the opponent to cause heavy external damage."  
  
Wow, thought Ranma. Sounded like harsh style of fighting.  
  
Gai placed his hands on his hips. "But in order to attain speed, you must first train." He reached behind himself and brought out two weighted leg wrappings. "Remove your weights, Ranma."  
  
"Okay, Gai-sensei."  
  
Ranma removed his shirt revealing a type of vest with many slots occupied by metallic bars. The pigtailed genin unzipped the vest and shrugged his shoulders, removing himself of the article. The vest fell to the ground with a loud crash, sinking into the grass a few inches. Dropping nearly 500lbs of weight could do that. He then repeated the process with both of the ankle weights which gave similiar results when they hit the ground.  
  
"Wow, I feel light!" Ranma shouted, jumping into the air. High into the air, which really surprised him. He was barely feeling the weight when he had the ankles and vest on, and he still was jumping around and tree hopping like his teammates.  
  
"Good, good." Gai held up the leg weights he procured. "I went through similiar training that I will be putting you through, Ranma. These weights were the first that my sensei used, which he passed down for me to use. I will be passing these down to you. These are not just weights, Ranma. It is a test to see if you are truely worthy of learning my style. Just as my sensei tested I, you will also be tested." He kneeled down. "Hold still."  
  
The Jounin taijutsu master placed the weights around Ranma's lower legs and ankles. At first, Ranma didn't feel a thing. Was this a joke? He tried to move is legs, but that is when he realized something.  
  
He could barely move them!  
  
"Gai-sensei? Don't you think these are alittle too heavy?"  
  
"Nonsense, Lee! These are just the beginning stages. 500lbs each leg. It isn't different than when you were using before." Gai turned away and began walking towards the way Neji and Tenten headed. "You have three days to reach the southern river, which is thirty miles away." Gai waved his hand, not looking back at Ranma. "Good luck."  
  
Gai didn't want to look at Ranma. It was hard just placing the weights onto his legs, but it was definately neccessary if he wished for the boy to be stronger. Day by day as Ranma grew in strength, Gai was even more convinced that the person in front of him was VERY similiar to himself. If this was true, then the boy truely had the potention to learn THAT technique. But, this test and the many others to come will determine if he is truely ready. By his guess, Ranma would make the trip in two and a half-days, tops.  
  
Ranma waited until Gai was out of sight before he tried to move. Using ALL his strength, he barely lifted his left leg and moved it probably four inches before he followed up with his right.  
  
These things are really weird, he thought. When he stood still, it was like he wasn't wearing them. But when he started moving his legs, it felt like he was trying to move a huge rock. He might not make it in three days at this rate.  
  
"Grrr..." He growled to himself. This was nothing! All he had to stop thinking like that. He'll show Gai-sensei that he IS worthy of being taught his style. He got down into a four point stance and steeled himself.  
  
"Let's go!! HAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
He charged, pumping his legs as hard as he can. He was moving no faster than a slow walk, but he was moving.  
  
"No pain! No pain! No pain!" His eyes widened and he started pumping his legs faster. "NO PAIN!! If I can't do this in two days, then I'll have go back to the village and climb the steps of the Hokage Monument!"  
  
"Here I come, Gai-sensei! I'll show you!!"  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, Gai-sensei. Where is Lee-kun?" asked Tenten.  
  
The group were just arriving by the southern river. Gai didn't choose this spot at random. Upon their arrival, Tenten and Neji were surprised to see dummy's are target's ready for usage. There were a few large training logs with pegs sticking out in many different locations, an item used for the practice of martial arts.  
  
Gai sighed.  
  
"Lee will be joining use in two or three days. I am conducting a test to see if he is truely willing a capable of learning Gouken, the opposite of the Hyuuga family's style of taijutsu."  
  
Neji seemed curious.  
  
"Opposite?"  
  
"Yes, Neji. Gouken's techniques works on creating external damage to the opponent by breaking the bones of the body. The style requires little or no chakra at all. It is unlike Hyuuga-ryu, which attacks the internal organs of the opponent by directly attacking the chakra pathways inside the body by injecting chakra into them."  
  
Neji's eyes widened. Gai was smarter than he looked. Gai smirked.  
  
"I am familiar with your style, Neji. One of my genin teammates during the spring-time of my life was from the Hyuuga branch family, just like yourself." He shook his head. "Yet anyway, Gouken is perfect for Ranma. His complete lack of chakra and his building strength and speed will allow him to better work with you two during missions. If he doesn't arrive within three days...." Gai really didn't know. "I do not wish to think of that."  
  
"Now, Neji!" Said person stepped forward. "Being of the Hyuuga family, you are capable of using the Byakyugan, am I correct?" He nodded. "Good, today you will be using these training logs to practice your reaction time and reflexes. They are infused with chakra and will eminate a beacon that could also be seen with an infrasion jutsu or by Hyuuga clan members Byakyugan."  
  
Gai formed a few seals. He initiated a technique in which his eyes widened and began to glow. He continued to speak while demonstrating the exercise.  
  
"The exercise will start off slow so you can understand it's purpose. The beacons will appear and you must find them and strike the appropriate peg. Then beacon will change when you strike it." He struck one but stopped at the next peg. "Or if you are too slow to strike it." He turned around and struck the appropriate peg."  
  
The jounin sensei dispelled the jutsu he was using and looked down at his subordinate. "The exercise will reset whenever you miss a peg. And there is no pattern to the exersice. It is completely random."  
  
Gai walked over to Tenten.  
  
"Tenten. You and I will be working on your aim." The girl gave him a crossed look. He waved his hands in defense. "I know, I know, you have perfect aim with your throwing techniques. But we will be working on fast moving targets first before we move onto defending using your ninjutsu special techniques."  
  
"Yay!" Cheered Tenten.  
  
-----  
  
The time passed quickly from day to night. The moon was glowing in the midnight sky and the stars were out, dotting the sky like a painter would a canvas. The night creatures were about making their rounds. Owls, crickets, they were there. The sound of the river as it trickled along it's path.  
  
The training for Neji and Tenten was non-stop throughout the day. Like many times, Gai was a ruthless task-master that was never satisfied. If either couldn't complete one exersice, they started another, and another, and another. Just like many times before. Yet, he also encouraged them with some sort of speech about youth and harnessing it's explosive energy. The two genin's didn't really understand it, especially Neji whom thought it was just useless rabble, and only waited until his sensei go to the point of the speech. Tenten didn't understand it either, but thought Gai was cool the way he would pose and smile in manly ways.  
  
By the time is was dark, the two of them were completely worn out. Knowing that they had to wait for Ranma, Gai decided that they would sleep here in the forest near the river. While his two subordinates slept, he stayed awake, sitting upon a large boulder and gazing up at the stars. He had many thoughts on his mind. But most of them focused on a single person.  
  
Ranma Lee. The boy is indeed becoming stronger by each day. He's growing more confident in himself and hasn't reverted back to his depressed mood when he is defeated by Neji anymore. He just trains harder than he ever has and to most it would seem he was obsessed with becoming a ninja.  
  
Gai thought back into the past, way back when he was a genin in a team where he was the oldest, yet weakest member. He remembered the days when he was forced to eat and sleep when his personal training became out of hand. He also remembered when he was scolded many times by his own Jounin instructor, his father, whom was worried about his health.  
  
It was fortunate that he didn't see these traits in Ranma. The boys father was a genius in teaching if he taught Ranma to work hard, yet not forget essentials such as proper rest and diet.  
  
There was another subject he had to think about. Lately Ranma's appetite was enormous. What would fill up Neji or Tenten was just an appetizer to the pigtailed genin. He knew this issue had to do with the extra effort his muscle systems had to deal with because of the constant weight training. The harder the muscles worked, the more body energy they required. And combined with the battle being waged inside of the boy, he knew he needed the energy.  
  
That brought him to his final thought, one which he always was thinking about before sleep took over. He idly rubbed his jaw were the 'other' Ranma connected with him. Even to this day, months after the incident, he still felt a lingering feeling of that hit. And that had him thinking of the strength and martial ability of this 'Real' Ranma Lee. How exactly strong was this 'Real' Ranma?  
  
When he asked the Third Hokage one day about attempting to seal a demon inside a living being he asked, "What if the seal tried to also seal the soul of the host being and the demon?" The Third explained to him that he never encountered a situation like that. When Gai created a scenario were a strong demon like the Kyuubi or Ryuunosuke would attempt to possess a body of a human and the seal attempted to trap both the human soul and demon, the Hokage explained that it became a battle of wills, but he couldn't explain further since he didn't know.  
  
Hokage then went further to explain about Ryuunosuke, the demon dragon. He said that the dragon was truely not a demon, but the evil aura he gave off and it's hatred for anything living that was not of dragon kin. He also said that Ryuunosuke was the eternal enemy of the Kyuubi, and their battles is what prevented the dragon kin from destroying the human race. Their battles also prevented the Kyuubi from going on a rampage. Ryuunosuke was also stronger than the Nine-Tailed Fox demon, something that made Gai double-take. When the Hokage asked why he wanted to know this, he just made up an excuse about having strange dreams and wanted to sort them out. Plus, it was also good to learn something new.  
  
If the 'Real' Ranma was fighting a being stronger than the Kyuubi and losing, then he knew he definately had train Ranma Lee. He now understood WHY the real personality wanted the body to be trained. The 'Real' Ranma's will relied in his strength, just like his own will relied in his confidence in his own strength and hand-to-hand specialization.  
  
The 'Real' Ranma was just like him.  
  
A rustle of bushes alerted him and he cursed to himself. He definately let his guard down. He turned to face the incomming person. And his eyes widened.  
  
"Impossible..." he whispered in disbelief.  
  
Coming out of the bushes was a tired, bloody and dirty Ranma Lee. The boy was staring straight at Gai as his legs picked up and pushed forward despite the weight they were carrying. The boy was walking toward Gai slower than normal. Each step that brought him close, Gai could clearly see the ground sink in slightly because of the weight. His clothes were worn and ripped all over, leaving only enough to be somewhat decent. For him to be in such a state, Ranma would of had to travel in a straight line from the first training area, through very dense forest then through a three mile long quarry, and through more forestry before arriving at here at the river.  
  
"Ranma..." Gai whispered. The boy... had a strong will to improve himself, just like him. He could see the fire in Ranma's eyes, the same that were reflected in the eyes of the other Ranma.  
  
The same eyes that he saw everyday in the mirror when he was growing up.  
  
"Gai-sensei..." Ranma looked up desperately at his Jounin teacher. "... train me... please---"  
  
And he finally passed out, falling forward into Gai's arms. The jounin taijutsu master hugged Ranma with one arm, clenching his fist tightly. His eyes shed tears for the young boy in his arms.  
  
"You will become strong, Ranma Lee. The fire of youth burns within your soul. And it will be I that sets it free."  
  
Off to the side, Neji and Tenten watched.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma woke up at the crack of dawn and let out a loud yawn. Not bothering to put on his shirt, he crawled out of his tent and stretched, twisting his body and bending in certain ways to loosen up his bones and take out that kink in his back that he usually gets in the morning. Then he started his routine.  
  
Lee moved into the horse stance - feet apart, knees bend, arms lowered with fist raised to waist level. He started with a right thrust, then a left thrust, followed by a right toe-kick. Planting his right foot upon the ground, he pivoted into a spinning crescent kick followed by a spinning back fist. An arm was brought up in a high block, then switched to a thrusting elbow with the other arm followed by an uppercut. Suddenly switching styles, he thrust forward with a heavy palm-strike, followed by an axe-kick and two more palm-strikes. Turning to his left, he swivelled around in a powerful round-house, hopping up after planting his kicking foot to execute a spinning round-house flowing into a spinning back-kick before landing on the grassy forest ground.  
  
Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he dove to the left and rolled, suddenly rising into a high jump and attacking with a powerful triple spinning kick combo.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Gai blocked all three kicks and smirked at the boy. Ranma didn't bat an eye at his sensei before attacking once again. He rolled to the right and feinted an uppercut, which Gai attempted to block, but he instead lashed out with a low-spinning round-house and back-fist.  
  
"KONOHA WIND STRIKE!!"  
  
Gai simply took the hit on the legs and fell back into a hand-stand before pushing up and evading the elbow. He then came down with a powerful axe-kick. Ranma rolled forward out of the way, the kicking literally tearing into the ground. He planted his hands and pushed off, kicking at Gai with a mule-kick. The Jounin blocked with both arms, grabbing the pigtailed boy by the ankles to literally pick him up and slam him down onto the ground like a sledgehammer.  
  
But Ranma had a different plan. Coming down on the powerful swing, he tucked himself at the last moment bring the momentum in his favor. He swung under and between Gai's legs, and grabbed his sensei literally by the belt, forcing him to leg go. But Ranma wasn't finished, he pulled hard using all his arm strength to propell him over his sensei before coming down in a one-legged stomp. Gai leaned back, smirking as the kick missed. Ranma surprised him again.  
  
Landing hard, Ranma braced himself and shot right back up in a powerful rising uppercut that caught Gai right on the jaw. He flipped in mid-air and landed a couple feet away. The Jounin was rubbing his jaw, not in pain, but in complete surprise.  
  
He couldn't help but feel pride for his favorite student. In a matter of months, the boy has improved rapidly due to his training in Gouken taijutsu. Ranma took the style like a fish to water, soaking in all the techniques quickly and constantly practicing them when he had the day free or the team was not conducting missions. Even though Ranma was improving and an incredible speed, he continued to challange Neji once again yet garnered the same results. This was despite Ranma's newfound speed because of his weight training. It seems the Hyuuga family Byakyugan could still keep up with him. Gai thought that he should increase Ranma's weights again. The boy was getting to use to his current weights.  
  
That brought him to the subject at hand. He continued to rub his jaw. It was smarting now. The same damn spot that other Ranma hit him. This was getting annoying, and he was curious about the technqiue Ranma just did. It wasn't a technique from Gouken.  
  
"What do you call that move, Lee? And how did you learn it?" Gai asked. He grinned at Ranma, impressed.  
  
Ranma nodded to his sensei, smiling. "I call it the 'Hiryuu Shoten Ha', Gai-sensei! You see.. I had this dream last night of some guy fighting some other guy that was really powerful. And when the guy in my dream did an uppercut, he created a tornado that roared like a dragon and defeated the enemy. He called it the 'Hiryuu Shoten Ha' or Flying Dragon Ascends to Heaven Strike."  
  
Gai gave the boy a thumbs up, grinning his pearly whites. "Yosh! Then it is your own original move, Lee! You're getting even better! I'm proud to have you as my student!" Gai got down on one knee and clasped the boys shoulders. "The burning cauldron of youth within you has used dreams to inspire your further development in hand-to-hand. And today, we shall further develope your strength by increasing you weights. Understand, Lee?"  
  
"OSSU!" saluted the pigtailed boy.  
  
-----  
  
3 Weeks later...  
  
'Already he is moving freely using the newer weights. Exceptional.' Gai thought as he stood in a secluded clearing along with his three subordinates. 'I have them two weeks off of duties to train on their own. I heard that Ranma left the village on a training journey on his own to practice alone, but the ANBU guards at the gate said he was struggling along. But when he came back, he was SKIPPING?!' Gai shook his head. 'Very impressive indeed.'  
  
"Okay, listen up." He gained their attention. "Today I will be teaching all of you a taijutsu technique called 'Lotus'. To use Lotus, one must understand the body and chakra."  
  
Ranma frowned. That's one thing he didn't have. Chakra.  
  
Even Gai frowned at his own words. Ranma did not have chakra. He could see it in the boys face that he knew it also. Gai made a promise to himself. IF Ranma happens to master the Lotus technique, he will teach him THAT technique.  
  
-----  
  
3 Days later...  
  
"RAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
CRASH!!  
  
The loud crash was followed by a huge log spliting in half to reveal an energetic Ranma Lee. The pigtailed genin was jumping up and down, cheering for himself.  
  
"I did it! I finally mastered it!"  
  
"Gentlemen! You can never run out of breath during the spring-time of your life!" said Gai, laughing loudly in praise of his student. He crossed his arms and nodded at Lee's accomplishment, something he thought he would NEVER master. But he did.  
  
Off to the side, Neji and Tenten were watching the spectale with their hands on their knees, breathing like they just ran a marathon. They couldn't believe that Ranma mastered the technique in three days!! The two couldn't help but smile also. Their weakest member wasn't weak anymore. They were also proud of him. But deep inside Neji, he was jealous that a drop-out mastered a technique he was sure to learn.  
  
'Only Ranma was able to master this move in the end.' Thought Gai, looking at Neji and Tenten.  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Yeah! I did it! I did it!" Ranma cheered, dancing crazily in celebration.  
  
"Lee." Gai called.  
  
"I did it! If I try, I can do it!"  
  
"Lee!"  
  
Gai growled. He suddenly shot forward and slugged Ranma in the jaw, knocking the boy down. Ranma struggled to get up after such a hard hit.  
  
"Lee!" Gai scolded, pointing at the young boy. "Listen to your teacher's burning message."  
  
Ranma suddenly felt bad. He looked back at his sensei and said, "What is it? Please say it in cool words."  
  
Tenten and Neji stared at the two. Incredulous.  
  
"This move, the Lotus, will be treated as a forbidden technique."  
  
Ranma gasped. He stood and moved closer to his sensei. "What?"  
  
Neji and Tenten also gasped. Forbidden?  
  
"What is the meaning of that?"  
  
Gai looked at Ranma with serious expression.  
  
"This technique is a last resort move that places a heavy burdon on your muscle cells. Normally, people only use 20 percent of the power that the muscles possess. Only 20 percent..." He sighed. "And if you extract 100 percent of it's power, your muscles will break-down. That is why the brain limites your powers."  
  
"However, this move forcefully removes that limiter from your body using chakra... and enables you to produce enough power to execute high-speed continuious hand-to-hand combat combo moves. In other words, it's a dangerous technique that enables you to use powers that challenge the human body's limit."  
  
Gai held up one finger.  
  
"That is why you can ONLY use this move under this condition."  
  
Ranma saluted. "What is this condition?"  
  
"Listen carefully," Ranma did so, along with Neji and Tenten. "That condition is..."  
  
"To protect an important person!!"  
  
Protect an important person, Ranma thought seriously. He only knew one person beside Gai-sensei that was important to him.  
  
-----  
  
The following day, Ranma stood alone with Gai several miles away from the village. It was a place similiar to the clearing where Ranma practiced with Hinata. Log and everything.  
  
"Ranma, I will now teach you a new move."  
  
"All right!" Ranma shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"This is a move that will be your ace."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah! All right!"  
  
Gai growled and socked Ranma on the jaw, sending the boy flying into a tree.  
  
"Lee! Listen to what I am saying seriously!"  
  
Ranma recovered quickly and apologized, now paying attention.  
  
"O-Ossu, sensei!"  
  
"Let me warn you. This move is more forbidden than Lotus. And it will be your most special move."  
  
"Special?"  
  
Gai nodded. "But to use this move, there is one strict condition." Gai smiled at Ranma. "That is..."  
  
When Ranma heard the condition, he smiled and nodded.  
  
To defend his way of the ninja.  
  
End of Chapter 5 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Another chapter done! I am L33T. I would like to thank everyone who has left a review of the story, especially those that gave any critism or pointed out mistakes.  
  
I would also like to respond to one review: The suffix of 'kun' can also be used for girls in certain situations, like male and female relationships were the male see's the girl as one of the guys, so sometimes refers to her as 'kun' instead of 'chan.' 'Chan' suffix is also used between friends, but in male-female relations it is a sign that you REALLY like the female.  
  
If anyone is wondering exactly how much weight Ranma has on his legs at the end of this chapter, it is the same weights that he took off when he fought Gaara. I'll give an exact weight next chapter.  
  
Next up is Chapter 6: Dreams or Memories 


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams or Memories

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma dodged the claws of Ryuunosuke while slowly backing away. Suddenly leaping up, he stomped down on the dragon's head as it lunged. The pigtailed man ran down it's spine, leaping off into the air and turning around. His arm jerked quickly in a cutting motion.  
  
Ryuunosuke roared in pain as the vaccuum blade cut into his scale-hide. But the Dragon wasn't down. It swung around and batted the martial artist out of the 'air' with its tail and once again into an invisible wall. It's jaw then opened, spitting forth a huge fireball the size of it's opponent. Ranma already knew what that thing could do and dodge immediately, crying out as the blast impact shot him forward and into the heavy knuckles of the a half-human beast.  
  
The dragon-man grabbed Saotome by the head and smashed his knee into his face. He then slammed the man down and grabbed him by the leg, dragging him along the 'ground' a few feet before flinging him away.  
  
But Ranma seemingly did the impossible, turning completely around as the throw happened to capture the dragons wrist. He used him momentum to swing forward and slam a glowing palm into the dragon-man's left side of his chest.  
  
"DOKOJA TANKETSU SHO!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Ryuunosuke laughed loudly and simply head-butted the human, before tossing him away like a rag-doll.  
  
"My heart is on the other side, human worm."  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams or Memories  
  
Ranma Lee woke up with a yawn. Sitting up, the young boy stretched out the kinks in his muscles from a good nights sleep. He was glad to be were he was today. In his own bed in his family's home. Well, he was the ONLY Lee in the house, but he considered his guardian family. Speaking of which, he needed to get out of bed and eat. It was very uncharacteristic of him to sleep in, but it was recommended by Gai-sensei after he learned the 'Primary Lotus'. So without further adue, he hopped out of bed.  
  
Just in time for his guardian, a young girl of 21 years, to walk into his room and wake up the sleepy head. And it was unfortunate for Ranma that he was in a state of undress - meaning that the only thing he had on was his ankle weights.  
  
"OH MY!" gasped the young girl, blushing heavily and pinching her nose to prevent leakage. She quickly back-tracked out of the room. For a boy of only thirteen, soon fourteen, he.. he... his name was reflected in his body in EVERY way. Definately his body, she thought in a most pedophile way.  
  
Ranma blinked. What was up with her today, he thought in question. First she barges into his room then suddenly sprouts a nose bleed and runs away, red as a tomato. For the years that he knew her, he still didn't understand her one bit.  
  
Another thing he didn't understand were these dreams he was having lately. Most of them involved the same guy and the same dragon, or a cross-breed of dragon and human. He wondered what these dreams signified to him. At first they were a major form of entertainment on a semi-nightly basis when he was completely relaxed, but lately the fighting has become even more intense between the two opponents. Sometimes he would wake up at night in a cold sweat when the dragon opponent was winning. Sometimes he would wake up energized and confident when the guy was winning.  
  
Either way, it was strange.  
  
Before he woke up, he had this dream were he visited a foreign country and found a valley full of springs. In his dream, he wanted to take a dip into one but for some reason he had a bad feeling about it. That was when he woke up.  
  
Thinking of his guardian again, he wondered why she was so spooked when she walked in. He looked at the mirror and inspected himself.  
  
He was tall for his age, half a head taller than Neji, he already knew that. The constant training from Gai-sensei and the usage of weights to force him to train harder shaped his body into a very manly physique. Thinking about it, he was proud that he was manly. It just suited him somehow. But what would of caused her nose to bleed? He thought only perverts have nose-bleeds when they see something they REALLY liked.  
  
He paused at that. Now that he thinks about it...  
  
... his guardian is a pervert.  
  
-----  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!" Shouted an all familiar voice.  
  
"Geez, P-chan, what did I do this time." said another familiar voice, the recipient of the first's declaration.  
  
"You made Akane cry you jerk! Now stay still and take your punishment like a man!"  
  
Ryoga tosses his umbrella at Ranma like a missle. The pigtailed martial artist hit the front of the projectile with a toe-kick, knocking it up in order to grab and open it. He did it just in time to block several flying bandanna's.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma's eyes blinked. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. What kinda of dream was that anyway? He'll figure that out later. Right now, it was time to train in the one subject that he was lacking.  
  
Shuriken.  
  
Sure, he knew how to use them and was taught the basics in the academy. It was his full attention to taijutsu that had him almost nearly forgetting about his other tools. But, he was hesitent in actually using the kunai and shuriken. To ninja they were are just tools. But Ranma considered those tools also to be weapons. For some strange reason, using a weapon felt wrong to him.  
  
But anyways, he continued to repeatedly throw shuriken at a target 50 meters away. The star star shaped projectiles hit the target, but he continued to miss the bulls-eye, not matter how he tried.  
  
"Damn it!" He just threw his last shuriken without aiming.  
  
It hit the bulls-eye.  
  
"....."  
  
But then he was suddenly bowled over by some package. He found himself looking up at a very family girl.  
  
"S-s-sempai!" Hinata stuttered softly, backing away and looking very shy and embarrassed. "I didn't know what came over me.... I.. I..." her cheeks were very red. "ano... I haven't seen you in so long and...umm..." she speaking very softly now and he could barely hear her.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-kun!" He jumped to his feet and patted the girl on the back. His eyes lit up when he looked at what was around her neck. "You passed the academy!"  
  
"...Y-yes...registration is tomorrow and Iruka-sensei said that we will get assigned to teams."  
  
Ranma patted her back again and smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do good, Hinata-kun. I'm sure you'll be the strongest one on your team!"  
  
Boy, was Ranma definately wrong.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was sitting in a furo, enjoying the comforts of a hot and steaming bath. His was completely relaxed and close to falling sleep. If this was heaven, he's about to sin because he was really joying the soak.  
  
"Ah, this is the life. Too bad this is only a dream."  
  
He felt a chill ran up his spine which made him shiver. It was a bad feeling and it was coming from the window above him. Ranma dared to look and saw.. a cat? Why would a cat give him a bad feeling. It wasn't like it had an explosive note on it. He watched the cat jump down and into the hot water. He gasped, the cat wouldn't like the hot temperature so he attempted to cat it.  
  
And missed.  
  
But instead his hands caught onto something else. They were big, round and very soft. Whenever he squeezed it garnered a reaction in the form of a femanine moan.  
  
Femanine moan?  
  
That ment he had in his hands...  
  
Ranma looked up into a pair of purple spheres. The girl had beautiful bluish-purple hair and by further inspection, she was definately a natural. She was very tone, more toned than most normal girls in Konoha.  
  
"Ranma," she whispered in an exotic accent. "Take to bed, yes?"  
  
-----  
  
"GAH!!"  
  
Lee woke up and immediately pinched his nose. He reached for some tissue and stuffed the bleeding nasal passages. Damn hormones and puberty giving him these infernal dreams of lust and... well, it was good dream. Very damn good.  
  
His tissue soaked up more blood.  
  
At least it was better than his last dream were some uncute tomboy kicked him into orbit. He still wondered how is imagination thought up something like a person punting another person two cities away.  
  
-----  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Ranma shouted his favorite technique, knocking the blocks off of three bandits and the ones they crashed into. He quickly set foot on the ground and charged, throwing a pair of kunai ahead of him. The knives missed but distracted the bandit leader long enough for Neji to come up behind and slam his palm into his back and injecting chakra into his spine, completely crippling the bandit's leader from the waist down.  
  
"I found it!" said Tenten, holding up a pair of scrolls after sifting through a chest. "These are the ones that we are ordered to retrive. Mission completed."  
  
Gai stepped out from his place behind a tree, arms crossed and smirking in a manly way. They were getting way better. He didn't even have to interfere at any time during the battle. His subordinates completely overwhelmed the group of thirty bandits in a matter of minutes. Especially Neji and Ranma. If those two were not rivals, they would make the perfect team. Just like himself and Kakashi had at one point during the spring-time of their lives.  
  
"Good job team! Your burning youth and will to complete your mission was astonishing to feast my eyes upon." Ranma shed crocodile tears for getting praised while the other two look on incredulous.  
  
"Neji was really impressive today." Gushed Tenten. "Oh no, your hair is a little disheavelled, Neji-kun! Allow me." She started combing his hair with her fingers.  
  
"Please stop that, it is annoying." said person grumbled.  
  
Tenten pouted.  
  
"Well, enough with the banter. Tenten, hold onto those scrolls. It is a long ways until we reach the village again."  
  
"Yes, Gai-sensei."  
  
"Okay!" Gai pumped his arm once and pointed towards the direction of the village with the other. "Let's go!"  
  
"Ossu!" said Ranma. Neji and Tenten followed.  
  
-----  
  
Hours later, the group returned to the village of Konoha and delieved the scrolls to the headquarters to return to their original owner. After being paid for their 11th 'C' rank mission, they parted from Gai-sensei after he said he had some business to take care off. The three of them - Neji, Tenten and Ranma - were sitting in their usual training area, not for from Ranma's old training area.  
  
"I wonder why Gai-sensei was called for?" Ranma wondered. It was close to a year the last time Gai-sensei disappeared like this before.  
  
Tenten shrugged, throwing a kunai at a bullseye, which was only inches from the top of Neji's head.  
  
"Maybe he's seeing a girlfriend," she said in mock jealousy, before giggling and throwing another kunai. "Not."  
  
Neji kept quiet.  
  
Ranma thought of starting a conversation with Neji, just for the hell of it. And to piss him off majorly.  
  
"Ne, Neji-kun." Ranma started, laying down on the tree branch above Tenten's target. "Why do you hate the Hyuuga head family?"  
  
"None of your business, Lee."  
  
"Tell me, I've been wondering about this for the longest time."  
  
"No."  
  
Ranma started to up the stakes a little bit by getting really personal.  
  
"I heard that the head family's currently leader and the former branch family leader, your old man, use to be brothers. Twin brothers as a matter of fact." Ranma could feeling the anger from Neji, though his teammate didn't show it externally. "I wonder what it's like to have a twin brother. Or a sister. Or a sibling period."  
  
"Shut up, Lee." grumbled Neji.  
  
Ranma knew he was reaching the boiling point now. He wondered what he had to do to set off the his teammate.  
  
"What did happen to your old man, Neji!"  
  
"That's it, Lee!" Neji leaped up and prepared to deliever a blow right into Ranma's back.  
  
But a fist impacted his face and launched the Hyuuga genin straight into another tree, back first. Gai retracked his fist from the air and stared at Neji. He then turned to look up at Ranma with an angered expression.  
  
"Ranma!" Gai pointed at the ground in front of him and Ranma immediately complied, standing in front of Gai at the position of attention. The pigtailed genin flew through the air and slammed into the tree right next to Neji, also recieving punishment from Gai-sensei.  
  
Tenten whistled in amazement. That HAD to hurt.  
  
"Idiots!!" Gai shouted. "Both of you are rivals, that is understandable. But you are also teammates! And teammates do not fight each other unless it is to better each others strengths and skills!"  
  
Gai walked to the boys and kneeled in front of them, grasping them by the shoulders. He was crying dramatically.  
  
"You are both young and make mistakes." He suddenly became angered again. "But it will not be a mistake you will make again, correct?!"  
  
Both nodded their heads quickly.  
  
"Okay, now dust yourselves off and listen up. Tenten!" Their female teammate joined them and helped dust the boys off, must to Neji's irritation. "I have some important news for the three of you."  
  
"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Ranma asked.  
  
The jounin passed each of his genin an application form.  
  
"Be patient, Lee." Gai coughed into his hand. "Over a year has passed since this team has been formed under my teaching. Each of you has grown individually and also as a team. Each of you have also improved dramatically, especially you, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Since the last time I was called into the Hokage's office, I was asked to give my recommendations for rookie candidates to participate in the Chuunin examinations." He coughed again. "As you know, Chuunin are mid-level ninja that take command of small squads of other chuunin, sometimes genin to partake in 'C' and 'B' rank missions. Last year, I was not confident enough to allow you three into the chuunin examination. I personally thought that our team work and trust in each other were perfect, yet individual skills truely held you three back."  
  
"This year, I am more than confident of your abilities and I trust that you three will make your sensei proud." Gai smiled all manly-like and gave them a thumbs up.  
  
Gai suddenly got serious.  
  
"Listen up, Neji. Ranma." Gai sat down on the ground which both boys followed example. Tenten sat behind them. "This year's Chuunin exam will be very challenging. Rookie genin will be participating for the first time in five years, which is good and bad. Good, because they would not have the same experience as you three have. Bad, because if they are capable to take the examination, it would mean that they have gut... or they are strong."  
  
"But that is not the main reason I wish to speak to you of. This delves more deeper into personal matters." Gai looked at Neji. "I understand that you have a strong dislike for the Hyuuga head family, stronger than most branch members have. I also understand that you have a cousin by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of your father's twin brother."  
  
Ranma paid attention to this, while Neji's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hinata Hyuuga will be participating in the chuunin examaination along with the rest of her team." Gai stared at Neji. "Neji-kun. Even thought the Hyuuga head and branch family and their differences, you must promise me that you will not bring bitter family rivalry into play if by chance you come across othe Hyuuga head family members."  
  
"...."  
  
"Neji!!"  
  
Neji looked up at Gai, staring at him with his white eyes.  
  
"I swear that I will not bring the Head and Brach family rivalry into the chuunin exam."  
  
"Okay, Neji." Gai looked at Ranma. "Lee, state the abilities of and condition that you swore when you learned Lotus."  
  
"Ossu!" Ranma nodded. "The Lotus opens the first of eight Heavenly Gates which removes the limiters of the muscles which the brain has placed upon the body. This allows the user to use 100 percent of their muscle strength a the cost of faster muscle cell derengeration." Ranma stared at Gai-sensei. "The condition to use this forbidden technique is only in the defense of someone important."  
  
"Now state the condition concerning your weights."  
  
"The 1000lbs weights placed on each of my legs are to keep my speed in check and hidden. They are ONLY to be used when protecting many important people."  
  
Gai nodded.  
  
"Remember that carefully, Ranma and Neji. Both of you remember your promises. Break them and I might not forgive you."  
  
-----  
  
"Chuunin exam, huh?" Tenten wondered, a day after Gai announced their participation and handed them exam applications. She threw four kunai that struck it's stationary target precisely.  
  
"And it'll have rookies for the first time in five years." said Ranma.  
  
Tenten scoffed. "The Jounin's must be trying to look good." she said, twirling a kunai with her fingers."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I heard that three of them are from Kakashi's unit. You know how much Gai-sensei talked about his rival."  
  
"That's interesting." said Neji, whom forgave Ranma for yesterday's incident.  
  
"Either way..." Tenten threw a Kunai that missed Neji's head by mear inches.  
  
"It's pitiful for them." Neji and the other two smirked.  
  
Ranma thought of something.  
  
"When we go in tomorrow, wouldn't we be the strongest of all the Konoha genin's?"  
  
"Ranma has a point, Neji-kun."  
  
Neji cocked his head to the side. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"We should hold off from showing off our abilities before the exam. So we don't make a show of ourselves. Let everyone think we are not strong. And not do anything that stands out."  
  
-----  
  
Ranma shot up from his bed and gasped loudly. The dream had just as was really disturbing.  
  
It started off as him as a young baby, young enough to still be craddled in his fathers arms. His Pops was walking with a blonde-haired man dressed up as the Hokage, which was strange because the man looked like the Fourth, Yondaime. They were walking until he felt airborn and landed in a pile of shrubbery. When he looked up, he saw a dragon rearing back it's head before lunging down at him.  
  
That was when he woke up.  
  
Ranma look at the time. He barely went to sleep and he had such a vivid nightmare. He felt completely helpless in that dream. He didn't know what to make off it.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" asked his guardian as she walked in in only a robe.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"OH MY!!" She ran out, blushing and holding her nose after seeing Ranma in nothing but his ankle weights.  
  
"Pervert." her groaned.  
  
He went back to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 6 -----  
  
Author's notes:  
  
If those of you whom are wondering, Ranma whom is fighting Ryuunosuke is using the Saotome Forbidden techniques.  
  
Dokaja Tanketsu Shou: Poison Snake Deep Blow Hole, basically a palm strike to the heart. A death blow if used correctly.  
  
Kijin Raishuu Dan: Demon God Assault Bomb, technique in which quick movements of the arms create vaccuum blades.  
  
Haku Dato Shin Sho(u): White Snake Reliable Fist, technique in which quick strikes thrust damage into and through a target causing internal damage.  
  
You'll see many forbidden techniques as the story goes along. BTW, if I haven't said it yet. Excuse some typos and grammar errors. I'm only human.  
  
If you haven't guess it, next is Chapter 7: Chuunin Exam 


	8. Chapter 7: Chuunin Exam

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Ryuunosuke, in human form, grabbed Ranma by the pigtail and again head-butted the martial artist. Ranma replied back by striking at the exposed neck of the dragon-man with a swift Haku Dato Shin Sho, causing him to gurgle and choke. Ranma then dropped down, lunging up while sweeping his arms out. His foot connected with Ryuunosuke's neck.  
  
"MOKO KAIMON HA!!"  
  
The 'Tiger Crashing Through the Gate' sent the dragon man flying into an invisible wall. Ranma quickly met up with the dragon and continued to attack. He brought his fist back and drove it hard into his skull repeatedly.  
  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!"  
  
But surprisingly, the dragon pulled a trick out of it's leave and shot Ranma point blank range with a blast of energy which was unlike ki at all. Ranma wasn't prepared and flew back, his body bloodied and smoking from the explosion.  
  
"Damn bastard..." Ranma growled, slowly getting to his feet. "Get out of my body you asshole!"  
  
"Heh." chuckled the dragon man, now transforming back into his natural dragon form. "Make me... human."  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 7: Chuunin Exam  
  
Day of the Exam...  
  
"Hey Lee, hurry up!" called Tenten whom was already walking with Neji. They were passing by Ranma's home so they can all go to the exam together.  
  
"I'll be right down!"  
  
Ranma leaped out of his bedroom window and landed on his feet. He caught up with his two teammates quickly and finishing putting on the top-half of his body suit.  
  
Tenten blushed. She never knew Ranma was so buff under his clothes. He had more muscle definition then those men in a naughty magazine she found in her mother's room.  
  
"Tenten, are you okay?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said cheerfully. "Just excited about today."  
  
Neji was quiet.  
  
The walk to the Ninja academy didn't take that long. They were definately not the first to arrive. Taking the stairs up to the third-level, they saw a crowd gathered and the room they were suppose to go into blocked by a pair of genin. They watched for a moment as a few other genin were punked by the two boys, which really irritated Ranma.  
  
"Watch this." he whispered to the two of them. They nodded. So far, only they were the only ones that even noticed Ranma. This would be funny.  
  
Ranma walked past the crowd in silence and completely unnoticed. He moved closer to the front and saw the two male genin's stating some crap about it was their third exam and people die in it. Ranma easily slipped by them and peaked into they door they were blocking. Curious, no one was inside and the room number by the light switch read 201, while the outside said 301. The 'Ghost of Konoha' stepped back but made one mistake.  
  
He bumped into one of the genins.  
  
Ranma was suddenly struck in the face and knocked back, Tenten managing to catch him to help his fall.  
  
"Hah! You plan to take the chuunin exam with that type of stealth skill?!" said one boy.  
  
"You should quit now."  
  
Ranma was smirking. He could tell by their eyes that they were shaken by his sudden appearence.  
  
"You're just a little kid."  
  
"Yeah yeah!."  
  
Ranma didn't like them one bit.  
  
"Please, let us through." said Tenten. She stood and moved forward, only to recieve the same treatment as Ranma. Her teammate caught her and set her down.  
  
"Horrible..." one of them taunted.  
  
"The Chuunin Exam isn't easy... Even we failed three times straight. Those that take this exam end up quiting as shinobis. Those that die during the exam... We seen it all."  
  
"And Chuunin's often become commanders of military teams. The failure of the mission, the death of a comrade.. That is all the commanders responsibility." said the other. "Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ranma was about to speak up, but someone else spoke before him.  
  
"I agree, but..." said a young boy with black hair. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a symbol on it's back and a long, wide collar. He was accompanied by a girl with pink hair and a wide forehead wearing a skirt with athletic shorts under it. Also with him was a boy Ranma remembered seeing one time when he spoke with Hinata. He had an orange jump suit and blonde hair with whiskery-like scars.  
  
It was Naruto, the main character of the story! But not this one.  
  
"You will let me pass through." said the cool-looking boy with black hair. "... And also, remove this illusion field that you created with genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor."  
  
A few others murmur some words, wondering what the new guy was talking about. Ranma and Neji eyed the boy. Ranma knew exactly whom he was.  
  
"So you noticed..." said one of the blocking genin's.  
  
"Sakura," the boy called to his female teammate. "You must have noticed first, right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."  
  
She seemed hesitant at first, but nodded, smirking now. "Of course, I noticed a while ago. This is the second floor."  
  
'I could of told you that, forehead girl.' Ranma deadpanned to himself.  
  
"Yup!" agreed the blonde boy.  
  
The field shifted to reveal that this was indeed the second floor. The blocking genin smirked.  
  
"Hmm.. not bad. But all you did was..." He suddenly attacked, planting his hands and striking at the black-haired bot with a kick. "SEE THROUGH IT!!"  
  
The boy retaliated with his own kick.  
  
Only for both to be stopped dead in their tracks by Ranma Lee!  
  
'He is fast.' Thought the girl named Sakura. 'He was able to see both kicks and slide himself in between? This is...'  
  
The black haired boy had similiar thoughts.  
  
'He was completely different from the person getting knocked around earlier...!' his eyes narrowed. 'This feeling from his arms...his body.. has no chakra at all!'  
  
"Hey." Neji looked at Ranma. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."  
  
"Well..." Ranma looked at Sakura.  
  
"Oh no..." grumbled Tenten. He had that look Gai-sensei had one time a beautiful girl passed by on a mission.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ranma Lee." he said as he approached the pink-haired forehead girl. "So your's Sakura, no?" Ranma winked on eye, giving her a manly grin and a thumbs up.  
  
"Let's go out together!! I'll protect you until I die!!"  
  
The girl stared at him, more like an incredulous glare.  
  
"No... way...." she said in an incredulous tone. "... you're lame..."  
  
Ranma sighed dejected and turned away mumbling, ".. didn't have to put it that way... kawaiikune atama no onna..." (Uncute forehead girl)  
  
Tenten heard him when he passed by. She giggled at the Sakura girl, whom was steaming mad.  
  
"Hey you..." Neji walked closer to the black-hair boy whom Ranma stopped. "Identify yourself."  
  
"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give your's first." he replied.  
  
"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" Neji tried again, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I am not obligated to answer that."  
  
Neji and Tenten watched the three of them walk off towards the stairs. Ranma didn't pay attention to them, still mumbling about that Sakura girl. Ranma did manage to catch a glimpse of the symbol on the back of the black-haired boy's shirt. It was definately that clan's symbol which his father told him about.  
  
"Come on Lee, what are you doing?" Tenten called to her teammate. She felt sorry for him getting shot down like that.  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"You two go ahead. There is something I'd like to test."  
  
-----  
  
Ranma stood on the balcony that looked over the lobby of the third floor. He watched as the three students of Kakashi Hatake walked towards room 301 to turn in their applications. He eyed the boy with the black hair.  
  
"Hey, guy with the dark eyes.." he called out to them. All three turned around and looked at him, the girl - Sakura - seeming to look at him with a frightful surprise.  
  
"What is it?" he said lazily.  
  
"Will you fight me?" Ranma asked, leaping over the balcony's concrete barrier down a whole floor to land a good distance away from the group of genin's. "Right here, right now?"  
  
"A fight, right now?" the boy asks.  
  
"Yes." Ranma jerked his thumb at himself before pointing it at the boy. "My name is Ranma Lee. You have to introduce yourself before asking someones name, correct?"  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha..."  
  
Said person narrowed his eyes. "Heh, so you know who I am?"  
  
"I want to fight you." said Ranma, taking up a basic stand of Gouken - left hand behind his back while his right is forward, elbow bent down with palm open and facing up. "I want to test my techniques against an offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus..." Ranma looked over at Sakura and winked.  
  
"EWWWW!!!" she screeched. "You're clothes are lame and... your just too creepy when you walk!"  
  
Ranma felt hurt, sort of. "Well the same goes for you, uncute forehead girl!"  
  
To the side, Naruto was upset that Sasuke was getting all the attention again. He was also upset at Ranma for making fun of the steaming mad Sakura.  
  
"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name..." Sasuke eyed him. "Frankly, you are a fool. You're about to find out what this name means, pigtailed boy."  
  
'I'm lucky,' Ranma smirked to himself, motioning Sasuke to come at him with his hand. 'I get to face the number one rookie right off the bat..' "Please..."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Naruto, setting forward and eying Ranma. "I'll take care of the pigtailed guy. Just give me five minutes."  
  
Ranma smirked. 'So this is the guy that Hinata likes...' "I wish to fight an Uchiha, not you. But I am not holding you back."  
  
"Damn it!! I'm tired of hearing about Sasuke!!"  
  
Naruto charged Ranma quickly, bringing his fist back and launching a hard right haymaker. Ranma simply stepped forward and turning his palm down and knocked the punch away with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"KUSO!!" Naruto cursed, using his momentum to plant his hands and attack the pigtailed genin with a hand-stand back kick. Ranma easily tilted his head away before ducking down into a harsh spinning sweep-kick that sent Naruto spinning like top only to crash into a wall.  
  
"KONOHA VIOLENT WIND!!"  
  
"I'll stay this right now.." Ranma began, returning to his original stance. "You guys cannot defeat me at your current level.."  
  
'He's strong,' Sakura thought.  
  
"Because... right now, I am the strongest of all the Konoha genin."  
  
Sasuke eyed Ranma cautiously. He thought back to the incident earlier. 'He stopped my kick with his hand. That wasn't human. I don't know what kind of ninjutsu he used but...' "Sounds, fun. I'll do it." he said.  
  
"Sasuke, don't! We only have 30 minutes." Sakura warned.  
  
"I'll be done in five minutes." he said before charging Ranma.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
'He's coming.' Ranma thought. To him, it was like Sasuke was running in slow motion. 'I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I may need to break your rules...Nah!'  
  
Ranma quickly jumped at Sasuke and started his combo.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLDWIND!!"  
  
Sasuke hesitated for a moment to find Ranma, but he ducked the spinning roundhouse kick. But Ranma dropped down into a break-dancing manuever and came at Sasuke with a low spinning roundhouse. He knew he couldn't dodge to he tried to block.  
  
Ranma brought his fingers to his face and smirked.  
  
Sasuke flew back from a direct kick to the face.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry. 'What's going on? He had that blocked...'  
  
Sasuke had similiar thoughts. 'He broke through my guard. Was that ninjutsu or genjutsu.'  
  
Ranma had his game face on. He stared at Sasuke as he tried to get up. 'Good, you can still stand, just like I hoped you would..'  
  
"Well, it just gives me time to use my 'things.'" Sasuke was smirking, eyes closed. "I'll show you." He opened his eyes to reveal..  
  
.. The Sharingan!  
  
Sakura seemed to light up at this.  
  
Ranma was smirking in his mind. According to Gai-sensei, the Sharingan can see through ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. For taijutsu, the sharingan can predict the users movements. But if he assumed that Sasuke did not have the same training as him...  
  
'So those are the Sharingan I've heard about... weird eyes.'  
  
'Ninjutsu or genjutsu... It's still all magic!' Sasuke thought, charging Ranma while Sakura watched him in awe. 'I'll reveal it's secret.'  
  
Ranma smirked, diappearing from Sasuke's vision. One of the last remaining Uchiha's suddenly found himself being shot into the air by a fierce kick to the chin.  
  
'I can't detect it with my Sharingan?' Sasuke thought. 'Could it be that his moves are just...'  
  
"My moves are neither Ninja techniques or illusionary techniques."  
  
The pigtailed genin disappeared again, appearing were Sasuke lands. He quickly delivered a fierce back-hand followed by a spinning axe-kick, a jab to the jaw and a crushing elbow to the sternum. All attacks Sasuke attempted to dodge and block with little or no success. Ranma attacked again with a roundhouse which Sasuke ducked under, followed by a spinning crescent kick and jumping heel kick which the Uchiha couldn't evade at all. Sasuke threw a punch which Ranma caught and struck at a chest opening with a crushing elbow that doubled-over the genius genin.  
  
"SASUKE!!" Shouted Naruto who just regained consciousness.  
  
"My moves are all hand-to-hand combat." He moved back into his original stance. Then suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, moving faster than he could notice, even with the Sharingan. "Sasuke-kun. You may not be able to believe it right away, but.."  
  
"Damn it!!" Sasuke struck with a back-fist, but Ranma jumped away.  
  
"The Sharingan has the ability to see through genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques. You can definately see through illusionary and ninja techniques that require forming seals and molding chakra... But for Taijutsu, it's a little different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Even if you see my movements with your Sharingan, which I have already assumed you are barely accomplishing, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine." Ranma saw his opponent start to shake. "In other words, there is no point even if you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body."  
  
"Did you know there there are genius-types and hard-working-types among the strong?" Ranma watched Sasuke charge at him. "If your Sharingan is a genius type that carries the blood of the Uchiha clan..." He dodged a punch. "I am a hard-working-type that continuously improves my hand-to-hand combat."  
  
He dodged another punch. "Your Sharingan and my ultimate taijutsu skills are a bad combination." Dodge a kick. He moved this time to attack Sasuke.  
  
'I have to guard it!' though the Uchiha boy, bringing his arms up to intercept.  
  
But Ranma ducked down and rose up in a powerful rising kick that knocked the sense out of Sasuke and put him airborne. Ranma then kneeled down and disappeared, only to reappear under the floating Sasuke as if he was his shadow.  
  
"Kage buyo..." Sasuke gasped. Shadow dance.  
  
"And I will prove to you with this move..." The bandages wrapped around Ranma's left hand unfurled and floated freely. "... That hard work surpasses geniuses."  
  
'What is he going to do?' Sasuke wondered in horror. He was really spooked.  
  
"I win!" Ranma proclaimed, moving his arms to grab the boy.  
  
An object suddenly cut through the air and imbedded itself into the wall, also trapping the end of Ranma's bandage. The pigtailed boy's eyes became wide in horror as he realized whom it was.  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Stop right there, Ranma!!" Shouted a large red turtle with yellow trim. The pigtailed genin nodded and disengaged himself from the move he was about to perform, flipping through the air to land in a kneeling position in front of the turtle.  
  
Unknown to Ranma, Naruto was wondering how Sasuke could be defeated. As for said person, he was caught by Sakura, too spooked by what happened with his opponent to fall safely.  
  
Ranma looked down in shame.  
  
"You... were watching us?"  
  
Nin-kame, the Ninja Turtle (LOL) spoke. "Ranma, that move is forbidden."  
  
Ranma blinked. "But.. I wasn't using that technique, Nin-Kame-sama. I discovered a good revision for it that doesn't require the user to..." Nin-Kame glared at him. Ranma stepped back and waved his hands in front of him. "I'm serious..! I wasn't going to use the reverse version of the technique. I'm telling the truth."  
  
"You fool!" growled Nin-Kame. "You should know very will what it means for a ninja to expose his move. And to use a technique you have never practiced on a person in a non-lethal battle..."  
  
Ranma looked down. He was right. "Ossu!"  
  
"Are you prepare to face the consequences?"  
  
"Ossu..." Ranma sighed.  
  
"Gai-sensei. Please take care of the rest."  
  
A plume of smoke appeared above the nin-kame to reveal a man in a ridiculous pose, looking through a circle made by his thumb and index finger while his right arm was in the air.  
  
"You guys are the epitome of adolesence!" shouted Maito Gai.  
  
"ACK!!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gapped, seeing the even lamer guy than Ranma.  
  
"EWWWWW!!" "He's got super-thick eyebrows and super-bobbed hair-doo!"  
  
"Super thick..." said Sakura.  
  
"Super faggy..." muttered Sasuke, still staring.  
  
"Those are incredible eyebrows.... I've never seen that before.." said Naruto.  
  
Ranma whirled around in anger. Insulting him, he could take. But insulting his teacher...  
  
"HEY!!! STOP INSULTING GAI-SENSEI!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Naruto shouted back. "All these freaks are appearing out of nowhere! How the hell are we suppose to react?!?!"  
  
"What did you.. !?"  
  
"Lee!"  
  
"Oh uhh.." Ranma turned around and saluted his sensei. "Ossu.."  
  
"You..." Gai reared his fist back and launched a fierce punch that launched Ranma half-way across the room. The pigtailed genin landed half-way between Gai and Sasuke's group. "... FOOL!!"  
  
"HUH?!!" Kakashi's subordinates stared incredulously.  
  
Gai walked over to Ranma, kneeling down in front of the downed genin. He had tears in his eyes. "You are... you are..."  
  
"Sensei..." Ranma also had tears. "Sensei... I ... I..."  
  
"That's enough, Lee! You don't need to say it!"  
  
"Sensei!!"  
  
Waves crashed in the background.  
  
"!?" Naruto.  
  
"Uhhh..." Sakura.  
  
'I lost to him...?' Sasuke.  
  
"Yes!! That is what youth is all about!" said Gai, hugging Ranna.  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"You know.. that's some good stuff." Naruto looked at Sakura, pointing at the display of student and sensei.  
  
"NO WAY!!! Too dangerous!!! WAY too dangerous!"  
  
Gai stood and clutched Ranma by the shoulder. "It's alright, Ranma. Youth and mistakes go together."  
  
"You are too nice, Sensei..."  
  
"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules. Your punishment will take place after the chuunin exam."  
  
"Ossu!" Ranma saluted.  
  
"500 Laps around the practice range!!"  
  
"Ossu!!"  
  
"...." Sasuke.  
  
"stupid...." Sakura.  
  
"Hey hey!! What the hell is with that turtle?" Naruto still wondered.  
  
Gai looked over at the three other kids. 'These kids... are Kakashi's.' He smirked.  
  
"Ah!!"  
  
"He's looking over here..." Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Gai called to them. "How is Kakashi doing?"  
  
"You know Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Gai rubbed his chin, smirking. "Do I know him...?" He grinned. "People use to call us 'Eternal Rivals'."  
  
"That sounds so fake!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in stereo.  
  
"How rude of you guys!!" Ranma shouted. "Gai-sensei is really..."  
  
"It's okay." Gai said, chuckling to himself. "Don't say it outloud. Show it in your attitude." He grinned his pearly whites.  
  
Sasuke looked at Gai. He blinked. 'Where did he...?'  
  
"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." Gai said from behind the trio. They gasped and turned around. They didn't even see him move at all. Gai pointed his thumb at himself and winked. "Let me just tell you right now that I am stronger than Kakashi." His teeth shined.  
  
All three of them looked spooked, especially Sasuke.  
  
"How's that? Gai-sensei is amazing, isn't he?" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is." Gai noticed the Uchiha boy looked really spooked, maybe thinking of him compared to what he's seen of Kakashi. He looked at the time. "Lee and you three should head to the classroom." Gai threw kunai that dislodged Ranma's wrappings. "Good luck, Ranma. Later!"  
  
Gai and Nin-Kame disappeared.  
  
Ranma started to wrap his hand up. Naruto noticed that his hand was heavily calloused with many cuts along the knuckles. Even a freshly stitched wound, possibly two days old.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing." He finished wrapping his hand. "The truth is, I came here to test my abilities against other genin. It could of been anyone, but your group showed up last."  
  
"Also, I lied before. Most likely, the strongest Konoha genin is on my team." Ranma thought of Neji. He clenched his fist. "I've entered in to defeat him... and you and Naruto are also one of my targets."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in glee. Someone was calling him out and not solely Sasuke! He liked the pigtailed guy.  
  
Ranma saluted the three of them. "Be prepared during the exam!" he said as he leaped up to the balcony and disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
"Ranma!" Tenten gasped and clutched her chest. She hated it when he would sneak up on them like he just did. "Don't do that! Baka!"  
  
"Sorry..." he said, sitting down between Neji and Tenten. "Did a little recon work concerning the rookies."  
  
"Oh, and what did you find out?" Neji asked curiously.  
  
Ranma frowned. "I just recently fought against Uchiha Sasuke, the guy you confronted earlier. He's has the family bloodline limit, Sharingan, but he was a push-over compared to me." Ranma rubbed his chin where Gai-sensei hit him. "Nin-Kame and Gai-sensei stopped me before I could truely defeat him."  
  
Neji frowned.  
  
"But I'm guessing that he wasn't prepared to fight me or something because I really spooked him earlier when I stopped him and that other guy's kick."  
  
"There they are now," Neji jerked his thumb behind him. His Byakugan allowed him to have 360 degrees of vision in all directions. He didn't have to turn to see them.  
  
"Seems like all the rookies know each other." Tenten observed as six more genin's joined with Kakashi's team. "That blonde-haired boy is loud."  
  
Neji shrugged. He saw his cousin and became silent. He will honor his promise to Gai-sensei as long as she doesn't get near him.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about....?" Ranma said, watching from within the crowd.  
  
Let's find out, shall we.  
  
-----  
  
"W... wow.." gasped Naruto as they entered.  
  
"What's this?" Sakura asked to herself, looking at all the applicants for the exam. 'What numbers. They are all taking the exam? They all look so strong.'  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!! You're late!" Shouted a pretty blonde-haired girl as she glomped onto said person's back. "I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement."  
  
"Get away from Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Ino-pig!!"  
  
Ino looked at the person. "Why if it isn't Sakura... Big ugly forehead as always."  
  
"What did you say?!?!"  
  
Another voice spoke up. "You guys are taking this stupid test too? How troublesome.."  
  
"OH!!" exclaimed Naruto. "The idiot trio!"  
  
"Don't call us that. How annoying..." Shikamaru Nara: A lazy bum who is always complaining about something. A complaining idiot.  
  
The third person was a fat kid eating potato chips. Chouji Akamichi: He is always eating. Fat idiot who can only eat.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is mine! Bleh!" Ino rasberried Sakura. Ino Yamanaka: Always fighting with Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan's rival. Idiotic Sasuke-freak.  
  
"YAHOO! Found you!" shouted a boy with wild hair wearing a coat and a dog on his head. He was followed by a boy in a tan trench coat that covered his lower face and had sunglasses, and a girl with short hair wearing a tan coat and had white eyes.  
  
"H...hello..." The girl said shyly.  
  
"Well well.. everyone is assembled." said the wild-haired boy.  
  
"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru complained. "How troublesome.."  
  
"I see.. All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we'll get, eh Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Pft... you seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke retorted.  
  
"We did alot of training. We won't lose to you."  
  
"Shut up!!!" Shouted Naruto. "Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!"  
  
"sorry... Naruto-kun.. Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way..." said the really shy girl.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto looked at the girl. She blushed heavily and adverted her eyes down, poking her two index fingers together in nervousness.  
  
Hinata Hyuuga: A weirdo who looks away when I look at her. A shy girl of very few words, I think?  
  
Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, his dog: Louder than me (Naruto)!!! An annoying bastard who acts like he's the boss. An annoying guy.  
  
Shino Aburame: I don't know much about him. Not my type of guy.  
  
"Hey, you guys. You should be more quiet."  
  
-----  
  
"What the hell are they talking about?" Ranma asked again. Some new guy showed up and started talking to them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." said Tenten.  
  
"Are they playing cards?" The new guy was showing them a stack of cards. He pulled out two and started conversing with Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"Aww forget it. It's probably----Heehh... hehhh..." Ranma covered his mouth. "HAAACHOOO!!!" he sneezed. He looked up with an angered expression, which surprised Neji and Tenten.  
  
"I don't have a cold and I've never been sick..." he whispered. "This could only mean one thing..."  
  
-----  
  
The man named Kabuta just finished explaining about the participants of the chuunin exam and how many from each of the main countries are attending.  
  
"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hehe.. There are some guys you are worried about?" joked Kabuto. "Of course.. The info on all the exam participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."  
  
"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Ranma Lee of Konoha."  
  
"Oh, so you know their names. This makes it easier."  
  
Kabuto quickly waved his hand over the deck of cards. He produced two.  
  
"Show me." Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Okay, first Ranma Lee." Kabuto injected chakra into the card. "He is two years older than you guys. Misson history: 20 D-rank missions. 12 C-rank missions. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu have improved dramatically in the past year. Though his genjutsu and ninjutsu are horrible."  
  
"Last year he gained attention as talented new genin, but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, it's his first time. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten..." Kabuto checked for more into. "He is also is known as the rumored 'Ghost of Konoha'."  
  
"Ghost of Konoha?" Sakura muttered. She knew of that urban rumor. No wonder why they she couldn't hear Ranma's footsteps when he fought Sasuke.  
  
Someone sneezed loudly. Then a voice shouted, "HEY!! Who is talking shit about me?!"  
  
Kabuto quickly hid the card for Ranma Lee. He then continued on to Gaara's card.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma grumbled. He'll find the person later.  
  
Someone else sneezed uncharacteristically.  
  
'Damn, someone must be talking shit about him too,' thought Ranma.  
  
"YYYAAAAAHHH!!!!" Shouted the blonde haired rookie in the orange jumpsuit. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!! AND I WON'T LOOSE TO BASTARDS LIKE YOU!!!" He was standing in a confident pose, pointing his finger at everyone. "YOU GOT THAT?!!!"  
  
Ranma started chuckling loudly. He was starting to like this Naruto guy. "Hee hee hee...."  
  
"He's very spirited," commented Neji. "I guess you didn't beat him down enough, Ranma."  
  
The three of them watched the rookies along with everyone else. Neji nudged Ranma and motioned him to look at the left. Ranma repeated the same to Tenten.  
  
They watched the display as three nin's from the Hidden Sound attack the guy named Kabuto. Ranma eyed the bandaged fellow as he through a quick hook at the Kabuto guy. His eyes narrowed when Kabuto's eye-glasses shattered twenty seconds before he suddenly vomitted.  
  
"Lee, how about that attack?" asked Tenten.  
  
"There is a trick to it. I didn't have any problems seeing the attack. Seemed slow to me."  
  
'Everything is slow to you,' Tenten thought sourly.  
  
"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!!!" came a deep and commanding voice.  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared at the head of the classroom. Once it disipated, it revealed a platoon of chuunin and one jounin, all dressed in Konoha's ANBU grey uniforms. The jounin stood out the most wearing a black trench coat and a bandanna on his head which had his fore-head protector. His was a firm looking man with piercing eyes that have probably seen more than he wished to. He also had two scars on his face - one which started at the top corner of his left eye and cross down the middle of his lips and stopped at the very tip of his chin. The second started an inch under his right eye and cut down diagonally to stop at his jaw line.  
  
"Thanks for waiting..." said the Jounin. "I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." He smirked at the genin's. Many of the Leaf nin's knew exactly whom he is and were almost wetting their pants as he pointed his finger at someone.  
  
"Hidden Sound guys. Stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"  
  
"I apologize," said the bandaged guy. "This is our first exam.. we got a bit carried away..."  
  
"Bah..." Ibiki stared at everyone harshly. Some looked away in fear. "Here is a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"....." Was pretty much everyone.  
  
Ranma looked around. Some genin's looked terrified of this Ibiki person. He didn't look that intimidating.  
  
"We will not start the first test in the chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements..." Ibiki held up numbered tabs. "You will pick one of these numbered tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."  
  
Naruto Uzumaki said outloud what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"WHAT?! A PAPER TEST?!?!"  
  
-----  
  
Ranma grumbled to himself. He hated paper tests as much as the next person. He was sitting four seats in front of Tenten and Neji was on the other side of the room. When the test rules were explained by examiner Ibiki and he told them to start, Ranma started to think for a moment.  
  
The questions on the test were definately difficult. They were not anything that he learned in the Academy or under the instruction of Gai-sensei. After looking around for a moment he noticed that many others, with the exception of Sakura Haruno and three other guys, were having just a hard time as he was. Several minutes into the test have gone by and he refered to the rules.  
  
You start with 10 points. Answer all questions correct and don't lose any points. Each wrong answer would subtract one point, so if you miss three you now have seven points. This was also a team test meaning that pass or fail would be determined by complete team score. The third rule was that if anyone was caught cheating, two points would be deducted from their initial points.  
  
'If anyone was caught cheating....' Ranma thought to himself. 'They seem to promote cheating. Just don't get caught.' He smirked. 'That means as long as you don't get caught, you'll be fine.'  
  
Ranma glanced over at Neji. He saw his teammate use the Byakugan. He decided to pay his rival a visit.  
  
Standing up, Ranma non-chalantly walked across the room completely unnoticed by everyone, especially the chuunin judges and examiner Ibiki. He nodded to Neji as the boy acknowledge him when he approached. Leaning over onto the table directly in front of an examiner, Ranma started jotting down the answers for the test.  
  
A kunai flew through the air and embedded itself in the test of a guy behind Naruto.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"You messed up 5 times. You fail." said one chuunin examiner. "The two on his team get up and get out. Right now."  
  
Ranma ignored this and finished copying the test answers. After nodding to Neji, he walked around the room and passed by Tenten's desk. He motioned to his paper and she nodded, making signal with her eyes which made Ranma smile. He walked back to his seat and set the paper down before relaxing. He set his pencil down signalling that he was finished. Glancing up quickly, he saw the reflection of Tenten's table-top.  
  
Everything was done. Now they had to wait for the last question.  
  
-----  
  
It was 15 minutes before the end of the exam timelimit. So far, 13 teams have been eliminated due to cheating. 13 teams gone. There was also a little commotion between one examinee and an examiner which resulted in the examinee getting his ass handed to him.  
  
During this time, Ranma was resting his head in his arms against his desk in a light nap. Tenten was also in a similiar position, though she wasn't asleep. Neji just sat quietly in his chair.  
  
"Okay. We will not start with the 10th question." Ibiki Morino announced.  
  
Ranma woked up just in time.  
  
"Now, before we get to it, I would like to go over an added rule to this question..." some of the genin's groaned.  
  
The door opened up and a guy dressed in black and a chuunin walked in.  
  
"Heh... Nice timing." said Ibiki. "Was your doll playing beneficial?"  
  
The guy in black narrowed his eyes before sitting back down.  
  
"Now I will explain. These are.. The rules of desperation. For this 10th question... you will choose if you wish to take it or not."  
  
"CHOOSE?!!" Shouted a female sand-nin. "What happens if we choose not to?!"  
  
"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail. Along with your two teammates."  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" shouted another genin. "Then of course we will decided to take the question!"  
  
"And now.. the other rule." Ibiki had a straight face. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly... That person will lose their right to ever take the chuunin examination again!"  
  
"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Shouted Kiba. "There are others who have taken the examination before!!!"  
  
"He he he he he he he..." Ibiki Morino laughed, eying the boy and his dog. "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules." He frowned. "But, I am giving you guys a way out..."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone.  
  
"Those that are not confident can choose to not take it and try again next year." He grabbed a piece of chalk. "And now let's begin... The 10th question. Those that wish not to take it, raise their hand."  
  
Ranma watched as several other genin raised their hands. He looked around. He nearly gasped when that Naruto boy raised his hand.  
  
But then he surprised him.  
  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMAT ME!! I WILL NOT RUN!!" Shouted Naruto. "I'LL TAKE IT!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE A GENIN FOREVER...!! I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE!! I AM NOT AFFAIRD!"  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself when he saw Hinata blush. Naruto had alot of guts, and he really liked that.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."  
  
Naruto smirked. "I never take back my words... That is my 'Way of the Ninja'!"  
  
Ibiki smirked. He looked at his chuunin assistants and saw them nodding. "Good decisions. Now, to 78 genin still remaining..."  
  
"I CONGRADULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!!"  
  
Ranma was hitting his head on the desk. He had a feeling that would of happened. He did all that sneaking for nothing. He could of just went to sleep at the start of the test and passed.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was shook awake by Tenten a moment later. She shrugged her shoulders and whispered to him.  
  
"Examiner told me to wake you up." she said. He shrugged and listen to Ibiki somemore.  
  
"The 10th question. 'Take it' or 'Not Take it' decision... Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who chose to take it could lose the chance to ever take this test again. A true leap of faith."  
  
"About these two choices... Let's say you guys become chuunins. You mission is to steal a secrect document. The amount of ninja's, their abilities, etc. is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now, do you accept this mission or not accept? Because you don't want to die... because you don't want your comrades hurt... can you avoid the dangerous mission?"  
  
He waited for a moment for this to sink in.  
  
"THE ANSWER IS NO!!"  
  
Ranma nodded, already understanding what Ibiki is getting at.  
  
"No matter the danger, there are missions you just cannot avoid. The ability to be couragous.. and survive any hardship... This ability is what is needed to become a Chuunin Captain."  
  
"Those that put their destiny on the line.. Who cling to the uncertain future of 'There's always next year' and then walk away from their chance; those pieces of trash who only make those cowardly choices don't have the right to become chuunin... That's how I feel!!"  
  
"Those who take it answered the tough 10th question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles in the future. You have broken thought he entrance. The first test of the chuunin exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."  
  
"HELL YEAH!! WISH US LUCK!!" Naruto and Ranma shouted at the same time.  
  
Ibiki chuckled to himself. 'Interesting guy...' He looked at Ranma. 'Just like his father..'  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
The window to the classroom blew open. A blanket flew in and started to unwrap as two kunai pulled it open at the ends. A figure inside twisted around and planted a foot and hand on the ground to come to a halt. Ibiki groaned as he realized exactly who it was when the make-shift banner blocked his view.  
  
'They didn't...'  
  
"EVERYONE, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!!!" Came a powerful female voice.  
  
The person was dressed in a khaki skirt over a fishnet and nylon body suit that stopped at mid-thigh and also had a tan trench coat. She also had metallic shin-guards and the standard pair of toe-less shoes. Behind her was a banner saying 'Mitarashi Anko is here!'  
  
"I'm the examiner for the second test! Anko Mitarashi!! Now let's go to the second exam!!"  
  
She thrust her fist in the air.  
  
"FOLLOW ME!!!!"  
  
"........................" Pretty much everyone.  
  
'This examiner is just like Naruto' though Sakura.  
  
"Wow... Dynamic entry..." whispered Ranma. He'll have to use that sometime.  
  
"Grasped the atmosphere..." dead-panned Ibiki. Anko blushed like an utter fool. She counted the numbers.  
  
"78? IBIKI!! You left 26 teams!?!! This test was too easy!"  
  
Ibiki shrugged. "There were alot of outstanding ones this year."  
  
"Bah, that's fine. I'll make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."  
  
'Half?' thought Ranma.  
  
"Ahhh.. I'm getting excited.." moaned Anko. She had a sinister smirk on her lips. "Everything will be explained once we've changed areas. Follow me."  
  
End of Chapter 7 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nice way to take a test huh? I skipped the part about Ibiki showing the condition of his head because I didn't want to type down all that useless information. I'll leave that for the anime and manga.  
  
The name of Gai's summon IS Nin-Kame. Nin-Kame basicially translates into Ninja Turtle. This could of been an inside joke made by the author of the manga.  
  
There is a folk-tale that goes around that if you suddenly sneeze for no reason, someone is talking about you. The strength of the sneeze will depend if it's just normal talk (light sneeze) or someone is talking shit (strong).  
  
As for the revised move of the Lotus, Ranma will be doing it in the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 8: Forest of Death 


	9. Chapter 8: Forest of Death

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
The Dragon's claws ripped at Ranma's flesh, but barely scratched the pigtailed boy as he dodged out of the way in the nick of time. This was getting very frustrating to Ranma. He threw everything he got at the demon dragon yet it still came back for more!  
  
Ryuunosuke reared back with it's mouth open before blasting forth a pillar or fire at the human.  
  
"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!" Ranma shouted, his body spinning in mid-air as he rose up at the pillar in an on-the-fly revision of one of his strongest attacks. His ice cold fist mingled with the fire and sent a raging tornado at the demon dragon. It roared in pain as it was tossed around in the vortex.  
  
It was even worse for Ryuunosuke as it's chakra fueled the winds turning the small twister into a deadly, uncontrollable Force-5 tornado!!!!  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 8: Forest of Death  
  
"That Naruto kid has alot of guts," commented Tenten. "And he's really loud too. Isn't he the kid that alot of the adults don't like?"  
  
"Don't know.." Ranma shrugged.  
  
"...."  
  
They watched as a loud enchange happened between examiner Anko and Naruto in which the loud and annoying boy was wounded by the examiners own kunai. It was strange to see Anko literally lick the blood off of Naruto's face as if it was wine from the Gods.  
  
"I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley.." Tenten muttered. Ranma and Neji both agreed.  
  
"Now, before we start the second test there is something I want to pass out." Anko held up a stack of papers and waved them around. "You must sign these consent forms."  
  
"What?" some asked.  
  
Anko grinned sheepishly. "You see, there will be alot of deaths in this one, and if I don't have you sign these forums all the responsibility will be placed on me." She handed the papers to a chuunin subordinate. "I am going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. Once that is done, each team will check in at that booth," she pointed to her left. "Right over there."  
  
-----  
  
"Survival test, eh?" Ranma muttered. He was seperated from Neji and Tenten to go use the restroom. They had ten minutes anyway, so he had plenty of time.  
  
According to Anko, the examination would last for 120 hours or a total of five days. The location of the exam would take place in area 44, also known as the 'Forest of Death'. The target of the exam was to survive the natural surroundings which including poisionous insects, plants and man-eating creatures and make it to the tower in the center of the area, which was around 10 kilometers from the each gate surrounding the area to tower. And while they did that, they had to recover an 'Earth' or 'Heaven' scroll from another team all the while defending their own scroll.  
  
Survival of the fittest as Neji put it earlier.  
  
The main goal was getting to the tower with one of each scroll. But teams could be eliminated if they don't bring each scroll to the tower within the time limit. If they lose a teammate of if a teammate is kill, that was automatic elimination. Also, looking what was inside of the scrolls would be automatic disqualification.  
  
Ranma shook his head. His ghost-like stealth could prove to be useless for this test. Everyone would be more alert and the possibility of discovery while trying to pick-pocket a nin could prove fatal for him if the person was fast enough to attack him. He'll inform Neji that having him sneaking to steal a scroll would be a bad idea.  
  
"Huh?" He spied Hinata leaning up against a tree. "Hey---"  
  
"Hey! Hinata, what are you doing here?" called Naruto.  
  
Ranma walked around to flank the two of them. His silent feet carried him on the opposite side of the tree Hinata was leaning on. He climbed up and listen in on the two.  
  
Hinata turned and saw Naruto.  
  
"N-naruto-kun...!" came her soft voice in surprise. She looked away and blushed. " err.. umm.. Umm..."  
  
'Come on Hinata,' Ranma mentally urged. She was never THAT shy around him. How come she was shy around everyone else? He'll never figure that out.  
  
Hinata looked at Naruto's face. "A wound..." she whispered. She started fumbling around in her waist pack. "Um, here." She pulled out and offered Naruto her jar of ointment, but by the time she did he was already walking away.  
  
"Later."  
  
Ranma saw enough. He dropped down behind Hinata and placed his arm around her. She didn't seem surprised at all to see him, knowing he was atop the tree already.  
  
"Ranma-sempai." she whispered, blushing from his close proximity.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-kun. Not having much luck with him, eh?" She shook her head. "Don't worry about it one bit. Even if he doesn't share the same feelings about you, you'll definately find someone that will appreciate you. Hey, that person might be closer than you think!"  
  
He poked her nose, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Hinata blushed even more. 'Ranma-sempai...You ARE that other person...' she thought, almost turning red for such embarrassing thoughts.  
  
"But, I can see what you like about him. He's headstrong and dedicated. He has alot of guts too." Ranma kept grinning. "Ahhh... that is youth! Ha! I'm sounding like Gai-sensei now!" His teeth shined.  
  
"Anyway, Hinata. I need to head back to my team. Be careful during the exam. IF you need any help, you just yell my name and I'll come running to help you!"  
  
"Ranma-sempai..." she whispered as he ran off.  
  
-----  
  
"It's time to turn in your forms in exchange for a scroll!" announced a chuunin instructor.  
  
Gai's students were the 15th team to turn in their forms. Neji simply handed the three forms in to the chuunin instructor and recieved an 'Earth' scroll. The group decided that Neji should hold the scroll seeing that he can see in all directions and was capable of defending himself with Hyuuga-ryu taijutsu techniques.  
  
"This test will be difficult," commented Ranma, eyeing others whom went behind the curtain of the booth already.  
  
"I know. We do not know which other teams have the opposite scroll. If I use my Byakugan to get a head-start, I am afraid that the Jounin will disqualify us."  
  
"Ne, Neji-kun. You should save that until later when we actually find a team in the forest. We'll be starting far apart from the others."  
  
"What gate are we at again?" Ranma asked.  
  
"41," stated Neji. "We are to follow this instructor to the gate."  
  
A short walk later, the group arrived at Gate 41. The chuunin accompanying them unlocked the security chain but didn't open the gate.  
  
"Exam will start in a few minutes," stated the instructor, looking at his watch.  
  
Neji stared into the 'Forest of Death'. "We'll have to watch out mostly for the wildlife. They will pose just as strong a danger as the other shinobi."  
  
"Heh... bring it on." Ranma said confidently.  
  
"Lee, I worry about you sometimes." dead-panned Tenten. The three of them heard Anko's signal to start and they blew passed the now-open gates and into the dark forest. "Sometimes your too excited and over-confident, like the last time you faced Neji."  
  
Ranma grumbled.  
  
The trio took to the high ground, bouncing off branch to branch to gain ground quickly. Other's would be thinking the same thing so they had to be quick about it. The only one of them that could possibly get to the tower within a day was Ranma, but he knew that he couldn't leave his teammates alone to fend for themselves. After almost 30 minutes of non-stop high-speed travelling, the three of them set down on the ground-level under the protection and camouflage of a over-hanging root of a tree.  
  
"Shhh....!" Neji placed a finger over his mouth and pointed up towards the west. Ranma and Tenten looked in that direction.  
  
It was a team from the Hidden Mist.  
  
Ranma made a motion with his fist and gestured to the Mist-Nin's. Neji shook his head. During their training, Gai-sensei taught the trio basic sign language to talk to each other in silence when hidding from a possible strong enemy. Neji communicated to his teammates that they should possibly avoid a fight if they do not have the correct scroll.  
  
Ranma and Tenten nodded.  
  
'Byakugan...!' Neji formed the seals and initiated his blood-line limit. Scanning the three Mist-nin's above them, he discovered that they also had an 'Earth' scroll, just like them. The Hyuuga boy shook his head at Ranma which the pigtailed boy nodded.  
  
After a few moments, the three Mist-nin's departed.  
  
Neji made a another signal with his hands. He communicated to the two of them that they should keep moving towards the tower. They all signalled an agreement. Again they leaped up into the lower canopy of trees and began heading towards the tower once more.  
  
"We have five days to find a 'Heaven' scroll and return to the tower." Neji said, taking up the rear of their group while Ranma had point and Tenten remained in the middle. "We should use this day to first gather food and water before we make our first move against the other teams."  
  
Ranma made a motion to stop, raising his fist in a closed position. Neji and Tenten both landed on the same branch as he did, looking at him curiously. The pigtailed genin tilted his head slightly and listened for a moment.  
  
"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asked. She started to listen also. She could almost, just barely hear the sound of something... flowing? From the south. "Neji-kun? Can you scan to the south?"  
  
"Byakugan!" The Hyuuga boy's eyes widened and veins appeared around his eyes. To the south, he looked through many tree's and rocks before his eyes' infrasion ability caught sight of a river. "It is definately water."  
  
Tenten pulled out the map of the region and looked it over. They started at Gate 44, the eastern most gate. Following a straight path, they were less than a quarter of a kilometer away from the forked river.  
  
"Ranma. Tenten and I will begin to search for edible foods. You are the fastest and have the most stealth between us and it would be wiser for you to procure the water." Neji stated, handing the pigtailed genin two canteens. "It will be getting dark soon. I suggest that we hurry and return within 30 minutes. After that is done, we should rest for a short while before searching out and attacking other teams."  
  
"Roger!" said Ranma, taking off in a cloud of dust.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma stared into the water as he filled up the team's canteens. There was a faint rustle of bushes close to him and he sat perfectly still with his hand in the water.  
  
A squirrel came out of the bushes. He let out a sigh.  
  
"That is a big snake..." he dead-panned, watching the squirrel get eaten by something resembling an anaconda, but ten times larger.  
  
He quickly topped off the last canteen and threw in a purifying pill before taking off quickly. The last thing he wanted to be was snake food. The trip back to their reundevous point was quick and he found that the two other genin teammates were not done finding food to ration. But he assumed that they would return shortly. The time limit was to come back in 30 minutes with or without items. Even without rations, Gai taught them the proper ways to forage for food in a hostile environment like the 'Forest of Death'. Even the most sickening things such as worms and certain plant-life could turn into the things that would save your life in the end.  
  
"Hey, Neji. Tenten." Ranma acknowledged his teammates upon their arrival.  
  
"Ack!" Tenten clutched her heart. "Don't do that!"  
  
"You landed right in front of me..." Ranma complained.  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Enough of that." commanded Neji. There really wasn't a leader in the team, but Tenten made him the unoffical leader. Ranma didn't really care either way. "For now, we should rest. Tenten and I have set-up traps around this area so we should be safe from many of the larger and deadlier wild-life and any nin's whom are looking to pick a fight."  
  
-----  
  
"Zzzz..." Snore  
  
Neji nudged Ranma with his foot. "Wake up."  
  
"....."  
  
He did it again.  
  
"Hey...Lee."  
  
"....."  
  
Neji reared back his foot and kicked at the sleeping genin. But Ranma opened his eyes and blocked the incomming attack.  
  
"I was awake the first time, Neji-kun." Ranma grumbled, sitting up and stretching himself out. He looked around and noticed that it was still dark. He looked at Neji for a moment. "What's up? It's still dark out."  
  
"The sun should be up in less than an hour," stated Neji. "We've spent almost a day gathering food and water. Most teams should be resting. Let us attack during this time as planned. Let us split up and spend 30 minutes scouting the area. But, whether we find a team or not, we return here in 30 minutes. Got that?" Neji stuck one of his kunai in the ground to mark their spot.  
  
"Okay!" said Tenten.  
  
"Roger!!" Ranma saluted, enthusiastic about finding someone to fight.  
  
Neji smirked. "Alright...Go!!"  
  
They each leaped and split apart in different directions.  
  
-----  
  
"Kuso, I can't find anyone to fight.." Ranma grumbled. "Scratch that... I can't find any PERSON to fight..!" He socked the huge snake he just beat the crap out of once more for good measure. "Stupid snake..."  
  
The snake twitched.  
  
"STOP MOVING ALREADY!!" he screeched, grabbing the unconscious snake by the tail and literally throwing it deep into the forest like an olympic hammer thrower.  
  
".... hah... hah... hah..." he breathed. "And stop eating little squirrels! Jerk!" Luckily, no one was around to hear that uncharacteristic outburst.  
  
Ranma grumbled and continued along his planned path. He managed to memorize most of the map provided by the examiners that Tenten held onto. From his calculations and the speed he was travelling, he should be reaching the north-eastern sector of the forest. Bouncing from tree to tree, he dropped down one level down and hooked his arms around a thick, sturdy branch to flip under and over and land quietly on his feet. A few leaves fell off from the shift of weight and he held himself in check from snatching the leaves before they hit the ground. Now was NOT the time for training.  
  
"Hmmm?" He did look down and saw a squirrel thrashing about. Upon a closer look, he saw that on it's back was an exploding note!! That made him VERY angry! He quickly dropped down and peeled the ninjutsu trap off of the forest creature and snuffed it out. "You okay, pal?"  
  
The squirrel chittered and climbed to his shoulder, rubbing itself against his cheek.  
  
"Hey now!" he giggled. Then he frowned. "What kind of person would do such a horrible thing?"  
  
When Ranma was young, his father taught him about some hunting and laying basic traps for both animals and nin's. His father was a firm believer that forest animals should be hunted for only food. Using animals in traps to kill a human was wrong in Stone Lee's eyes. Though the target would be killed, what did that leave the animal? It was a case like this that Ranma refered to his father's lessons of long ago, which he also was a believer of. It was things like this that really made him mad.  
  
The squirrel chittered and seem to understand Ranma. It pointed in a direction and continued to chitter.  
  
"Hmmm?" The squirrel could understand him. He was surprised. "That way?" he pointed ahead of himself. Then smirked. "Thanks."  
  
He dashed forward at the maximum speed his leg-weights would allow. He knew he should be heading back to the meeting point about now, but he had this feeling that not only would he find the person that was cold enough to use a squirrel as a living bomb, but possibly a good fight and a 'Heaven' scroll.  
  
-----  
  
"Pft.. stupid. So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap."  
  
Ranma arrived on the scene were he saw the three Sound-Nin's standing a good distance away from fore-head girl, and a seemingly unconscious Naruto and Sasuke. 'Did the Sound do that?' Ranma asked to himself. Or did Sasuke fight something strong enough to put him AND Naruto in that state.  
  
The squirrel on his shoulder chittered again, frantically pointing at the Sound-Nin's.  
  
"Them, huh?" Ranma petted his animal friend. "I'll show them."  
  
"Well, since we have no use for the girl..." said the heavily bandaged Sound-Nin. "Kill her."  
  
Ranma saw the three Nin's jump high to attack Sakura at an angle. He noticed the fore-head girl smirk and cut a string. A giant log dropped down and swung with alot of force behind it.  
  
"GIANT LOG!!?!!" shouted the female Sound-nin.  
  
"Another trap above?" the bandaged guy asked, incredulous. They didn't see it coming. "OH NO!!"  
  
"Yeah right." The bandaged guy said, faking the scared routine. He simply placed his palm on the swining log before it blew up into chunks of wood.  
  
"HUH?!" gasped the pink-haired genin.  
  
The three Sound continued to drop down upon Sakura, weapons ready. "To be blunt, you have no talent at all. People like you need to work harder." Sakura stared in horror. "A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us!"  
  
Ranma heard enough. Dropping down from the branch he stood upon, he grabbed it with his hands and swung up, planting his feet upon the wood and launching himself at the three nin's.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
The spinning combo caught the three Sound genin by surprise. Each kick struck home hard upon their bodies sending each one sidding back along the ground away from Sakura and her two 'injured' teammates. Ranma landed in front of the pink-haired girl silently, surprising her at his sudden appearence. He stood in Gouken's basic stance - one hand palm up and forward, the other resting behind his back - glaring at the two men and one female from the Hidden Sound.  
  
"You are..." Sakura whispered. She never expected him to save her.  
  
"The three of you also need to work harder." Ranma taunted, his glare never wavering.  
  
"Who are you?" the bandaged man asked.  
  
"The beautiful Ghost of Konoha... Ranma Lee!"  
  
The Sound and Ranma stared at each other. Sakura then spoke up.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, worried and curious.  
  
Ranma remained silent. He gently picked up the squirrel off of his shoulder and set it on the ground. He shoo'd it away and it complied.  
  
"I always appear when you are in trouble..." He scoffed. "That's what I would say, but now that I think about, I feel real stupid saving a girl that insults my sensei and thinks of me as lame!!!"  
  
Sakura reeled back. "I'm sorry.." she whispered. "Thank you, you saved me."  
  
"I already said I would before." stated Ranma. Sakura looked curious. "I said I would protect you until I die. I don't take back my words.. that's my way of the ninja."  
  
While Sakura contemplated what he just said, he started assessing the situation. It was clearly a three on one scenario. Sakura looked worn out and wouldn't be much help. That just made things harder on him. His time limit to return to the reundevous point was already expired and he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation without Sakura, Naruto or Sasuke getting killed.  
  
Lotus was a possible answer to the problem, but if he screwed up he wouldn't have the strength to continue on. And he promised Gai-sensei that he would never use it unless protecting someone important. Sakura Haruno was definately not important to him!!  
  
"Oh well..." shrugged the bandaged Sound genin. He procured their scroll, which was the 'Earth' scroll, and tosses it back to the other male of their group. "Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of these two!" He charged with his right arm reared back.  
  
"Heh.." Ranma snickered to himself at seeing the 'Earth' scroll. He guessed that he wouldn't benefit much from this fight besides testing himself against shinobi from another village. "Hmm?"  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and she threw the kunai in her hand. The Sound-Nin jumped up to dodge the projectile. He prepared to attack the pigtailed Konoha-Nin.  
  
'That pigtailed guy has some highly advanced Taijutsu. This will be pretty fun.'  
  
The Sound-Nin got closer to Ranma. He smirked and dropped down, penetrating his whole arm into the ground to the shoulder. When the Sound guy prepared to use his punch move that Ranma seen earlier in the day, he grabbed a hold of something in the ground and lifted. A huge root of a tree was torn from the ground and it absorbed the attack of the Sound-Nin before blowing up also.  
  
The root was clearly three to four times the size of Ranma and most likely weighed over a ton. Sakura and the all three Sound-Nin's stared at him in complete surprise. To lift something like that out of the ground and only use one hand...  
  
'He's.... strong.' Sakura thought with mind-numbing awe.  
  
"There is some trick to your attacks, right? I saw it before in the classroom. I am not going to dodge it in a normal way." he stated, tossing away of what remained of the root. He began to unwrap his bandaged fist, staring at the three Sound-Nin's.  
  
'Three on one is a big gamble here.. I'll have to take them one at a time,' he thought sourly. 'If this move doesn't work, I'll have break the promise and use THAT move...'  
  
'Sorry, Gai-sensei...'  
  
-----  
  
Neji and Tenten stood at the reundevous point, the same place they slept and were Neji marked with his kunai. They have been waiting for five minutes.  
  
"Lee sure is late," Tenten said. "Strange, he is usually accurate when it comes to time. Could he have possibly run into the enemy?" She gasped! "No way..."  
  
"We'll, that is unlikely." Neji chuckled. He knew Ranma would of picked a fight if he had the chance to get the 'Heaven' scroll. He hoped he could prove himself wrong, though.  
  
"Let's go find Lee."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As the two went to look for Ranma, Neji couldn't help but think of the time where only Ranma mastered the Lotus and swore to the conditions that prevented him from using it regularly. If Ranma was in a situation that forced him to actually use that suicidal move... he didn't want to think of that.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura stared at Ranma. The last time he unwrapped his bandages was when he was going to use some sort of finishing move on Sasuke. Will he be using it on these guys?  
  
"Hmmph!" grunted the bandaged Sound-Nin in annoyance. He was quickly charging at Ranma to use his punch again.  
  
'Here we go!'  
  
Ranma squated down. When the Sound guy was just in striking distance, he smirked and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"He vanished!" gasped the Sound guy.  
  
"YAH!!" Ranma shouted as he appeared directly under his opponent. He launched a vicious rising kick that stunned and sent the guy into the air. Once that was done, he kneeled down on all fours before shooting up and following under the Sound guy using the 'Shadow Dance'.  
  
"It's not over!" shouted Ranma.  
  
He grabbed the guy around the waist. On their own, his loose bandages started to wrap around the mid-section of the Sound-Nin, restricting him from countering this move at all. Ranma's smirk never left his face, even after he pulled back and put the two of them into a power dive. This was where 'this' move was total original compared to the Lotus. Ranma then pushed off of the Sound guy and let him fall freely. Well, not completely. He grasped onto the length of bandage still attached and gave it a good jerk and felt that it was tense enough. Using all his strength Ranma turned forward in mid-air and pulled the bandage, swinging the Sound guy under and over him. As they neared the ground, Ranma began picking up speed in his swinging until the two were just a spinning wheel in the air!  
  
"He can't protect himself like that!!" muttered the Sound guy named Zaku. He started to quickly form seals with his hands. "He's in trouble!!"  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Ranma shouted. "FALLING LOTUS!!"  
  
On the final swing, Ranma smashed the Sound into the ground. His bandage broke-off as he landed safely away. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel insecure about that move. It didn't feel right. When the dust settled, he glared at the guy named Zaku, whom had his hands planted on the ground a distance away.  
  
"Phew..." Zaku breathed. "It looks like I made it just in time."  
  
Ranma frowned. The 'Falling Lotus', his revision of the Initial Lotus, was a move that didn't require the user to open the first of the 'Heavenly Gates' body limiters. It was a high-speed manuever that used the full-potential of the limited 20 percent muscle strength which the brain limits. The true power of the move came from the momentum of his swing. The faster he was swinging his opponent, the stronger the move became. But the feeling he felt when he slammed the guy into the ground didn't feel right.  
  
When the dust cleared, he saw that the bandaged Sound-Nin was buried half-way into the ground. But from the looks of the dirt, it seemed more softer as if someone was dug-up a natural pillow for him to land on. His eyes followed the barely visible tracks of up-raised dirt back to the guy with his hands on the ground.  
  
"uuugghhh...." groaned the bandaged guy as he pulled himself out of his hole. "That was a terrifying move. I was dropped into this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell."  
  
"No way..." Ranma muttered. He stood and stretched himself before getting back into his stance.  
  
"Now.. it is my turn."  
  
The Sound-Nin charged at Ranma once more, but this time Ranma followed suit. Being a faster than his opponent, Ranma quickly shifted in mid-step within striking distance of him and blocked the Sound-Nin's hook-punch before it reached mid-way. He used his momentum to push down on the arm and flip over him, twisting his body to deliever a fierce kick to the back of the head, followed by a horizontal spinning back-kick right onto the guy's mid-back.  
  
"GAAAH!!" Ranma clutched his ear pain, falling to his knees immediately after his attack. He lifted his head to look at his opponent, but his vision became blurry and his balanced felt really off.  
  
The Sound-Nin chuckled out loud, holding out his right arm to the side while he clutched he back of his head with the other. That kick that he took almost knocked his block off. Not only that, his back didn't feel all to good either.  
  
"If your moves are at high-speed, then our moves are at the speed of sound."  
  
Ranma lurched forward and lost his lunch.  
  
"I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard-work can surpass."  
  
Ranma brought his hand to his ear. His finger-tips left blood. His eyes widened.  
  
"Lee-san!!" cried Sakura.  
  
'Son of a....' Ranma looked up at the Sound-Nin again, his eyes narrowing and teeth clenching.  
  
"Here is a little trick here. You can't just dodge against my attacks." He chuckled. "It's sound. Even if you dodge or block my fist, sound will attack you." Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what sound actually is?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Vibrations...."  
  
"Exactly. Hearing sound means that you eardrum is catching shaking air." He toyed with his ear. "And the human eardrum will break at sounds that exceed 150mhz. And on top of that, applying shock to the semicircular canals... an opponent will lose his sense of balance. Just like you should be feeling right now." he chuckled again. "You shouldn't be able to move you body for a while now."  
  
"Heh, lame old taijutsu won't work on us." said the other male Sound-Nin, Zaku. "Well, you were doing good. You forced me to use my technique. Of course you failed." He crosses his hands in front of his face and showed Ranma his palms. "I can freely control super-sonic sound waves and air pressure. I have the power to even destroy a rock. Blasting air into the earth and creating a cushion is nothing." He laughed. "Ours are different from your stupid techniques."  
  
Ranma growled.  
  
"Alright...." The bandaged guy dashed toward Sakura! "NOW YOU!!"  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
"KONOHA WIND STRIKE!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The pigtailed genin appeared under the Sound-Nin once more, this time striking with a powerful over-head round-house kick that literally turned the shinobi of the Sound upside down in mid-air. He the followed up with a up-and-over back-fist that slammed the nin back down onto the ground.  
  
"What was that a---- AHHH!!!" Ranma's smirk disappeared completely. He once again fell to his knees, eyes watering heavily. His vision blurred to the point that he could barely see. It felt like he was thrown into washing machine on spin-cycle. He once again emptied his stomach of it's contents followed by heavy dry heaving.  
  
"Uggghh... damn it..." The Sound guy barely got up this time, once again clutching the back of his head. He brought his bandaged hand to his uncovered eye. It was covered with blood. His eyes narrowed. "Even though the attack was effecting you, you were still able to pull off such a powerful attack. You have my respect, Ranma Lee. You had me scared there for a moment. But now you've lost the ability to do repeated taijutsu in a flash."  
  
The Sound-Nin threw a hook at Ranma with his right arm. Still under the effects of the first attack, Ranma could only bring his arm up to block. He knew it was a futile attempt of defense but that was all he had at the moment.  
  
"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to it's maximum, like a speaker! But the sound of impact isn't limited to the direction of my hand...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Ranma screamed, passing our from the extreme pain he is experiencing.  
  
"Lee-san!"  
  
"...I can use my chakra and join it into the target!"  
  
-----  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!! RANMA!!!"  
  
"U... U... ugh...." Ranma slowly opened his eyes. His hand instinctively moved to his ear and he rubbed it. His head was pounding and he felt like someone had a party in his ears. "nnn... Tenten.. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to save you!!" she shouted, clearly upset.  
  
Ranma looked around. "What happened to those Sound jerks?" He did notice that most of the Konoha rookies were here. He also noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were awake now.  
  
"That Sasuke kid drove them off."  
  
"....." Ranma looked at Sasuke. "I see."  
  
"Why did you break the plan and act alone, Ranma? Plus, you're all beaten up. Sakura-san was in trouble... and as a man..." Tenten scold him. Then she thought, 'If Ranma was alone, he would never loose to those guys!!' "You're such an idiot!!!"  
  
"HEY!!" Ranma shouted back, but his clutched his left ear in pain once again. It still hurt. "Does she look like an important person to you?!! I had to hold myself back because of the promise. Plus I got hit by that attack from that Sound guy... I'll tell you about it later. Kuso..."  
  
"OOH!!! IT'S THE LAME PIGTAILED GUY!!"  
  
"GAAAHH!!" Ranma launched himself forward and slammed his fist into Naruto's jaw. The loud blonde boy flew several feet back and slammed into the trunk of a tree. He fell forward into his stomach, passed out from the powerful hit.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Ranma clutched his ear, falling forward.  
  
"Ranma?!" Tenten caught and supported him around her shoulder. "Hold on... Neji!" she called her to teammate. "Help me out..."  
  
The Hyuuga boy dropped down and put Ranma's other arm around his shoulders. He nodded to Tenten, but Ranma stopped them with a whisper.  
  
"Hold on..." he demanded. He looked over at Sakura with a frown. "Don't think that because I fought for you ment that I like you... My first impression of you already told me that you are a not the type of girl that I would like. But I did promise that I would protect you until I die, but it looks like I failed in that department too."  
  
Ranma looked at Sasuke.  
  
"I was actually awake when you drove off the Sound shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. Whatever chakra that you used, I would suggest you stop using it.. it didn't feel right."  
  
So Ranma saw the whole thing, thought Neji. He shook his head. If Ranma laid completely still on the ground, anyone would think he was unconscious or a corpse.  
  
Ranma looked at Sakura again. "The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice..." He let those words sink in. "Next time we see meet each other, I'll be a stronger man... Uncute forehead girl!"  
  
Neji and Tenten quickly carried off Ranma to avoid further injury to their teammate. Sakura waved her fist in anger at the pigtailed boy.  
  
Naruto was wondering what happened since Orochimaru knocked him out.  
  
-----  
  
As Neji and Tenten carried Ranma off, the pigtailed genin started to chuckle to himself. It was ten minutes after they retrieved him from the battle site with all the rookies. His laughing was starting to get on a certain Hyuuga branch family members nerves.  
  
"What is so funny, Lee?" Neji asked.  
  
They stopped and set Ranma down. The pigtailed shinobi couldn't help himself really. It was so funny.  
  
"I thought... I did all that fighting for nothing..!" he smiled up at them. Putting his hand into his small waist pack, he pulled out a scroll.  
  
A scroll of the 'Heaven'!!  
  
Ranma thought of when he did it. Everyone thought he was knocked out during that whole situation. But when Sasuke's chakra spiked with that weird power, he woke up but played dead, which wasn't that hard to do. When the fight was over and that Ino Yamanaka girl carried and tended to him, he picked her pocket and luckily came up with a scroll of 'Heaven'. No one even noticed him.  
  
"....." "....."  
  
'He had us all fooled when he played dead...' were Tenten's thoughts. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Just give me one day of rest and I'll be good as new again!"  
  
'Even I did not see that.' Neji thought sourly.  
  
-----  
  
The next day, Neji, Tenten and a mostly-healed up Ranma walked into the tower. After meeting with a chuunin, they headed for the waiting room where two other teams were located. From the looks of it the Konoha rookie team of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were the second team to make it to the tower, a day and a half after the team from the Hidden Sand - which consisted of the mysterious Gaara and his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. Ranma, Neji and Tenten were the fourth to arrive, hours after the Sound-Nin's Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. The next team came at the morning of the last day later and they were the team of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. The second to last team was the team of Yakushi Kabuto, Akado Yoroi and Tsurugu Misumi. The last and final team that made it just in the nick of time was the other Konoha rookies Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
-----  
  
Same day they arrived...  
  
"Hey, Hinata-kun." Ranma greeted her. He excused himself from his teammates to use the restroom, but that was actually a lie so he could see his best friend. He mostly did it so her and Neji wouldn't have any problems. "Congradulations on passing the exam!"  
  
"Ranma-sempai..." she blushed and twiddled her thumbs. ".. thank you.."  
  
"You even made it here before my team." He put her in a head-lock and playfully mused her hair. "You must have did all the work!"  
  
"umm...."  
  
"Hey you! Let go of Hinata!" growled a guy with wild hair wearing a dark jacket. He had a dog cowering inside his jacket.  
  
Ranma did as asked and looked at his friend. She looked away shyly. He then found himself being held by the front of his shirt, much to his annoyance, by the younger and shorted boy.  
  
"Why are you picking on my teammate, jerk?!" the younger, and shorter boy growled out.  
  
"...Kiba-kun.. t..t.. this is umm..." Hinata whispered, really embarrassed.  
  
Ranma didn't like the guys attitude. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boy by his wrist, hard. Kiba cried as Ranma squeezed hard, nearly crushing the boys wrist.  
  
"Sempai!!"  
  
Ranma let go of the boy's wrist and shook his head. "Sorry about that Hinata-kun. Alot of stress lately."  
  
"I'm sorry for Kiba-kun, sempai. He ment well..." she blushed, looking away from Ranma's smile. "Kiba-kun, Ranma-sempai has been my friend for a couple years umm... are you okay?"  
  
Kiba nodded and looked at Ranma, rubbing his wrist. "Sorry.. I didn't know your relation to Hinata. She's my teammate and I was just worried that you were picking on her or something."  
  
"Understandable." Ranma bowed and started walking away.  
  
"Hey," Kiba called to him. "Isn't Neji----"  
  
Ranma held his finger to his lips and shook his head.  
  
End of Chapter 8 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I got the idea of the 'Falling Lotus' from playing Marvel Vs Capcom 2. It basically Spider-Man's "Ultimate Web-Throw" super-combo. I came up this idea when I wondered if the Lotus could be performed without initializing the "Open" Gate chakra limiter.  
  
You'll notice the interaction between Ranma and Sakura. He doesn't like her, but he did promise that he would protect her until he died. And to follow his way of the Ninja, Ranma doesn't back down from a promise.  
  
You might think that the fight against the Sound Nin's was just like the Manga, it partially was. But I believe that Rock could not of beaten the Sound Nin's because Dosu Kinuta's attack could attack Rock from any angle, despite being in front of him. But you must remember that Sakura isn't an important person to Ranma in this story. So he was forced to hold back from using Lotus and he couldn't take off his weights because that relied on protecting MANY important people.  
  
Please leave any comments and critisms in your reviews. Tell me what you personally think of the story and what you like about it the most. I would really appreciate it. And remember, I know I have some spelling errors and typos. I know some of you inform me of that, but I do know. I leave them there for the hell of it.  
  
Next Chapter 9: How Can You Lose, but Win? 


	10. Chapter 9: How Can You Lose, But Win?

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma stared coldly at Ryuunosuke after it fell from the 'sky'. The Hiryuu Shoten Ha, the Flying Dragon Ascends to Heaven attack or Heavenly Blast of the Dragon, finally settled down and dropped the demon dragon from it's clutches.  
  
But Ranma didn't feel happy that he defeated the beast. No, not one bit. He moved closer to the unmoving beast, breathing heavily after exterting so much strength for so long.  
  
Over fourteen years, he guessed, that he has been fighting the demon dragon. Fourteen years of his life he was once again missing. Sure, his life would of been tough and weird because he had all this knowledge of martial arts from his own world. But at least he didn't have to deal with fiancee's and the curse anymore. The Nyannichuan curse from Jusenkyo. It was just like this dragon. Sealed away so it wouldn't bother him any more. He wouldn't be a girl again!  
  
But then he realized another problem. His eyes widened.  
  
Ryuunosuke was up and glaring at him, a powerful aura surrounding and pulsing along it's now human-like body.  
  
"RRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" came the dragon-man's powerful bellow, literally blasting Ranma back by just the sound-waves alone.  
  
For the first in his life, Ranma knew true fear.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 9: How Can You Lose, but Win?  
  
At the end of the second exam, those that arrived on the last day were allowed an extra four hours of rest before moving onto the next stage. That ment more waiting for those that arrived earlier. When the four hours were finished, the assembled 21 genin were escorted to the largest and inner most room within the tower. They were assembled before a giant statue which was a pair of hands in the form of the seal of the 'Ram'.  
  
On the stage in front of the genin, their Jounin instructors stood in front of the statue while the examiners stood off of the stage and to the side. Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino were present along with chuunin examiners. But the main attraction was not the Jounin's or chuunin's. It was the man standing at the center of the stage smiling at seeing those whom passed the difficult second exam.  
  
Sandaime, the Third Hokage.  
  
"First off," began Anko. "Congradulations on passing the second exam." Of the 27 teams, only seven made it. I said I was cutting them in half but I was expecting less than his, more like single digits, she thought.  
  
Ranma looked around. His team was was at the center of the group next to Sasuke's team on the left and that Kabuto guy's team on his right. He was standing in the middle row with Neji in front of him and Tenten behind. He leaned forward a little bit and caught Hinata's eye, whom was standing next to Sasuke, and gave her a thumbs up and showed his pearly whites.  
  
'Sempai...' she blushed and nervously toyed with her fingers. She also looked at the front row and saw Naruto. 'Oh good... Naruto-kun passes too..'  
  
'There's Gai-sensei!' Ranma saw his sensei and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Gai returned the gesture and spoke with his eternal rival.  
  
"You team isn't too bad. Maybe they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible," he said to Kakashi Hatake with confidence. "Since, in the next stage, personal abilities are critical." He looked at Kakashi. "With youth there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi?"  
  
"Huh? You saying something?"  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!' Gai turned away from Kakashi and clenched his fist.  
  
'That was pretty good, rival Kakashi...' Flames appeared around Gai. 'That attitude is some-what "Modern", and it pisses me off.'  
  
Tenten giggled to herself. 'Ahh.. that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival. Gai-sensei totally loses to him in terms of looks though...'  
  
'I knew it!' Ranma thought, clutching his fist and mimicing Gai. 'Among all the Jounin, Gai-sensei is the coolest! He's shining! Alright... Watch me as I shine too!!' Fire burned in his eyes.  
  
'All the main guy's survived...' Neji didn't have to look back to see the person next to Ranma. 'Sasuke Uchiha...'  
  
Ranma looked over at Sasuke and noticed him rubbing the side of his neck. He wondered what happened to him. 'Could it be from that fight...? Or could it be something else?'  
  
"Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam. Listen carefully!" Anko stated. "Hokage-sama, please."  
  
Sandaime nodded.  
  
"The Third Exam will now begin." stated the Hokage. "But before the explaination, there's one thing I want to make clear with all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam."  
  
"Why do we do the joint exams with allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of ninja'. Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak, is... The epitome of war between the allied nations."  
  
Ranma frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, leaning to the side from behind Ranma.  
  
"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam."  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way this was going.  
  
"Why do we have to do that?" asked Naruto, loud as ever. "We are not doing this to select Chuunins?"  
  
"Yes, this Exam does examine those that are worthy of the Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where Ninja fight and carry on their countries dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with Hidden Villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there is a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as being weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."  
  
Ranma sighed. He understood now. And why his father was proud to be a chuunin.  
  
"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" asked Kiba Inuzuka, just as loud as Naruto.  
  
Ranma spoke up. "Don't you get it? A countries power is a villages power. A villages power is in the ninja's power." He chuckled. "The only way for someone to show their real power is through a life-and-death battle."  
  
Gai felt proud of Ranma.  
  
The Hokage nodded. It seems like Stone Lee's son was just as understanding as he was. "That is correct, Ranma. Good observation."  
  
"This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this exam is where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it."  
  
"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?"  
  
Sandaime removed his pipe and held it. "I told you in the beginning to not get confused by that." He shook his head. "By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of... Ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and dignity."  
  
"Heh.. I understand now." Naruto said, arms crossed with a confident look."  
  
"I don't care." said Gaara from the Hidden Sand. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death Exam."  
  
The Third nodded. "Then I will now begin the explaination of the Third Exam, but.."  
  
A nin dropped down and landed in a kneeling position in front of the Hokage. By the looks of his clothing, he was clearly a Jounin of Konoha.  
  
"Excuse me, Hokage-sama... I, Hayate Gekkou, the judge, will explain."  
  
"Please do."  
  
He stood and coughed a little before turning around to address the nin's. "Hello everyone. I am Hayate." He coughed again. He looked REALLY sick. "Umm... before the third test, there's something that I would like to do." Cough. "There will be preliminary matches before the third test. This will decide who gets to participate in the main event."  
  
"Preliminary?! What do you mean?!" shouted Shikamaru. This was troublesome.  
  
"Sensei.. I don't understand this preliminary test, but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the Third Exam?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Because the first and second exam have been too easy this year. We have a bit too many people remaining." Cough. "According to chuunin exam rules, we must have preliminary bouts to reduce the number of participants for the Third Exam. As Hokage-sama indicated, there will be many guest at the Third Exam, so the fights could take too long. We are limited in time."  
  
"So anyway, those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explainations. Please raise your hand and come forward now. We will be starting the preliminary matched immediately."  
  
"YES!" Ranma shouted. He clutched his fist and had a confident look. He was the ONLY one from Konoha that was eager for a right-here-right-now fight.  
  
"I umm.. I will leave."  
  
Ranma turned his head along with everyone else. It was that Kabuto guy. Why was he leaving? he thought. Why are a Konoha genin leaving?! Ranma sent him a strong glare.  
  
Hayate looked at some paper-word. "umm... You're Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha, correct? You may leave now." He looked at the assembled. "Umm.. does anyone else wish to retire? Oh umm.. I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling, one-on-one. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement."  
  
After Kabuto exchange words with Naruto, he proceeded to walk out of the arena. Just as he passed by Ranma, the pigtailed genin grabbed his by the arm and completely stopped his movement.  
  
"Hey you," Ranma said acidly. Everyone eyes, including those of the Hokage, Gai and the Jounin's and all of the genin's turn to Ranma and Kabuto. "You're quitting?"  
  
Kabuto sweated. He tried to get his arm loose but his fellow Konoha genin's grip was too strong.  
  
"You heard what I told Naruto..so, yes."  
  
Ranma gripped him harder. He didn't even look at Kabuto. "My sensei always tells me that 'Youth and mistakes go naturally together. In youth, you have choices to make that will decide how quickly or how slowly you evolve from the spring time of life to explode into adulthood'. You took this Chuunin Selection Exam for reason's I don't know or don't care for. But to make it to the ultimate stage were one could shine forever and suddenly quit..."  
  
Ranma's eyes locked onto Kabuto's. The fire burning within Ranma pierced into Kabuto's mind causing the older genin to shake. He shoved Kabuto towards the exit and release his arm, causing the man to stumble.  
  
"YOUR NOT WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF CHUUNIN!!" he shouted, shocking many of the Jounin and genin. "If you leave now... don't ever come back."  
  
Ibiki Morino was chuckling along with his chuunin examiners. He liked this Ranma guy. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next.  
  
"Ranma!" Gai shouted. "That's enough." His student nodded and composed himself.  
  
'Holy shit.. I never seen Ranma like that..' Tenten and Neji both thought. The same thoughts came Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and even Hinata.  
  
Ranma blinked when Sasuke hunched as if he was in pain. "Hey.. are you okay?" he asked, completely forgetting about what transpired between him and the quitter.  
  
"None of your business." Sasuke muttered, rubbing the crook of his neck by on his left shoulder.  
  
"Huh?! Sasuke-kun, you should also quit the prelims!" said Sakura. Sasuke stared at her. "You have been acting strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts, right?!"  
  
Orochimaru? Ranma thought back to his father's stories. Wasn't he one of the Legendary Sannin's? (Three Ninja's)  
  
"Please.. please quit...I'm afraid..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You are in no condition to fight!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sasuke told her.  
  
"Yeah, shut up, Uncute forehead girl." Ranma was tired of hearing Sakura try to convince her own teammate - her teammate! - to quit.  
  
"Shut up you lame bastard! And stay out of our business!" shouted the pink-haired girl. It wasn't loud enough to draw attention though.  
  
"Do you know how bad your sensei would feel if any of your team suddenly quit? Do you know how the Hokage feels when he see's his own nin's quitting? Did you see the expression on his face when that Kabuto guy quit? If Sasuke quits, it'll bring shame to the Uchiha name."  
  
Sakura looked down. Sasuke nodded his thanks to Ranma.  
  
"Sakura, I have told you before... I am an Avenger." he stared into her eyes. "This just isn't a test to me. I don't care about chuunin or whatever. 'Am I strong?' I just want the answer to that. Just to fight strong guys here.." He turned his head and spied Gaara out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have to turn around to see Neji. He nodded to Ranma again. He saw the Sound guys at the end. "And they are all here."  
  
"I can't forgive even you if you take that way from me."  
  
"You bastard! Stop acting so cool!" yelled Naruto. "Idiot! Can't you see Sakura is worried about you."  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke smirked. "I want to fight you too..."  
  
"Umm.. now let's begin the preliminary matches. These matches will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if this was a real-life confrontation." said Hayate. "Since how that we have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and.." cough "the winners will proceed to the third exam."  
  
"There are basically no rules. The fight continued until one of you dies or is knocked unconscious or admits defeat. If you do not wish to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But I decide when the winner is clearly established... since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses. I'll jump in and stop things."  
  
'Anything goes, huh?' For some reason, Ranma liked those type of rules. It fueled his fire just thinking of it.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma slammed in the invisible wall once again. He was in bad shape. His spiritual body felt like shit. He was numb all over. He couldn't even feel the powerful strikes Ryuunosuke layed down upon him.  
  
"GAAH!!" he cried out when he was once again thrown, landing hard upon the 'ground'.  
  
"In the end, human. You have lost."  
  
Ryuunosuke's eyes widened. Even with his life-force slowly ebbing away...  
  
Ranma got back up.  
  
-----  
  
"No way..." Ranma muttered, staring at the scene below.  
  
"Tenten's weapon attacks were rendered useless..." Neji said, also staring at the two girl who just fought. "This fight was... a more than uneven..."  
  
Below in the arena, a blonde girl with four bushy pigtails was standing confidently and holding out a huge fan that was folded up and almost her height. On top of the fan, Tenten was limply laying on the tip after being caught. She was badly beaten up, bleeding and unconscious.  
  
"The winner, Temari of the Sand." stated Hayate. Ranma saw Temari smirk.  
  
"Oh no..!" He disppeared quickly.  
  
"Nnnn!!" Temari used her strength and launched the unconscious girl toward the opposite wall. But fortunately, Ranma caught his teammate and gently laid her down. He glared at the Sand-Nin. "Nice catch." Temari said, an sinister grin upon her visage.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ranma shouted, clenching his fish. "Is that how you treat someone who gave you their all in battle?!!"  
  
"Shut up. Take that piece of trash and leave."  
  
That did it. He was pissed. Ranma set Tenten down and charged the Sand-Nin.  
  
"Stop, Lee!" Neji called out in warning.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!" Ranma leaped up a good 20 feet away from the blonde girl and launched a powerful spinning crescent kick. But Temari brought up her fan and simply blocked the powerful attack, also haulting Ranma's combo. "What?"  
  
"Just as I thought," said Temari, smiling evily. "Your just as pathetic as I thought; stupid too."  
  
Ranma growled. "What did you say?" Gai appeared next to Ranma.  
  
"Stop it, Ranma." he commanded.  
  
"Gai-sensei."  
  
Temari scoffed.  
  
"Temari, get up here!!" Gaara said, surprising his older sister. "You've been declared the winner. Stop dealing with that pathetic guy and his guardian.."  
  
Ranma glared at this Gaara guy. "What?!" Both of them stared at each other for a long moment. Ranma was clenching his fist tightly, drawing blood from his palm.  
  
"That's enough, Ranma." said Gai, placing his hand on his charge's shoulder. He closed his eyes and smirked, exhaling a breath. "Heh..." He opened his eyes again. "Gentlemen from the Sand, if I may warn you about one thing?"  
  
Kankuro and Gaara looked at Gai.  
  
Gai was smirking. "This boy... he's strong."  
  
He then thought back to the day the 'other' Ranma struck him.  
  
"VERY strong."  
  
-----  
  
"I... will... win..." Ranma muttered, blood running down his arms. He stared at Ryuunosuke in defiance.  
  
'Impossible,' thought the dragon. 'His spirit is dying, yet he still has enough power to-- no. The boy's will is strong...'  
  
Ranma brought his hand up to his face and formed the seal of the ram. He never used this move before and he wouldn't know if it will work for him, since it was taught to his external personality. But he'll die before giving up his own body. He'll do anything to survive!!  
  
"RRAAAHHH!!" Ranma roar, whatever remained of his ki blazed around him in an inferno.  
  
"What you are doing is futile, human. You are just going to--- UGH!!!"  
  
Ranma appeared under the dragon-man and launched a vicious rising kick that sent Ryuunosuke flying into the 'air'! The dragon-man's eyes were wide in surprise and astonishment. Ranma suddenly appeared under him, following him as if he were the dragon's shadow. He then grabbed him with all his strength around the waist, locking his arms in place. Pulling back, Ranma put them into a power dive and twisted his body, spinning the two of them like a drill.  
  
"INITIAL LOTUS!!!" Ranma cried, pile-driving the dragon-man into the 'ground'. He jumped away when he felt the impact and fell to his knees upon landing.  
  
He coughed up and vomited blood. His spirit felt extremely weak. His muscles, he couldn't move at all. He couldn't feel them. Looking upon himself, his arms were unnaturally sagging and very heavy, as if his muscles have ripped themselves apart when using that move.  
  
"he he he..." Ranma chuckled, falling to his side. "I win... I win..." He choked suddenly and spasmed as his heart started beating rapidly. His breathing became shallower with each breath.  
  
He was dying.  
  
And as his vision faded, the last thing he saw was the form of Ryuunosuke in it's human form, staring down at him with glowing eyes.  
  
"You lose, human."  
  
-----  
  
Ranma clenched his fist and cheered. "Excellent move, Naruto!" He just finished watching Naruto to an excellent combo to that Kiba guy from Hinata's team to win the match. He didn't care that it was similiar to Sasuke's 'Lion Combo' or that it started off with the initial hit for 'Lotus'.  
  
After giving Naruto a bottle of ointment, Hinata made her way down to the ground floor and met up with the medic team carrying Kiba on a stretcher.  
  
"Umm..." she moved closer, a bit shy. "This is medicine.. for Kiba-kun and Akamaru.."  
  
Kiba waved her off. "Heh, you better start worrying about yourself. The only remaining guys are you and Chouji, Neji, Lee, and the Sound and Sand guy... only six people." He looked serious. "Listen, Hinata. If you get the Sand guy, forfeit immediately." She nodded.  
  
"And one more..." he glanced up at the second level before looking at her. "If you get Neji, do the same and forfeit. He's cruel to you... you'll get beaten to a pulp..."  
  
Hinata looked worried.  
  
"Now, we'll announce the next match."  
  
The board in the corner started randomizing the named. After a moment, it came to a stop.  
  
Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Neji Hyuuga  
  
'Oh shit..' Ranma mentally cursed.  
  
"Damn..." Kiba muttered under his breath.  
  
'Interesting match-up...' The Third thought. Kurenai, Hinata's Jounin, looked worried.  
  
"....." Gai knew it would eventually come to this.  
  
Neji and Hinata approached the center of the arena and faced each other. The Hyuuga boy stared at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata was almost shaking in fear.  
  
"I never thought I would be facing you...Hinata-sama."  
  
Hinata gulped. "Neji-nii-san..."  
  
"HUH?!! Sibling?!" Naruto loudly asked.  
  
"No, they are not." Ranma stated, staring down at the match in worry. "They both are from the oldest and greatest bloodline, the House of the Hyuuga Clan. But they are cousin's, not siblings." He sighed. "They are each respectively from the 'Head' and 'Branch' family houses of the Hyuuga Clan."  
  
"Main and branch families?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Neji is from the lower branch family while Hinata is from the head family. Their father's were twin brothers so that makes them cousins." Ranma said, his hand gripped the railing tightly. "But many things have happened between the two houses over the years and right now, they do not get along very well."  
  
"To protect the the blood and house of the head family, many rules and restrictions have been established to put the main family in an advantageous situation... because of this the branch family feels slighted."  
  
"So they hate each other..." Sakura muttered. Ranma nodded sadly.  
  
"Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga..." Hayate raised his hand. "Now begin the match! cough..."  
  
Neji planted his foot and stared at Hinata.  
  
"Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something, Hinata-sama."  
  
"....?"  
  
"You don't make a good shinobi... forfeit now!" Hinata stared in surprise at him. "You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting." He continued as Hinata started looking down. "And you have no confidence in yourself. I always feel your sense of inferiority.. that's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin."  
  
"But the Chuunin Selection Exam can only be taking as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammate's request and unwillingly entered." He paused. "This is true, am I wrong?"  
  
"n... no.. I... I just wanted.." she gulped. "I just wanted to change myself... do it myself..."  
  
"Hinata-sama. Just as I thought. You are a spoiled brat of the head family."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People cannot change themselves!!"  
  
Hinata stared at him, scared.  
  
Ranma frowned, gripping the railing even tighter.  
  
"Losers are losers. Their personality and strength will no change. Because people cannot change, differences are born. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size and personality.. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means." Neji's eyes narrowed. "Just like the fact that I am from the branch family and you are from the head family cannot be changed...."  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth. He was visibly shaking. Gai looked worried.  
  
"I have seen through many things with this Byakugan, so I know. You are just acting strong... deep inside you just want to run away from here and hide."  
  
"N--no.. I really....!"  
  
'Byakyugan!!' Neji's eyes widened and veins appeared around his eye-sockets around on his face. Hinata's knees started to shake and she tried diverting her eyes from Neji's own.  
  
"You can't fool my eyes." Neji started. "Against my pressure just now... you floated your eyes to the upper left. This is a sign that you are remembering past experiences. Your painful past. And after that you looked to the lower right. That is a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain. Basically, you are thinking about yourself and from the all experience until now, you are imagining the results of this match. Imagining that... You'll Lose!!"  
  
"The action of raising your arms in front of your body. That shows that you are trying to create a barrier between us, create distance from me. That you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truely feeling. Because everything I have said is totally correct. Furthermore..."  
  
Ranma's eye were widened. His hands were gripping the railing so tightly they they were being warped by his small movements. Everyone including Gai and Kakashi backed away from Ranma. They could feel the killing intent coming from him.  
  
"Furthermore.. Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance. It is a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying." Hinata was sweating and had tears running from her eyes. "So basically in reality.. Haven't you already realized...?"  
  
"That you cannot change your..."  
  
"RAAAAAHH!!!!" Ranma literally ripped off a portion of the steel railing before turning around and drilling into into the wall behind him with his barehands.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" He screamed, leaning over another portion of the railing that didn't feel his wrath.  
  
'Ranma?!' Neji looked back. What has gotten into him? He looked at Hinata and saw that all the fear inside her disappeared.  
  
"HINATA!!!" Ranma shouted down at her. "YOU CAN CHANGE YOURSELF!! STOP LISTENING TO THAT BASTARD AND KICK HIS ASS!!!!"  
  
"....." 'Sempai..."  
  
"Stand up for yourself damn it!!" Ranma had tears in his eyes. "Be the Hinata that I know, not this person I see in front of me!!"  
  
"Yeah, Hinata!! Stand up for yourself!" Naruto joined Ranma. "Everyone is getting upset just watching this!!"  
  
Ranma-sempai and Naruto-kun are cheering me on, thought Hinata. Her eyes became like steel and she initiated the Byakugan. She moved into the stand of the gentle fist - left hand palm facing forward and right hand down at her side loosely closed.  
  
"...." Neji stared at her. "So you won't forfiet. I won't be responsible for what happens."  
  
"I not longer wish to run away!" She said loudly. "Neji-nii-san... Let's fight!"  
  
Neji also moved into a similiar stance and activated his own Byakugan. "Very well." The two of them stared at each other, trying to guage each other.  
  
In a matter of moments, the two Hyuuga's charged at each other. Hinata struck first with a heavy palm strike at that Neji blocked. She followed up with several more left and right palm stricks that the male Hyuuga dodged. Neji turned his head from one of her strikes and attacked with his own palm strike. Hinata bobbed her head from left to right, twisting her body away from several other attacks and leaned back from a strike to the chest. She struck at him again but he blocked, slapping her hand away and she did the same to his hand.  
  
For a short moment it seemed even. Both Hyuuga genin's were attacking relentlessly, yet each of them were either dodging and blocking attacks at the same time. But the momentum shifted when one of Hinata's palm strikes forced Neji to step back. She reared back and prepared to deal heavy damage to her cousin. Pushing off with her right foot and brought her left hand back and came in with a hooking palm-strike to his mid-section. 'Here!' she thought, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Neji bent forward hopping back to avoid it. She only nicked him.  
  
Hinata smirked. Neji's eyes widened when he saw her left hand coming right for him.  
  
"HAAAA!!" she cried as her palm struck Neji in the sternum. The Hyuuga boy literally flew back and impacted against the surrounding wall.  
  
When Neji shook the cob-webs out of his head, he realized what just happened. Hinata used the hook as a feint to disquise the real attack from her other arm. And not only that, she struck with enough force to sent him flying a good distance away. Her strike didn't just consist of injecting chakra, she was also strong!  
  
'How did she get this strong...?' Neji thought, getting back up and facing off once again with the smirking Hinata.  
  
'Yes, Neji-nii-san. Take me seriously now.' she thought.  
  
'Holy cow...' thought Kurenai. 'Hinata is strong. Has she been holding back all this time?' The same thoughts came also from Shino Aburame, her teammate.  
  
Ranma was smirking. "Yeah! Get him, Hinata!!"  
  
Neji spat blood on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata. The short-haired girl taunted him by calling him to her with her finger. Both gritted their teeth and shot forward. At the same time the two planted a foot and struck.  
  
"Uck!" Hinata coughed, blood flowing from her mouth. Her attack completely missed Neji because of his longer reach. He had one hand on her chest and the other poking two fingers at her shoulder.  
  
"So this is it... the extend of the head families strength?"  
  
"HAAA!!" Hinata brough her left hand back and struck at Neji. But the boy was quicker, grabbing Hinata by the wrist and jabbing two fingers into her arm. "AAhhhh!!"  
  
Neji stared at her. He simply pulled her sleave down her arm and revealed that it was dotted in an angry-red all over her arm. Hinata's eyes widened.  
  
"No way..." she gasped. "So from the beginning..."  
  
"Exactly," Neji confirmed. "I can see the opening points." He brought his arm back and slammed it into her chest, similiar to what she did to him earlier. But only flew back a few feet.  
  
"Kyyaaa!!" She cried, landing hard on her back. She slowly tried to get up.  
  
"Hinata-sama. This is the difference in talent that will never change. The difference that divided elites from losers. This is a reality that cannot be changed." He relaxed his stance. "At the point you said 'I do not want to run' you were setting yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with desperation now."  
  
"......"  
  
"Forfiet!" Neji demanded.  
  
"I...." Hinata started to get up slowly. "... don't go back... on my words..." she stood upright and moved into the Jyuuken stance. "And a loser... will defeat an elite with.. hard work..." she smirked at him seeing his upset eyes. ".. That is also... my way of the ninja!"  
  
"I... never knew Hinata was this incredible.." Naruto said softly, gazing at Hinata. He felt Ranma's hand lay gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Hinata and I trained everyday before I became apart of Gai-sensei's team, and even before I graduated the academy. She was always strong from the beginning, it was just that she was too shy to use her full strength."  
  
"Come." Neji said to Hinata, glaring hatred.  
  
Hinata took a step forward. Her eyes widened and she gasped, coughing up blood.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. He gripped the rail once again and stared at his best friend. "Hinata!!"  
  
Naruto's teacher, Kakashi, spoke. "Neji's 'Opening Point' attacks have completely shut down her chakra flow. So basically.. she can no longer do her Jyuuken, 'Gentle-fist' attacks." He sighed. "This match is over."  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything about her." Ranma said, not looking at Kakashi. "HINATA!! STOP HOLDING BACK DAMN IT! YOU CAN STILL WIN!! FORGET THAT HE'S FAMILY! THINK OF ALL THE TIMES THAT HE'S TREATED YOU BADLY IN THE PAST!! LOOK AT HIS EYES!! HE WANTS TO DO MORE THAN PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!!"  
  
Hinata looked up from Ranma and down to Neji. She saw it in his eyes. Like Neji, her Byakugan can see all. And she could see the intent to kill from Neji. She could see that he wanted to torture her, just because she was a head family member.  
  
She thought back to the times when her and Neji use to be the best of friends. Playing together and having the best of fun. But after his father died, her uncle, he changed dramatically and treated her badly. Always picking on her.  
  
Looking back up at Ranma again, she nodded firmly. Ranma nodded back in acknowledgement.  
  
The Hyuuga girl stared at Neji. Unzipping her jacket, she tosses it aside. She wore a body hugging sleaveless shinobi shirt. Many stared at her body. Instead of the frail girl that they expected, she was very well toned and muscular for a girl of her age. Her body alone made her seem two years older.  
  
To Neji's and many other's surprise, Hinata moved into a different stance other than the gentle-fist. She had her right and forward, elbow bent with her palm facing upward. He left arm was behind her back with her fist clenched.  
  
It was the primary stance of Gouken.  
  
Gai looked at the smirking Ranma. "You didn't.. did you?" he asked, surprised that someone other than him and Ranma practiced the style.  
  
The pigtailed genin shook his head. "She was my sparring partner when we both were not on missions and were not training. She picked it up on her own, Gai-sensei." Ranma smirked once more. "When she adopted our style, her strength increased to the point where I first began training in Gouken."  
  
"....."  
  
'That is... Gai-sensei and Ranma's style...' Neji observed. 'Here she comes!'  
  
Hinata charged at Neji with speed Kurenai and Shino thought she never had. It wasn't until she was twenty feet from her cousin that she initiated a move the caused Gai, Neji, Kakashi and Kurenai to gasped in amazement.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Neji blocked the first spinning crescent kick and leaped over the break-dancing style low-roundhouse kick. He then blocked the following and final kick and found an opening. He thrusted his hand in a powerful palm strike, but Hinata batted it up and away. To his surprise, she suddenly switched styles in the middle of her move and struck with both hands at his chest, sending him flying once more into the wall.  
  
'I can feel it.. I can feel strength...' thought Hinata.  
  
Neji and Hinata started trading blows. Instead of palm-strikes, she was punching in patterns that she remembered Ranma using upon her. She also ducked and waved passed Neji's own strikes as quickly as her sore body allowed her.  
  
'Naruto-kun.. Ranma-sempai... In the past, I was the one looking upon you ...'  
  
Hinata grabbed Neji's wrist and thrusted a hard elbow into his chest. He retaliated by striking another opening point and shoving her back with a hard palm-strike.  
  
'..but right now you are both watching me.'  
  
She started another Konoha whirlwind, but Neji caught her kick this time and struck more opening points. She ignored the pain and twisted, floating her body and free leg into an insugiri that Neji barely ducked. Pushing her back, they both shot at each other with palm-strikes.  
  
'And Ranma-sempai... he's smiling at me, because he knows I have already changed.. from the person I once was...'  
  
"GAH!!"  
  
Neji's palm struck just above Hinata's chest. She coughed up alot of blood and and fell to the floor face first. Neji stood over her, eyes closed.  
  
Ranma stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"Maybe you have changed, Hinata.. but that still does not change your destiny. You are and and always will be a loser and spoiled brat of the Head family."  
  
"A deciding blow to the heart." Gai observed. "I feel bad for her but she will not get up again."  
  
"Continuing is impossible and this---" Hayate started.  
  
"DON'T STOP IT!!!" Ranma shouted in anger.  
  
Sakura looked at him as if he grown a third head. "What you saying, lame brain?! She's at her limit! She's unconscious!!"  
  
"You call that unconscious?" he asked, pointing at the arena floor.  
  
Neji stared, wide-eyed once again at his cousin. Everyone, especially Kurenai and Shino gasped in complete surprises and disbelief.  
  
Even with blood freely dripping from her mouth, Hinata slowly struggled to stand. First to one knee, then slowly rose until she was standing on two feet, though her legs and body trembled.  
  
'In front of the man I admire the most... I will always rise to make him proud of me...because he is the man I love...' she thought, looking up at Ranma for a moment before looking back at Neji. She forced her body to move into the Gouken stance. She didn't have enough chakra to use her Byakugan anymore.  
  
"Why do you stand..." Neji asked in disbelief. "If you keep pushing yourself, you will die..."  
  
"It's not over." she gasped.  
  
"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand and I can see that. From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuuga Head family has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness.. But people cannot change.. That is destiny..." Neji stated. "There is no need to suffer anymore.. Let it go!"  
  
"That's not true... Neji-nii-san." she breathed, moving her hand to clutch her stomach. "Because.. I can see it.. It's not me at all..."  
  
"The person lost and suffering within the Head and branch families... is you..."  
  
Neji's byakugan activated and he narrowed his eyes. He charged at Hinata with all intent to kill.  
  
"Neji-kun! This match is over!!" shouted Hayate Gekkou.  
  
Neji suddenly found himself restained. Gai had his arms around his neck. Kakashi had a firm grasped on his right arm while Kurenai kneeled and held his left. Hayate had his fingers poking Neji's forehead.  
  
"Neji, give it a rest." Gai said to him. "You gave me a warm promise not to lose you head over this Head family stuff."  
  
"Why do even the other Jounin's jump it..." Neji narrowed his eyes. "Oh, more special treatment for the Head family..."  
  
"GAAH!! GAH!!" Hinata suddenly doubled over and fell to her knees, blood coughing out of her mouth even more than last time.  
  
"HINATA!!" Kurenai screamed, moving quickly to her charge.  
  
'Oh no!' Ranma and Naruto dropped down, also moving to Hinata. Ranma knelt by his friend and checked her pulse. He looked over her skin and felt her forehead. "Hinata..."  
  
"Her color is bad..." Sakura said, joining the other two.  
  
Ranma quickly called over the medics. "What are you assholes waiting for?!! Hurry up damn it!!"  
  
"Ranma-san..." Sakura felt sorry for him. He said Hinata is his best friend, she would be feeling the same to Ino if this happened to her, despite being rivals now.  
  
Ranma stood and closed his eyes. But it wasn't enough to hold back the tear running down his face.  
  
"Hey you, loser over there." Neji called out. Naruto turned to Neji with a glare. "I'd like to tell you two things. If you are a shinobi, the cut out the pathetic cheering of others. And one more... In the end, a loser is a loser. They cannot change!!"  
  
"You wanna test me?" Naruto asked acidly.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Naruto charged at Neji quickly. But he suddenly stopped and turned around when a voice of anger, pain and depression filled the air.  
  
"NEEEEEJIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Ranma turned around slowly, his eyes locking onto Neji's own. In his eyes, Neji could see the blazing inferno of power hidden behind them. It caused him to sweat and instinctively take a step back.  
  
"You.... bastard.." Ranma whispered, now fully facing his teammate. "You promised you would not bring that head and branch family bullshit into the exam, yet you did. You broke a promise to Gai-sensei.." He growled. ".. AND YOU TRIED KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!!"  
  
Ranma squated down where Hinata once stood before the medics took her off. He placed his hand in her blood and left it there.  
  
"I have lost all respect for you.. Neji Hyuuga." he said acidly. He slowly stood and let his hand hang, dripping with Hinata's blood. "I once thought of your as my rival, a person I wanted to defeat to better myself and prove that hard-work can defeat a genieous. Someone that I trusted and depended upon when the going got tough."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I hate you, Neji Hyuuga. I have always have. And always will. From day one you treated me like crap, mocking my words because I was a three-time drop-out before I graduated the academy. Even after the matches I challenged you two, you would always taunt me and say that I will never defeat you, that it's written in destiny. It took me from that the time that we shared in class up to this match for me to realize how much of a petty little bitch you are."  
  
He clenched his fist covered with Hinata's blood and raised up and pointed it at Neji so he can see it. See the blood the flows through him drip from Ranma's hand onto the ground.  
  
"Neji Hyuuga. If Hinata doesn't live to see another day..."  
  
Ranma's eyes lit up again and his smile became evil.  
  
"Omae Korosu."  
  
I will kill you.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Is this... heaven..? Kinda dark..."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped to attention and he sat up quickly. The last thing he remembered was performing the Lotus and dying. And the dragon was still alive. He turned his head and finally saw him.  
  
"Pathetic." said Ryuunosuke. The dragon in human form stood, hands on hips and shaking his head. "Very pathetic."  
  
"why... am I not dead?" he asked, curious.  
  
Ryuunosuke paused.  
  
"For over the 4000 years I have lived, I have always thought of human kind as weak beings that never did deserve the right to rule this world. Sorrid little creatures that were more of an annoyance than anything else. Because of humans, many of the old magic has left this world, replaced by things like.. technology."  
  
"Human's have also taken away many of my kind by summoning creatures from other worlds to battle us. I was the last full-blooded dragon in the living world."  
  
"I kill humans for fun, Ranma Saotome. Oh do not look surprised. I remembered who you were. It is fun to try and remember the names of the humans I have slain and gutted with my own claws."  
  
Ryuunosuke turned around and stared at Ranma.  
  
"But here in lies the problem with you... you refused to die." He started to pace around the confused martial artist. "In this world, we actually battle with our spirits. Our wills. We fought non-stop for possibly years in real-time, and everytime I would send you down you would get right back up. I at first thought of you as a cock-roach that just kept coming back. But something in my mind decided that you were something else completely. Something special."  
  
"With the 4000 plus years I have lived, I have never fought against a human with such a strong will. I was actually having fun fighting against such a strong human. You surprised me time and time again." Ryuunosuke grinned. "I like you... human."  
  
Ranma followed Ryuunosuke's eyes upward. He gasped when he saw the symbol of the dragon's seal and the seal made by Yondaime to lock the other seal. Inside the second seal, the Dragon's seal disappeared completely.  
  
"You should feel honored, Human. You are the first human to ever again my respect." Ranma's eyes widened. "You can have your body. You deserve it more than I do."  
  
With that, Ryuunosuke rose up and entered the seal, to be locked away for eternity inside the pigtailed genin.  
  
Ranma just stared.  
  
"You may have lost the battle, Ranma Saotome. But in the end, you have won my respect."  
  
End of Chapter 9 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
HAHAH!! You didn't expect all that huh?! I bet everyone was thinking Ranma would eventually beat the dragon. HA! Fooled you all! He lost. But he gained something even better in losing. A second chance at life.  
  
On a note, I skipped almost all the matches in the prelim bouts because it was just a waste of time. All matches went the same way in the story as they did in the manga. Sasuke, Kankuro, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru of course won their matches. And of course Neji and Temari.  
  
Why did I have Neji win against this stronger Hinata? Well if Neji can beat Rock at his current level, then why should Hinata win also? I would also like to make note that the ONLY reason Neji can consistantly beat Rock Lee is due to the promises he made to Gai. He cannot remove his weights unless he is protecting many important people. He cannot use Initial Lotus unless he is defending someone really important. He could use Primary Lotus and open the heavenly gates, but that is a last resort move to defend his way of the Ninja.  
  
You might also seem to notice that in this story, Ranma Lee is more observive than Rock Lee. You could say that because of his upbringing by his father, Ranma learned to observe more than Rock Lee did in the manga and anime.  
  
Next is Chapter 10: Watch out Gaara! Here comes Ranma! 


	11. Chapter 10: Look Out Gaara! Here's Ranma

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf by Bud  
  
Chapter 10: Watch Out Gaara! Here Comes Ranma!  
  
The arena was quiet after Ranma's threat upon Neji's life. The only sounds were from the mop that was cleaning away the blood from the previous match. Hayate Gekkou was waiting patiently for the orderly to finish his work. Many of the remaining participants were edgy.  
  
Over on the other side opposite from the Konoha genins, the three Sand-Nin's - Kankuro, Gaara and Temari - were watching the remaining opponents. Kankuro, a ninja in a black baggy body suit with face paint and a doll wrapped in bandages slung behind his back, began thinking to himself.  
  
'Gaara, damn. Seeing that match has got him excited. The demon inside of him, that is.' His eyes landed on Neji. 'That Neji guy, it's like he barely sustained any damage and he still seems to be hiding his powers... I need to think of a plan for when the main test comes around..."  
  
He started walking down the catwalk towards the stairs. His sister, Temari, spoke up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He waved her off. "Just a little recon work."  
  
On the other side, the genin seem to have seperated themselves. At the very end of the catwalk stood Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma, their jounin. Next came Sakura and Kakashi with Gai and Neji next to them. Then came Shino and Kurenai followed by Naruto a little ways down, standing by himself. And finally Ranma, sitting by himself near the stairs in a meditative position.  
  
Kankuro made his way over to the other side and passed by Ranma. He called out to Naruto to get his attention.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto looked over. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be over there with your teammates?"  
  
Naruto looked away. "Don't matter to you...."  
  
Kankuro looked down and saw Neji. 'I see.' "His name is Neji Hyuuga, right? From the looks of the match he hasn't use all of his powers. So what kind of guy is he?"  
  
Kankuro turned around when someone else spoke.  
  
"You want to know what kind of guy he is...?" Ranma asked slowly, not opening his eyes. "Take a look at the girl he put in the hospital. That's his cousin..."  
  
"....."  
  
Cough, cough. "We will now resume the matches."  
  
Gai walked down the catwalk and stood by the sitting Ranma. "Good! Now it's your turn, Ranma!" He gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"....."  
  
'That girl means more to Ranma than everyone thinks.' He stole a glance back at Neji. 'Neji, I think you've just signed your own death warrant. If Ranma get his hands on you, possibly not even the Hokage could stop him from killing you. I will pray for both of us that the Hyuuga girl lives.'  
  
The board in the corner started to randomize the remaining four names. Everyone started watching it except for one. Gaara disappeared from beside his teammates and jounin in a swirl of sand. He reappeared down on arena floor and looked up to where Ranma was located. 'Hurry up and...' Ranma wasn't there.  
  
Gaara Versus Ranma Lee  
  
"SAFE!!!!!" Chouji shouted, then was hit upside the head by Ino and Shikamaru.  
  
"Okay Ranma! It's your turn! Go----!" Ranma wasn't there.  
  
Ranma was already on the floor facing off against Gaara. Instead of the angered look he had before, he was smirking at the Sand-Nin.  
  
"To be able to face you this early. I couldn't be happier." Ranma said, moving into Gouken's primary stance.  
  
"Pft..." Gaara rolled his eyes, bored.  
  
Hayate held up his hand.  
  
Ranma caught the top of Gaara's gourd and dropped it on the ground. "Settle down. We fight on the judge's signal."  
  
Hayate nodded. "Now, 9th match. Please begin!!"  
  
Temari was smirking. 'He had speed, but his kick wasn't that much. Hehe.. He's no threat to Gaara.'  
  
"I don't know what kind of moves that pigtailed guy uses..." said Kankuro. "But he won't beat Gaara..."  
  
"No.." said Naruto, watching Ranma. He thought back to the day when Ranma clearly won against a spooked Sasuke. "He's strong."  
  
Ranma charged at Gaara. Jumping into the air, he started off with his favorite combo.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Ranma executed the initial spinning crescent kick. But as it neared Gaara, it was blocked by sand! Ranma narrowed his eyes and quickly cancelled the move. Looking up, he had to jump back quickly to avoid a wall of sand cresting down upon his position. He landed in a three point stance and slid back to his starting position.  
  
'A technqiue that control's sand, eh? Let's try it out.'  
  
Ranma charged again, quicker this time. He leaped up into a spinning hook kick then dropped down into a hard sweep. Each attack was blocked by sand but it didn't slow him down. He immeiately flowed from the sweep into a crescent kick followed by a crouching roundhouse kick and into a jumping roundhouse. Again they were blocked by sand. He through a left, right, then another left-right punch combination followed by a spinning back fist then a spinning back kick. Again, blocked by sand in some way.  
  
Sand crept up from his side and Ranma stepped back. He pulled out a kunai and grasped it tightly. He slashed twice, cutting away two sand attacks before attacking with a powerful side-kick. It was blocked in the same manner. Sand again crept up from a blind-spot which force him to roll backwards. He rolled for several feet until he had good leverage for his legs. He jumped up high, throwing a pair of shuriken aimed at Gaara's head at a blind-spot. Unfortunately the projectiles were haulted by sand also, which annoyed Ranma because Gaara did not flinch at all.  
  
"Ranma's attacks are not working at all." observed Sakura.  
  
"What's going on?" Naruto asked, deep into the match. Kankuro answered his question.  
  
"Physical attacks have no effect on him. Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him. That is why no one has EVER... hurt Gaara."  
  
Naruto stared.  
  
'Damn it, he hasn't moved on bit.' thought Ranma, really annoyed at this point.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Gaara. "Let me enjoy this a little more..There isn't enough..."  
  
".. Blood!!"  
  
Ranma blinked. That was enough time for Gaara's sand to creep along the ground and attack Ranma. The pigtailed genin gasped and leaped up, but it was too late! The sand immediately grabbed his by the ankle like a rag-doll and swing him around and threw him against the concrete wall.  
  
As his head hit the wall, the world seem to freeze for just a split second.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma picked himself up and shook his head. Where the hell was he? At first he was fighting that guy from the Hidden Sand and getting thrown into a wall, then he found himself in... whatever this place was. Sure was dark, though.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Behind him! The pigtailed genin whirled around and threw a pair of shuriken. But he was surprised when the person quickly plucked the two projectiles out of the air and stared at his hands. In fact the person, upon a more detailed inspection, seemed to be an older version of himself. Yet this person was thoroughly beaten up and would of been naked if he clothes were not holding together by some unseen force. What was even strange, is that he kenw exactly whom the person was.  
  
It was the guy fighting the dragon in his dreams.  
  
"You're the guy from my dreams..." murmured Lee. This caused the older guy to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"So ya been seeing the fight, huh?" Ranma nodded. "Did you see the end of it?"  
  
"No..." Ranma smacked his fist into his palm. "Let me guess! You won, right?" The older guy frowned. "You lost?" He nodded. "You suck!!"  
  
"Hey, ya little jerk! I wouldn't be saying crap about me! Your the one who get's his ass handed to him by Neji on a constant basis."  
  
"....."  
  
"I know, low blow." The older guy stretched himself. "And I also bet you're wonderin' how I know about that? Since I am just a figment of your imagination."  
  
Ranma looked at him.  
  
"Or more specifically, YOU are just a figment of MY imagination."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're crazy..."  
  
The older pigtailed guy sighed. "How old are you?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you that! I don't even know who you are and why are you in my head." Ranma looked around. "What is this?! Some form of genjutsu?"  
  
"Ranma Lee." said the other guy.  
  
"How do you know my name?!"  
  
The older Ranma smirked. "I just told you my name, moron. It is Ranma Lee."  
  
"That's my name!"  
  
"......"  
  
Younger Ranma paused and thought about that for a moment. His name was Ranma Lee. The other guy said that his name was Ranma Lee. He knew that HE, meaning himself, was Ranma Lee. But the other guy said that HE, as in the guy in front of me, said his name was Ranma Lee.  
  
Younger Ranma was confused.  
  
"Actually, my name is Ranma Saotome of the 'Anything-Goes' school of martial arts." said older Ranma. "Tell me, Lee. What was the last thing that you remember happening?"  
  
"Ummm... I was thrown into a wall and I hit my head."  
  
"When was the last time you remember hitting you head and passing out from it?"  
  
Younger Ranma thought about that. "Well, that was about a year or so ago before Gai-sensei offered me to learn Gouken." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What's with all these questions? I have a fight to get to and I don't need to passed out or anything. I don't wanna lose." I have a promise to keep.  
  
"That promise is to defeat Neji, correct?"  
  
"What? Reading my mind too?! How did you do that?"  
  
Older Ranma grinned. "It easy when we both have the same mind. You can even read mine also. Just try."  
  
He did try. His eyes widened when his inner vision was suddenly assaulted by a massive wave of memories. Faces he's never seen yet knew. Things he's never done before, yet experienced many times over. Love. Friendship. Excitment. Depression. Hate. Determination. Confidence. Anger. Ice-cold calm. He experienced it all in less than a second.  
  
But there was one memory that stood out completely. It was the memory of being in his father's arms and walking in the forest. He could clearly see the person with his father. It was the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime. He could see the dragon that this older Ranma fought, trying to possess his baby body. He could see the Fourth casting a forbidden technique and trying to seal the dragon inside of him. Then began the fight that seem to of lasted an eternity.  
  
The fight was not just vivid dreams now. They were from the older Ranma's point of view. Younger Ranma's eyes widened as the moves and techniques that were executed between the two. He nearly wet his pants when the older Ranma performed Initial Lotus on the dragon and died from the intense usage of his life esscence.  
  
The Younger Ranma looked at the older, eyes wide and mouth gaping in astonishment. He was speechless.  
  
Older Ranma nodded to the younger.  
  
"You.... are me. You are really me." he whispered.  
  
"Yes. You and I are the same person. You are a persona that I created so we can both live and seem alive while I fought Ryuunosuke, the last true dragon of this world. Upon either mine or his defeat, the loser would be sealed for ever within the Fourth Hokage's sealing technique. Though the dragon beat me soundly, he sacrificed himself to allow me to live..." Ranma stared at Ranma. "...for us to join together."  
  
"Join together?"  
  
Older Ranma waved around him. "We're both here until either one of us is destroyed or we merge and become whole again." He sighed. "Preferably, I don't wanna kill you. Mighty Guy (Maito Gai) would be really mad at me. Might send those ANBU guys after me or something."  
  
"Well I don't want to kick your ass..." chuckled younger Ranma. "What will happen to both of us if we merge?"  
  
Older Ranma shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. We might mix up evenly and become whole or either of us will just be the dominate personality with the memories of the other."  
  
They both sighed. "Oh well!" They spoke as one and clasped hands.  
  
"Let's go!!"  
  
-----  
  
When Ranma opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pillar of sand coming right for him! He immediately rolled out of the way and quickly ran towards Gaara. While the world returned to normal speed, his thoughts were racing a mile a second.  
  
'Holy christ! When he promised to train my body, I didn't expect all this! I must be like five times stronger than Ryoga now, and I'm not using my ki yet! Damn! Look how fast I'm running. And these leg weights must at least weigh a ton each.' Ranma smirked as he closed in on Gaara. 'Let's check out the reflexes!!'  
  
Ranma threw a straight haymaker and it was blocked by sand. He didn't care one bit as he started to attack the Sand-Nin with various moves that tested his body.  
  
Up above on the second level, the other genin were watching the fight. Sakura was worried for Ranma, despite their dislike for each other.  
  
"Why is Ranma only using hand-to-hand moves?" she asked. "Winning with close combat is going to be tough. He needs to get back and use some ninjutsu techniques."  
  
Gai had his arms crossed. He spoke to Sakura, even though his eyes were locked on the fight.  
  
"It's not that he isn't using them, just that he CAN'T use them."  
  
Sakura looked at Gai. "What?"  
  
"Lee has no talent in ninja and illusionary techniques."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"When I first met Ranma, he had no sense in anything. He could not even mold chakra. No talent at all."  
  
"No way..." she gasped. "I can't believe that."  
  
Down on the floor, Ranma was flipping back quickly, trying to avoid a wave of sand attempting to crest and break down upon him. He stumbled on some sand and fall back.  
  
Gai smirked.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Ranma flipping in the air. He landed in a three-point stance atop the statue of the 'Ram' seal. He had his head lowered, his wild hair hiding his eyes. He was breathing deeply.  
  
Gaara glared at the pigtailed boy.  
  
"It is true that ninja who cannot use ninja and illusionary techniques are rare." said Gai, eyes closed. "That is why the only thing left for Ranma, if he was to survive as a ninja, was hand-to-hand combat techniques." He looked at Sakura. "But that is why he can win!"  
  
"What..."  
  
Gai thrusted out his arm and gave Ranma a thumbs-up signal.  
  
"Ranma, take them off!!"  
  
"......"  
  
Gai suddenly felt a pulse from Ranma. It was very faint, but he felt it. The last time he felt this power... was when HE took over. Could it be that, the 'other' Ranma has awakened. Or could it be Ryuunosuke, the dragon. He had to find out.  
  
"Ranma?" he called out.  
  
The pigtailed genin stood up straight, head still bowed down so his eyes were covered. His frowning lips turned into a smile.  
  
"No need to do that, Gai Maito." came a voice that totally surprised him. Gai's eyes lit up upon hearing the voice. "Sensei?"  
  
Gai nodded.  
  
"Thank you." he said sincerly, eyes rising to lock onto the man. He showed his pearly whites and saluted him. "Thank you for everything, Gai-sensei."  
  
The bobbed-haired sensei nodded.  
  
"Gai-sensei." The newly merged Ranma called out. He smirked. "Permission to go all out?"  
  
"Okay!!" Gai shouted. He gave a small salute, smirking. In Ranma's voice, he could still feel HIS Ranma, the boy he trained for more than a year. The son of Stone Lee. The boy that wanted to be a ninja!  
  
"Go, Ranma!!"  
  
"Ossu!!" Ranma's face became serious. The pigtailed boy cupped his hands to his left side, bending at the knees slightly and bracing himself.  
  
All the Jounin's and the Hokage stood up immediately. They felt a spike of power come from Ranma. They didn't know what it was, but it did not feel like chakra. It felt more like something Ranma was lacking.  
  
Body energy.  
  
A tiny ball of blue light formed within the space between Ranma's hands. With each breath, it grew larger until it was a fluxuating sphere the size of a baseball. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Gai.  
  
"I thought you said he couldn't use ninjutsu?!"  
  
Gai shook his head. "What you see is not ninjutsu." He stared at Ranma with a serious expression. "What you see before your eyes is taijutsu in it's ultimate form."  
  
"Taijutsu...?"  
  
"If Ninjutsu and Genjutsu require chakra to perform their techniques. Taijutsu doesn't need chakra at all since it is basically hand-to-hand combat. Taijutsu relies on the body strength of the user and the strength of their inner spirit, or body energy."  
  
Ranma smirked down at Gaara. "Here I go... MOKO TAKABISHA!!" And he thrust his arms forward.  
  
As Gai just informed us, body energy or ki could be described as the spiritual form of the person's strength. Ki is similiar to chakra in a way. The constant usage of ki or chakra would be similiar to flexing a muscle. If the muscle is continuously flexed, it would wear out. But it would also grow stronger in endurance and strength since it has to keep up with the users flexing. The more you use ki or chakra, the stronger it becomes and the more you have of it. And Ranma has been using his ki constantly for 14 years straight!  
  
So when Ranma released his ki projectile, the roar of the blast comming from his hands had almost everyone jump as it pierced through the air. The blast was the same size as the ball in his hand, but the force it created just passing by Gaara's shoulder sent the Sand-Nin tumbling backwards until he was stopped by his own sand barrier.  
  
"....."  
  
Sakura stared, slack jawed. That was also everyone's reaction with the exception of Gai and the Hokage, both of whom were watching Ranma.  
  
'Damn... that's full-power too..' Ranma thought to himself. He smiled. 'Let's see whatelse I can do!' He summoned his ki to his legs.  
  
Gaara picked himself up and stared at Ranma. His eyes widened when Ranma jumped and disappeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ranma threw a punch from behind. It was close and barely blocked by the sand. Gaara turned his head in surprise. It was just in time for him to miss Ranma kicking at his sand barrier with a spinning roundhouse kick. A punch was blocked to his left. His barrier was pierced from behind and low. He turned his head and tried to follow the after image of Ranma, but that caused him to miss the crescent kick that came from his rear left. As he faced forward, he barely saw the image of Ranma as the ki-powered boy punched through his defenses from the front, nearly touching his skin.  
  
Gaara stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"He's fast!" said Kakashi.  
  
"Close hit!" stated Sakura, cheering for Ranma.  
  
Naruto stared in awe. "Wow.."  
  
All around him. Gaara tried to lock onto Ranma with his eyes, but he couldn't keep up with the speed he was moving at. Ranma would be in front of him, then in a blink of an eye he could be behind, to the side or even above him.  
  
Neji stared at Ranma. 'He's moving that fast... and he hasn't taken them off. What is this chakra I see in his legs? Could this be Ranma's body energy Gai-sensei was talking about?'  
  
"He can't use ninja or illusionary techniques..." said Gai, smiling at the new Ranma's performance. "That is why he spent his time on hand-to-hand combat techniques... work hard and sacrificed everything for them. Although he cannot use any other techniques, he is a taijutsu specialist who won't lose to anyone!"  
  
Ranma circled Gaara, waiting for the right moment to strike. He smirked when Gaara caught a faint glimpse of his after image. Gaara even followed him up to the point were he jumped and flipped in the air before coming down in an on-the-fly revision of his favorite combo.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Gaara's head rocked back at forth as Ranma connected with a mid-air roundhouse, followed by a spinning back-kick then finishing it off with a powerful spinning axe-kick. The force was so strong that it almost took Gaara's head off and caused Ranma to slide backwards a distance away from his opponent. Gaara had three visible cuts on his face.  
  
Everyone stared. Temari and Kankuro were staring in fear along with their Jounin.  
  
'I can't believe it. GAARA got wounded... three times.' she thought.  
  
'No way...' thought Kankuro.  
  
"The pigtailed guy is faster than before!" he stared at Ranma as he stood in Gouken's stance. "He was that strong?"  
  
"THE EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!!!" Dramtically shouting Gai. Seeing that awesome revision of his favorite move got his fire burning!  
  
Ranma dashed forward. Gaara, in defense, waved his hand quickly to erect a barrier of sand. He saw the impact of something in front, then behind. Then another from the front. He turned around immediately and caught a powerful punch to the face, followed by a knee and a side-kick that sent the sand-user flying a good distances away from Ranma.  
  
"Okay!!" Gai punched his fist into his palm.  
  
"Wow! He's fast!" said Sakura excitedly. "The sand guard can't keep up! It was a direct hit!"  
  
"Incredible..." muttered Shikamaru.  
  
Ino stared. "His attacks are too fast."  
  
"I can't keep up with my eyes.." muttered Chouji.  
  
'Your son is strong, Stone Lee.' thought the Hokage. 'You would be proud of him if you were still alive.'  
  
'How about that?!' thought Ranma, moving into different stance - left foot forward, right foot back, body turned slightly to the side with his hands resting on his knees.  
  
Now he went into Anything-Goes.  
  
Gaara slowly stood, his head bowed. Sand was pouring out of his gourd on his back. When Ranma got a good look at Gaara's face, he was surprised when most of his skin was cracking and falling off, turning into sand. What really got him weirded out was the psychotic smile Gaara had. After a short moment, sand started to assemble over his skin and replace it, once againt giving Gaara the image of being bored or annoyed.  
  
'Weird shit.' Ranma looked at his hands. 'It felt like I hit a wall, but I did that many times. This felt softer.' He looked at Gaara. 'So he's using sand as a barrier and as armor.' He looked at the eyes. 'His eyes are different from earlier. And this feeling that I'm getting from him reminds me of Ryuunosuke.'  
  
"Is that all you've got?" taunted Gaara, arms crossed.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. His attack had no effect but to damage his sand armor. So physically, Gaara was fine. But mentally, he knew Gaara was weary of his attacks. He knew this because the sand at Gaara's feet were fluxuating as if waiting for an attack.  
  
'Look's like I'll have to get you away from the sand first,' thought Ranma. He pulled out a shuriken and tied one of the bandages around his fist through the hole of the projectile. He held onto it. 'Let's see how the Yamasenken works for this move!'  
  
Gai saw Ranma unloosen his bandages. He nodded at his student. 'Lotus will do the trick' he thought.  
  
Ranma dashes straight ahead at Gaara. The sand immediately rose up and tried to block Ranma from getting at the Sand-nin. But to Gaara's complete surprise, Ranma's hands seemed to pry open a window for him to get through, thrusting the sand away with his arms behind nailing him in the jaw with a powerful ki-charged kick!  
  
"MOKO KAIMON HA!!!"  
  
As Gaara flew backwards, Ranma jumped high into the air and threw his tied shuriken. The projectile cut through the air and passed by Gaara. It started looping back and forth, wrapping the Sand-nin around the waist and chest, locking him arms together. With all his strength, Ranma pulled hard towards him and swung him over his back. The momentum of the sand armored Gaara and Ranma's swinging caused the two to ninja to become a complete blur.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. It was the same move Ranma used in the forest!  
  
Gai gasped. This wasn't Lotus.  
  
"FALLING LOTUS!!!  
  
Just as Ranma was about to make the final swing, he saw sand preparing to catch the two of them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" he shouted, pulling suddenly and jerking Gaara along. Before his feet touched the ground, he diverted Gaara to fly horizontal against the ground. The Sand-Nin hit the ground hard and tore through the concrete floor. He stopped just before hitting the wall. He wasn't moving.  
  
Ranma breathed loudly. That move didn't open the first gate, yet it was still tiring. It felt like he just got worked over by Herb all over again!  
  
Again, everyone was silent. Hayate approached the form of Gaara and looked him over. Even Ranma approached to check him out. Gaara's body was cracked all over. From Hayate's point of view, Gaara was completely knocked out. But as he was about to call the match, Ranma held his arm and shook his head. Ranma already knew better. He could tell by the eyes.  
  
"Look..." he flicked a rock at the body and it started to crumble into sand. "I didn't get him. He somehow got away while I was doing my move. Probably when I had to change directions."  
  
'He's good...' thought Ranma.  
  
"He's very observive," said Kakashi. 'And he's strong...' He looked over at Gai. 'I know you couldn't of taught him all that. That was definately not Lotus or Gouken.'  
  
Ranma removed the bandages from his arms and shook them. He moved into his stance once again, hands on knees. He waited.  
  
"What?! When did he switch?" asked Gai, curious.  
  
"When Ranma had to change the pattern of his move. It was also when you rubbed your eyes to make sure you were not seeing things." said Kakashi.  
  
Ranma gasped when he felt a surge of power. He turned around just in time to see Gaara rising from a pit of sand. He had a sinister smirk and his eyes were definately not his. They seemed to be that of something else. The eyes stared at him for a long moment as Gaara chuckled to himself.  
  
The pigtailed boy suddenly felt a pulse from himself. He idly rubbed his stomach were the forbidden seal was placed 14 years ago.  
  
Gaara formed the seal of the 'Ram'. Tendrils of sand shot up into the air and curved down to attack Ranma. He flipped back and dodged the sand attacks as best as he could. One tendril slipped through his guard and knocked him away. He impacted the wall hard and groaned loudly.  
  
'Damn it!!' he got up and rolled away. Once on his feet he charged at Gaara in the blink of an eye. 'I got to use IT now!!'  
  
"YAAAH!!!" Ranma suddenly appeared under Gaara and connected with a vicious rising kick to the chin.  
  
Gaara didn't launch into the air as he suspected. He pushed off with his arms using his 100 percent strength and layed it into Gaara with repeated kicks to the chin and chest sending him higher and higher into the air. Once at a good distance, Ranma grabbed onto Gaara in a bear hug and tilted them back into a power-dive.  
  
"INITIAL LOTUS!!!" Ranma shouted, spinning the both of them like a drill in mid-air. Ranma slammed Gaara head first into the ground and jumped away.  
  
He felt like shit now. Gai was correct about the problems with Lotus. It put alot of strain on the muscle fibers and cells of the body. If he did this move on that guy back in the forest, he would of been really messed up now.  
  
Sakura stared, her knees shaking. 'Such power...' That move was even more powerful than his 'Falling Lotus'.  
  
".... blood..."  
  
Temari, Kankuro and their Jounin shivered in fear. That was Gaara.  
  
".... my blood...."  
  
Kankuro felt like loosing his lunch. He didn;t want to see THAT again.  
  
"... my blood!!!"  
  
Ranma walked over to the pit and looked down. He saw Gaara laying there and bleeding. Sand was pulsing everywhere around him. For some reason, he couldn't feel that power from earlier when Gaara popped out of the sand.  
  
'Wait a minute...' Ranma took a closer look at Gaara. 'The gourd is missing...Shit!'  
  
Ranma barely rolled away from the rising column of sand that tried to crush him against the arena ceiling. He sluggishly ran, trying to force his extremely tired muscles to move faster.  
  
"AGH!!"  
  
A wave of sand appeared in front of Ranma and engulfed him. When the wave crashed against the concrete wall, Ranma was embedded in his own body imprint. He fell forward and coughed, gasping for fresh air. He slowly tried to get up to his feet and move, but his body was straining to do so.  
  
Lotus was begining to effect him.  
  
"That pigtailed guy can barely move now..." said Kankuro, watching as the now pissed off Gaara started to really lay into him. The one laying in the pit was only a sand illusion created by Genjutsu. "Gaara is just playing with him now." But Kankuro was curious. The look in Gaara's eyes was his own and not that of... IT. he wondered what calmed the inner demon inside his little brother.  
  
"Why...? Why didn't Ranma dodge the attacks?" Sakura asked worriedly. "With Ranma's speed, he should be able to dodge those attacks easily."  
  
Gai looked down. "It's not that he's not dodging them, but is it that he cannot dodge them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That second move he used, the Lotus, is a double-edge sword." said Kakashi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why do you think Lotus is considered a forbidden technique? Why do you think Ranma devised the 'Falling Lotus' move based from Lotus?" Sakura couldn't think of the reason why. "The Lotus is not a ninja or illusionary technique. It's just a combat move that requires the user to move at a high-rate of speed. The amount of strain it places on the body is unimaginable. His body should be hurting all over right now, so he can't move around." He looked at Gai. "Right? Gai."  
  
Gai watched Ranma with a passive look. Kakashi was right, he thought. But the way Ranma was moving told him that the boy was just biding his time until when he was ready to bloom a second time. Though with this Ranma, the way he could bloom would be different than how he expected.  
  
Ranma rolled and dodged as fast as he could. He jumped over several tendrils of sand, landed and rolled forward to cut through others with his kunai. He leap frogged over another and stopped on his hands and knees when no other attacks came. He was facing Gaara, breathing heavily with squinting eyes. Gaara was hunched over slightly, smiling at Ranma sinister-like and licking his lips. Gaara brought his hands up to form the 'Ram' seal and Ranma instinctively brought his arms up to defend.  
  
'Damn it... Lotus is strong but it sucks if I don't defeat the guy with it. This jerk can control sand, so that gourd probably was sand also and cushioned his fall when I performed Lotus. He doesn't give off any heat so I can't use that move. I could try attempting to learn and use the breaking point on his sand armor, but since it's sand, the breaking point will change constantly. And I don't want to kill him too. Forbidden techniques...' Ranma spied Neji. 'I'm saving the good ones for you...'  
  
Then it hit him. 'I could use that move... and THAT move.' He hid his smile behind his arms.  
  
"He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu..." muttered Sakura, watching worriedly.  
  
"And his only hope, hand-to-hand combat moves, is inferior by normal standards." Ino added in, waiting for the next move.  
  
"He can't win." Chouji added, also worried for his fellow genin.  
  
"At this rate, he's going to..." Shikamaru started.  
  
Gai waited. He could feel it coming. He thought back to the time he first seen Ranma Lee as a junior student at the Academy. He remembered the days he would watch Ranma train night and day, thought rain or shine to practice his hand-to-hand moves, which many thought were inferior. He remembered the bold statement Ranma told him that he would become a great ninja despite not using ninjutsu or genjutsu and possessing below-average hand-to-hand skills.  
  
Then Gai thought about the day he first met the 'other' Ranma and couldn't help but rub his jaw. The pain was long past gone, yet he still couldn't get rid of reaction of rubbing his jaw everytime he thought of the boy. The strength this other Ranma showed that day wasn't his own level of strength, but it was more of a powerful chuunin or a low-level jounin. If combined Ranma Lee's 20 percent muscle strength to this other Ranma;'s strength... Gai closed his eyes for a moment in self-thought.  
  
'That would mean there is a genin with the strength of a Jounin in this exam.' He looked at Gaara also. 'And the way he controls sand... Ranma isn't the only one.'  
  
Ranma dodged away from a sand tendril that struck like a snake. Ranma started running, not as fast as he before, but at the speed he was at the beginning of the fight. He eyed Gaara as each strike of sand missed him by mear inches.  
  
"He should just give up already." said Temari, smirking. No one but her Jounin and the Sound guy heard her though.  
  
"At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him before he kills him." Kankuro said to Naruto, watching the proceedings.  
  
Naruto gasped. "Pigtailed guy..."  
  
Neji watched Ranma with worry. Despite the new relationship the two of them just created between each other because of what Neji did to Hinata, the Hyuuga boy was still worried about his possibly-former teammate. You cannot just let go and forget about someone whom you have been partners with for almost two years with a snap of your fingers.  
  
'Lee...'  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
Ranma slammed into the wall once again, but he quickly recovered and leaped away. He landed on his feet and held up his arms in a 'X' form to block another attack. He just needed a little more time.  
  
"That pigtailed guy had bad luck, matching up with Gaara." said Kankuro, giving a lazy smirk.  
  
"No, Ranma isn't a guy who will surrender to something like this." said Gai, watching over Ranma now. Some wondered what he was talking about. "That is because Ranma is...." He paused.  
  
"Is...?" asked Kakashi.  
  
Gai looked over at his eternal rival and winked. He turned to watch Ranma, smiling.  
  
Ranma looked up at Gai. He saw the look the jounin was giving him and he couldn't help but smiling also. Dropping his guard, he stood tall and proud, thrusting his arm out and giving Gai a thumbs up.  
  
'Gai is smiling down at me. Just like he said when he first taught me Gouken, he said that I should make him proud to smile down upon me and follow my 'Way of the Ninja'.' Ranma closed his eyes, ignoring the incoming sand. 'Thank you, Gai Maito. You are like both of my fathers - Genma Saotome and Stone Lee - Your training was just as harsh as my real father, yet you also showed the compassion my adopted father gave me. And like both of them, you are proud of my accomplishments.'  
  
"No, Ranma-san!! If you fight anymore, you'll die!!" shouted Sakura, almost in tears.  
  
Ranma suddenly disappeared when the sand crashed upon his position. He reappeared a good distance away from Gaara, smirking at the Sand-Nin.  
  
'This battle.. I fight in your honor!!' Ranma smiled and moved into Gouken's primary stance.  
  
-----  
  
"What?!" Kankuro gasped, eying Ranma.  
  
"Lee's movement..." gasped Neji.  
  
"... Is back to normal!" finished Naruto.  
  
"Ranma is laughing, even when he's cornered." said Sakura, staring incredulously at Ranma. She watched him dodge sand tendrils and waves, faster than he was doing after he performed Lotus. It was as if he never did it.  
  
"No," Gai said firmly. "We will corner him now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gai looked at Sakura and smirked.  
  
"The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice."  
  
She turned to Gai. "Blooms twice? Ranma-san said that, too." She thought back to what he said that day, before he insulted her.  
  
Kakashi suddenly turned to Gai, worried. "Gai, who did you...!"  
  
Said person closed his eyes, still smirking. "It is just as you suspect."  
  
The Copy-Cat Ninja stared at Gai with his only visible eye. "So that boy, a genin is capable of opening the inner of the Heavenly Gates? And using Primary Lotus?"  
  
Neji watched Ranma, but what they said made him curious. 'Primary Lotus?'  
  
"That is correct." Gai stated, watching Ranma.  
  
"What a disaster..." Kakashi sighed. He paused for a moment before looking at Gai again with serious expression. "Gai. How many gates is that boy capable of opening?"  
  
Gai closed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Do you wish for me to tell you what you want to hear, or the truth?"  
  
"You are not a liar, Gai. Don't start now." said Kakashi, more firmly. "How many?"  
  
Ranma's sensei sighed, clenching his fist. He hesitated.  
  
"I... can't say!" he said through clenched teeth. Kakashi stepped towards Gai.  
  
"Tell me damn it! How many can he open?!!"  
  
"......" Gai mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Speak up!!"  
  
"......." Gai sighed and unclenched his fist. Kakashi would eventually learn it. "... Eight."  
  
Sharingan Kakashi gasped loudly. He slowly backed away from Gai, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"No way...." Gai nodded his head slowly, confirming to Kakashi that it was not a lie. "Impossible...!!"  
  
"I also thought it was impossible. But he learned Initial Lotus..."  
  
"What is this 'Heavenly Gates' and 'Primary Lotus' thing?" asked Sakura. She didn't like being left in the dark like this.  
  
"The Heavenly Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking off the limiters on the body to use Primary Lotus." explained Gai.  
  
"Taking off limiters?"  
  
"That's correct." said Kakashi, raising his fore-head protector to reveal his Sharingan eye. "In the chakra circulatory system there are eight gates in each part of the body. From the top they are: Open Gate. Energy Gate. Life Gate. Wound Gate. Forest Gate. View Gate. Insanity Gate. And Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body were chakra holes are concentrated at. These are known as the Eight Gates, or Heavenly Gates."  
  
"These eight gates constantly control the chakra that flows in your body. But Lotus breaks them open with force and grants the user more than ten times more power. That is it's power source."  
  
"Initial Lotus is a move that opens the first gate," Gai explained further. "The Open Gate. It unfastens the control of the brain and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits."  
  
Sakura understood that. "What about Primary Lotus?"  
  
"It opens the second gate, Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully. And after opening the third gate, The Life Gate, Primary Lotus is carried out."  
  
"But, the Initial Lotus alone wears out his body. If he tries to do someting more straining than that..."  
  
"Yes." said Kakashi, following all of Ranma's movements now. Sakura and Neji looked at him. "By opening all eight gates, you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage. But that person will..."  
  
"Die."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this.... But there is such a thing as a limit." Kakashi stated to Gai, obviously upset. "I've lost faith in you, Gai."  
  
Gai looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye, anger forming on his face.  
  
"Do not patronize me with your words, Kakashi." he stated, almost growling. Despite being upset at Gai, Kakashi stepped back cautiously. "You do not know anything about that boy....and what he has been through."  
  
Gai placed his hands on the railing and watched Ranma as he spoke.  
  
"The boy is capable of opening all of the Heavenly Gates, yes, this is true. But he did not gain any power greater than a Hokage. And if you are also wondering, yes he has opened all of them and survived." He pointed at the boy as he quickly dodged all of Gaara's sand attacks. "So far, he has only used the 'Open Gate' when he performed Initial Lotus and sealed it off immediately after it's usage. The boy is not stupid, Kakashi, and I would not of taught him the technique if he wasn't capable of learning it."  
  
"In fact, he shouldn't of been capable of learning it. Period."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gai continued. "You must have noticed. The Sharingan should be showing you this. Ranma has NO chakra in him at all. Lotus opens the Heavenly Gates of the CHAKRA circulatory system. For Ranma to use the move at all, he should have chakra. Yet, he learned both of the techniques and devised his own revision of the technique without the usage of chakra. Ranma may not look like it, he is the one thing that I can claim proudly...."  
  
Kakashi stared at Gai.  
  
"... my equal!"  
  
'Equal?!' though Kakashi. He paid even more attention to Ranma. 'Of all the Jounin, Gai is physically the strongest and fastest. For him to call a genin his equal...' Kakashi watched Ranma rip off the top half of his clothes. '... That seal!' He looked at Gai, who nodded to him. 'I will speak with both you and Ranma after this, my eternal rival.'  
  
-----  
  
Ranma ripped off his top half of his clothes and stared at Gaara. The females gasped at seeing the detailed muscle definition of the 15 year old boy. But they also so the faint traces of scars and cuts all over his body, possibly from fights and extreme physical training. Thought only Gai, Kakashi and the Hokage saw the seal on his stomach.  
  
"Time to end this...." Ranma said, holding out his torn shirt like a large rag. He leaped back and whispered, "Goushin Dai Ryuu Sei Fu..." and he disappeared completely from sight.  
  
Gaara became alert and started to look around. He couldn't see his opponent anywhere. This was not the incredible speed he was using earlier. He literally disappeared.  
  
"Ninjutsu?!" gasped Sakura. "Or... genjutsu?"  
  
Gai shook his head. "Neither." he said. "That was another taijutsu technique." Then something appeared behind Gaara and Gai's eyes widened when he heard something he never heard before.  
  
He heard Ranma's foot-step.  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"  
  
Ranma cried out his favorite attack and drilled his fist into Gaara's back repeatedly. Gaara cried out loudly in pain and fell to his knees, eyes widened in complete shock. The move lasted less than half a second and it left enough time for Ranma to jump back away from Gaara's defensive sand.  
  
Kakashi stared even wider. He was sweating from witnessing the move. He counted the amount of strikes Ranma landed and it totalled up to 326 punches to a single location. In real-time it looked like one single punch, but to the Sharingan, it was multiple successive strikes to the same point. But the problem was, he knew the number of punches were greater because his eye couldn't keep up.  
  
Surprisingly, Gaara fell forward, unconscious. Everyone gasped at seeing that. His teammates were gapping in complete disbelief. Did Ranma kill him?  
  
Hayate Gekkou moved close to Gaara and checked him over. He was.. asleep? Hayate looked at Ranma curiously. The pigtailed genin smirked.  
  
'That move that he just did,' thought Neji. 'He struck one of the tenketsu located on the back of the neck. Can he see them?' He looked worried. 'How strong are you really... Ranma?'  
  
"The winner, Ranma Lee." Cough cough.  
  
Then Ranma suddenly fainted. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the floor heavily like a sack of potatos. But he had a smile on his face.  
  
Gai appeared next to Ranma and picked up his student. The boy was sleeping, but his body energy was very low. It was probably why he fainted in the first place. He nodded to Hayate and carried Ranma out.  
  
Temari and Kankuro appeared next to their little brother and picked him up also, one arm around each of their shoulders. They both looked worried for him, despite his dislike of both of them and they fear they had for the monster within. But both of them were wondering how could Gaara lose against that Ranma guy. And why did the monster inside him suddenly become dormant during the fight.  
  
'Ranma Lee...' thought the Hokage. 'A boy with the same seal placed upon him by the Fourth, just as he did with Naruto. But what could be sealed inside the boy?' Then it hit him. Why Gai was curious about the dragon named Ryuunosuke. He frowned. 'Naruto Uzumaki... a boy with the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside him.' He watched Gai carry Ranma out. 'And Ranma Lee... a boy with no chakra with the dragon Ryuunosuke sealed inside him.'  
  
He smirked.  
  
'The Third Exam will be interesting this year.'  
  
-----  
  
The last match ended with Kinuta Dosu winning against Chouji Akimichi. The difference in skill and power was too obvious between the two resulting in Chouji being knocked up in under one minute.  
  
Hayate wrapped up the preliminaries and had the winners assemble in front of the 'Ram' seal statue. The Hokage along with the examiners joined him on the stage in front of the prelim winners. Standing from left to right was Kinuta Dosu of the Hidden Sound, Ranma Lee of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, Temari of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Shikamaru of Konoha, Neji Hyuuga of Konoha and finally Shino Aburame of Konoha. Of all eight fighters, Ranma was the only that had crutches, unable to stand on his own strength.  
  
"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the 'Third Round Test' in the Chuunin Selection Exam... cough.. one is missing but, congradulations to you all!" said Hayate. "Hokage-sama, if you would please..."  
  
"Yes." Including Sasuke Uchiha, though Sarutobi, there were six from Konoha, one from sound and two from the Sand. "Well, now I'd like to start explaining the third test."  
  
'Finally!' thought Naruto, along with everyone else.  
  
"As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strength of your country. I'd like you to show off your powers with no reserves." He stared at them. "Which is why the finals will be held one month from now."  
  
'Good, I'll have time to recover and train.' thought Ranma.  
  
"We're not going to do it here, right now?" asked Naruto.  
  
"You can use this time to prepare for the upcomming matches." said the Hokage.  
  
Neji raised his hand. "What does that mean?"  
  
"In other words, in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event. And this is also the preparation time for you examination students."  
  
"Basically, it's the preparation to get to know the enemy any yourself," stated the Hokage. "It's the time period were you will calculate your chances of winning. By analyzing the data that you have accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation. The assumption of fighting an unknown opponent. However, the final trail with not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do already to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent. To make everything fair. The one month should be used to advance and improve yourself. Of course, it would be fine to just rest your body as well."  
  
'Yeah, I'll need lots of rest...' grumbled Ranma. He then thought of Hinata. 'And spend time with her. Please be okay.' he prayed to himself.  
  
"Well, I'd like to dismiss you now but, there is something that has to be done for the final before I can do that."  
  
"What the hell is it?!" Shouted Naruto. "I've got to train now!!"  
  
"Well, don't get too excited. There are pieces of paper in the box Anko is holding so each of you take on piece."  
  
"I'll come around, so wait your turn!" commanded Anko. "Only one now!" She moved down the line until everyone got a number.  
  
Ranma looked at his. He had a #1 on the paper.  
  
"All right. You all took a piece." Sarutobi motioned Ibiki Morino forward. He had a clipboard in hand. "Now then. I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left."  
  
"Eight." said Dosu.  
  
"One." said Ranma.  
  
"I've got three." stated Naruto.  
  
"Seven." Temari.  
  
"Five." Kankuro.  
  
"Nine," said Shikamaru, looking bored.  
  
"Six." said Shino.  
  
"That would leave Uchiha with number four." Ibiki grumbled.  
  
"All right, Now I will reveal to you the final tournament!!"  
  
"HUH?!!" came from everyone.  
  
"That's what we drew numbers for?!!" shouted Shikamaru.  
  
The Hokage nodded. "Now, Ibiki. Show them the match arrangements."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone looked at the matches.  
  
Ranma Lee Vs Neji Hyuuga  
  
Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sasuke Uchiha  
  
Kankuro Vs Shino Aburame  
  
Temari Vs the winner of the match between Shikamaru Nara and Kinuta Dosu  
  
".... heh heh heh heh...." Eyes locked on Ranma. "... heh perfect... heh he heh heh... Ha ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAAA!!"  
  
The pigtailed genin held up his arm, fist clench tightly. He looked at Neji with a glare that promised pain. Blood dripped from his fist as his nails dug into his palm.  
  
End of Chapter 10 -----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Another unexpected turn of events! Gaara lost to Ranma, but what happened to Shukaku? Why did it suddenly become inactive when Ranma performed Initial Lotus? Maybe this might be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
I'm not going to go into detail of why I did certain things in this chapter, but I have modified certain aspects of the Chuunin selection exam to flow with the storyline that I have planned. But didn't Gaara kill Dosu of the Sound? You never know. You'll have to read future chapters.  
  
If you wonder about Ranma Lee's skill, the next chapter will explain why he can actually perform Lotus and why he wasn't all super powered. Actually, I'll explain the second one right now. I don't like super-powered Ranma. If you carefully read my story, you will notice that Ranma's spirit, or his will to win is strong, yet he is physically weak compared to that. Ryuunosuke even said that in the last chapter.  
  
But anyway, please leave a good review. I want to read your honest opinions, good or bad. None of that "Update soon" stuff. I know alot of author's besides myself hate to see that.  
  
Next is Chapter 11: Recovery and Training 


	12. Chapter 11: Recovery and Training

_I apologize to those that tried to read this chapter. I accidentally put up the title for Chapter 12 instead of 11. I will delete some reviews to allow others to re-review this chapter. If you are a signed review, just review another chapter yet state you are reviewing Chapter 11, or something._

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
-----  
  
Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 11: Recovery and Training  
  
Of all the Jounin in Konoha, Kakashi Hatake was one of the more famous. He went by many nicknames such as 'Always-Late Hatake' or 'Mr. Excuses'. But his more known and feared names were 'The Copy-Cat Ninja' and 'Sharingan Kakashi'. Both names were earned do to the organ that was conceiled under the head-band over his left eye socket. The Sharingan was a powerful bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan, second only to the Hyuuga family's Byakugan. And with the Sharingan, Kakashi has copied over a thousand ninjutsu and genjutsu technqiues since his days when he was Chuunin and member of the ANBU.  
  
He was a feared ninja all over the country side.  
  
And said ninja was walking down the halls of the Konoha Hospital to make a couple important visits. The first visit to his subordinant, Sasuke Uchiha, went by smoothly. The boy was intact and still unconscious, recovering from the effects of Orochimaru's seal.  
  
The second and more concerning visit was happening right now. He turned the corner and walked into the first door to his left. Inside the patient room was Gai Maito, his rival from his genin and chuunin years. The taijutsu master was watching over a boy in mid-teens whom was sitting up and eating slowly from a tray in front of him. Kakashi noticed that the boy, one Ranma Lee, was bandaged from the neck down. He also noted that the room smelled like medicine.  
  
"Yo." he waved lazily.  
  
"Hey," mumbled Ranma, not meeting Kakashi's eye.  
  
Gai nodded to Kakashi's presence.  
  
It was two days after the preliminary matches. Kakashi wanted to speak with Gai and Ranma earlier, but he had to check up on Sasuke just incase something happened, which of course became reality in the name of Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy. Then he found out that Ranma Lee was hospitalized, which surprised him because the boy looked fine after his match.  
  
Kakashi closed the door and locked it. He pulled up a chair to Ranma's bed and stared at him lazily.  
  
"So, do I finally get the explaination of what's going on, or what?" He slouched back and put his hands in his pockets. He knew they would be talking alot. "Who are you? What are you? Why do you suddenly have body energy, yet have no chakra? How come you have the seal of Shiiki Fuujin and who put it there? What is it sealing?"  
  
Ranma kept his eyes downcast.  
  
Kakashi waited.  
  
"My name is Ranma Lee, adpoted son of Stone Lee," he began. "But... my former name is Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. I am human, just to clarify if you have any suspicions about me being otherwise."  
  
He kept his eyes away from Kakashi's lone orb.  
  
"As for my body energy, or ki as I call it, I have always had it since I was found by Stone Lee fourteen years ago."  
  
"But you have never shown any signs of having this 'ki'," said Kakashi. "Anyone that saw you thought of you as a ghost or the living dead. Even I thought you were a zombie when I saw you in the streets. But that still doesn't explain why you suddenly have it now and still have no chakra."  
  
Ranma sighed. "You might not like what I will say..."  
  
"Try me." Kakashi narrowed his eye. Gai sweated.  
  
"Fourteen years ago, the Fourth Hokage casted the Shiiki Fuujin upon me to seal Ryuunosuke, the eternal rival of the Kyuubi, inside of me to prevent the dragon from possessing my body. What it also did was attempt to seal away my mind and personality, to leave me as just a living shell that cannot move or think for itself." Ranma clenched his fist. "Because of that, I had to create a secondary personality to give my body life, while I battled it out with Ryuunosuke. The reason why I had no body energy, or ki, is because my spirit was using it to fight the dragon, which used and exhausted the body's chakra to battle against me."  
  
"For fourteen years, the dragon's spirit and my spirit fought to see who would be sealed for eternity." he sighed. "In the end, my spirit was exhausted and I died. I could not beat the dragon."  
  
"I asked Sandaime once and used a scenario such as this as an example. According to him, the type of fight which Ranma fought went beyond normal means. It was a battle of wills between the Dragon's soul and Ranma's soul." Gai explain. He looked at Ranma. "But why did the Fourth use a suicidal technique to save you? How did he survive?"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes again.  
  
"According to my adpoted father, Stone Lee, he told me that Yondaime used the technique on me to save my life. But he could only use it once a lifetime because of the huge amount of chakra it consumes and the sacrifice that must be given." he clenched his teeth, tears running down his cheeks. "But on the same day, the Kyuubi attacked the village and he used it once again, and died in the process."  
  
Kakashi stared at him, wide-eyed. His instincts told him the boy was telling the unadultered truth.  
  
"I was the real reason why he died...." Ranma whispered. "... if I was never brought to this world, he would still be alive... That is the truth...!"  
  
The three of them became silent for a long moment. Kakashi looked at Ranma, revealing his Sharingan eye to him.  
  
"Do not say that, Ranma." he said softly. "Thoughts like that do not change the past. What is done is done." Kakashi placed a firm hand over Ranma's. Kakashi pulled his hand away and leaned back. "When you said, brought to this world, what do you mean?"  
  
After a long pause, Ranma began to tell a tale of a young boy growing up to be a man-among-men and a great martial artist. He spoke of the love, the hate, the joy and happiness the boy went through. He relayed to them the many adventures the boy went through and the enemies and friends he has encountered.  
  
Ranma told them his life story.  
  
-----  
  
It was about two hours later that Kakashi stepped out of Ranma's room and headed back down the hall. What he was just told was completely unbelievable a surreal.  
  
From what he could assume, Ranma Saotome was from another world where ninja were scarace and very rare to come across. And this Moosse person, which he thought was a silly name for someone, used a banishment ninjutsu technique, the opposite of a summoning technique, to send 'Ranma Saotome' to this world. And because he ate some special mushrooms, he was reverted into the form of a one year old baby with the mind of a seventeen year old young adult.  
  
And other things began to make sense also. The sudden appearance of the Kyuubi tweleve years ago that resulted in the death of Konoha's greatest hero and his sensei, Yondaime. The dragon sealed within 'Ranma Lee' was written as being known as the eternal rival and enemy of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon, and was also stronger than Kyuubi, but it wasn't known if it was physically or spiritually stronger.  
  
That brought him to Ranma Lee himself. Observing the boy, he did notice that he seemed the same as before he 'merged' with the main personality, Ranma Saotome. He was explained that when they merged it would be an even mix that would perfectly blend the two into a whole, or either one would dominate the whole personality. From what he could tell the external personality, Ranma Lee, was the dominating personality and he recieved years of knowledge, skill and experience of a style of taijutsu that never existed in this world. And he also observed that Ranma Lee seemed to be more.. alive, if he could put it that way.  
  
Everything that Ranma told him was too much for Kakashi to be thinking about himself. It was really giving him a headache and he didn't want to get one of those right now. It would be troublesome.  
  
Speaking of troublesome, Naruto was down the hall at the front desk.  
  
"Where's Sasuke's room?" he asked the medical staff at the desk.  
  
"Sasuke-sama is now allowed any visitors at this moment."  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and walked closer to his subordinate. "Naruto, be quiet in the hospital."  
  
Naruto lit up. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" He ran up to him. "Hey, hey! I have a request!"  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. "No need to tell me, I already know what you're going to ask. And I found someone to look after your training."  
  
"WHY?! I want you, Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto pointed at him.  
  
Kakashi sighed. "I've got some business to take care of, so I don't have the time to look after you..."  
  
Naruto pointed his finger accusingly. "I know! You're planning on training Sasuke!!"  
  
Kakashi sighed. No need to lie to Naruto at this point. He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to train Sasuke. It wouldn't be right for me to train one of my students while neglecting the other, especially since both of you will be fighting each other. But, if he does ask for help with his Sharingan, I cannot deny him that. Sasuke and I are both similiar because of that."  
  
Naruto looked down.  
  
"Don't worry though Naruto, because I've found a teacher for you who's much more reliable than me!"  
  
And we all know what happened from then on!  
  
-----  
  
Back in Ranma's room, a similiar scene was happening.  
  
"Gai-sensei?" Ranma threw off his blanket and turned to sit on the edge of his bed. "Can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Help me train for the final exam?"  
  
Gai sighed and stood up. "No."  
  
Ranma chuckled, shaking his head. "I understand."  
  
"I know you do." Gai paused at the door. "Both you and Neji are my subordinates. I care for both of you, despite your current differences. But for someone like myself to train either one of you for a fight in which both of you will be participating agianst each other... It would seem like I have choosen a favorite. Besides..."  
  
"... there is nothing else I can teach you, Ranma." And Gai left.  
  
Ranma sat still for a moment as he thoughts processed. Nothing else to teach him? He had to smile and shake his head at that. Gai had a point. After relaying to Gai and Kakashi his other life story, he then realized that he had the knowledge to increase his own level as long as he trained. And how could he train if he was stuck in the hospital!? Time to blow this joint!  
  
But as he slowly reached the door on his crutches, he then realized something that was more important than training for the match that was less than a month away. The reason why he chose to be in this room at all. He slowly crept across the hall and entered the room on the opposite side. There, laying on the bed in front of him was someone more important to him than life itself.  
  
Hinata Hyuuga.  
  
Ranma pulled up a chair and sat himself down. Gently grasping her hand in his own bandaged one, he layed his head down on his arm and gazed at his best friend.  
  
"Please be okay..." he whispered.  
  
-----  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was greated with a shadowed ceiling of a hospital. Her ears picked up the barely audible 'beep' of a heart-monitor. A small smile formed on her lips.  
  
Without having to turn her head, her Byakugan spied Ranma laying his head on her bed, sleeping soundlessly while clutching her hand. She couldn't help but feel all warm and tingly inside.  
  
"Ranma-sempai..." she whispered softly, barely audible to the human ear. Yet someone heard her.  
  
Ranma blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up into the white orbs of his best friend. He couldn't help but smile. He immediately jumped onto the bed and hugged Hinata, much to the shy girl's embarrassment.  
  
"Hinata!" Ranma clutched her even tighter after a moment. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to die..." Ranma mentally cursed Neji for bringing him to tears. Men don't cry!  
  
The Hyuuga girl placed her arms around her best friend.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oops! I'll come back later..." Kurenai closed the door behind her and whistled, guarding it from anyone else that wanted to visit. For someone seriously injured, Hinata was sure very forward.  
  
The two inside were blushing beat-red.  
  
-----  
  
"Hinata..." Ranma whispered to her from her window. Said person looked at him.  
  
Ranma was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a red tang shirt, an bigger version than that of what he use to wear when he was younger. He also had his leg warmers and a bandage around his left thigh and a shuriken/kunai holster. Hinata blinked before her eyes lit up.  
  
"Ranma-sempai!" she beamed happily.  
  
"Shhh!!" He signaled her to be quiet. She nodded. "I gotta train for the last exam which is in less than a month. So I'll be outside the village working hard for a long time."  
  
She nodded and looks down. She'll miss him.  
  
"I want you to come along!"  
  
She stared at him, wide-eyed. She started fiddling with her fingers, not sure if she should go or not.  
  
"..ano... b-but... the doctor said I shouldn't umm... over exert myself.." she said weakly. "..he said I needed to rest because my internal organs are in bad shape right now and---"  
  
"Forget what that quack said!" Ranma whispered. "I think I know a way that'll get you in shape faster than what they prescribed." He smirked. "Plus, I wouldn't want to train with no one else besides you. When we get you stronger, we can show your old man that you're not some weak defective Hyuuga!"  
  
That got Hinata going! She threw off her blanket and slowly got off the bed. She started taking off her gown when she realized something.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Ranma's nose was bleeding.  
  
And she had no underwear.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura and Ino were about to walk into the hospital when suddenly a form fell from the second floor and landed in front of them.  
  
"Huh?" they both wondered who it was.  
  
Ranma picked himself up and wiped his nose on his sleave. He'll never get use to girls. But Hinata did look cute. He slapped himself to get rid of his perverted thoughts. He didn't want to be like Happosai and Gai-sensei's next door neighbor.  
  
"Lee-san?"  
  
Ranma looked up and saw someone he didn't want to see right now. When he opened his mouth, his foot immediately planted itself inside.  
  
"Oh, it's the uncute fore-head girl.... Woah!!" He barely dodged the kick.  
  
Sakura waved her fist at Ranma! "What did you call me?! I'll knock your teeth out, you bastard!  
  
Ranma smirked. "Wow! You have a charming, wide forehead. I want to kiss it."  
  
Sakura stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"NOT!!" Ranma used Sakura's forehead as a spring-board and jumped up to the second floor.  
  
"Come back here so I can kick you ass, you hot-blooded bastard!!" Sakura cursed at the departing figure.  
  
Ino held back her giggling. She followed her angry rival into the hospital.  
  
-----  
  
It was night time when Ranma finally stopped running. He was breathing deeply and his legs were wobbling with the added weight on his back. Even thought Hinata didnt weigh that much, it seemed that it was harder to run when you couldn't pump your arms. He still wondered how other shinobi could run without pumping their arms. Well, he could also, but it just didn't seem right in a non-combative situation.  
  
"Were are we, sempai?" Hinata asked, also out of breath. She knew Ranma was fast, but what she just experiences was... breath taking.  
  
Ranma looked back at her and grinned, showing his teeth. "It's a place I found one time when I went training on my own." He started walking towarsds a large concentration of bushes and continud through them. "We're about seventy kilometers outside of the village due south." He walked passed the bushes and into a small clearing. Heat suddenly assaulted the two, but it felt very refreshing.  
  
"Hot-spring?" Hinata questioned, looking at the natural in the center. She also noticed a few training dumbies and a small shack.  
  
"Yep." he gently set her down and examined her arms. "How are your tenketsu?" he asked, worried.  
  
"They are healing, but my chakra still isn't flowing correctly..." she whispered. She gasped when Ranma started taking off her bandages. "w-wait... s..stop.. that's not good..."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "This hot-spring will help releave some pain from the tenketsu strikes. Plus, the steam will help with your breathing. Not to mention that it's really relaxing." he gave her a knowing grin.  
  
"Okay..." she started stripping. But paused. "C-could you..." she stopped. Ranma was sitting on a tree stump on the other side of the clearing, opposite from the shack, in a meditative pose. She seen her father in that position many times when he wanted to think.  
  
"... don't look.." she whispered. She would be embarrassed if that happened for a second time today.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma groaned and stood up. All round him was blackness. The same blackness that his older half had to live in for fourteen years. It was strange to be thinking this, but this black void inside his mind and body was like home. This is were he was born, had his trials and was finally brought together.  
  
But reminicing wasn't the reason he was here. He had another reason. It was time to do a little visiting to a... friend.  
  
"What are you doing here, human?" came a booming voice behind him. Ranma turned around and was surprised to see a huge caged door with the outline of Ryuunosuke's head behind it. "I didn't spare your miserable life just for you come here to.. annoy me like a cockroach."  
  
"You want me to come in there and kick you ass?!" Ranma waved his fist at him.  
  
"HA HA HA! Amusing." The dragon roared loudly, knocking Ranma on his ass. "Very amusing."  
  
"Ever brush your teeth?" Ranma waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"What do you want, Saotome? Or is it Lee?"  
  
Ranma dusted himself off. "It's Lee. Ranma Lee. Don't forget that." Ryuunosuke snorted. "I got some questions and I need some answers. Got some time?"  
  
"Feh. More time than you think." it said sarcastically.  
  
Ranma sat down in front of the cage door. "You were watching when I was fighting that Gaara from the Hidden Sand, weren't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I know you had to of felt that weird feeling that he gave out in the middle of the fight. It was like he was possessed by something. Like he had something inside him like I do."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"And when I did the Initial Lotus, that feeling suddenly disappeared. Do you have an idea what is in that Gaara guy?"  
  
Ryuunosuke stayed silent for a long moment. It was until Ranma was begining to get annoyed that he spoke again.  
  
"Inside the boy, or should I actually say, merged with the boy is an incarnate of sand. An old priest of this.. Hidden Sand Village from the Wind Country. I use to live there many years ago," he mused. "The sand incarnate's name is Shukaku, and it use to be an priest of that village before he pissed me off."  
  
"Pissed you off?"  
  
"The little worthless human shit tried to summon a racoon boss to try and destroy me because I made my home too close to the village."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Ryuunosuke smirked, showing his razor sharp fangs. "I binded the racoon and the priest to a mound of sand and placed a seal which caused both of them to become mentally unstable." The dragon chuckled. "Last I heard, the bastard was sealed in a pot by his own village. Poor human sap."  
  
Ranma shivered. This guy really did hate humans as much as he thought. He was definately lucky.  
  
"When you performed that Lotus move, the proximity of yours and his body was close enough for me to let that moron know I was here and that I would devour the little shit if it pisses me off!"  
  
"Alright.." Ranma drawled out. "Next question. If I was technically dead when you beat me, then what was the real reason you revived me? And how? I know you had a better reason..."  
  
Ryuunosuke scoffed. "Bringing a human back to life is simple. I am one of the oldest beings on this planet. Toying with the lives of you worthless humans is simple. I could of left you dead for ten years then revived you with a snap of my finger."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I have no doubt how strong you are, Ryuunosuke. But you didn't leave me for dead. I doubt gaining your respect was enough to convince you to bring me back to life. You could of just thrown me into the seal and that would be it. But you didn't. Why did you really save me? Please, don't dodge the question this time."  
  
"Heh. Your smart, for a human." The dragon closed it's eyes. "But do not think that I am stupid. And do not assume that my reasons for keeping you alive is more than what I said. For a little cockroach like you to question my given respect, especially to something which I natural detest, is disrespect upon me."  
  
"I apologize." Ranma said sincerly, looking down. "It's just that I thought that there was another reason..."  
  
"There is."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked up, curious.  
  
"When my seal was placed upon you, our lives were already tied together." said the dragon. "If you die, then I die. An even exchange in which the host body would die also, ultimately killing your other personality in the process. On the outside, it would seem like you had a severe stroke, heart-attack and aneuism of the brain, all at the same time."  
  
"Woah..."  
  
"Exactly." Ryuunosuke continued. "My seal was place long enough to effect your body. It was the reason why you are inept at using ninja and illusionary techniques. Because the seal eliminated your ability to mold chakra. Period!"  
  
Ranma gasped. "B-but... the seal is gone, right?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But the effects are permenant." Ryuunosuke smirked. "But that is why I said you are special, Lee. It seems that your body has adapted and rearrange itself in a way to use body energy as a replacement for chakra."  
  
"Umm... I hate to tell you this, but I never had this chakra stuff. I've always used ki, my body energy, to do my special techniques."  
  
"Oh..." Ryuunosuke felt dumb right now. "I see..." hr growled when Ranma smirked. "Shut up, Lee! Or I'll kill you... again."  
  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Ranma waited until they both calmed down. "My last question. Do you know a way to heal internal injuries?"  
  
"Let me guess," deadpanned the dragon. "You want me to heal that pathetic human that you seem to be fond of?"  
  
"Hey, don't talk about my friends like that! Or you'll get somemore of what I dished out before!"  
  
Ryuunosuke stared at him impassively. "The last time you 'dished out' something against me.. you died, remember?"  
  
"....."  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!" Laughed the dragon. He mad the right choice in reviving this human. He was thoroughly amusing than the other pieces of garbage that is his kind. "What is that woman to you? Women are nothing but troublesome creatures."  
  
Ranma figited and toyed with his fingers. Ryuunosuke seemed surprised for a split second. He was dealing with the external personality, Ranma Lee, whom he guessed was the dominate personality.  
  
"Well... she's my best friend! And I don't like how she's treated by her own family. I mean, her own dad basically kicked her out of their house because she wasn't good at being a ninja and considered 'defective' daughter to him. And her cousin treats her like shit because she's from the 'Head' family and he's from the 'Branch' family. And the same cousin tried to kill her because she told him the truth. Alot of bullshit if you ask me."  
  
Ryuunosuke narrowed his eyes in thought. Family was a very important. He knew that perfectly. He peaked into Ranma's mind and watched his memories of this girl. He sifted through the memories and searched for how badly the girl was injured. 'Simple,' he thought.  
  
"There is nothing I can do," he told Ranma firmly, then chuckled when he saw the human's frown.  
  
"There's gotta be a way for you to do it!" Ranma cried. "If you can easily revive me, then this is just a cake walk right?"  
  
"Think about it, you stupid little human twerp! I am in here." Ryuunosuke jestured the cell door. "She is out there! Find the power to actually use that peanut sized, low-capacity organ which you call a brain and think about that for a moment."  
  
".... Oh."  
  
"Ahh... So you do have brain power. Human's are so stupid. Always forgetting the little things." he taunted. Then became serious. "I would cure the female, but I cannot do anything while I am sealed in this cell."  
  
Ranma looked at the cell door. It seemed like a steel door with windows enclosed by bars similiar to that of a jail cell. There was also an ofuda (paper tailsman) with a powerful barrier seal placed upon it. He came up with an idea.  
  
"What if I let you out of the seal?"  
  
Ryuunosuke stared at him.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!! You, let me out of the seal? Impossible. You wouldn't know how anyway, with that puny little brain of yours. And you lack chakra."  
  
"But... all I have to do is remove this ofuda on the doors, right?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I knew I was right!"  
  
"Heh, Maybe you are...But that is not all!" boomed the Dragon's voice. "You would have to form seals with your physical body and summon me into the world. But I doubt you would be stupid enough to do that, human. Letting me out of this seal alone is a risk you shouldn't take."  
  
Ranma smirked and grabbed hold of the tailsmen. He stared at Ryuunosuke.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
The dragon chuckled.  
  
"Foolish human."  
  
-----  
  
Mighty Guy, or Gai Maito as he is originally known as, was sitting in his house eating his dinner. Usually he would be digging in, wolfing down his food, but today he was eating slow.  
  
He was worried.  
  
Ranma turned up missing from the hospital along with Hinata Hyuuga. Witnesses said that the two of them departed the village two days ago and is somewhere on the outskits of Konoha's primary influence. They could be anywhere in the Fire Country. He was more upset with Ranma though, because according to doctors, Hinata needed to remain in the hospital for another week to be treated for her injuries. She could possibly die from heart failure if she over-exerted herself.  
  
He was worried for the boy too. Kurenai Yuhi was thoroughly pissed with Ranma for taking away Hinata. The girl was placed in her responsibility, and to tell Hiashi Hyuuga that she was missing... Gai shrugged. It was known that Hiashi Hyuuga basically disowned his eldest daughter. He probably wouldn't care.  
  
He turned his head when his door opened.  
  
"Yo, Gai." Kakashi greeted him as he left himself in. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
Gai raised his eyebrow, munching his food.  
  
"I need you to help me train someone..."  
  
-----  
  
Ranma opened his eyes. It was night time, just like when he first began meditating to speak with Ryuunosuke. He could hear the bubbling of the hot-spring behind him, the cackling of a small camp-fire, the sounds of owls 'hooting' in the darkness somewhere in the surrounding forest, and the sounds of crickets. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Ranma-sempai?"  
  
He turned around and gave Hinata thumbs up, grinning.  
  
"So, how do you like the hot-spring, Hinata?" He completely ignored that she was naked, blushing and trying to hid everything below the neck in the water. "Relaxing, huh? Yep! It was a good idea to take you out of that hospital today. This is a good place to relax and train. No one to bother ya."  
  
"Umm... Ranma-sempai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hinata toyed with her thumbs, looking away. "ummm er... the day you took me out of the hospital..? That was umm... two weeks ago..."  
  
"....."  
  
I was meditating for that long, he thought in surprise. He was only speaking with Ryuunosuke for a little over an hour, yet two weeks passed in real-time?! He fell on his ass and stared into nothingness.  
  
Hinata crawled out of the spring and walked over to him with a worried look. She ignored the cold bite of the evening air upon her heated skin. She was more worried about her best friend than her nakedness.  
  
"Ranma-sempai? Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded and blinked for a moment. "Yeah, I am now. But two weeks? Wow..." His stomach growled. "I wanna try something, but food is more important."  
  
Hinata giggled.  
  
"I umm... made some stew inside the cabin.."  
  
"Thanks, Hinata-kun! You're a pal!" Ranma slapped her rear and made his way into the little shack.  
  
Hinata almost passed out from embarrassment.  
  
-----  
  
The following day, Ranma and Hinata left early from the small cabin to a clearing over two miles away from the hotspring. The pigtailed genin had a technique to tryout and Hinata wanted to tag along to see it, much to his displeasure. Ranma didn't want his best friend to see what would happen. He didn't know what would happen either, but it was a risk he had to take if he wanted to save heal his best friend!  
  
"Hinata, stay right here. I don't know what's going to happen with this technique." Ranma stated, worried slightly.  
  
She nodded slightly, coughing a bit. She hid behind a large boulder. From around it, she watched Ranma stand in the middle of the larger clearing. He looked very relaxed. She wondered what exactly he was going to do. Her lavender/white eyes watched as his chest slowly rose up and down with his breathing. He looked very handsome, even with his eyes closed. She stopped her thoughts to pay more attention, seeing him starting to concentrate.  
  
His hands formed the seal of the 'Ram'. Was he going to use ninjutsu? But he had no chakra! She watched his hands slowly form each seal.  
  
Serpent.  
  
Tiger.  
  
Half-Horse.  
  
Hybrid Ram.  
  
Reverse Tiger.  
  
Right-Index Serpent.  
  
Special-Bird.  
  
Then Ranma bit his thumb, drawing blood. He then formed a seal dragon seal, thumbs pressed together pointed to the ground, pinky fingers up and palms away from the body. His eyes opened as he called out the technique.  
  
"KUCHIYOSE KOTETSU TAIRYUU!!" Summoning Technique: Steel Great Dragon!  
  
Hinata gasped after hearing the technique. She watched Ranma slam his hand upon the ground. A gigantic cloud of smoke engulfed everything around her. She couldn't see in any direction.  
  
The she heard it. The powerful, ear splitting roar of the summon. Her knees were shaking. It wasn't until the smoke disipated that she got a good look at the beast. She looked higher and higher, almost straining her neck. The body of the beast was serpent-like, with scales that seem to shine like armor. It had a pair of legs and arms, both of which were huge and tipped with claws that would be four to five times bigger than her own body. The dragon had a lizard-like head, with long white hair and flowed down it's neck/back like a mane. It also had a white bearded chin. It's eyes were captivating, colored a dark-blue with yellow slits for pupils.  
  
The beast spoke.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA..." Ryuunosuke leaned back into another roar that shook the ground, knocking both Ranma and Hinata off their feet. "Finally, I am outside of that infernal body of yours!!"  
  
Ranma slowly got to his feet and glared at the dragon. It looked as if the summoning to more out of him than he expected. "You don't like the room you're renting? Then come down here and complain to my face."  
  
"Amusing." Hinata gasped when the dragon shrunk down and took the form of a human! It was clearly male with long white hair and the same dark blue eyes with yellow slits. He also had short pointed ears and one of his arms was scaled from his knuckles and up his sleave. He was dressed in white elegant robes of some kind, similiar to a kimono. He wore armor similiar to that of an ANBU, but looked very expensive. The dragon turned man was also wearing a hakama (shinto priest pants). She noticed that the man had a symbol tattooed on his forehead. It was kanji, and it translated into the word 'Kotetsu' or 'Steel'.  
  
Ryuunosuke grabbed Ranma by the throat and easily lifted him into the air like a rag-doll. The taijutsu specialist gasped for breath and clutched onto the dragon-man's arm for dear life. Ranma suddenly found himself falling down hard, Ryuunosuke slamming him upon the ground and letting him go. He had a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Ahh... That feels better." He grinned at the glaring boy, showing rows of sharp fangs instead of teeth. "Like I said, I like you, Human. Your much more brave than any other cockroach that I've met. Placing your trust in a dragon of my caliber... Heh heh.. very amusing."  
  
Ranma pounded his own chest for a moment, regaining his breath. He slowly stood and faced the dragon-man. "Yeah... amusing, aren't I? Have you ever thought of seeing a dentist?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Right." Ranma coughed a bit. "So I successfully summoned you. But I had to use YOUR chakra to do it. So that means I won't be able to summon you unless you want to come out, right?"  
  
The dragon smirked. "Like I said, I like you, human. Very perceptive."  
  
Ranma became serious. "So, you gonna follow through on your part, or what?"  
  
The was a long pause. They each glared at one another before Ryuunosuke spoke.  
  
"Might as well." he sighed. "There is not much to do in this world anymore. I have done it all." He lazily sat on a rock. "Tell the girl to come out already."  
  
Hinata peak out from behind the boulder and looked at Ryuunosuke. When his eyes met her's, she was suddenly overcome by fear. She had a clear vision of her own death. She saw the dragon-man lifting her up and bitting her neck before ripping her head and torso apart. She hid behind the boulder again, clutching herself tightly. She couldn't move.  
  
"HA HA HA HA..." bellowed the dragon. He was really amused by the girl.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Your little girlfriend thinks I am going to kill her. Stupid, foolish human. And by the looks of her eyes, she is of the Hyuuga Clan of your Konoha village." He disappeared.  
  
Ranma was startled when Hinata screamed loudly! He dashed around the boulder and saw the dragon-man pinning her to the rock his clawed hand. He would of attacked his 'summon', but seeing the analyzing face on the dragon caused him to pause. He wasn't hurting her.  
  
"Tsk... tsk..." The dragon shook his head. "Jyuuken. Attacks the internal organs. Nothing I can do."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. He was building in rage, angered at the dragon-man. "I thought you said you can heal her!!"  
  
Ryuunosuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I can. If you want me too."  
  
"Please!!"  
  
Ranma gasped, feeling a very strong and hostile intent to kill. He grabbed Ryuunosuke's arm before he struck his best friend. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"You said wanted her healed, correct? I could easily kill her and revive her. That is the only way I can do it." The dragon grinned at Ranma, feeling very evil. "Yes or no, Lee. Kill her and revive, or let her suffer without medical attention."  
  
Ranma stared at the dragon.  
  
"Your little human friend here requires alot of medical attention. Sure, taking her to the hotspring for two weeks using the medicinal powers to alleviate pain from her chakra opening points along her skin. Her internals are still suffering from the effects of the battle she faced against the other Jyuuken user. Not only that, she was most likely forced to forage for her own food since you were in your meditative trance while speaking with I. That alone would aggravate her internal injuries to the point were she is suffering daily, yet holding back the pain with her will to not cause you any worry."  
  
Ranma looked down at Hinata. She looked more pale than usual.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"It's your own fault she is in this worsen condition, human." Ryuunosuke stepped away from the girl and watched the boy pick her up and run towards Konoha at full speed. He had a frown on his face as he spoke to himself.  
  
"Do not blame yourself, boy. She chose to come on her own, despite your offer to train the girl." Ryuunosuke shook his head. "Congradulation's human. But this training you've taken has given you a new and powerful technique."  
  
"And it has also give you my full cooperation and respect."  
  
The dragon disappeared, returning to his place inside Ranma. He was smiling when he left.  
  
-----  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
-----  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
"It makes me want to kiss it. NOT!" LOL That was hilarious. One of those last minute deals I had to throw in.  
  
Anyways, another chapter done. In this one would mostly be a filler and to expand on Ranma and Hinata's relationship. As you can see, the two seem attracted to each other in more than a friendly way, but to Ranma, she is just a good pal, just like Ukyou was. And the all to hilarious embarrassing scenes are a plus too!  
  
Many of you might wonder why I have the dragon, Ryuunosuke, accept Ranma more easily. Well, first, the both their lives are tied together. So if one dies, the other dies. As for Ranma summoning Ryuunosuke out of his body, it is similiar to how Naruto summons Gamabunta. Ranma understands the concept of chakra, yet he doesn't have it himself. So he used Ryuunosuke's chakra to summon him out of his cell and into the physical world. Naruto would be able to summon Kyuubi if he himself removed the tailsman off of the Kyuubi's celldoors, except the fox would most-likely take over his body. =P  
  
Anyways, you could say that the training part was when Ranma finish speaking with the dragon.  
  
I encourage anyone that reads my story to leave a detailed review, good or bad. Give your opinions of the story that you read, tell the author what you like or don't like about it.  
  
I would like to share a personal thought to anyone that reads this. A good author is not someone who can spell perfect or has god-like grammar and puncuation. A good author isn't someone who can write a good story. A good author is someone who can take criticism with a smile and thank the person that gave it to them. I found an author here on that really pissed me off. He/she called those that gave bad reviews of his story a bunch of assholes and basically told them to fuck off. I really didn't appreciate that. If someone took their time to read a story yet gave a bad review, you shouldn't get pissed at them. You should be thanking them, because that means they are urging you to improve yourself.  
  
As of 8-13-04, I will be taking a break from writing because the new Madden 2005 and football season is starting. I may post chapter during this time, but they will not be as quick as I have been doing them lately. I might even try to finish the 22nd chapter of my other story, Blended Demension before I put another chapter if this one out.  
  
Thank you to everyone that has read my stories.  
  
Next is Chapter 12: Genious Vs Dropout Part 1


	13. Chapter 12: Genius Vs Dropout Part One

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 12: Genius Vs Dropout Part One  
  
The day of the third Chuunin Selection Examination has finally arrived. Konoha was bustling with energy as diplomats and delegates from various countries and daimyo's arrived to take in the upcoming tournament. Also arriving were many powerful shinobi from the Hidden villages whom also wished to see the new generation of Leaf, Sand and Sound-nin's. It was rumored that one of the survivors of the Uchiha massacre was also participating. Anyone and everyone wanted to see what the heir to the genius clan had to offer.  
  
In the Konoha stadium were the tournament was being held, six of the remaining nine winners from the preliminary arounds were standing in the center of the arena area. The stadium was bustling with ths hoots, hollering, cheers and chatter of the crowd.  
  
Standing in a single line from left to right: Temari, Kankura, Hyuuga Neji, Ranma Lee, Shino Aburame and finally Shikamaru. Most of them wondered where the other three were located. Standing in front of them idling chewing on a long toothpick was a special Jounin named Genma, the judge for the matches. He just stood idle and waiting for the signal to begin. He eyed Ranma, though. He remembered the kid when he use to visit his fathers grave. Genma was that same Jounin.  
  
"Hey, boy." He called to the pigtailed boy. Ranma looked at Genma and pointed to himself. "Yeah, you. I'm glad to see you made it this far. Following your father's foot-steps, eh?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"You better do good in your fight, boy. I expect alot out of the son of a hero."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes and nodded. He glared at Neji out of the corner of his eyes, something Genma took note of. The Jounin couldn't help but smirk to himself. There was something more to the relationship between Ranma Lee and this Hyuuga boy.  
  
Looking down at the ground, Ranma couldn't help but feel anger. Anger at Neji for putting Hinata in the condition she was in. And especially anger at himself for being the blockhead he is and worsening her condition. He made it back just in time for Hinata to recieve the treatment that she needed, though he did pay the price for what he did. Kurenai tortured Ranma for a full week using genjutsu, which only lasted five minutes in real time. He did not dislike Kurenai for doing that to him. He could of easily broke out of it, but he accepted the near-lethal torture session. He more than deserved it.  
  
But because of that, he ended up hospitalized again. It took him a full-week to recover, a time where he spent watching over his friend and comforting her. But that soon ended when he was discharged from the medical wards care. He only had a week left before the big match, so he trained, brushing up his hand-to-hand skills.  
  
Now the day had finally come, and much to his displeasure, he had to stand next to Neji, the guy he had to face and a person he wanted to kill. 'You are mine... Neji Hyuuga..' he mentally spat.  
  
Neji didn't have to look at Ranma to see him. He wondered what his teammate was thinking. 'Lee...'  
  
A rumbling caught everyones attention. They turned their heads towards the entrance to the arena grounds. Many of them sweated seeing Naruto flying in, only to land and skid to a hault in front of them.  
  
"What kind of entrance was that?" asked Shikamaru. He helped his fellow rookie to his feet. "How troublesome..."  
  
Naruto shook his head and started panicing. "Everyone, run! The entire village bulls... The bulls are going after everyone!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, looking bored.  
  
"I'm serious! There were so many of them!" He paused. "Huh? Where's Sasuke?"  
  
"That Dosu guy who is suppose to fight me isn't here, either." Shikamaru half complained, half celebrated.  
  
"Hey, you two." said Genma. "Stop goofing off. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd."  
  
Naruto looked around the stadium. The crowds were filling all the seats! Some were cheering while others were conversating and making bets on whom would win. The blonde-haired genin felt really good to be here, along with some of the other contestants.  
  
"In this main tournament, you all are the stars." Genma added on.  
  
Soon, Sandaime, the Third Hokage's voice rung throughout the stadium as he stood and addressed everyone.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chuunin Selection Examination!! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches!"  
  
The crowd started cheering, ready to see some hardcore action.  
  
Genma pulled out a paper and showed it to the assembled seven genin. "There is something I'd like to tell you before the matches. Look at this. There have been some minor changes in the tournament. Check once again who you are fighting."  
  
Shikmaru look confused. He had one more match than everyone else. He wondered if that Dosu guy quit.  
  
Ranma didn't need to see whom he was fighting. No changes at all.  
  
"Hey, hey!" called Naruto, raising his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sasuke isn't here yet. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"If Sasuke isn't here yet, he will suffer from a default loss."  
  
Naruto grumbled. Sasuke better be here soon.  
  
"Alright guys, this is the final test." stated Genma. "The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims. There are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that fight is over... I'll step in and stop it, you got it?" The genins nodded. "Now, the first match. Ranma Lee verses Neji Hyuuga. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

* * *

Up above in the crowds, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru were moving along the isles. They finally reached a spot with a couple empty seats.  
  
"Hey, Hinata!" he waved over his teammate. "It's free here!"  
  
"y..yeah."  
  
"This will be good!"  
  
"Ranma-sempai.. do you're best...!" she weakly cheered.  
  
Two of the chuunin instructors from the first examination were sitting next to them. They were discussing the match.  
  
"This will be a good match. That pigtailed kid, Ranma, was really strong. He stopped one of my strongest kicks with his barehand alone."  
  
"He has a tough opponent though. Hyuuga are the strongest taijutsu experts in the village. I doubt his strength alone could beat him. Plus, I here they are both teammates, so they know each others weaknesses."

* * *

Ranma and Neji faced off against each other. The two of them stared into their eyes and a long period of time, which kept the crowd tense. Seeing a Hyuuga, one of the strongest clans in Konoha fight, was always a spectacular site to watch. But to have them face off against their own teammates, these were the matches to watch. It would be very unpredictable on either side since both fighters already knew each others capabilities.  
  
"It seems you have something you want to say, Ranma." noted Neji.  
  
Ranma didn't speak at all. He simply rose his right fist and pointed it at Neji. It was a jesture that the Hyuuga boy stare at his teammate. It was also a jesture that told him that Ranma was keeping that promise. To defeat him. Neji shook his head, activating his Byakugan. He looked into Ranma eyes.  
  
'He is confident. Angered.' Looking into Ranma's eyes actually made him shiver. 'He wants to do more than defeat me.'  
  
"Ranma. Like all the other times you have face me, this will only end up the same way. It is already written in destiny that I will defeat you time and time again, no matter how stronger you become. I will always defeat you."  
  
"Shut up and fight." he replied coldly.  
  
Genma raised his hand. "Now, let the first match... Begin!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Neji moved into his Jyuuken stance - knees bent slightly with his left foot forward, right hand down by his side with the palm facing down, and his left arm forward slightly bent with the palm open facing the opponent.  
  
Much to his surprise, instead of moving into Gouken's primary stance, Ranma copied Neji's Jyuuken stance exactly.  
  
'What?' thought Neji. 'What is he doing? Is he attempting to use Hyuuga-ryu? He does not have the ability to see the tenketsu.' He thought of the pressure point he used against Gaara. 'Or so he pretends.'  
  
Ranma suddenly ran forward, catching Neji off guard while he was in thought. The pigtailed genin struck first with a powerful palm strike, which Neji blocked with his own palm. He followed up with several more palm strikes, Neji either dodging or evading each one desperately. Though Ranma did not know or have the ability to inject chakra, his physical strength was not something to scoff at.  
  
'Why is he attacking without using his speed?' Neji asked himself. 'What are you planning, Lee?'  
  
Neji struck back with his own attacks. Ranma dodged left and right from Neji's palm strikes, twisting his body to and fro trying not to get hit. He could feel the power of chakra coming through the opening points of Neji's hands with each miss.  
  
'What?!' All of a sudden, Ranma disappeared and reappeared under Neji and attacked with a rising kick. Neji flew upwards, yet he flipped back in mid-air a distance away. Ranma looked at him neutrally. He knew Neji would of evaded the attack.  
  
Neji wanted to taunt him, but knew that from now on that childish acts like that had no place here. With the attack he just dodged, he knew Ranma was deadly serious about this fight. Steeling himself, Neji pushed forward at full-speed. Planting his foot firmly, he thrusted his arm in a powerful palm strike. Ranma blocked it but Neji saw him wince, which allowed him to follow-up with a rising palm. Ranma leaned back and counter-attacked with his own strikes, Neji dodging side to side out of the way. At the same time, the both of them reared back their right hands and struck each other simultaniously in the chest.  
  
They both coughed up blood.  
  
"H-how...?" Neji asked in disbelief, eyes widened in disbelief. Ranma has no chakra, yet he effectively attacked his internal organs with that strike.  
  
Ranma's eyes locked into his, and he smirked. "Haku Dato Shin Sho." The two of them jumped back to seperated from each other. Ranma liked the shocked expression on Neji's face. "White Snake Reliable Fist. Using my body energy, I can send damage directly through your body to attack your internal organs, just like your Jyuuken - Gentle fist."  
  
Neji's eyes narrowed. He was very disturbed that Ranma found a way to successfully mimic the Hyuuga family's infamous style of taijutsu. He moved back into his stance and glared at Ranma, preparing to defend this time.  
  
"Koi!" Come!  
  
The pigtailed genin charged at Neji at full speed, feeding ki into his pumping legs. In the blink of an eye he appeared before him, and struck with his favorite move.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Neji blocked the lightning fast spinning-roundhouse, then jumped over the break-dance style sweeping-round house and blocked the spinning back kick. His almost 360 degree vision followed Ranma to his rear and he bended forward to another roundhouse, then rolled forward to dodge the follow-up rising kick. He turned and blocked Ranma's palm-strike at the wrist, then a split-second afterward blocked the same attack from the opposite side. He then saw Ranma charge directly at him and attack with a the powerful version of his first attack.  
  
"KONOHA GOURIKI SEMPUU!!" Strong Konoha Whirlwind!!  
  
Neji smirked. The kick connected with his head, but it was blocked by chakra!  
  
Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"HAKKESHOU KAITEN!!" Neji suddenly spun around quickly and created a field of chakra around him. The field reacted to Ranma's attack and sent the pigtailed boy flying away in pain. Neji's spinning field stopped leaving him in a small crater from his own defensive attack. An absolute defense.  
  
Ranma landed a few feet away and struggled to get to his feet. He looked at Neji with cold eyes, totally forgetting about the attack. His mind tried to figure out how to defeat it.  
  
"Ranma!" Neji called out to him, catching his attention for a moment. "You are in range of my Divination. Jyuuken Move, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." The Divination Field, Sixty-Four strike. Neji moved into side-ways stance - left foot forward, right to the rear with both hands stretched out, palms up to the front and back.  
  
"Awww shit..." Ranma mumbled. He stayed still. Even with his full speed, he couldn't dodge this attack.  
  
Neji suddenly dashed forward with amazing speed. Spinning clock-wise, he started the attacks.  
  
"Hakke... Two-strikes!" Ranma grunted in pain. "Four strikes!" He coughed up blood. "Eight strikes!" Neji's started to come back to back, not stopping, only increasing in speed! "Sixteen strikes! Thirty-Four strikes!!" Ranma's eyes widened as his body flew back in slow motion. "SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!!" Neji connected with the final strikes and sent Ranma flying back with a final palm strike. The pigtailed boy landed and skidded on the ground like a rag-doll until he finally stopped laying face-down.  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
Genma, the judge, shook himself out of his surprise and moved forward. He looked between Neji and Ranma. "I guess that is the end."  
  
"I have hit the sixty-four tenkutsu's in your body. You can no longer stand, as you should know, Ranma." Neji closed his eyes. "It is over, Ranma. Just like it was predicted in the pages of destiny. You would not win." Neji turned and began to walk away. "Examiner, this match is over."  
  
"...." Genma looked from Neji, then back to Ranma. His eyebrow raised and he stepped away. He'll just wait for the Hyuuga boy to figure this out for himself.  
  
The crowd gasped then became silent. Neji's instincts told him something was wrong, very wrong. Slowly, he turned around to were Ranma was laying, but got the surprise of his life.  
  
"STRONG KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
The single roundhouse kick connected with Neji's blocking arm, but the strength of the attack sent the Hyuuga boy flying to the side and skidding along the arena floor. He laid there with wide-eyed, clutching his left arm. Using his Byakugan, he saw that his arm was definately fractured from the attack. He slowly go to his feet with the support of his uninjured arm and glared at Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed boy stood shakily on his feet, hands resting on his knees. He stared impassively at Neji, waiting for his next move.  
  
'Why can he still stand?!' Neji thought angrily. 'Why can he still stand after I attacked with my Hakke?! Why? This is the third time I have used it on him, yet the other two times he could not get up! Why can he still stand?!'  
  
Ranma smirked at Neji, clutching his chest. "You wonder why I'm still standing? Isn't it obvious? A genius should even understand this. I don't have chakra, so attacking my chakra circulatory system is useless. The only reason why the last two times were effective was because I didn't have my ki, body energy, to give me the strength to get up from that vicious attack. But now is different, Neji..."  
  
Neji's eyes widened and he activated his Byakugan. Ranma then dashed forward at full-speed and he prepared himself.  
  
"KONOHA WIND STRIKE!!"  
  
Ranma leaped up, but suddenly dropped down in a powerful sweeping kick that Neji jumped over, but Ranma's followed-up back-fist caught him beind the knee's in mid-air, forcing him to fall on his back. Ranma rolled forward and slammed the back of his heel into Neji's chest before leaping up with his other leg and coming down in a powerful stomp. Neji rolled out of the way and struck at Ranma's side with his uninjured palm. The pigtailed boy coughed and gasped for air as his lung was directly attacked. This gave Neji the time to strike Ranma with a leaping spinning back kick.  
  
But to his complete surprise, he missed. Ranma suddenly disappeared and reappeared under him and launched the Hyuuga boy high into the air. Ranma crouched down and leaped, appearing behind Neji in the kage buyo, the shadow dance. Neji's eyes widened. Ranma wouldn't.. will he? But he found himself trapped, wrapped up in bandages around his mid-section and arms. Ranma pushed off of him and pulled against the rope-like bandage, stiffening the line before starting to swing Neji under and over him, picking up momentum and speed as they began to fall. The crowd gasped loudly as Ranma then slammed the Hyuuga branch member into the arena floor with a sickening hammer-like smash.  
  
"FALLING LOTUS!!"  
  
Ranma cleaved Neji into the ground, creating a crater from the move's impact. The pigtailed genin dropped down a distance away cutting off his bandages and removing them completely in the process. He was breathing deeply, gasping for breath as he knelt down. He eyed the crater for a moment before approaching it.  
  
'How... did Ranma get so strong is such a short period of time?' thought Neji, staring wide-eyed up into the sky. 'How could I fall so short to a drop-out?!' He snarled at seeing Ranma look down upon him, smirking in victory. 'I will NOT lose here! I will WIN!! I MUST WIN!!!'  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. He suddenly found himself flying high into the air from a kick he barely saw Neji perform. He felt a presence behind him and he gasped! 'Kage buyo,' he muttered, seeing Neji perform the Shadow Dance. 'This will hurt....'

* * *

Gai stood up and stared wide-eyed at Neji. He has been watching the fight from the beginning but remained quiet about it until now. Seeing the sudden burst of strength from Neji, he knew of only one move that would allow that.  
  
"Lotus..." he whispered. "... In a time of desperation, he mastered the one more he, a genius, could never master..."  
  
Next to him, Hiashi Hyuuga also stood up and stared at his nephew and his opponent.  
  
'The one whom recieved the Hyuuga bloodline so strongly, whom mastered Jyuuken and the Kaiten on his own... A branch family member will succeed a head family member...' His eyes turned towards his opponent, Ranma. '.. But, you will not win against this one with that technique...'

* * *

Neji's bandaged right arm loosened and wrapped fully around the pigtailed boy tightly. Grabbing wrapping his arms around Ranma, he pulled back and placed the two of them into a power dive towards the ground at high-speed. He started to spin them like a drill.  
  
"INITIAL LOTUS!!"  
  
The Hyuuga boy jumped away just as Ranma impacted the ground. He landed and immediately fell to his knees, his body having gone through immense physical stress from using 100 percent of his muscle strength. He felt like crap, now knowing what Ranma felt like after using the move against Gaara of the Desert. His reflexes were shot, and he could barely move himself. He couldn't even activate his Byakugan.  
  
Neji looked at the judge. "Examiner, this match is over. The hot-blooded drop-out is not getting up."  
  
Genma looked over at the new crater. He waited for twenty seconds before lifting his hand up. "The winner is---"

* * *

'Fuck...' Ranma groaned in pain. He now knew why Gai-sensei called Lotus a forbidden move. If it wasn't for fact that Neji just recently mastered it on-the-fly, he could of been knocked out, or worse, dead. He didn't even have the strength to get up any more. He knew he lost, and he started to cry. He couldn't defeat Neji. Not in this condition.  
  
He lost.  
  
"Examiner, this match is over. The hot-blooded drop-out is not getting up." Ranma's tears suddenly dried up.  
  
Hot-Blooded.  
  
Ever since he knew Neji in his last year of the academy to this point, he has never once called him 'Hot-blooded'. Not once has Ranma heard that word uttered from that Hyuuga boy's lips. It was a term that Ranma truely hated, because it reminded him of all the times people thought he would fail because he didn't have any talent. Reminded him of all the times people would laugh at him because they thought he could never be a ninja.  
  
In the face of pain and defeat, Ranma found the strength to get up. He pulled out a kunai from his holster and clenched it tightly. With a snarl of anger, he jumped out of the crater and lunged at Neji at full speed.

* * *

"The winner is---!!" Genma quickly turned to Neji in surprise.  
  
Ranma roared, slugging Neji in the jaw within a split second, catching him and the crowd completely off guard.  
  
Neji flew across the ground and skidded to a halt a few feet from the wall. Neji layed limp before the crowds, staring wide-eyed up into the sky. His eyes then turned Ranma as the pigtailed boy stepped over him. He kneeled down and held his kunai up, pointing to downward towards his neck. Neji stared in fear, unable to move, completely paralyzied by his own pain and Ranma's viciousness.  
  
"SHI-NE, NEJI!!" Ranma cried, stabbing downward towards Neji's neck.  
  
"Boy, this match is over!!" shouted Genma, hurrying as fast as he could to try and stop Ranma. He wouldn't make it.  
  
Neji closed his eyes and waited for it to come.

* * *

"RANMA!!" Gai shouted, leaping down as fast as he could to stop his student from making a big mistake. "NO!!"  
  
Hiashi Hyuuga followed to do the same. He could not let Neji die until his nephew learned the truth about his father.  
  
But they both didn't make it in time.

* * *

Neji slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't dead? He took a chance to look up. He stared at Ranma. The kunai was just an inch from his neck. Ranma's hands were shaking, unable to keep the weapon steady. Taking another chance, he trailed his vision upwards to Ranma's face. He got the shock of his life.  
  
Ranma was crying.  
  
Around the two of them were the exam judge, Gai and his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. All three of them were in the process of stopping Ranma, but they were a few feet too late from actually stopping him. They all stood there, staring at the pigatiled genin.  
  
"Why?" Neji asked. "Why did you stop...?" He waited a moment before he got his answer.  
  
"... I... I..." Ranma pulled the kunai away and set it down. He looked away as tears clouded his vision and memories assaulted him. "I can't do it..."  
  
"I lied, Neji.." Ranma began, his words somewhat jarbled because of his emotioned. ".. I don't hate you, not one bit. I couldn't never hate you, because I knew you had a tough life being a branch family member of the Hyuuga. I looked passed the insults and your stuck-up nature and saw you as... as a good friend and teammate. But then in the exam, you started treating Hinata like a piece of shit, and I got really mad and said things I didn't mean.... Then you did the one thing I never thought you would do... you call me 'hot-blooded'...!"  
  
Neji's stared at Ranma. The boy grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?! Why do you always talk shit about me like that?! Why do you always call everyone that isn't as smart or strong as you, weak? WELL, I'M NOT WEAK, DAMN IT!!!!" Ranma screamed in his face! "I'm not weak..."  
  
"Lee..."  
  
'A Shinobi must never loose his composure.' Ranma suddenly realized, the words of his father echoing in his mind. Then again, another saying came to mind, one from his other father, far in another world. 'A martial artist is always in control of their emotions.'  
  
Neji stared at Ranma, tears also coming to his eyes. "Lee.." he slowly began, not daring to look into Ranma's eyes. "..I never once said you were weak. And, even I have tried to fight against destiny. During the whole month of training, I would always dream of you. And my defeat by your hands. And to this day, I've fought to change that destiny... just like I have always fought my position as a Hyuuga branch family member..." He looked up at Ranma.  
  
"You and Tenten are my ONLY friends, Lee." Neji held himself back, not wishing to show weakness in front of a head family member. "And I am sorry if I created a rift between us with what I have done to Hinata..."  
  
Ranma couldn't bring himself to speak further. He brought Neji into a brotherly hug and they both held each other for a few moments. It wasn't until Gai placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder that they broke apart.  
  
"Ranma, let the medical-nin's take care of Neji. You need to rest for the next round." Ranma nodded, but his eyes caught site of a certain Hyuuga he's always wished to meet.  
  
"You!" Ranma called out, pointing to Hiashi Hyuuga. "I should kill you, bastard! How can you call yourself a father with the way you have treated your own daughter! How can you call the child you have fathered a 'defect' or 'useless'. You're luckly she even cares for you as her father, or I would of torn you a new asshole beforehand." He clenched his fist in anger. "I tell you what, Hiashi Hyuuga. When Hinata full recovers, she's gonna show you what kind of kunoichi she really is!"  
  
And he limped out of the arena, not caring how everyone stared at him.  
  
"Since two outsiders attempted to stop him on Neji's behalf, the winner if Ranma Lee." announced Genma.  
  
After a short pause, the crowd cheered loud enough to be heard in the whole village.

* * *

The reactions from the crowd varied in opinion about the first match. Many of the Hyuuga branch members in attendance were totally shocked out of their minds seeing last years number one rookie, the one whom recieved the most talent and benefit of the Hyuuga bloodline limit, losing to someone like Ranma Lee, last years dead-last rookie.  
  
Among the genin participating in todays tournament, many were not surprised at seeing Neji's loss. Naruto was actually estatic about it, while Shikamaru was astonished. The Sand-Nin's, Temari and Kankuro, expected as much. For someone strong enough to defeat Gaara, then there was no contest in this match. Though it was interesting to see two teammates fight. Shino stayed passive.  
  
"Woah..." whispered Shikamaru, thinking about that match. "I thought of many ways that match would end, but I never thought that Ranma would suddenly gain such strength after having all his tenketsu's hit and having that Lotus move used on him."  
  
"Pigtailed guy..." muttered Naruto. He clenched his fist. "I gotta win my match too! I wanna have my chance at fighting him! Where are you, Sasuke?!!" 'You better make it,' he thought to himself.  
  
Below, the judge spoke with a jounin and nodded to him. He made an announcement. "The participant of the next match hasn't arrived yet. So we will continue on with the next match." The crowd boo'd. "The next two, come down here. Kankuro and Shino Aburame."  
  
Ranma arrived just in time. He limped over to the railing by Naruto and sat down. He rested against the wall and watched the arena.  
  
"Hey, that means my match just got one step closer!!!!" shouted Shikamaru in complaint.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow, seeing Kankuro's face twitch in thought.  
  
"....I forfiet!" proclaimed the Sand-nin. Shino's head swivelled to him in surprise.  
  
'He didn't really want to forfiet,' thought Ranma, eying the Sand-nin with the puppet slung over his shoulder. 'He's hiding something...'  
  
"Alright, Shikamaru! Go for it!" Naruto shouted, pushing said person off the balcony.  
  
"WAAAAAH!" Crash!!  
  
Ranma looked down and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hurry up and fight!" "Yeah! Hurry up and finish this crappy match!" came the crowd.  
  
'Geez...' thought the unmotivated genin. 'Everyone wants to see Sasuke's match. And now that have to watch a couple of no-names... So now there like, "What the hell! Get out of here!" This is no point in fighting this match if no one expects anything from it.'  
  
"What?" Temari smirked, tapping her large fan on the ground. "Are you going to give up also?"  
  
Shikamaru looked 'up' from the ground and say his opponent. 'Another woman?'  
  
Temari charged at the boy lying on the ground. "If you won't come, then I will!!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't start the match, yet!" shouted Genma, though he didn't do anything about it.  
  
'Damn, that chick is really revved up.' he thought, pulling out a pair of kunai.  
  
"RAAAH!!" Temari jumped up and slammed her folded fan down, causing a huge crash and kicking up a dust cloud. After a moment, she found that she missed completely. Her eyes widened, looking up and seeing Shikamaru standing on his own kunai which were stuck to the wall. He was looking bored with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ya know, I don't really care for becoming a chuunin at all..." he smirked at her. "But a man can't lose to a girl."  
  
"I guess I'll fight."

* * *

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
A little note for those concerning Ranma's decision of not killing Neji. You have to ask this question yourself first: If you have been someone's teammate for close to two years, always in contact with them and fought by their side, would you have the heart or lack-there-of to kill him/her?  
  
As for Ranma's knowledge of Jyuuken, he is Hinata's best friend. Like she picked up Gouken, Ranma picked up Jyuuken. It is just that his version of the 'Gentle-Fist' is just as effective as any other Hyuuga's, though he doesn't attack the chakra system, but the organs directly using one of the Umisenken techniques.  
  
On a heads up, don't expect a Shikamaru vs Temari fight in the beginning of the next chapter. I did that at the end to just add on. But there is another match you'll be hoping to read about.  
  
Next is Chapter 13: Genius Vs Dropout Part Two 


	14. Chapter 13: Genius Vs Dropout Part Two

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 13: Genius Vs Dropout Part Two  
  
The audience was silent as they paid their full attention to this fight. At first they thought it was just going to be a boring match between Temari of the Sand and a nobody Konoha rookie name Shikamaru. But to their surprise, the Shikamaru kid turned out to be a real dark horse, coming up with plans that put him in near win situations were he stole the upperhand from the Kunoichi. It wasn't until recently that he used advanced strategic planning, using his mind to think and plan for moves in advance. It was due to this advanced planning that put the two of them in their current position.  
  
Temari facing off only a few feet away from Shikamaru, trapped in the young genin's Kage Mane no Jutsu, or Shadow Copy Technique.  
  
Even the other participants were eager to see what the lazy and unmotivated ninja was planning to do. They watched him raise his right arm, Temari unwillingly mimicing the act. She closed her eyes and braced for the attack.  
  
'Here is comes...' thought Ranma. He had some time to observe Shikamaru when he visited the hospital. He knew what type of person the boy was and knew exactly what he was going to do. He could feel it.  
  
"That's it.. I give up."  
  
Temari stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"WHAT??!!!" came several cries from the crowds and participants. The examiner raised his eyebrow. Naruto screamed, wondering why he did it. In the audience Asuma, his instructor, slapped himself in the forehead. Next to him, Kurenai Yuuhi stared at the boy - not because of his forfiet, but because of his decision making beforehand. Somewhere else in the crowd, Ino Yamanaka cursed rudely at her teammate for giving up while Chouji, whom was sitting next to her, chuckled because he knew Shikamaru would do that.  
  
Ranma also chuckled to himself. Shikamaru was a lazy guy that only really enjoyed playing go and shouji. He knew that the guy didn't really care for being a chuunin, unlike himself and others. But Ranma knew better after seeing him in actual combat.  
  
Remembering his second father's, Stone Lee, words and advice for in the future when he could take the Chuunin Selection exam, he took note on a few major perks that examiners are looking for.  
  
Chuunin's are considered captain in a country's military. They are responsible for making decisions during missions and the protection of their squad or platoon. In all cases the protection of each member of his or her group always comes before a mission. It wouldn't be good to come back after completing a mission and say "Missions is complete, but everyone is dead." A chuunin must be able to make tactical decisions that would allow team survival over completely the mission.  
  
After remembering those words, Ranma re-evaluated Shikamaru's performance during this match. Though he was out-classed in power by the Sand-kunoichi, he did not panic. This allowed him to make calm and collected decisions because he knew his own strengths and skills. Even under some of the worse parts of the battle were Ranma thought the guy would panic and attempt something stupid, he acted calmly. When you talk about the mental make-up neccessary for a chuunin, Shikamaru Nara has the most important abilities that the examiners are looking for.  
  
LEADERSHIP.  
  
"What?!" shouted Temari, demanding him to repeat what he said.  
  
"I give up." Shikamaru shrugged, causing her to shrug also. "The continuous use of my Kage Mane no Jutsu has used up all of my chakra. I can barely bind you for more than 10 seconds. I have thought up over 200 more moves but.." He saw his shadow start to retreat from the girl. "It looks like I'm out of time. I'm getting tired of this.. one match is good enough for me."  
  
'Weird guy.' Genma thought, half-smirking. "Winner, Temari!!"  
  
Naruto suddenly dropped down to the arena floor and ran up to Shikamaru while the boy stretched the kinks out of him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto lazily.  
  
"IDIOT!!" pointed out the loud ninja.  
  
"Shut up, you super idiot." replied the lazy ninja.  
  
"Why did you give up?!"  
  
Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Forget about that already." He smirked at his fellow genin. "You got an important fight coming up." Naruto's eyes perked up.  
  
Sasuke!

* * *

While everything happened on the outside, deep within himself, Ranma had a conversation with a certain dragon.  
  
"That little human boy has that stupid Kyuubi Kitsune seal inside of him." noted the dragon, looking through and eye which represented Ranma's vision while in his human form. "Stupid prick deserved what he got."  
  
Ranma rised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I knew what was sealed inside of him. Oyaji (Pops or old man) told me a year before he died. By the way, your one to talk about being sealed, remember?"  
  
"Whatever. It is different with him though. Yes, both of us share the same life-force, but that was a decision that I personally made with you, human. That dumb Kitsune was sealed by your 'Fourth' Hokage using a similiar technique as to the one used upon your body. The time duration the moron was held by that seal caused him to be merged permanently with the boy. He is trapped forever in eternal imprisonment." Ryuunosuke paused to think. "The boy does get benefits from this, though."  
  
"Like what?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Chakra."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Ryuunosuke studied the image of Naruto carefully. "This boy is the container of my long-time enemy. Though I am three times his superior in overall strength and abilities, the bastard has huge amounts of chakra which I cannot contend with. The time I attempted to steal your body was his first and only time he defeated me."  
  
"Why didn't you kill him those other time?" Ranma asked curiously. If he was as strong as he said he is, which he already believed, they why not kill the Kyuubi before hand? It would of saved Konoha from alot of trouble.  
  
"Truthfully, human, I did not have the will to kill him. Like myself, he was the last of his kind - or more specifically, he was the last of the Kyuubi Kitsune, Nine-tailed foxes. Foxes and kitsune, the minor breeds of Kyuubi Kitsune, still roam the land. He was the last of the pure breed, untainted kitsune. Any offspring that he did have could NEVER be pure at him since no more female Kyuubi exist."  
  
Ranma sighed. Hearing Ryuunosuke's voice, he felt sorry for the dragon-man. He could never understand how he felt, being the last of his kind and unable to leave a legacy.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for me, human!" Ryuunosuke spat, listening in on the boy's thoughts. "This other human trash, Sasuke is it? Seem's strong, for a human."  
  
"So, you think I'm strong too?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"HEY!!"

* * *

"Argh!! What's this idiot doing?!" Naruto shouted, looking around for his teammate and rival. "He's not here yet?!!"  
  
A gust of wind suddenly blew out and centered directly behind the examiner. Leafs were kicked up into the air and collected within the gust, conceiling the two persons inside. After the winds have settled, Naruto stared with a knowing grin after seeing the two people.  
  
"Sorry we're late..." Kakashi apologized with a sheepish expression.  
  
"Your name?" Genma asked the young boy in all black. The kid looked did not look at him once, only keeping eyes on the person he would be fighting.  
  
"Sasuke... Uchiha."  
  
The crowd went wild at hearing that name. To them, it was about time they were glad to see the match that they were anticipating.  
  
"Hah! How late can you be?" Naruto asked, feeling cocky. "I was begining to think you weren't showing up 'cuz you were too afraid to fight me!"  
  
"Heh," Sasuke smirked. "Don't get too worked up... you total moron."  
  
Kakashi started rubbing the back of his head. "Well.. we showed up all flashy and like, but could Sasuke have been... disqualified.?" he asked.  
  
Genma snicker. "Geez, your tardiness must be contagious." He shook his head. "Don't worry. We pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end. He hasn't been disqualified."  
  
Kakashi laughed. "Ahahaha... That's good! Good!!" He suddenly became serious and looked between Naruto and Sasuke, his two subordinates. "Both of you. I have no favorites in the match. If it was possibly, I would want both of you to win, but that won't happen. I wish you both the best of luck. Just don't kill each other." With that, he turned his back to them and disappeared.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other before slowly approaching. They two of them ignored the cheers and cat-calls from the audience, trying to gauge each others strength by looking into their eyes. While the judge called the match, the two off them nodded to each other and touched fist between leaping a distance away.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki verses Sasuke Uchiha... Begin!!"  
  
The two of them reached for their shuriken holsters, grabbed a pair with one hand and threw at each other simultaniously. As if on que, the two of them dashed forward toward each other right behind their first attacks. The throwing stars clashed and flew apart in opposite directions leaving an opening for the two. Naruto attacked first, haulting his run at the same time as Sasuke, with a fierce punch that Sasuke evaded. With his momentum going forward, he planted his hands on the ground and came back with a follow-up heel kick. Sasuke blocked with his left wrist, preparing to strike with his right, but this gave Naruto the opening to follow-up with his other foot, forcing his teammate and rival away out of hand-to-han distance.  
  
Sasuke recovered and planted his feet after hopping away. He came forward as naruto recovered himself, lashing out with a crescent kick, followed by a pair fo left and right hooks. Naruto ducked the kick and barely missed the first two punched, yet having to block the last two. Sasuke flipped over Naruto and came down with an axe-kick, forcing Naruto roll forward a few feet. The blonde-haired genin suddenly jumped and threw a kunai, but Sasuke side-stepped and caught it, sending it back to where it came from. Naruto flipped back, opening his legs at the same time to allow the throwing knife to barely miss his knees.  
  
The two stood in place, both slightly panting from their first bout. Both were smiling.  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke suddenly said, gaining his friend's attention. "You didn't train seriously for this, did you?"  
  
The Kyuubi carrier grinned, shaking his head. "Hey, hey! I did! I almost died training. But I didn't have the chance to train much with taijutsu."  
  
Sasuke shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "You should of."  
  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke charged him quickly and prepared to attack with a haymaker. As his fist approached, Naruto started his side-step, turning his body and bringing his left hand to catch and deflect the attack while at the same time bringing his right fist forward to connect with a back-fist to Sasuke's mid-section. But as the Uchiha approached, he suddenly smirked.  
  
Sasuke's foot shifted slightly... then he disappeared!  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
A fist connected with the side of Naruto's jaw, sending the loud ninja flying a few feet away. He landed on his side and skidded a short distance before recovering onto his feet. He stared at Sasuke with wide-eyes. How can he be so fast?! he thought. But then he remembered something that Sasuke had.  
  
The Sharingan.  
  
Naruto has a quick flash back, remembering the day that Sasuke first fought Ranma Lee. In the middle of the fight, he activated his bloodline limit, the Sharingan, and tried to find the 'trick' that the pigtailed genin used to strike him so quickly only to find that it was pure speed. But Ranma told him, when he managed to visit the boy in the hospital, that it took him a couple years of hard work to attain that speed. Naruto's respect for Sasuke rose to new heights this day. He has improved to much since the last time he 'sparred' against him.  
  
Sasuke stood a distance away - one hand behind his back, standing with his feet close together with the other hand palm up and angled towards Naruto. He had a smirk of superiority. "Koi." Come, he taunted.  
  
Naruto didn't listen. He stood up, feeling thrilled by the challenge of fighting the new improved Sasuke. But, he just had ONE question that was tickling the back of his mind. So he decided to throw it out.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke. Before we continue...Did Kakashi-sensei train you?"  
  
The dark blue/black haired genin shook his head, giving Naruto the negative. But his smirk never left his face. "Not really. He just supervised the person training me."  
  
Naruto nodded. He shouldn't of doubted Kakashi. He felt bad thinking of his sensei like that. But then, Sasuke dropped the bombshell.  
  
"I was trained by Gai Maito."  
  
"Pigtailed guys teacher?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naruto grinned. So that ment Sasuke was strong. Now he was really excited to fight his teammate. He formed a seal with his hands, middle-index finger cross, and executed his favorite move.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Shadow Replication!!  
  
In a puff of smoke, ten Naruto faced off against Sasuke. Before the Sharingan user couple lock onto the real Naruto, the group suddenly started running around between each other, confusing Sasuke's eye sight. By the time they stopped, he didn't know which one was real.  
  
"HA!! TRY TO FIND ME NOW!! LET'S GO!!" They all shouted in unison. The Naruto group charged forward at Sasuke. They started to circle the genius genin and surrounded him from all sides. They stood ready to attack at any time. Yet, Sasuke still had the advantage in speed.  
  
Sasuke didn't have to wait for the attack. Four of the Naruto's attacked at the same time. Two high, two low. He jumped over the two low attacks and used his hands to smash their heads together, both disappearing in smoke. He then kicked out with both legs to the sides, hitting the other two in the air and making them disappear. Two more attack, yet they were more coordinated. He had to slow himself down to prevent them from striking ahead of his blocks or attacks with their kunai. A third approached from the side and he ducked low, ending one into the air in a puff of smoke. He lashed at the other two with a sweeping roundhouse that knocked them both away, but not out. The remaining three joined in, but Sasuke started to notice one that wasn't really attacking.  
  
'I see through your plan, Naruto! You cannot fool me!'  
  
The Uchiha quickly attacked the shadow replications, causing them to disappear. He then suddenly appeared under Naruto, kicking the boy high into the air with a chakra charged kick. The blonde genin was sent flying high and Sasuke soon joined him using the Kage buyo, Shadow dance.  
  
"This is it, Naruto! You should of trained harder!"  
  
Sasuke's hand pushed against Naruto's back, forcing him to twist. He struck with a kick, which Naruto managed to block. But he then followed up, flowing around Naruto and striking with a back fist to his chest, twisting around and following up with a clothesline that sent both falling to the ground at a faster speed. Just as Naruto was about to hit the ground, Sasuke turned around and connected a fierce horizontal heel-kick into Naruto's mid-section.  
  
"SHI SHI RENDEN!!" Lion Combo!!  
  
Naruto gasped, coughing up blood before passing out. Sasuke skidded back a distance away, the same place were the other Naruto's stood before attacking this one. He kneeled on one knee and observed his teammate. He felt strong! He felt confident!!  
  
He felt Naruto's fist impacting his jaw, sending him arching in the air over the ground.  
  
"U--!!"  
  
Four Naruto Kage Bunshin's appeared when Sasuke neared the ground. Three of them appeared under him and simultaniously kicked him into the air.  
  
"ZU--" "MA--" "KI--"  
  
The fourth Naruto put his hands together and faced away from Sasuke. The first Naruto ran, planting his foot in other fouth's palms and was launched into the air towards Sasuke. Just as the genius was about to hit the ground, Naruto made it just in time to connect with a vicious axe-kick to his head that also made the boy slamm hi face and chin into the dirt.  
  
"--NARUTO RENDEN!!" Uzumaki Naruto Combo!!  
  
"Hee hee!!" Naruto cheered for himself, leaping a good distance away from Sasuke. He knew that it wasn't enough to keep his teammate down. So he wasn't surprised when his rival started to slowly get up, looking between the Naruto laying passed out on the ground and the single Naruto standing a distance away looking confident.  
  
'How did he---?' Then Sasuke realized how much of a sap he was. "You purposely had one of your bunshin's lay back while as bait for me to attack it." It was a statement, pure fact. Not a question.  
  
Naruto nodded, clenching his fist. "That's right! When you attacked the decoy, you didn't realize that one of the other replications didn't disappear." He was grinning for out-smarting Sasuke. Said person was grinning also. Naruto actually got stronger, and a bit smarter.  
  
"Heh." Sasuke jumped back. He quickly formed a set of hand seals in rapid succession - Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger.  
  
"KATON!! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" Fire Element: Powerful Fireball technique!!  
  
Naruto was already in motion when the technique was revealed. He quickly jumped high into the air, barely missing the flames that tickled his feet. His clothes caught the hot air current coming from the attack, which gave him a boost and height advantage. He reached into his pact and pulled out several kunais, then rained them down upon his genius counter-part. In turn, Sasuke quickly stopped his technique and disappeared, his newly aquired speed allowing him to dodge the attack.  
  
The Uchiha boy dashed forward as Naruto landed. He executed a powerful roundhouse that the blonde genin barely dodge. But he couldn't dodge the follow-up back-fist and the complimentary rising knee to the chest. Sasuke was too fast for Naruto to keep up. He could see his teammate, but like Sasuke previously, his body couldn't keep up!  
  
But that didn't stop the loudest and one of the most determined ninja's in the village from trying. Naruto fed chakra to his legs to increase his speed. He knew he had way more chakra than most genin, and he knew that if he didn't do this, then he won't be able to beat his rival. When Sasuke paused to switch to defense, he then became offensive and charged the #1 rookie. The surprised look on Sasuke's face when Naruto appeared in front of him faster than before, but not matching his own speed, was the moment he needed. He quickly turned and caught Sasuke's on the chin with spinning heel kick and followed up with a back-fist while he held his kunai. Sasuke leaned back, seeing the bladed weapon, but he didn't completely avoid it, earning a shallow cut on his cheek.  
  
Sasuke moved forward and slammed both his fists into Naruto's mid-section. The blonde boy gasped, finding himself flying back from the double impact. He landed bad, tumbling over himself. But he got back up quickly and charged at Sasuke, forming a familiar hand seal.  
  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"  
  
Thirty Naruto's came forward and attacked. Sasuke was prepared this time and had the real Naruto locked on. As the bunshin's got close, Sasuke leaped into the air and spun around, ripping into the group with a whirlwind-like kicking combination similiar to that of Ranma Lee and Gai. He then came down in front of the last Naruto, the on he knew which was the real one and connected with an axe kick.  
  
And it disappeared. His eyes widened. A smoke bomb went off and he was engulfed in a cloud of white smoke. He coughed for a moment. He felt a presence at his back and came out with a fierce back fist. But he suddenly stopped at what he saw.

* * *

"Heh," Ranma snorted. This fight was pretty good. It was even until Sasuke started using his speed. The same speed he would have if he took off his weights. But that was something he gained through hard work and it took him years to get to that speed.  
  
Sasuke did it in a month.  
  
He heard Gai-sensei went out for a whole month and Kakashi didn't train either one, with the exception of Sharingan training for Sasuke. So now, he had a pretty good idea of who helped Sasuke gain a high-speed body like this.  
  
He saw Gai-sensei give him a 'Nice guy' pose from across the arena.  
  
"At least he had something to do." he shrugged and watched the fight. He also noticed that Sasuke only had speed, no strength to compliment the Gouken style he was copying.  
  
He hated to say it, but he now wished that Sasuke would win. He wanted to show the Uchiha genius how the REAL Gouken style is performed.  
  
"HENGE!!" Came from the cloud of smoke. That was Naruto's voice.  
  
"GAH!!" Sasuke came flying out, cheek red from a hard punch and his nose was bleeding.  
  
How can you get a nose bleed from having your chin punched, he thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke felt Naruto's presence behind him and he turned around win a powerful back fist!  
  
"HENGE!!"  
  
The Uchiha stopped mid-punch and gawked! His eyes widened seeing a blonde beauty posing sexily and blowing a kiss at him. His left eye twitched. His nose started to bleed.  
  
"Sasuke-sama...!" She approached him within the smoke cloud, walking sexily, emphasizing her assets. He bent close to him, giving him a good view of mountainous cleavage.  
  
Sasuke's nose was bleeding more.  
  
She suddenly smirked and slugged the genius rookie with a powerful haymaker, sending the boy flying out of the smoke screen. As the cloud started to disipate, Naruto quickly stopped his Oiroke no Jutsu, the Sexy Technique, and clenched his fist, grinning at Sasuke.  
  
Said person looked up at Naruto with an angered expression. He was angered at Naruto for pulling such a dirty trick. But he was especially angered at himself for just falling for it!  
  
"Dobe," Block-head, he called Naruto. "That was low..."  
  
"HA!" Taunted the loud ninja. "I thought a genius ninja was suppose to be prepared for everything. But now I know... You're a closet pervert!!" He pointed acusingly.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was the straw that broke the camels back. He leaped back high into the air until he was high atop the stadium wall, sticking to the concrete barrier by concentrating chakra into his feet. He glared at Naruto and started doing hand seals.  
  
Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Money. Then he did a reverse arm grab to his left arm, holding his left arm with his right by the wrist, back-hand close to the wall and palm facing up. Sparks of chakra started to build up in his palm.  
  
It started to sound like... chirping birds.

* * *

Gai stood up after just seeing the seals. He turned to Kakashi, an upset look upon his face. His rival was also staring at Sasuke, pulling his forehead protector away to reveal his Sharingan eye. But his stare was not that of surprise or fear. It was neutral.  
  
To Gai, that ment he was upset.  
  
"Kakashi," Gai didn't turn to his rival and friend. He didn't have to. "After I finished with his training, you didn't teach him what I think you taught him, did you?"  
  
The silver-haired jounin nodded dumbly.  
  
Next to them, Sakura and Ino turned to Gai, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? What is that move Sasuke is going to do that makes you both upset? Is it forbidden?" asked the pink-haired genin of Kakashi's team.  
  
"A straight thrust." Gai stated, earning a questioning glance from Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. "That move he is doing is only a high-speed thrust..." he slowly turned his head and eyed Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "... and it is the ONLY original move of the famed Copy-Cat Ninja."  
  
"Huh?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"It is a technique specifically made for assassination. The speed of the thrust and the great amount of chakra complied in the hand..." Gai explained, watching Sasuke begin his charge and Naruto start to concentrate using a 'reverse-ram' seal. "Because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user, along with the 'chi chi chi chi chi' sound in produces - it is like a thousand birds are running at you. That is why the technique is called---"

* * *

Ranma realized what kind of technique that was being used from the beginning. With the chakra concentrated in one hand and the speed Sasuke was travelling in, it could be a very lethal blow if connected to anywhere on the torso! He couldn't jump in and stop it in time, but he had to get Naruto out of there.  
  
"NARUTO!!" He shouted loudly, surprising the other participants. "Move damn it! Sasuke's will kill you with that move!!"  
  
But he didn't hear his voice. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open as Sasuke got near and did a move that surprised both Ranma and Ryuunosuke.  
  
'This chakra...!!' muttered the Dragon inside of Ranma.

* * *

"CHIDORI!!" Gai heard Sasuke shout, connecting the move to Naruto's chest. A huge cloud of smoke and dust was kicked up from the move, obsuring everyones vision of the two combatants and the examiner.  
  
Sakura, Ino and Chouji stood up, worried for Naruto after hearing what kind of technique was being used.  
  
"C-chidori?" Sakura stuttered, not able to take her eyes off of the still visible dust cloud that filled the arena floor. She was worried for both Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"Chidori," Gai continued. "Or as it is also known, Raikiri." The Lightning Edge.  
  
"Lightning Edge?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Lightning Edge, a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that technique." He looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "It's true name is Chidori. It is known for it's stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body and the huge amount of chakra that is focused in one arm. That arm then becomes the blade of a sword that cuts anything."  
  
Gai refused to look Kakashi in the eyes.  
  
"Kakashi, that was a very reckless technique that you have taught to your subordinate, after promising his teammate that you would not train either one of them. I have lost faith in you."  
  
Kakashi didn't look at Gai, but down at the arena. Instead of defending himself... he started to laugh. Which got on the nerves of Gai and everyone else that agreed with Kakashi's rival.  
  
"Naruto sure has some tricks up his sleave."

* * *

'What have I done?!!' Sasuke thought in fear, feeling his palm against Naruto's chest, the blood flowing along his arm. 'Have I-- Have I--'  
  
But Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Bunshin?" Sasuke's eyes widened. That wasn't a normal shadow replication. It felt too real to be one. He looked up and saw Naruto smirking, hands forming the seal he used for his Kage Bunshin, but what technique did her use?  
  
"Hee hee," the blonde genin smirked. "That technique was awesome, Sasuke. But I managed to stop it by creating a Zenryouku Kage Bunshin." A full power Shadow Clone. "I just concentrated into making one perfect shadow replication instead of multiple. It cost alot of chakra but I managed to make it!"  
  
'Actually, I lost alot of chakra using that running technique,' thought Naruto. 'I had to use that damn fox's chakra to make that clone. But I'm not telling anyone that!'  
  
"You had me worried, Naruto. I thought I killed you. Thanks for preventing me from making a mistake." Naruto nodded, while Sasuke smirked. "But you forgot one thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sasuke appeared behind Naruto.  
  
"You let your guard down!" The Sharingan user disppeared when Naruto turned into a back fist. He connected a kick that sent the blonde genin high into the air, which he soon followed using the Shadow Dance, Kage Buyo no Jutsu. "Let's get it right this time!"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. He blocked the first initial kick, but his body was tired from using up all his chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra. He couldn't block the follow up back-fist to the head, nor could he stop Sasuke from connecting with the clothesline that sent them both rocketing to the ground at high-speed. Even when he impacted the ground and Sasuke simultaniously connected with his heel to his stomach, a smile never left Naruto's face.  
  
"SHI SHI RENDAN!"  
  
Sasuke skidded a distance away. He was breathing deeply after using such an abundance of chakra in a single match. But he was also smiling, just like Naruto. This was the greatest match either them has ever had, excluding the time he was bitten by that Orochimaru guy, that didn't count. Sluggishly, Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto. He also held his wrist. When he hit him in the head, he also hit his forehead protector, and that hurt! He could feel the thing start to slightly swell.  
  
"Sasuke..." Muttered Naruto, looking up into his rivals face. "I lost.. to you..."  
  
Genma approached, observing Naruto. He was surprised when Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and hauled the blonde boy to his feet. Even though he was beaten, the boy managed to stay on his own two feet.  
  
"No... We both won." Sasuke gave Naruto his usual smirk of superiority. Naruto joined him with his own.  
  
"Examiner!" Naruto turn to Genma. "I lose."  
  
Genma nodded and gestured to Sasuke.  
  
"The winner by forfiet, Sasuke Uchiha."  
  
The stadium went completely wild!!!

* * *

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
First off, a response to a review. It would like to point out that I never failed to characterize Ranma into Rock Lee. Since I never really tried, I didn't fail. By reading the story, you will understand that it is just Rock Lee with Ranma's body, a whole different personality compared to our pigtailed hero from Nerima. The real Ranma is sealed inside of him fighting the dragon for so many years. It isn;t until Ranma lost to the dragon and merged with Rock Lee that the main character became a partial fusion of Rock Lee and Ranma, with Rock Lee being the dominate portion. Also, Rock Lee is different from the manga or Anime due to him being raised by his father, Stone Lee. It is never mentioned about Rock Lee's parents in the manga or anime, so we assume he lives alone. In the Manga, he lives with Gai after he takes him under his wing. I assume that Rock Lee's parents died fighting the Kyuubi; he would of been one year old at the time and wouldn't realize that.  
  
So, what you are looking at is an alternate Rock Lee with a different mental and physical capacity because he is only a personality of Ranma's in Ranma's body. Ranma is Ranma, but he lost, was revived and merged with the alternate Rock Lee personality (which already had tiny, miniscule traces of Ranma's personality). Ranma's personality to Rock Lee would be say... a person remembering themselves in a past life, memories and all, yet experienced everything first hand.  
  
If you don't get it, don't worry because I don't either  
  
Well, how do you like the fight? Awesome, ne? I didn't really know what do to for this. But I feel that I did it really well. Give your comments about the match and what you think of it in your reviews.  
  
On a note, I believe Naruto performed the Zenryouku Kage Bunshin no Jutsu somewhere in the Manga, but I forgot exactly where. Oh well. As for Sasuke's speed, he was trained by Gai for a month, what would you expect from someone that uses the Sharingan. But notice he's not as fast as Gai, his temporary trainer. Looks like if he had a longer chance, he would be as fast as Gai.  
  
I had Kakashi teach Sasuke the Chidori for the hell of it. I might explain it in the next chapter to Naruto. Have him make up a reason or something in a Kakashi-like manner that is actually believable.  
  
Well, if you remember the winner of the previous match, and since this was the last match of the bracket, guess which match is next!!  
  
Next is Chapter 14: Genius Vs Dropout Part Three


	15. Chapter 14: Genius Vs Dropout Part Three

* * *

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 14: Genius Vs Dropout Part Three  
  
Genma Shiranui looked between the grinning Naruto and Sasuke, his toothpick switching from left to right. He jestured to Sasuke.  
  
"The winner by forfiet, Sasuke Uchiha."  
  
The audience went completely nuts over the match. The roar of the crowds cheers reached even to the farthest gates of the village, making those that were unable to watch very jealous. Naruto was looking around, feeling good, despite losing. In losing, he gained something that he always wanted, even just for a short period of time.  
  
Recodnition.  
  
"The the match will begin in twenty minutes." Announced Gemma. He looked at Sasuke, nodding. "You better use that time wisely."  
  
"Who will I be fighting?" The Uchiha asked, curious as to why the examiner would give him such advice, more like a warning.  
  
Genma rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll find out when the match time arrives. That is why you should of been here on time." He looked at Naruto. "If you tell him his opponent, I'll disqualify him." He almost smirked seeing Naruto's startled expression. "Better yet, head back to the waiting area or take a seat in the crowd. You'll have a better view of the fight there then down here."  
  
Naruto nodded and quickly ran to the exit. He didn't want Sasuke to be disqualified.  
  
Sasuke stood his ground and crossed his arms. He'll just wait here until his opponent shows up.

* * *

"Che, Naruto, you did pretty good against Sasuke." commented Shikamaru as his fellow rookie passed him up by the arena floor entrance.  
  
"Huh? Shikamaru? You came down to see me?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Geez, why would I do a troublesome thing?" He looked bored. "I didn't want to miss the match so I watched it from here. I didn't know the two of you idiots were so strong. I'm glad I didn't fight either of you."  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that strong. I lost to Sasuke." The Nara boy could feel the sadness in that statement. "But I made everyone realize that I exist! Even if it's for a short time. It's just one step closer to being Hokage!"  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why Naruto would want to be something as troublesome as the Hokage. If he had it his way, he would be watching clouds all day instead of fighting in this damn Chuunin examination.  
  
"We better head back up," He turned and started slowly walking up the stairs. "I don't want to miss this fight between Sasuke and that Ranma Lee guy."  
  
Naruto nodded and quickly followed. The two of them ascended the stairs until they reached a point where the stairs stop and it branches off to the left and right. Right would take them to the waiting room. Left would take them to the bleechers. But they suddenly haulted their progress upon hearing voices down the right hall.  
  
"Stop." commanded a Chuunin. "What are you doing here? This place is restricted. Only those participating in the third examination are suppose to be here!"  
  
"Hey," said the second Chuunin. Both were examiners from the Grass Village. "Aren't you the loser from the Sand? Ha! You got your ass beat by that nobody Leaf Nin named---GAAH---!!"  
  
Naruto and Shikamaru ducked down as blood was sprayed everywhere. Sand shot out from Gaara's gourd and engulfed one of the Grass-Nin's, crushing him in a sand coffin. The other tried to run away after seeing his partner being killed. But the sand was too fast and it caught up, tripping him. He clawed at the ground, begging Naruto or Shikamaru to save him. But they couldn't move either. They flinched when he was crushed like a can and absorbed, bones and everything, into the seemingly living sand.  
  
'Holy shit...' thought the two boys. They turned away from the bloody hall and sat down on the stairs. The sat stock-still as Gaara of the Desert walked by them, eying the two for a moment before heading down the left hall.  
  
They didn't see him disappear in a whirlwind of sand.  
  
"If those two probably were not there, we would of been dead..." The lazy ninja gasped out. He scratched his head, clearly disturbed at seeing that scene. "I've never seen a guy who could kill with so little hesitation like that..."  
  
Naruto thought back to yesterday morning. He remembered the incident that occured in the hospital that he woke up in. After being visited by Shikamaru, the two of them visited Ranma Lee's room. Shikamaru found this out that same day when the previous night the pigtailed guy was carted in for training exhaustion. No one knew he was in, so the two of them decided to at leats visit while there were there.  
  
But to their surprise, they found that Gaara of the Desert, the same guy that Ranma defeated in the preliminary matches was attempting to assassinate him. Shikamaru managed to stop him using his Kagemane no Jutsu, Shadow Copy Technique, and Gai showed up in time to stop the boy. But that didn't hide the fact that Naruto and Shikamaru learned of Gaara's life first hand from the Sand-Nin's mouth.  
  
Gaara also had a demon inside him.  
  
He also was an outkast by his village.  
  
'He's just like me...'

* * *

Ranma walked down the stairs of the bleechers until he reached the row he was waiting for. He stopped next to Gai, ignoring Kakashi, Sakura, Ino and Chouji. He spoke to his teacher.  
  
"Yo, Gai-sensei." He smirked at his teacher.  
  
"Lee," Gai placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did excellent in your first match." He paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
The pigtailed genin kept smirking. "You did a good job instructing Sasuke in learning Gouken. But I thought you would only teach those that passed the test, huh?!"  
  
Gai shrugged. "According to Kakashi," he jerked his thumb to the spikey haired cyclops behind him. "Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy your moves and speed. I just assisted in helping him further develope his speed."  
  
"But I never took them off. How could he copy my natural speed without seeing it first? Doesn't Sharingan work like that, or something, Sensei?"  
  
"When you copy something from a person using the Sharingan, you copy everything about it. Even if you only see half the person's speed, you can mimic that persons total potention up to that point. Basically, Ranma Lee, Sasuke has become just as fast as you." Stated Kakashi.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "You think that, Kakashi. I may not have a bloodline limit like some people, but I still have a trick or ten up my sleave." He shook his head. "Sasuke... this will be a good fight."  
  
Gai patted his student on the head, musing his hair.  
  
"I have confidence in you, Ranma." Gai gave him his 'nice guy' pose.  
  
Ranma returned it in kind, grinning his pearly whites.  
  
"By the way, Gai-sensei. Why didn't you teach me that Chidori move?"  
  
The self-proclaimed 'Flower of Acceptance' looked at Kakashi. Ranma immediately got the idea of where it originated.  
  
"Oh." Ranma's attention was drawn to the arena were he could hear Genma calling him down. He leaped down and stood on the railing in front of the audience. "Wish me luck, Sensei!"  
  
"Go, Lee!!" Gai shouted in excitment. He turned to Kakashi. "It is fate, my rival Kakashi. Our eternal rivalry has been transfered down into the youthful genin that we train. Both of them are in the spring-time of life. Reminds me of the days when we both would challange each other in combat. Does it bring back memories, Kakashi?" He grinned, teeth shining.  
  
"Huh? You say something?"  
  
Gai screamed, clutching his head as he stood on a pillar of earthen rock. Tears wear streaming down his face.  
  
"That was very hip of you, Kakashi!! Why do you always pursue such revolutionary reaction?!!"  
  
Waves crashed in the background.

* * *

"We will now proceed with the next matches." Announced Genma, swishing his long toothpick back and forth. "Time is up, Uchiha. Prepare for your next match."  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
Genma scanned the audience, finding that Ranma was no where to be found when he checked the waiting area. He found the boy standing by his Jounin and Kakashi.  
  
"Hey, boy!" he called to him. "Get down here already. Your match is about to begin."  
  
A figure quickly dropped from the high bleechers and landed silently on the ground. Sasuke's eyes immediately widened when he discovered who his opponent would be. Someone whom had already beaten him.  
  
Ranma Lee!  
  
The pigtailed boy approached Sasuke, smirking. He stood a good distance away and moved into his primary stance for Gouken. "I'm so glad we get to fight each other again, Sasuke Uchiha."  
  
The Uchiha survivor snorted. "This is different from last time, Lee. You do not have your speed as your ace like that first time. I have improved since then."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I know. You have gained a high-speed body like mine, Sasuke-kun. It took me years to gain that speed, while you only took a month. As I suspected, you are a genius of a genius clan. Just like Neji." He shifted his body, this time with his left hand forward, bent slightly with the palm facing up and had his right arm behind his back. But instead of standing straight, he had his legs spread out and bent slightly at the knees - left foot forward and right foot to the rear. "Prepare yourself, Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Yes." Sasuke took a similiar stance, the original stance for Gouken.  
  
Genma held up his hand. "Semi-Final match, Ranma Lee verses Sasuke Uchiha... Begin!" His hand dropped.  
  
The two of them didn't move at all. They stared at each other for a few moments, ignoring the chants of 'Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!' from the audience members. It wasn't until Ranma gestured with his left hand for Sasuke to attack, a sign of daring him to attack, did the action began.  
  
Sasuke dashed forward, flipping forward onto his hands and rolling once, he went into a fierce forward jump after the roll and attacked with a double spinning-roundhouse. Ranma leaned back from the fist kick and then slapped away the follow-up, flipping back and taunting Sasuke again with the 'come at me' jesture. The Sharingan user came at him again at full speed, throwing a kunai forward as bait. He wasn't surprised when Ranma caught it instead of dodging. That only forced him to evade his own blade as it was returned in kind.  
  
Again Sasuke came at him. This time he slid forward along the ground and tried to take out the pigtailed boy's legs. But when he jumped up, Sasuke tried to rise up into a mule-like kick, but Ranma just simply flipped forward in mid jump, landing on his hands before pushing off into a forward flip to avoid the sweeping kick.  
  
'Is he reading my moves?!' thought Sasuke, hopping back to gain a little distance from his opponent. They were both the same speed now, yet he just seemed to be one step ahead of the Uchiha.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that, Sasuke-kun? Am I too much for you?" That earned him a glare from said person. "I think you forgot one important issue, Sasuke-kun. Your Sharingan was able to copy Gouken from me and train your body to my speed level, but you made one mistake using the Iron Fist style of Taijutsu against me."  
  
"It's MY style, not yours. You won't be able to beat me using that."  
  
Sasuke charged, upset at hearing that from this... asshole! He leaped and attacked with a spinning heel kick, which Ranma blocked and grabbed onto his ankle to trap him. Sasuke then shot out his right fist in an over-head punch, but Ranma blocked it with his hand, grasping onto the slightly smaller hand. The Uchiha, seeing that Ranma had no way to block, twisted his whole body around and brought his right leg up and over intending to smash in Ranma's head.  
  
But the taijutsu specialist had better ideas.  
  
Suddenly releasing Sasuke's fist and leg, he quickly twisted his body around and grasped ahold of the boy's kicking leg. Using his own momentum, Ranma pulled Sasuke by the leg and flipped him over his shoulder, driving him into the ground, back first, like a sledgehammer. He then quickly hopped back, avoiding a possible counter-attack.  
  
He felt a tug on his shirt. His eyes followed the path of a near-invisible wire. 'Oh shit...'  
  
Sasuke recovered and leaped back, forming seals. Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger. He held the wire by his mouth and bit down on it.  
  
"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!" Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique!!  
  
Ranma was already ahead of the technique, cutting the wire with a kunai and using his strength and speed to leap away from the huge stream of fire. He could feel the hairs on the back of his tingling from the ferocity of such attack. He glanced at Sasuke and gasped. He was preparing another attack.  
  
Rat, "Sha", Dog, Ox, Hare, "Sha". Sasuke cupped his hand around his mouth and blew out the technique.  
  
"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!" Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique!!  
  
Several small fireballs came at him at high-speed! Ranma jumped, rolled, ducked and even had to skip over the speeding balls of flame to save his hide. If it was one thing, he didn't want to get burnt to a crispt at a time like this. But he wasn't agile enough to dodge a very tight group of fireballs, one which clipped his shoulder. He sucked in air and grabbed onto the shallow cut. Then he realized with a gasp!  
  
Sasuke hid kunai's and shuriken within some of the fireballs, judging by the slightly bleeding cut on his shoulder. But at discovering this, the Uchiha moved in during the slight distraction and connected with a powerful punch combination, striking Ranma's face with a left, right, then finishing it with a haymaker that sent him flight a good distance.  
  
"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!"  
  
Ranma slid along the ground for short distance. He caught the site of the huge fireball coming at him and reacted immediately. He flipped back onto his feet and leaped with all his might. The jump too him to the top of the stadium wall, more than a good distance away from the genius genin.  
  
He began to figure out what he could do. Sasuke was way different from Neji. His teammate is a close combat fighter, while Sasuke excelled at such, his forte was mainly ninjutsu techniques. Something he could contend with, but refused to rely on some of the deadlier Yamasenken techniques, such as the Kijin Raishuu Dan or Demon God Assault Bomb, to deal ranged damage. It was too deadly to use against a fellow Leaf, or anyone fighting in this tournament.  
  
But then a voice cut through the air, calling his name and giving him the edge he needed to win.

* * *

"My eyes can't keep up with them..." mutter Chouji.  
  
Ino stared at the fight. "Their fast..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. Lee-san.." whispered Sakura.  
  
"They are both evenly matched, so far.." stated Gai, keenly observing the match between his star student and his temporary student. "But if Sasuke continues using his ninjutsu techniques, either Ranma will eventually get caught in an attack or he will run out of chakra to use."  
  
"Not to mention that their both equals in speed." Kakashi added in. "They are in a stalement right now," he said, seeing Ranma dodge the fire element technique and land high above the arena on the stadium wall. "Your subordinate cannot get close due to Sasuke's ninjutsu techniques, and Sasuke would eventually lose in close combat. Especially if Ranma switched to that mimic'd Jyuuken style."  
  
Gai turned to Kakashi and grinning. But it wasn't his usual grin. It was one of those grins that stated 'I know something you don't know!'  
  
"Then I guess it's time for Ranma to show you everything he's got." He turned and thrust out his arm, giving Ranma the thumbs up as he shouts.  
  
"RANMA!! TAKE THEM OFF!!"  
  
At the other end, the pigtailed genin looked confused and gave a salute. "But.. I think you said I can only remove them if protecting many important people?!" he shouted back.  
  
Gai grinned. "I DON'T CARE!! I'LL ALLOW IT!!"

* * *

Ranma stared at his sensei, who stood at the other end of the stadium. As the seconds passed and he starting to get over the surprise of that annoucement, a smile started to form on his lips while a chuckle slowly came out.  
  
He sat down on top of the stadium wall and ripped off the yellow leg warmers around his lower legs. Under them revealed a pair of straps with pockets the held weights in them. On top of each pocketed weight said in kanji (japanese characters) 'No Pain!' The taijutsu specialist quickly took off each leg belt of weights and stood up, smirking with confidence.  
  
"Hell yeah!! I can move freely now!!"  
  
He let them drop.

* * *

"Training weights?" asked Sakura.  
  
Kakashi shrugged. "Isn't that a very old training method, Gai?"  
  
Might Guy (Maito Gai) smirked.  
  
"Hell yeah!! I can move freely now!!" they heard Ranma shout. They watched him drop the belts.  
  
Ino smirked, not impressed at seeing Ranma wearing weights. "It doesn't matter if he's wearing weights or not. Sasuke will eventually win in the end." Obviously, the platinum-blonde haired kunoichi was still upset from getting pick-pocketed by Ranma during the second exam. She cheered for her favorite person. "YEAH! SASUKE!!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Sakura, Chouji, Ino and Kakashi, along EVERYONE in the stadium, uncluding the Hokage and Kazekage, stared at what happened below. The weights theat Ranma dropped impacted the ground. But not only did they do that, they each created a pair of four feet deep craters, kicked up dust clouds twenty feet high and even shook the earth, literally!!  
  
Kakashi gasped and rubbed his forehead. "Isn't that a bit much, Gai?" He looked at the craters. "How much is each one exactly?  
  
He grinned at Kakashi and turned back to the fight. "2000lbs each."  
  
Naruto and Shikamaru arrive just in time to see Ranma drop th weighs and hear of how much they weigh. Ranma was moving as fast as he was and as strong as he was with the weighs....  
  
"GO, RANMA!!"

* * *

Genma stared at the craters, his toothpick falling out of his mouth.  
  
Sasuke's eyes were widened in disbelief. He involuntary took a step back after seeing that display.  
  
"Let's rock!" Ranma shouted, pushing off towards Sasuke.  
  
Now let us recap for a moment on Ranma's weight training. Since he first started using the weights to train, he was slowly gaining more speed and strength as time went by. Then came the super weights given to him by Gai Maito, his jounin sensei. Each time Ranma got use to one weight set, Gai continued to increase it until Ranma reached his current level of 2000lbs, or 1 ton, for each leg. But when Ranma fought Gaara and merged personalities, he accessed his ki, or body energy, to empower his legs to give him incredible speed that allowed him to get past the Sand-nin's absolute defensive sand barriers and armor. During all that, he still had the weights on.  
  
But now he had them off.  
  
It wasn't until Ranma pushed off the stadium wall did he realize how fast he had become. Within a split second, he found himself in Sasuke's face, rocking the Uchiha genius across the jaw with a high-speed hook punch. He followed up with a spinning crescent kick across the head and a roundhouse to his exposed rib-cage, followed and finished by a spinning back kick that sent him skipping across the dirt until he impacted a wall. It happened so fast, that not even Sasuke's Sharingan could keep up with him.  
  
It all happened within the span of two seconds.  
  
"Shit..." Sasuke groaned as he struggled to get up. He was totally unprepared for such a devestating attack. It happened so fast that he couldn't react in time. '..I couldn't even see him. He might be faster than that Orochimaru guy that bit me...' He watched Ranma, the boy shifting into a different stance that he's never seen.  
  
Ranma's stance shifted to a side-ways stance, legs spread and bend slightly at the knees, resting his hands on them. He stared at Sasuke, planning on his next attack.  
  
The Uchiha boy blinked.  
  
The pigtailed boy stepped forward.  
  
Sasuke jumped back feeling the air being cut through several times by a foot in front of his face. He grabbed a kunai and threw it towards hia back after feeling a presence, but only earned a punched to the gut and a shallow cut to the cheek when a knife-edge chop was barely avoided. He rolled forward, but a trio of axe-kicks rained on his back making him cry out in pain. But he continued to roll forward, forming seals and breathing out a powerful fireball.  
  
"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!"  
  
He turned around, spreading the fire around everywere in hopes of hitting Ranma.  
  
"KONOHA CUTTING WIND!!"  
  
The attack came from above! Three consecutive flipping axe-kick's connected with Sasuke's head that it drove the boy face first into the ground. Ranma slid back from his own attack, looking up and smirking at the genius.  
  
"Sasuke," The Uchiha successor and sole heir slowly got his his feet and stared with wide eyes at his opponent. "Remember when I first challenged you before the first exam, I said that the strongest genin of Konoha was not me, yet was in my team?" Sasuke continued to stare at him. Ranma smirked and continued. "I lied."  
  
Sasuke's head started to move around, trying to find Ranma when the pigtailed genin disappeared. He increased the chakra flow to his Sharingan to increase their vision power.  
  
There! He thought in success, finally able to lock onto Ranma. Even though he wasn't as fast as Ranma is NOW, he still had the training to rely on. He anticipated Ranma's moves, ducking under a lightning quick roundhouse to his head, then rolling forward to avoid a punch that would of knocked him out. He jumped up and lashed out with his leg in a side-kick, which Ranma was forced to block, before hopping away to avoid another kick.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
Sasuke ducked under the initial jumping spinning roundhouse, then jumped over the follow-up break-dancing style low round house sweep and prepared to block the next move. He saw Ranma bring one of his hands to his face and formed the 'Half-Ram' seal. Sasuke suddenly had sense of deja vu.  
  
Ranma disappeared again before Sasuke's eyes causing him to pause in his defense. Even adding chakra to his eyes for extra effect, Ranma once again surpassed their ability to follow him. It was as if the two of them met for the first time once again! A kick shocked Sasuke unto a temporary stun. The kick to his jaw sent him high into the air. Ranma then appeared behind him, following him behind as if he was his shadow.  
  
Sasuke then realized what was happening. "Kaga Buyo..!" his eyes widened. Ranma was going to finish what he first started.  
  
"As I have said the first time we met, your Sharingan and my specialty in taijutsu is a bad combination. Time to finish where we left of the first time, Sasuke-kun! And Nin-Kame isn't going to save you this time!!"  
  
Without bandages, Ranma ripped off the top-half of his body suit and wrapped it tightly around the genius. He grabbed the boy around his chest in a bear hug and hauled him back. Unlike the first time, he wouldn't hold back against Sasuke. He would be giving it his all, just like his father before him! He could feel the air thining as the two approached the ground at high-speed, it was then that he started the spin.  
  
"INITIAL LOTUS!!"  
  
Ranma leaped away as Sasuke impacted the ground at high-speed, earning a audible gasped from the audience. But unlike the first time he performed this move, he couldn't help but feel that something was different. When the dust cleared, he found out why.  
  
Sasuke was struggling to get out a pit of sand!  
  
"What the---?" Ranma gasped when he realized what was happening. He saw the sand moving on it's own accord and trying to engulf the genius boy. He ran forward, despite the immense pain he felt all over his body. He leaped and grabbed Sasuke's out-stretched arm and hauled him out. They landed a good distance away, Sasuke on his two feet while Ranma collapsed to his knees, the pain of using opening the first of the Heavenly Gates and using 100 percent of your muscle strength taking it's toll on him.  
  
"Sasuke, are you okay?" the pigtailed genin gasped out.  
  
"Somewhat.. that sand severely lessened the strength of your move? What happened to you?" he asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the writting sand.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Just paying the price for using that technique.." Sasuke didn't pressure him for more information.  
  
The two of them watch as the sand writhed for a short while. They stared as a familiar figure immerged from the sand, glaring hatefully at the two genin's. The person was clutching his head, shivering as if wanting to unleash something furious upon them.  
  
It was Gaara of the Desert!  
  
"So, he's come..." Sasuke and Ranma muttered at the same time. They blinked and looked at each other curiously.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked the pigtailed guy.  
  
Ranma shook his head, remembering the horrid details when he was hospitalized two days ago for over-exerting himself in training. He remembering waking up to the feel of sand running along his body and circling his neck. He remembered feeling the unbelievably strong intent to kill from the Sand-Nin. If it wasn't for Shikamaru and Naruto stopping him prior to Gai-sensei showing up, him and the other two would of been dead.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "He tried to kill me when I was in the hospital. He said he would kill me sooner or later. I guess that's now."  
  
"Same here, though he visited me when Kakashi was helping to improve my Sharingan usage." said the Uchiha survivor.  
  
"Why...?" Gaara stared at them with a psychotic expression. He seemed to be very unstable and his eyes occassional glazed over as if being in another world. Ranma though he was speaking with this Shukaku thing that Ryuunosuke told him about. But he didn't know. "Why did you save him? What is he to you?" Gaara was staring at Ranma, expecting an answer.  
  
Ranma didn't hesitate to answer. "I may not like the guy as a person or the fact that he's a known genius, but as long I know that he has that forehead protector of the Leaf, I will sacrifice myself if it means his survive."  
  
"That is my family's 'Way of the Ninja'!!"  
  
Sasuke stared at him.  
  
That was an answer that seemed to make Gaara truely upset. A wave of sand came at the two. Sasuke, seeing that Ranma was unable to dodge because of his condition, grabbed the boy by the waist and lunged to the side, barely escaping the sand. Tendril's of sand came at the two and Sasuke was frantically dodging, his eyes trying to find a pattern of some way Gaara was controlling the tiny crystals of rock.

* * *

The Tokubetsu Jounin, or Specialist High-Class Ninja, Genma Shiranui just watched all this from a safe distance. Oh yes, the match was clearly over because of interference, but he knew these two would be able to take care of this Gaara guy. Especially after seeing what Ranma Lee could do. But now, he wondered if he should interfere seeing that possibly Ranma was injured? But how, he wondered.  
  
He then felt the inkling of a genjutsu spell being casted. It wasn't centered upon him, but the audience. He saw many shinobi, including the ANBU stationed within the crowds dispelling the illusionary technique. But something else was wrong to him.  
  
Genma Shiranui is a commander of one of the elite ANBU platoons and has been for the past two years every since he became a Jounin. He had placed ten of his own ANBU teammates stationed in strategic locations within the audience. But from the looks of things, he was counting five extra.  
  
The sound of a smoke bomb going off caught his attention and he turned and almost gasped seeing it come from the Hokage and Kazekage's position. But he didn't panic, knowing that the Sandaime's personal assistant was up there and three of his ANBU subordiantes were reacting quicker than he expected.  
  
It was when he felt the tingling of a built up of concentrated power that he looked over at the dodging Sasuke and the pigtailed boy he held. Within Ranma's hands was a tiny orb of condensed energy.  
  
And from this feeling, Genma knew that it was definately NOT chakra.

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop on the count of three!" Ranma suddenly called out. He ignored the Uchiha's glare. "Trust me!"  
  
"Okay." replied the genius genin.  
  
"Make sure I'm facing Gaara. Ready?!" Ranma heard him grunt. "One... Two... Three!!"  
  
Sasuke ended his dodgingin a final leap that took him a good distance away from Gaara. He stopped so his legs were bracing himself against the ground and had Ranma facing the boy. He felt a power spike of some kind and looked down, seeing Ranma gather a tiny ball of energy between his palms. Sasuke stared at him with the Sharingan. And just by the feel alone, he could tell that he would NEVER be able to copy whatever kind of jutsu (technique) this was.  
  
"Here you go, Sand-Box!!" Ranma pushed the tiny sphere out towards Gaara. "MOKO TAKABISHA!!"  
  
A beam as wide as Ranma's parted hands erupted and cut through the air in the blink of an eye. Ranma frown when the ki-blast, instead of taking out Gaara, met a wall of sand instead. He fired off another, faster ki-blast immediately, but the first wall of sand expanded and formed arond Gaara, creating a dome-like encloser the sealed him from the outside and also protected him from external attacks. Within one minute of that he saw a small, nearly undetectable orb hovering over the sphere. It looked like an eye.  
  
"Sasuke... We have to work together to take care of this," muttered Ranma. He felt weak right now after expending a huge amount of ki, body energy, combined with the still lingering effects of the Initial Lotus.  
  
"I thought you beat this guy by yourself," snorted the Uchiha.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Uchiha," Ranma spat. "I know that I'm not at full capacity right now. And you're not either. Genma isn't going to help me or you fight this guy. I knew that from the start when Gaara first appeared."  
  
Sasuke looked at the examiner standing a distance away, looking nochalant. He saw him shrug and knew Ranma was correct.  
  
Ranma assessed the situation up to this point. He is currently unable to fight at full strength for a short while longer. Sasuke is in good shape, even after being plunged into the sand via the Initial Lotus. He could tell Sasuke was hurt, just like that Kinuta Dosu guy he fought the the forest of death when he used the Falling Lotus on him, but it didn't effect him that must since the sand was softer than the hard ground around him. He wished to help the Hokage, but ANBU was already moving to take care of it. He could see the tell-tale signs of fighting in the audience, whom were put under a genjutsu spell. He had to help them also. But he then remembered words of Stone Lee when refering to a situation involving important choices such as this.  
  
'Deal with what's in front of your first before moving on.'  
  
"Deal with it first, huh Pops?" muttered Ranma. He knew he had to deal with Gaara now, but he was still unable to full move his body to fight effectively. He knew of only one way to deal with Gaara at long range. He now had to break his self imposed promise.  
  
Slow and unsteadily, Ranma rose to his feet and concentrated what little ki he regained. He formed his arms in front of him, crossed into an X shape. His eyes snapped open suddenly and he quickly pulled his arms apart and to his sides.  
  
"KIJIN RAISHUU DAN!!" Demon God Assault Bomb!!  
  
Sasuke stare at seeing the technique, something else he couldn't copy. Ranma moved his arms to quickly that it literally created a vaccuum void in the air that turned into a flying air-blade. He saw the blade cut and slightly penetrate into the sphere - not a full penetration, but it got in partially.  
  
There was a silent pause on the arena floor. Genma stared at the move Ranma did and also the sphere. Sasuke also stared. It was only a few moments later that a cry erupted from the sphere, shocking the three of them.  
  
"... my blood... My blood... MY BLOOD!!!" came Gaara's voice.  
  
The sand shell around the Sand-Nin collapsed into a mound of limp sand. The young genin from the Wind Country staggered, glaring hatefully at both Ranma and Sasuke. The two boys of the Fire Country could clearly see the wound inflicted by Ranma's vaccuum blade on his left side of his chest. A deep would that missed all his vial organs and didn't cut through completely. Ranma guess it was due to the sand barrier being a buffer.  
  
Three ninja's suddenly dropped down next to Gaara. Two, Ranma recodnized. The one in all black with the face paint was the jerk-off that chickened down earlier and forfieted his match. The second one, he narrowed his eyes at, was the bitch that called his teammate, Tenten, worthless trash. The third was, whom he suspected, their Jounin sensei by the familiarity between them and Gaara.  
  
It was at that point that Genma appeared in front of him and Sasuke, as if protecting them. The Tokubetsu Jounin stared down the Sand-Nin's.  
  
"Gaara, the plan..." Baki, the sand Jounin, looked at his subordinate and his eyes widened. Gaara was down, clutching his head and seemed to be in mental pain.  
  
"I knew it..." said Temari.  
  
Kankuro looked worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Fool!" shouted Baki, clearly upset. "Trying to tranform into your complete form before the signal!"  
  
"He's experiencing the side-effects." Temari stated, worry for her little brother evident on her face. "It's impossible to proceed now."  
  
"Then what are we suppose to do?! Do it without Gaara?!" shouted the eldest, Kankuro.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. What were they planning?!  
  
"Abort the mission." stated Baki, staring at the Leaf-Nin's across from him, specifically Genma. He ignored his subordinates surprised looks. "You guys take Gaara and retreat."  
  
"What about you?!" cried the blonde girl.  
  
"Damn!" Kankuro cursed, picking up Gaara with his arm slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll join the battle. Go!!"  
  
The three sand genin departed quickly.  
  
Genma toyed with his tooth-pick, sizing Baki up. He'd always wanted to face a Sand-nin, especially a well-known one like Baki. "Is the leader of this little party... Orochimaru?" he asked the sand jounin.  
  
"Who knows?" Baki smirked. "Let's just join the fun."  
  
"Hey!!" shouted Sasuke. "What the hell is going one?!!"  
  
Genma had a serious look. "Sorry, but the Chuunin Exam is over. You go pursue Gaara and the others." Sasuke stared at him. "You are already at the Chuunin Level. If you are a Konoha Shinobi, then make yourself useful." He saw Sasuke's eyes turn to cold steel.  
  
The Uchiha boy turned to Ranma. "What about you?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ready to fight in a little bit, but I won't be able to catch up with them. I'll just slow you down. Go!" He then grinned at Sasuke. "We'll finish our fight another time, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Sasuke nodded and disappeared, moving quickly to follow he sand genins.  
  
Genma looked back at Ranma. "Sure you'll be fine, boy? You still seem weak."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Worry about yourself right now, Genma-san. And remember this."  
  
"The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice."

* * *

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, now I'm expecting people to bash me fore making Sasuke seem to be at a disadvantage against Ranma. In fact, I believe they were right were they should be. Dead even. Sasuke first faced Ranma, Ranma had the advantage of surprise against him. This time, Sasuke knew what to expect from him, making them even. Sasuke was also trained by Gai for a short period of time and developed his high-speed body, making Sasuke his equal in speed. But remember, Ranma with the weights on is just as fast as Rock Lee without the weights because he is empowering himself with body energy. So when you combined that with the removal of the weights, Ranma would easily surpass Sasuke in speed. But also note that I had Sasuke infuse chakra into his eyes giving his dojutsu (eye technique) a stronger vision to follow Ranma's super-high-speed.  
  
As for Ranma's superiority, he already knew that he could beat Sasuke, despite the boy getting a high-speed body and training from Gai and Kakashi. To him, it was just a countinuation of their first fight, but with a little spice and no interference from Ninja Turtles.  
  
If you noticed, I'm keeping the story somewhat canon, following the Naruto storyline. I am doing for a reason, which you will find out when I get to it. You'll see!  
  
As a reminder to everyone, I'd appreciate your opinions, flames and especially critism. Ignore basic typos and some misspelling, I'm only human after all. And leave a review!! Just don't say you wanna see an update, that's annoying.  
  
Next is Chapter 15: Fight Ranma! Opening of the Gates! 


	16. Chapter 15: Fight Ranma! Opening of the ...

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 15: Fight Ranma! Opening of the Gates!  
  
"You're not leaving!!" Baki shouted, throwing a kunai at the departing Sasuke. Genma threw his own kunai, intercepting the knives and allowing Sasuke to depart in pursuit of Gaara. The Sand-Jounin tsked, upset that the boy left.  
  
"Sure you will be fine, boy?" the Tokubetsu jounin asked Ranma. "You still seem weak."  
  
"Worry about yourself, Genma-san. I can take care of myself."  
  
Ranma smirked and stood up.  
  
"The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice."  
  
Genma rolled his eyes. "This is the real thing, boy. Don't get too cocky."  
  
"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Ranma shouted, seeing their leadering being held by some white-faced freak inside of a purple barrier. Ranma moved to help but words from Genma stopped him.  
  
"Let my ANBU platoon handle that. I, and the village, need your help dealing with this invasion. Hokage-sama can take care of himself." He snarled at the sand-jounin. "Prepare to defend yourself, boy. There are many chuunin and jounin Sand and Sound shinobi scattered around. If you die here, then Konoha looses its strength little by little."  
  
Ranma nodded, taking his forehead protector from around his waist and tying it around it's rightful place on his forehead. He steeled himself.  
  
Three other sand-nin's dropped down around him and Genma.  
  
'When facing enemy shinobi, kill without hesitation, my son. But never enjoy the feeling of taking someones life.'  
  
With that thought in mind, he attacked!!

* * *

The sounds of blades clashing resounded throughout the stadium. In a single section of the bleechers, Gai and Kakashi were holding their own against the combines efforts of Sound and Sand chuunin and jounin shinobi.  
  
While Kakashi defended Sakura as she awakens Naruto and Shikamaru, Gai was taking care of the brunt of the attackers. A swift kick to the neck or a single punch from Gai's chakra-enhanced strength crippled, or worse, killed whomever face him.  
  
"KONOHA RISING UPPER!!"  
  
A powerful rising uppercut from the Konoha Jounin instantly killed a Sand-Nin, literally taking his head off by the immense force of the blow.  
  
But while Gai fought, his thoughs mostly trained on Ranma. He could feel the boy was down after using the Initial Lotus. Even Gai himself, the man whom mastered the Lotus, would be feeling the same. But he didn't worry about it. Ranma was more than capable of taking care of himself, he knew that. Especially after seeing his two fights.  
  
"Naruto!! Behind you!!"  
  
Gai suddenly turned and appeared in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye. He threw out his fist and slammed it into the gut of a Sound shinobi. The brute force of the attack created a huge spider-webbed impact crater that stretched out from the shinobi's body.  
  
"fast..." the Sound-nin coughed out, spilling blood onto Gai's face.  
  
"Not just fast..." Gai's eyes narrowed. His turned his palm onto the shinobi's body and pushed with all his might! "HAAAA!!"  
  
The wall shattered by the force, creating a huge hole that someone twice Gai's size could walk through. Sakura and Naruto watched in horror and awe, seeing the Sound shinobi fly a whole city block before being impaled by a tree branch.  
  
Mighty Guy didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"I will now restate your mission." began Kakashi, turning his back to defend their escape. "Chase after Sasuke. Join up with him and stop him. Then take him away to a safe location."  
  
"What happened to Sasuke?!" screamed Naruto.  
  
Sakura grabbed him and followed Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon. "I'll explain as we go!"  
  
"Ugg... Why me...?" Shikamaru grumbled but followed them through the hole.  
  
"Will they be alright by themselves?" Gai asked.  
  
Kakashi nodded. "Pakkun is with them. They should be fine as long as they don't get in too deep of trouble." He looked at Gai seriously. "Shall we?"  
  
The 'Flower of Acceptance' gave him a 'nice guy' pose, teeth shining in a manly grin.  
  
"Yosh!!"  
  
"Go!"

* * *

He felt the strength coming to him. He could feel it pouring into his body like never before. With each step he took, the consequences of his failure never left his mind. He didn't want it to. He wished to grasp onto this image to remind him of what would happen if he failed in protecting his friends and what little or no family he had. What would happen if he failed to defend the village from the invading shinobi.  
  
That image was just a blank slate.  
  
Nothing would remain if he failed!  
  
With that in mind, Ranma snarled a war-cry, surprising the three Sand-nin's in front of him. They somewhat feared Ranma who displayed incredible speed and power that was possibly Jounin level. But they three of them didn't have the luxury of thinking about it for long.  
  
Ranma struck the middle shinobi, a lightning quick toe-kick to the jaw fractured the bone and a follow up rising foot-smash to the same spot shoved the bone-fragments into the brain causing instant death. Before the others could react, Ranma grabbed the Nin to his left in a head-lock, pushing off of the shinobi he just killed and twisting around, breaking his second victim's neck. Using his momentum, he committed himself into a swing, releasing the head and kicking out. He placed himself into a spin and back-fisted the last Sand-nin with all his might, following up with a spinning crescent kick that had the ninja dazed. Ranma finished him off with his kunai, bringing it down with his other hand on a following turn, stabbing it into his heart.  
  
All three died within five seconds of Ranma's movement.  
  
This display seemed to catch the attention of most of the invading Sand and Sound Jounin-level ninja. They quickly identified Ranma Lee as a powerful opponent and targetted him as a priority. A genin that could kill three chuunin level nin's in such a short period of time was a major threat to their plan.  
  
A Jounin landed half-way between Ranma and the section of stadium he was located. The Sand-Nin's hands started to blur as he formed seals.  
  
"FUUTON: FUURYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!!" Wind Element: Wind Dragon Blast Technique!!  
  
A gust of wind picked up and the head of a light-green dragon appeared. The beast opened it's mouth and let loose and powerful blast of wind, cutting into the ground until it reached Ranma.  
  
But he disappeared!!  
  
"RRAAAH!!" Ranma growled, spinning behind the Jounin after moving within a split second of the attack's impact. The pigtailed genin stabbed his kunai into the man's jugular, shoving it hard into the neck that it pierced all the way thru to the other side.  
  
"Fuuton: Fuujin no Mai." Wind Element: Dance of the Wind Blades!  
  
"Shit..!" Ranma contorted his body, dodging and weaving between, over and under the multitude of spinning wind blades coming his way. He quickly dashed around the kunoichi sporting the small hand-fan that attacked him. While she moved and prepared her next attack, Ranma followed, finding that this girl or lady was just as fast as the new improved Sasuke, of not faster. His eyes watched her body, specifically the muscles. Remembering the lesson's that he learned from his first father, Genma Saotome, he knew the human body better than most people. He also remember each muscle group and the actions they would take from all types of movements.  
  
He saw her neck and abdomen flex, knowing that she was preparing to stop and attack. He beat her to the punch.  
  
"KIJIN RAISHUU DAN!!"  
  
The vaccuum blade sliced through the air and surprised the Jounin kunoichi. It cleanly sliced through her hands and then through her upper body. She sputtered and instantly died, her fingers falling off followed by her arms past the shoulders and finally her upper torso. Blood squirted everywhere.  
  
Some of the blood seemed to land in mid-air, surprising Ranma. He looked more closely and saw something seeming to... wipe the blood off of a face?  
  
The pigtailed genin flipped forward, grabbing the bloody turban off of the dead jounin's head and unfurling it. He quickly jumped, brining it over his body and completed the technique.  
  
"Goshin Ryuu Dai Se Fu.." The Body-Defense Shooting Star Cloth technique completely turned the pigtailed man invisible. He made his way closer to the smeared blood and inspected it. He smirked and threw a punch at the camouflaged jounin's neck.  
  
But recieved a back-hand to the jaw instead. Ranma flipped in mid-air and controlled his fall, skidding to a hault before bringing his arms up in defense. He blocked a kick and it's follow up punch combination before ducking and rolling to the right. He came up and caught the fist of the now-visible jounin, pulling him into a shoulder throw. He grimiced when the Jounin stabbed him in the arm, but he didn't let go. He could feel the sand-nin digging the kunai into his muscles, but he refused to let him go!  
  
"DOKUJA TANKETSU SHOU!!" Poison Snake Deep-Hole Blow!!  
  
Ranma's palm slammed into the Jounin's chest, directly over the heart. The man spasmed, coughing up over a liter of blood in one go. He went limp and died, his heart being crushed from the inside out by the technique.  
  
Ducking under a pair of shuriken, the pigtailed boy rolled and pulled the kunai out of his arm. With a cry of pain and anger, he threw it at an incomming Sound chuunin, nailed him or her in the eye, instantly killing the person once the kunai pierced the brain. Ranma then wrapped the turbin around his arm tightly, jumping from place to place to avoid being hit by projectiles.  
  
Today wasn't his lucky day. After losing so much blood from that single attack, his coodination began to be effected. Five shuriken imbedded themselves in his back, but he didn't cry out. He simply turned around and fired off a ki blast at point blank range into the attacking shinobi's face.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!"  
  
The headless body fell to the ground, blood refusing to escape from it's neck after having the head burned off. He then picked up the corpse and use it as a shield, blocking several range kunai attacks and shuriken that threatened his life. Suddenly, three jounin level shinobi appeared in his vision. They quickly formed hand seals.  
  
"SUNAGURE SATSU NO OUGI: SHOU ISHOKU SABURE NO TE!!: Hidden Sand Village Supreme Killing Technique: The Living Hand of Sand that Destorys!!  
  
A gigantic hand of sand rises from the ground. Thought impossible due to the lack of sand, yet it was done. The three jounin's combined the technique to convert the ground in front of them into sand. The hand then comes after Ranma, crawling along the ground at incredible speeds by it's fingers. It suddenly raised up and came down, barely missing Ranma by a fraction of an inch. Thinking quickly, he knew that he couldn't run away from it forever. There was only one chance. As the hand came down, he attacked with the technique.  
  
"MOKO KAIMON KA!!"  
  
He shoved his hands into the hand of sand's palm, prying it apart with his all his might. He then shot out his leg, kicking through the sand and landing away from it while it came down and smashed the corpse of one of Ranma's previous victims. The pigtailed boy rushed forward at almost full-speed. He appeared in front of the three jounin's and switched to his mimic of the Hyuuga Jyuuken style of taijutsu.  
  
With constant use of the Hako Dato Shin Shou, Ranma struct at one jounin's chest and destroyed one of his lungs with a single hit. He then slammed his palm into the man's belly, using his ki to increase the intensity of the attack. The sand jounin flew several feet back before he threw up stomach acid. Ranma watched for split moment as the toxic internal stomach fluid burned through the jounin's skin, making him suffer while he dies.  
  
He blocked a kunai stab from the second jounin, but was stabbed in the back by the third. He refrained from crying out. Forming his other hand with his index and middle finger pointing out, he stabbed them at the second nin's sternum rapidly. Ki was forced into each blow, strengthening the power of the White-Snake Reliable Fist technique. The Jounin's diaphram of his respritory system ruptured, and he fell to the ground clutching his throat. Ranma leaped away and kicked the third Jounin's hand to avoid both the falling body and the attack. He ignored the second nin, knowing he would die of aphyxiation.  
  
Landing roughly on his feet, he stumbled, but the adrenaline coursing through his body didn't allow him to truely falter. Yet, his movements were becoming slowing with each passing moment. The third Jounin that stabbed him in the back seemed to be a taijutsu expert like himself and Gai. He was relentless in his hand-to-hand attacks, which were more dangerous with the addition of the kunai and brass knuckles on his fingers.  
  
The Jounin came at him quickly, landing a pair of cross shaped slashed on his arms. His barely nicked Ranma on the throat, a long, but luckily a shallow cut that would most-likely never heal correctly. The Sand-nin pressed his attacks knowing the powerful, yet Genin level shinobi that killed his comrades would soon join them.  
  
Sound shinobi and more Sand Shinobi were soon joining the sand Jounin in attacking Ranma, having already recodnized him as a major threat, now.  
  
Ranma's body was nothing but one big nerve center. All he could feel was pain now. But to him, that was good. It meant that he was alive. He saw the Jounin attacking him give the others a look, which he figured out after the other's backed off.  
  
He wanted to finish him off by himself.  
  
He stared at the Jounin, slumping forward slight, very unsteady on his feet from the blood loss. He watch the elite Sand shinobi form a long set of seals.  
  
"Tokudan no Jutsu: Okibi Ken." Special Technique: Blazing Fist!  
  
The Jounin came at Ranma and began throwing punches. The boy backed off and avoided the punches in fear. He could feel the immense heat coming off of the fists and he could feel the shift in the man's body energy, feeling the frustration and hot anger because he couldn't hit Ranma with his attack. Or because the pigtailed genin refused to die.  
  
It wasn't until Ranma almost had his nose burned off that he realized that this was his chance. Eying the blazing inferno of fire on the Jounin's hands and feeling his hot anger, Ranma's personality suddenly became cold. Ice cold, to the point were he had no facial expressions and he couldn't feel the heat of the outside world.  
  
Slowly, step by step as he avoid the Jounin's attack, he began to move in a degrading pattern that became tighter and tighter as the seconds passed. He narrowed his eyes at the jounin, feeling his soul of ice entrap his enemy within it's clutches, aborbing and mixing the heat of his anger. Taking his last step, he completed the spiral and shot his fist up in an uppercut that completely missed it's target.  
  
Or so his enemy, and everyone watching, thought.  
  
"HIRYUU SHOUTEN HA!!!"

* * *

Gai touched down on the bleechers and stood in his Gouken stance. A pair of sand shinobi landed on either side of him. His eyes looked at the enemy in front of him, then the other at their corners.  
  
He grinned, teeth sparkling.  
  
"RRAAAAHHH!!!" The Taijutsu master slammed his fist into the ninja in front of him, slamming him into a wall, creating a massive impact crater from the force of his punch. He felt the presence of the other sand shinobi attacking him. Turning around, he grinned and lashed out with a powerful kick that caught the shinobi in the stomach.  
  
"FINISHING KICK!!"  
  
He coughed up blood and lost consiousness. Gai pushed off with his foot and sent the dying nin crashing into his own teammates.  
  
Not far away, Kakashi was stabbed in the heart by the sand nin. Much to the attackers surprise, the silver-haired jounin was replaced by a log. The real Kakashi appeared behind the shinobi and killed him, stabbing his kunai into his heart from the back.  
  
Kakashi's lone eye then saw a pair of sand-nins diving at him. But then that lazy eye switched to look at the calvary.  
  
"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!!"  
  
Unlike Ranma, Gai's version of the Leaf Whirlwind was nothing short of amazing. The Jounin leaped into the air and started spinning in one constant roundhouse kick. Chakra collected around him and he spun faster to the point were he was nothing but one fast moving mid-air tornado! The Green Beast of Konoha slammed into the pair of Sand-Nin's, knocking them out and away. Gai then landed behind Kakashi with his back to him.  
  
"Kakashi, how many did you beat?" asked Gai.  
  
"22." he replied lazily. Gai grinned.  
  
"Looks like I win again." They moved in unison and face off against a group of shinobi. "That was my 23rd."  
  
"Yeah yeah, that's great."  
  
Gai clenched his fist, feeling excited. "That attitude of yours is hip! That's what makes you worthy of being my rival!" He grinned at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Gai, have you noticed that some of the Jounin-level enemies are not attacking us?" Gai shook his head. "Where did they go?"  
  
Gai's eyes widened. Kakashi noticed this and wondered what is wrong with him. It wasn't until Kakashi felt the same power Gai was feeling and the voice that rang in his eyes did he realize what was happening.  
  
"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!!"  
  
A loud explosion followed by a powerful gust of wind sent almost everyone flying and crashing into something. Kakashi followed Gai's example and clutched onto one of the stadium seats and tried to ride this out.  
  
"RANMA!!" Gai cried out, worried for his student.  
  
Kakashi held onto the seat with one hand and use the other to lift up his head-band. He used his lone Sharingan eye and stared into the tornado that blasted up from the arena floor. His eyes widened seeing the mix of hot and cold air along with chakra and body energy. He gasped seeing many bodies being sucked up into the tornado. He saw many of the shinobi, mostly Sound, try to perform techniques to get out of the raging vortex, but Kakashi realized quickly that they would all ultimately die. He saw techniques being fired off, yet the tornado became stronger.  
  
"Kakashi!" Gai shouted, seeing his rival using the Sharingan. "Do you see Ranma?!"  
  
"No!" Kakashi stared back at the tornado. "I don't think anyone will survive that!!" he shouted back.  
  
Ten minutes passed after the tornado was formed. Gai and Kakashi gasped at seeing bodies falling out of the swirling vortex of power. Bodies that were literally ripped apart and mutilated by the winds of destruction. As the tornado died out, it rose into the air and disappeared. The only thing they heard was the sound of a dragon roaring in the distance when the technique finally ended.  
  
The two Jounin's landed roughly, but recovered quickly. As one, they stared down at the stadium and took in the destruction. Bodies layed strewn everywhere. Many which looked as if they died before the tornado was created. They both spotted Genma, the ANBU Captain, hanging from the tree that he most likely used so he wouldn't get sucked in like everyone else. They also spotted the Jounin instructor of the sand Genin Team hanging from an adjacent tree from Genma.  
  
But the main attraction, which caused both of them to gasp, was Ranma. The body was standing in the center of a crater with his eyes closed and fist raised up in the air as if performing an uppercut. The boy looked badly injured, but the wounds were unlike the others that were caught in the tornado.  
  
As if it was Ranma that executed that monsterous technique.  
  
Ranma collapsed to his knees and was gasping for breath. But suddenly, a group of mixed Sand and Sound jounin and chuunin appeared around Ranma. Kakashi could feel the hatred and killing intent radiating off of them. Gai moved to help his student, but him and Kakashi were suddenly attacked!!  
  
"RANMA!!" Gai shouted as he defended himself from the onslaught of shinobi.

* * *

"Holy shit..." murmured the pigtailed boy. He immediately fell to his knees and gasped, his breath becoming labored after using the Flying Dragon Ascends to Heaven strike. He started to struggle to his feet, to continue fighting. Then he felt it.  
  
The strong killing intent of an array of Jounin-level ninja. His vision wavered, but he got to his feet and looked around, seeing the Sand and Sound Jounin ready to kill him. He could feel his stomach turning, wanting to throw up. He never before felt such killing intent in his life. He wanted to run. Hide. Even death would be safer than being the target of this many Jounin.  
  
But then he realized what he was talking about. Run? Hide?! DIE?! What would either accomplish, now? He would just fail to protect his village! He refused to fail now!!  
  
"I cannot be the one who loses here," Ranma placed his arms in an X-Crossed seal in front of him. Power began to build up around him, a power strong enough to lift fragments of dirt and rock into the air. His hair became wild, fluttering in the unknown power around him. His pigtail became loose and unfurled. "Gai-sensei, please acknowledge this..."  
  
The shuriken and kunai imbedded in Ranma's back fell out. The wounds started to smoke and heal instantly. This was freaking out the Jounin's, whom never seen such powerful healing techniques such as this. It was then that they felt the intense killing intent coming from Ranma, who wasn't even looking at them!!  
  
"Now is the time... To abide and protect my way of the ninja!" Ranma stood up completely, a huge aura of ki surrounding him that blasted away one Jounin that attacked.  
  
"DEATH GATE... OPEN!!"

* * *

Kakashi and Gai killed off most of the shinobi that attacked them. But they were getting swamped. Fortunatly for them, the calvary arrived in the forms of Kurenai, Asuma, and some of the other Jounin and Chuunin.  
  
Gai smashed his feet into the neck of three remaining shinobi before landing by Kakashi, finishing his Leaf Whirlwind. The Taijutsu master looked around, looking for the remaining Sand and Sound Jounin's. He could feel their extreme killing intents and they were close.  
  
"Do you guys still sense them?" Kakashi asked, also feeling the killing intent. But it wasn't directed at them.  
  
Gai shook his head. He took a step in a direction to search, but he felt a sudden spike in power and a killing intent that dwarfed that of an angered Kage!  
  
"No, is he---!!"  
  
Gai rushed to the lower level of the stands and stared in awe. Kakashi followed him gasped at seeing so many Jounin-level ninja ganging up on a single genin. Kurenai and Asuma along with the other Jounin gathered next to them. They all had a single thought in mind.  
  
Was Ranma Lee going to take all of them on?  
  
"We have to help Ranma!" stated Kurenai, preparing to drop down and assassinate all the Jounin's. She was still upset with the boy for kidnapping Hinata like he did, but because of him, her attitude completely changed around.  
  
"No." Gai stated firmly, holding the rookie Jounin back. She stared at him in disbelief. "If you go down there now, Ranma will kill you."  
  
"What--?!"  
  
An explosion of power cut off the red-eyed kunoichi. The group of Jounin all stared in awe at the blue aura that surrounded Ranma. Most of them that knew Ranma immediately identified the power as being body energy, not chakra. Many of them, especially Kakashi, were struck silent by the display. Then, they heard Ranma's voice above the crackling aura.  
  
"DEATH GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
"Death Gate?!" Kakashi shouted, preparing to stop Ranma before he dies. But a strong hand stopped him that haulted his movement. He was then pulled back harshly and held down by Gai. Kakashi cursed at Gai and his strength, which he couldn't contend with on his best day. "Are you going to let your student die?!!"  
  
The other's stared at him. Never have they seen Kakashi this angered before.  
  
"You are dealing with something you cannot handle with Kakashi." Gai stated, pointing at the Sand-Jounin that was ripped to shreds by the aura's manifestation. "I told you during the preliminary matches that Ranma can open all eight of the Heavenly Gates and survive. That is true. By opening the Death Gate, Ranma's body energy explodes out through his unused chakra holes in his body and creates the aura that you see now. This will kill him, definately. But Ranma's body energy and stamina reserves rival that of one of the Legendary Sannin."  
  
The Jounin's stared at Gai. Then Ranma's voice cut through the air. They all shivered, especially Gai, feeling the venom drip from his student's mouth.  
  
"RAGE GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
The aura around Ranma remained blue, but red energy tendrils started to swirl within the aura. The boy was now hunched over, a look of a wild, yet intelligent beast in his eyes. His flailing hair turned from black to a wild crimson.  
  
Gai continued to explain.  
  
"This is why I stopped you, Kakashi, Kurenai. Insanity Gate, or Rage Gate as Ranma calls it. Once opening this gate, he cancels out the effects of the Death Gate and is assured to survive opening the remaining Gates. But the price that is paid is his personality. He becomes a wild animal that wishes nothing but to survive and hunt, kill." Gai ripped off the top of his body suit and kept his back to the other's. He heard the gasps from each one, seeing the huge cross-shaped, jagged scar on his back. "This was the price I paid for trying to stop him from opening the Rage Gate."  
  
"VIEW GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
A white aura appeared around Ranma. The other two auras completely disappeared and he was enveloped in a white aura that hugged his body. His pupils completely disappeared leaving his eyes in a similiar condition as that of a Hyuuga.  
  
"FOREST GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
A green aura started leaking from Ranma and started swirling around him like a tendril of jade fire until his was completely enveloped, cancelling out the white aura an returning his pupils back to normal. His hair, which turned from black to red, now changed to a beautiful silverish-white color. His eyes changed from his normal blue-grey color, to lizard-like slitted eyes, dark blue with black and yellow irises.  
  
Kakashi stared at the boy. "This is not something you can do with hard-work alone..." He looked from Gai to Ranma. "He really is a genius..."  
  
"WOUND GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
"His muscles are starting to rip! Gai, we have to stop him!" yelled Kurenai, pleading with the boy's sensei.  
  
"She's right, Gai! He's going to kill himself."  
  
Gai ignored them, smiling down at Ranma.  
  
"NOW, LIFE GATE... OPEN!!"  
  
One of the Jounin's, medical expert, gasped at the site he was seeing. "His wounds created by the fourth gate... healed!"  
  
"Heh. That is why it is called the Life Gate. By opening the Life Gate as the sixth gate instead of the third, it cancels out the negative effects of the other gate by pumping his body energy constantly through his unused chakra system and his blood vessels. In turn, he is constantly healed for a duration of time." Gai watched the aura die down around Ranma, leaving a perfectly healed silver-haird young man.  
  
"How can he survive such powerful spikes in power?" Kakashi whispered, completely awe struck.  
  
"He can survive because of his only weakness." Gai looked up and saw a hawk flying by and crying out. "Without chakra he cannot perform ninjutsu, genjutsu, let alone Lotus. Instead he used his body energy to manipulate the Gates, forcing it into his barren chakra system and breaking open the limiters. Unlike chakra, Body energy is more stable because it originally comes from the human body, while chakra has to be molded from body energy and spiritual energy."  
  
"As of now, Ranma has five minutes before the technique is cancels itself and he either falls into unconsciousness or..."  
  
"Or..?"  
  
Gai stared at Ranma, clenching his fist.  
  
"Becomes possessed."  
  
Kakashi eyes widened, being the only one that heard that.

* * *

The aura around him died down and cancelled out. Ranma stared at the shivering and cowering Jounin that surrounded him. He couldn't help but smirk now, giving off a killing intent that made many of them wet their pants and throw-up. How the tables were suddenly turned when he initiated the Primary Lotus, or Mattaki Renge.  
  
Perfect Lotus!  
  
Stepping forward, he instantly found himself in front of one of the Jounin's. Jumping up, he connected with a roundhouse to the man's ribs. The velocity his foot travelled was strong enough to literally cut through the human body, severing the man in half. He then leaped back, until his was over another nin and smashed his foot into his head. His skull caved in from the blow and crushed his brain. Ranma then landed next to the dead man and whipped out his arm in a chop. The blow connected with the nin next to him and cut off his leg at the knee as if it was a piece of paper.  
  
Stepping towards another shinobi, he was instantly in her face and head-butted her, cracking her forehead before he spun around and swipped at her neck with a knife-edge chop. The attack cut through both her jugular veins, throat and lyranix in one single strike. He then leaped to the side and connect with a powerful side-kick that sent another nin flying into the bleechers. He saw one of his comrade Leaf's took that advantage and stabbed his kunai into the shinobi's heart. Rolling to the left, he leaped up and struck with a lightning fast roundhouse, crescent kick to a back-fist combination and literally tore through a pair of nin's bodies. Limbs were severed off at the joints by the force of the blows.  
  
Ranma then ran up to the last remaining Jounin and slammed his foot into his jaw, destroying it completely. Showing no mercy, Ranma performed the Shadow Dance and grabbed the shinobi around his waist. He drove both of them down into the ground at high-speed before leaping away at a fraction of a second before the nin and his bones were destroyed by the brute force associated with the combination of the Initial and Perfect Lotus.  
  
The white-haired, evil eyed boy landed in the place he originally started from. Around him was nothing but the site of a massacre. Blood covered almost all of the ground. Bodies layed mutilated everywhere. The two enemies that actually remained were the Sand-Jounin Baki and the traitor ANBU member in the black cloak.  
  
Ranma turned to Baki, a cold expression on his face. This made the Jounin tremble slightly, especially after seeing him kill his best shinobi in seconds. SECONDS!!  
  
"Ranma!" Gai and Kakashi landed next to the transformed boy. Kurenai, Asuma and the other Jounin's landed behind him. Soon Genma joined them also. "Are you okay?"  
  
"**Yes.**" Came an echo'd voice from his mouth. The other's looks startled, but Gai already knew what was going on.  
  
"Good," he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your job here is done, now. The others and myself will take care of the rest. Your job now is to help with the counter-attack. Time is short for you now, so go!"  
  
"**Hai.**" Ranma nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"Brings back memories, doesn it?" asked a blonde haired Jounin named Inoshi Yamanaka. Behind him was the gigantic multi-sized Jounin Chomaru Akimichi.  
  
"Yeah." agreed the hulking shinobi.  
  
A third Jounin appeared, kneeling next to Inoshi. He wore a dirty deer-skin coat and had a scared face. His named was Shikato Nara.  
  
"It's the reunification of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio." he stated, smirking as the memories come to him.  
  
A form suddenly blasted by them, knocking the two normal sized shinobi on their asses while the huge Akimichi almost toppled over. All three looked at each other, wondering what the hell was that.  
  
"Gai..?" all three wondered. But they had a feeling it wasn't. All they knew was that whomever it was, they were heading towards the area with the summoned snakes that the Sannin Jiraiya was battling.

* * *

Two ladies, one Jounin and one Chuunin, along with four wolves were racing along the roof-tops. They spotted a group of four sand Shinobi and prepared to attack.  
  
"Kuromaru, let's go!" Yell the leading female.  
  
"Yes!" replied the huge wolf.  
  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the enemy shinobi collapsed and died, blood squirting from critical wounds all over their bodies. A figure stood in front of them for a split second, but soon took off along the roof-tops at a speed the two women could never match.  
  
"He is strong," muttered the huge black wolf. It's lone eye couldn't track the shinobi, but from the scent he knew the person was a Leaf. "He is an ally, luckily."  
  
The two women nodded in understanding and continued on with the counter-attack.

* * *

The Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the frog tamer, and the Watchtower Demolisher Toad finished off the second head of the three-headed snake. For an animal with no claws, the giant summoned toad had a good grip on it's dual katana's. In double blow to the second head cut the rampaging summon into pieces. A loud 'boom' followed by a gigantic plume of smoke signalled that two of the dead snakes disappeared, separating the last head into a single body.  
  
A surge of power alerted the Sannin, forcing him to look towards the stadium. For some reason, he knew that this power was not that of his sensei, Sarutobi the Hokage, or that of Orochimaru. This was not chakra he was feeling.  
  
His eyes caught site of a high-speed form on a course heading directly towards him. At first guess, he thought it was Gai Maito, the village Taijutsu master. But at a second glance, whomever this person was, it definately wasn't Gai.  
  
For a brief moment he watched this white-haired, speeding person. Jiraiya was amazed with a sheer speed this person used. In his wake, the person left a trail of Sand and Sound bodies in various states of death. Missing limbs, missing head, mutilated body parts. Whomever this Leaf ally was, he or she showed no mercy.  
  
He then saw the person stop and enter a destroyed house near the edge of the village. One of the first houses which the snake destroyed during it's attack.

* * *

Ranma tossed away another dead Sound nin before he spotted his family's house. His eyes widened in disbelief at seeing the building's second and half of the first level destroyed. His heart started pumping rapidly and his breathing increased in worry. He dropped down from the roof tops and entered his home.  
  
The first sight that greated him made his blood freeze.  
  
"**Ayame-neechan...!**"  
  
Ayame was the 21 year old guardian of Ranma. She has taken care of the young boy ever since she was 12 years old and Ranma was five. They both grew up together in a brother-sister, mother-son type relationship. It was Ayame that encouraged Ranma to work hard to become a ninja after his father's death. It was her that took care of him when no one else would, giving him the mother and older sibling he always wished he had.  
  
And now she was gone.  
  
Whatever real family Ranma Lee had left was destroyed today.  
  
Ranma looked down at the small form of his guardian and part-time sister. Tears formed in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. She tried to escape from the building, but was knocked down and impaled by one of the support beams, killing her instantly.  
  
He kneeled down and pressed his lips to her forehead, brushing his hand over her eyes to close them. The white-haired boy then stood, fist clenched and shaking, exiting the building and leaped up to the roof tops. His eyes then spotted the one that caused all this. The one that killed off his family.  
  
The one that would pay!!  
  
"**RRaAAHHHH!!!**" A white aura blazed around the boy, ripping away the roof tiling in it's wake. His anger and rage that he felt towards the enemy mixed in with his Lotus aura, adding swirls of red and purple which symbolized the emotions he was using. He then cupped his hands in front of him and took aim, forming a tiny sphere of condensed body energy. He brought his arms back until they rested to his right side, the ball of energy ready to be fired off.  
  
But he didn't want to shoot it off now. He wanted the snake to suffer!  
  
"**ENERGY GATE, OPEN!!**"

* * *

Jiraiya and Ibiki, along with many of the Jounin and Chuunin battling the huge snake, gasped at feeling the immense surge of power.  
  
"**THIS BASTARD IS MINE!!**"  
  
The Sannin and ANBU squadleader stared in wonder at seeing the young white-haired boy flying through the air after leaping from a roof-top. From the boy's hands erupted a beam of energy that lanced through the air and slammed home against the side of the snake, forcing the serpent back several city blocks before it started to retaliate.  
  
"W-who is that?" Jiraiya asked Ibiki in wonder, watching the battle between the young shinobi and the giant summoned snake. Only once in his life-time has he seen a ninja take on something so powerful with only taijutsu. And that was thirteen years ago when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village.  
  
Ibiki smirked, knowing who the boy was.  
  
"That, Jiraiya-sama, is HIS son."  
  
The Sannin stared at the boy as he fought.  
  
For those that were watching his battle, allied or enemey, they had the honor to watch this spectacular battle take place. For the second time in the history of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, a lone ninja was proving that even the weakest could be the strongest when their home was threatened.

* * *

"**YOU DARE ATTACK MY VILLAGE?!! YOU ATTACK MY HOME?!!**"  
  
Ranma's voice dripped pure venom. The speed he was moving at was faster than even the most advanced blood-line doujutsu (eye-technique), could follow. He richocetted off of a building and slammed his fist into the massive jaw of the snake. A powerful shockwave ripped through the air, shattering any glass near it. The punch send the snake realing back, until another shockwave from a kick to the back of the head sent the snake forward.  
  
A punch to the side of the head sent it away. A kick sent it's head flying up. Another kick lifted the snake and it's whole body into the air for a short period of time until another kick sent it higher. Various punches and kicks rained around the giant snake, sending it's body all over the air. Swirls appeared in it's eyes as it was starting to become drunk from aborbing so many painful blows from one little human boy.  
  
The snake hovered in the air for a short moment. Ranma appeared in front of the snake's open eye, glaring hatefully at the summon creature.  
  
"**YOU KILL MY FAMILY AND THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH IT?!!**" Ranma reared back his fist. "**NOT WHILE I STILL BREATHE!!**"  
  
He pushed off and dropped down, touching his feet on the body of the snake for a brief moment before jumping up into a powerful somersault kick that launched the snake higher into the sky, nearly touching the low clouds. Another punch sent the snake flying towards the damage village walls were it came from, until a sudden kick to the back of it's head sent it airborne again. Again, another punch sent the snake diving down, with Ranma following this time.  
  
"**YOU ARE MINE!!**" Ranma shouted. "**FINAL GATE.. OPEN!!**"  
  
The white-haired boy slammed into the center of the snake, sending the gigantic serpent flying towards the the location of the giant frog. With a sudden jerk on it's body, the gigantic snake found itself being held in mid-air by it's own skin, ripped from it's own body and use like a lasso. For the first time in the snake's life-time, it knew the feeling of being the prey in a predator's eyes.  
  
With a powerful jerk of the snake's skin, the Lotus-enhanced Ranma pulled the snake to him for the final move. Turning suddenly he performed a simple spinning around house kick that connected with the base of the reptile's head.  
  
**"URA RENGE!!!" Primary Lotus!!!  
**  
For those watching, all they saw was Ranma connect with the snake's head then suddenly appear on the other side, flying away after performing the kinjutsu (forbidden technique). It was only seconds later that the snake crashed by the awe-struck Jiraiya and Watchtower Demolisher toad that the snake's head finally came off, severed by the final hit of the Primary Lotus.  
  
Ura Renge, or Primary Lotus. A complex high-speed technique that pushes the human body to it's limits, putting unimaginable strain on the muscles and bones of the human body. It's power comes from the high-speed combo that deals damage that most ninjutsu techniques cannot deal. Brute physical damage. Unlike the original Lotus, Ranma's Lotus opens the eight gates in reverse order, a technique that cancels out the negative effects of each gate yet also degrades most of the benefits.  
  
The reason why Gai explained to Kakashi that Ranma never gained the power greater than a Hokage.  
  
Unlike the original, Ranma's Perfect Lotus had a time-limit of five minutes before the technique would cancel and leave Ranma in the status he was when he performed it. The original Lotus left a time-limit on the human body, giving the user a short period of time to use the forbidden technique, but possibly die at the end of it. Perfect Lotus had no such downfall. It is a revised technique of the original Primary Lotus which turns the user into a powerful combat warrior, strong enough to rival one of the Legendary Sannin, for a duration of five minutes and would leave the user in a state of semi-consiousness once it is complete.  
  
But Ranma has used the Perfect Lotus for over five minutes.  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"  
  
The cry of immense pain and suffering shocked Jiraiya out of his awe-struck state. His gasped seeing the white-haired boy falling towards the ground at high-speed. Reacting quickly, the Sannin formed a quick set of complete seals and teleported himself under the boy, catching him and landing safely on the roof of a building. The boy was barely alive.  
  
".. i... did it..." Ranma whispered, staring happily into the face of the frog tamer. "... i s-saved.. every----" His body went limp.  
  
Jiraiya checked his pulse. Grim look came over his face. Though not a medical specialist, he knew the boy was alive but his chakra...  
  
"MEDIC!!" he shouted. A pair of medic-nin's appeared and quickly took the boy from the Sannin. The pair quickly looked over him, their hands glowing with chakra as the scanned his body.  
  
"Oh god..." one of the gasped, quickly helping the other get the boy into a stretcher. "We have to get him full medical attention, quickly!" And the two disappeared with the severely injured boy.  
  
Jiraiya let out of sigh of relief. If it was one thing, that boy will definately survive as long as he was in the hands of professional Medical-Nins. As for his shinobi career.. that was a different story all together.  
  
An ANBU member landed in front of Jiraiya, kneeling in respect. He deliever to him some urgent news.  
  
"Sandaime Hokage... has died in battle."

* * *

One Week Later...  
  
After the invasion of the Sand and Sound headed by Orochimaru, the Hidden Village of Konoha began the ever slow process of recovering. At the same time they also mourned the deaths of the beloved Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, whom died facing his former student, S-class criminal and missing-nin Orochimaru. They also mourned the deaths of those whom died in the battles before and during the invasion, whom gave their lives so those that lived today would live longer and safer lives.  
  
Today was the day of the funeral of the Third and those that died in combat. All shinobi were assembled, from Genin to Jounin, friends and close family. Only ANBU and the military corps were excluded, unable to leave their post to oversee the funeral.  
  
Yet, only one other person was missing from the ceremony.  
  
As the rain stopped and the cloud disappeared, the shinobi began to depart after the ceremony's ending. Only those that remind were Kakashi and Team 7, Iruka, Gai along with Neji and Tenten, Kurenai and Hinata.  
  
When the last of the other Konoha-Nins left the area via the stairwell, a cloaked figure appeared out of it and walked passed the remaining shinobi. The person stopped at the podiums displaying the pictures of the fallen, laying down a white flower for each person. The cloaked figure stood, clapping his hands together in a short prayer.  
  
"It amazes me what people do to save those that they care about," said the cloaked figure, easily identified as a male by his voice. His voice caught the attention of those assembled. "Even if death is the only thing waiting for them at the end."  
  
"Sandaime once said that the people of Konoha have a will of fire. A will to protect those that they care about the most," Iruka explained to the stranger. "Even if it means sacrificing themselves."  
  
The stranger removed his hood, allowing his pure white hair to spill forth and hang down to his mid-back. He had what appeared to be a dark-blue head-band tied around his head, but he remained with his back towards the others, refusing to let them see his face.  
  
"I have heard that once before," stated the man. "But it didn't come from your Hokage. But a young boy of fourteen years old." He shook his head. "He didn't actually say it, but his actions showed just as much of how he wished to defend those that he cared about. Those that he loved. To express his Nindo (Way of the Ninja)."  
  
"You know Ranma?" Gai asked, feeling weary about this person.  
  
The man nodded and you could hear the amusement from his voice. "Yes, I know the boy." He chuckled. "He is very interesting..."  
  
".. for a human."  
  
Gai's eyes widened. Kakashi and Gai moved as one, getting in front of the group and shielding them from the man. They both glared at him, now knowing whom he is after hearing his words.  
  
The man sensed their hostility and lifted his hand up, shaking his head. It was a gesture that he was not interested in fighting anyone at the moment, that he was not hostile. The shinobi settled down, though they did not bring down their guard.  
  
"I am only here in his place to pay respects for the fallen." stated the man.  
  
"r..r-ryuunosuke-sama?" Hinata whispered, wondering if it was whom she thought it was. Kakashi and Gai looked at the Hyuuga heir, wondering how the hell she knew about it!  
  
The Dragon-Man turned around, revealing his face. A cold mask that send shivers down everyones spine just by glancing at it. He had eyes similiar to Ranma during the Perfect Lotus - dark blue with black and yellow irises. To the women, he looked very bishounen (handsome youth) because of his seemingly silky smooth white hair and his pale skin. But the one thing that stood out was the forehead protector.  
  
It held the emblem of the Leaf!  
  
Ryuunosuke nodded to the Hyuuga girl, who in turned bowed in respect for the Great Steel Dragon. His eyes turned toward Gai, stared at him intently, as if measuring him up. Gai sweated.  
  
"Your a good teacher," Ryuunosuke stated. "Ranma will be needing you the most in the times to come. I have healed him as best as I could and prevented him from dying, but that is the limit of my power."  
  
"I.. thought your kind hated humans. Why help Ranma?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"For those like myself who are sealed inside of a host, Human," he glared at Kakashi, causing the man to step back in a display of fear. "Sometimes... we are bonded strongly with our host were our lives are as one. And at times, for both of us to live, we Taiyoukai throw away our pride and do what we feel is right. But some are still stubborn and do not realize their fate."  
  
His eyes locked onto Naruto.  
  
"Right, boy?"  
  
Gai saw the exchange. 'So he knows his rival is sealed in Naruto..' Kakashi also had the same thought.  
  
"But ... how did you get out of him?" Gai asked, something he was wondering ever since the Dragon's identity was revealed.  
  
Ryuunosuke smirked, winking his eye at the Jounin.  
  
He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Kuchiyose?"  
  
A summoning?

* * *

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Author's Notes: 

WOOT!! How about that? Now that is how a man should be! For those of you who think I just did what I hated and made Ranma/Rock Lee God-Like, let me give further explaination of this revised version of the Primary Lotus.

Once the Death, Rage/Insansity, View, Forest, Wound and Life gates are open in that order, Perfect Lotus is performed. The main benefit of this technique is the temporary high-strength body regeneration and boost in strength, speed and dexterity. It also super charges the user's body energy. But there are major down sides.

The first down-side of the Perfect Lotus, it is not as strong as the original Ura Renge, Primary Lotus. You could say that Perfect Lotus is the opposite of Primary Lotus. While Primary Lotus super-charges the body ten fold, the downside is that the body is also degraded in the process. Hence the reason why it is called a double-edge sword. Perfect Lotus continuously heals the body while it is activated and removes the limits of the human body once the Forest Gate is released. The body is not super-charged like in Perfect Lotus

But then that brings us to the second down-side of Perfect Lotus. Perfect Lotus only last for five minutes and it's benefits are not permanent after it's finished. Let's say I slash my wrist then perform perfect lotus. My wrist is healed. Five minutes later, perfect lotus cancels and the slash on my wrist appears again and I bleed to death. Sucks to be me.

The major down-side of Perfect Lotus. Again it comes down to the five minute duration. After the five minutes were up, Ranma performed Primary Lotus on the summoned snake. During this time, the benefits and side-effects of both techniques combined and placed so much damage on his body that he was going to die. Luckily, Ryuunosuke explained to Gai that he saved Ranma from dying. You could say that Ranma Lee is in the same status as Rock Lee after losing to Gaara in the Chuunin Examination.

In other words, no matter how good the benefits are, the side-effects are worse.

Anyway, I know someone asked me when Ranma would open the gates. Well, there you have it! I must say that this was kinda hard to write, being sick and all. But my brain wasn't that fried!

Also, if some think that the fight scenes are too gruesome, give a review and tell me to up the rating of the story to R. Speaking of reviews, let's see some good ones from the people that keep up with this.

Next is Chapter 16: Rehabilitation


	17. Chapter 16: Rehabilitation

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 16: Rehabilitation  
  
Two Weeks After the Invasion...  
  
"Ranma!" called out a worried voice. "Stop that this instant! You're just injuring yourself further!!"  
  
Ranma ignored the nurse and continued with his.. training. He was standing in front of a log he personally set up outside his window, a crutch under his left arm. With the exception of his right arm, most of his body was bandaged under his red silk shirt and pants. Without paying heed to the nurses constant warnings, he continued to slam his fist into the log creating a deeper fist imprint with each strike.  
  
"Shut up. I'm training. If wanted advice on what hurts me, I'll read my own medical file." he spat with as much venom as he could.  
  
A few days ago after he woke up from his coma, the first thing that greated him was the sight of doctors working on him. Conducting medical procedures that would keep him alive. So you could say that the first thing he woke up to was pain. The moron working on him thought that someone in such a deep coma would not awaken during a critical surgical operation, yet he did. He had to endure the pain of feeling sterilized hands and objects being used on the internals of his body for hours. It wasn't until they finally finish that one of the nurses, the person annoying him at this very moment, discovered that his eyes were open and blood-shot from enduring the procedure without the benefit of anesthesia.  
  
Through all that, he did not make one sound.  
  
"At least attend your rehab sessions." she complained, already getting tired of the patients cold attitude.  
  
"When I'm finish."  
  
The nurse screamed in frustration and stormed off, truely tired with dealing with the pigtailed boy.  
  
Pigtailed.  
  
More like pony-tailed now. Ranma turned his head and looked at a window, seeing his reflection in the plane glass. Looking back at him was the same face, the same features. The only difference was the hair. And the eyes.  
  
His eyes.  
  
Gai came to him the other day and spoke with him about an encountered with Ryuunosuke. He was informed that it was Ryuunosuke that allowed him to live after greatly surpassing the limit of the Primary and Perfect Lotus. It was Ryuunosuke that prevented him from joining his father, Stone, and his surrogate mother and live-in friend, Ayame. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what exactly happened to his hair and eyes.  
  
Lotus.  
  
His initial thought was that this was a permanent side-effect of Perfect Lotus. But then he realized, why would it change his eyes? He knew that when opening the Rage and Forest gates, his hair changed from red to white. He also knew that when opening the View Gate he gains similiar eyesight to that of a Hyuuga. And also while performing Primary Lotus, he his pupils disappear. But did that cause his eyes to become liks his? No, that was because of the pact he shared with Ryuunosuke. The process of the Perfect Lotus somehow cemented the bond between the two and in turn his eyes and hair changed. It's not like he actually minded. In fact, he liked it alot! He'll just have to deal with some stares for a while, that's all.  
  
He'll bear with it.  
  
Another thing that was bothering him were the stares that came from some of the nurses and doctors that examined or treated him over the past couple of days. The whispers he could hear but not make out that were said behind his back, or when they thought he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Pity.  
  
He didn't like anyone to bring their pity down upon him. He didn't need it. Didn't want it. Nor did he care for it one single bit. It was also the reason why he didn't wish to be in the hospital at this very moment. He didn't care that his body was so screwed up that he could barely walk, yet alone train. Being in this place just gave him a feeling that something horrible is wrong with him, and it was topped off with the fact that he knew something was seriously wrong with him. It pissed him off that no one wanted to tell him how serious it really was.  
  
He slamemd his fist on last time onto the log, cracking the hard wooden punching target horizontally. He let his blood fist drop to his side and turned away. He had a rehab appointment to keep.  
  
-----  
  
"Oi, Hinata-kun." Ranma waved to his somewhat shy friend as she entered his hospital room. She trodded over to the therapy tub he was sitting in, blushing heavily at seeing him in his naked state. Luckily for both of them, the water reached passed his abdomen.  
  
"I'm umm.. glad to see you are getting better, Ranma-sempai." she smiled shyly, moving around to his rear and hugging him. "You got everyone so worried..." she whispered. ".. we thought you died..."  
  
He felt her small hand brush through his white-hair. He couldn't help but smile and visibly relax. Again he felt her arms encircle his neck.  
  
"Ano... How come your hair and eyes are like this now?" she asked gently, resting her chin on head. "Gai-sensei said something about it being a side-effect. But of what?"  
  
He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes.  
  
"Kinjutsu." A Forbidden Technique.  
  
"Forbidden...?" she whispered, stunned. This was the first time she heard about it. She felt him nod.  
  
He changed the subject.  
  
"How are you feeling now? Are your injuries fully healed? I heard from someone that an ANBU helped you out during my fight with Neji. I wish I heard sooner or I would of went to see you."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. But Kiba-kun told me that Akamaru said that the ANBU was actually a spy named umm.." she tried to remember. "That Kabuto guy that you err.. spoke with during the exam."  
  
"Spy?" He turned to look in her pale white eyes. He shook his head and relaxed. "If I meet him again, I'm gonna kill him. Or at least kick his ass to bad that he'll have to sit on his face to take a dump."  
  
His brought a giggle from the Hyuuga heiress.  
  
"Hiashi-sama would be furious if he seen you giggling and hanging all over a commoner, Hinata-sama."  
  
Hinata hid behind Ranma just as her cousin, Neji Hyuuga entered the room. He held the standard 'get well' bouquet of flowers in his hand, which he then placed on the stand next to Ranma's bed. Without making a glance at the pair, he moved to the door and closed it, locking it with e flick of his wrist.  
  
"Tenten sends her best wishes, Ranma."  
  
"Uhuh." he replied with a nod.  
  
A long pause. The two boys stared lazily at each other.  
  
"So... how are you feeling?" asked the Hyuuga boy.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Like crap."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"You don't have to stand there, Neji." Ranma dead-panned.  
  
"Ah, yes." The white-eyed boy pulled out a chair and sat in the exact same spot he was standing.  
  
Again, another long pause.  
  
Ranma slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
"Damn it, Neji. You don't have to sit away from me, as if I'm a leaper or something. Come here." He pointed at the big empty spaces on either side of the therapy tub. "And Hinata won't bite." That brought a giggle from his best friend.  
  
"What-- Fine." He moved closer to the pair, sitting on Ranma's right. "There? Are you happy now?"  
  
Ranma sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"Neji, what's wrong?"  
  
"...." He shook his head. "I apologize. This friendship thing is.. still new to me."  
  
"How can it be new? You, Tenten and I have been teammates for two years." said the white-haired boy. "Are you saying that you---"  
  
"I have never had any friends beyond the partnership of our group, Ranma."  
  
He couldn't believe that. "But.. you had Hinata, right?"  
  
Neji sighed, closing his eyes and seeming to look down. "Unfortunately, I made the mistake of taking out my aggression towards the Head family solely upon her. Which I now truely regret."  
  
Hinata looked at her surrogate brother sadly. "Neji-niisan.." She moved to him and gently grasped his hands, startling the boy and causing him to look directly into her eyes. "If it helps, I do forgive you. I know the Head family has been wrong to the Branch family on many occassions. But you know I'm different than that." She smiled, blushing. "I just want my old Neji-niisan back."  
  
"You know that is impossible, Hinata-sama." She frown, but she smiled when he caressed her cheek. "But I will try, for you. I am your guardian, after all."  
  
"Awww.. isn't that just cute." Ranma teased, his eyes watching the pair turn away from each other and blush.  
  
"Shut up, Lee." growled the Hyuuga boy. But he paused at actually paying attention to his teammate's eyes for the first time. "Your eyes. They are different. How come?"  
  
"Lotus." he left it at that.  
  
"I see." Creepy, Neji thought.  
  
"Can I ask you something personal, Neji?" He nodded. "What was your major problem with the Head family? I know it bothered you before, but now you seem more relaxed about it."  
  
Instead of talking, Neji simply removed his forehead protector, showing Ranma the seal placed upon him. Then he began to speak of the cursed seal and fate of all Hyuuga branch members.  
  
-----  
  
"Sempai, are you okay?" Hinata asked in a worried tone. "Your face seems kind of.. red?"  
  
Ranma waved it off. "I really wouldn't understand since I'm not a Hyuuga. Head family or Branch family. Both are the same thing, right? But I guess that's the way you guys have been doing for a while, protecting the bloodline secrets and all."  
  
Neji nodded. "Even though we accept the fate that which is the Branch family cursed seal, we do not have to like it. Which is why there is a tremendious level of anomosity between houses." He placed his forehead protector in it's rightful place covering the seal. "Some also look at is as a honor to bear the seal."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No. If it was possible, I would be rid of this cursed seal." growled the Hyuuga boy.  
  
There was silence between the three for a short moment. Ranma looked at Hinata, checking her out. The Hyuuga heiress began to blush from the intense look her best friend was giving her.  
  
"Hinata-kun."  
  
She started twiddling her thumbs. "Y-yes?" How come it suddenly felt hot in here?  
  
"You have been lax in your training, haven't you?"  
  
Caught red handed.  
  
"Y-yes..." she said sadly. "Kurenai-sensei has been having us mostly helping in the clean up and rebuilding of the civilian areas as mission, so I haven't been able to train as much as I want to anymore. She keeps telling me to go easy because she still feels I need to heal more."  
  
Neji snickered. He was appauled at hearing such a bullshit excuse. Especially from a Head family member. He could tell Ranma felt the same way.  
  
"Hinata-sama. You may live with Kurenai-san, but you are still the heir of the Head family and Hiashi-sama's first born. If you wish to become stronger and prove yourself to Hiashi-sama, you must train vigorously day in and day out. Every moment you are not sleeping, eating or doing missions, you should train. That is the best advice that I have learned from Gai-sensei." Neji stated firmly. "Do you still have to form seals to use your Byakugan?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"But you have not perfected it's use. You cannot see the tenketsu of the body nor have you completely master our Jyuuken. If you did not possess your strength and knowledge of Gouken, Hinabi-sama can out-class you."  
  
She looked away in shame.  
  
"That's enough, Neji." Ranma looked at her for a moment. "Why don't you train her then. I would, but as you can see..."  
  
"Can you.. Neji-niisan?" she pleaded with him. He nodded, earning a hug from his cousin. Something he hasn't had in a while. "Thank you, Oniisan!"  
  
"I am honored, Hinata-sama." He nodded to Ranma and stood. "We shall begin immediately. Return to your domicle and retrieve your training attire. You will meet me at the genin training ground 15."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Just as Neji opened the door, a crowd of nurses and doctors rushed passed on the way to the operating room on the other side of the building. The two Hyuuga cousin's looked down and were surprised to see whom the patient was.  
  
"Who was that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha." Neji didn't have to look up to the person in front of him. "Hello, Gai-sensei."  
  
"Hey, Neji-kun." Gai grinned and gave the two kids his 'nice guy' pose. His student nodded to him and departed along with his cousin. "Ranma, I have great news for you!"  
  
"Gai-sensei!" Ranma grinned at his teacher. Possibly the only person that would be considered family to him. "What's up? And was that Sasuske I saw being carted off?"  
  
Gai coughed into his fist. "Yes. It seems the Uchiha boy had a run in with a brick wall. A black cat crossed his path and diverted his course. Very tragic."  
  
"Liar." Ranma dead-panned. "I think Kakashi is rubbing off on you, Sensei."  
  
"Err.. But anyway, I have great news! The great Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin, is in the process of retrieving Konoha's famous medical specialist! It bet once she takes a look at your condition and treats it, you will once again be the fiery youth you were once before!" Gai sighed. "Ah, Tsunade-sama. I met her once during the spring-time of my life. I must say, that she was and still is the most beautiful of women that ever existed. And also one of the strongest."  
  
"How strong is she, Gai-sensei?" Ranma asked. How strong can a girl be anyway.  
  
"She is stronger than me." Gai admitted, knowing that he was speaking the unadultered truth.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
-----  
  
A couple weeks have passed since Gai told Ranma that a medical specialist named Tsunade will return to the village and hopefully cure his problem. Ranma decided that until that day comes, he would train himself and prove to everyone that he was still capable of performing his duties as a Genin, with much protest from the Medic-Nin's and nurses in the hospital. He wasn't the type of person to just sit down and relax. If he was feeling sick, training always cured it. If he broke a limb, training cured it. His body is preventing him from being a shinobi, training will cure it. That was the only reason Ranma agreed to undergo daily rehabilitation sessions, because he wished to stay as a ninja of Konoha. If not, then the Lee family might as well die out along with him.  
  
But right now he was enjoying the fresh air, repeatedly punching with his right arm against a log with wooden pegs. On the side, he was watching his teammate Neji further instruct Hinata in the use of her Byakugan.  
  
It seems that Hinata only needed someone that understood her family's style to become better. Her Jyuuken has improved up to Neji's level within two weeks and now she was close to seeing all the tenketsu's of the body. Only Hakkeshou Kaiten, the Divination Heavenly Spin, and Hakkeshou Rokujuuyon, Divination of 64 Strikes, were the only two skills that she has not learned or mastered yet. But according to Neji, she will master them. She is a Head family member, after all.  
  
"Hinata-sama. Board one." commanded Neji.  
  
Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her vision towards her rear-left stretched out past the board and deep into the forest. She saw past, thought and into many trees spotting various animals and insects. But she was only suppose to single out certain creatures.  
  
"There are umm.. nine birds in that direction, but make that thirteen because a mother's eggs just hatched."  
  
"Correct," Neji stated, then continued on with the training.  
  
"Shit.." Ranma muttered the curse, once again slamming his fist into the wooden log and shattering it after much abuse. It was now that he realized that the only thing he could do was punch with one arm. His left arm was screwed up at the wrist and elbow, he didn't have full control of his right leg and his left was only useful for support. He wondered what could be so screwed up about him that his limbs wouldn't fuction correctly.  
  
Looking up at the sun, he knew it was time to head back for his rehab session.  
  
"Neji. Hinata-kun. I'm heading back now." he said, starting to walk off with the aid of his single crutch.  
  
"Is it that time already? We shall escort you to the hospital, Lee-kun." Neji followed his teammate. "Hinata-sama. We will continue training after lunch."  
  
"Okay, Neji-niisan. Sempai, wait for me!" she ran up to catch up with her best friend.  
  
-----  
  
It was early November now, around two months after the Sound and Sand invasion headed by Orochimaru. Ranma wasn't feeling any better by each day. He mostly stayed the same. A former shadow of himself, the results of using the Perfect Lotus. Despite his current, somewhat down-trodden mood, he did not regret using the kinjutsu. He would never regret the price he paid to save those that he cared about.  
  
During these month when he would sometimes wander the village, he could hear the murmurs of some people. Evil eye. Monster. Youkai. Or some other word that he knew refered to his eyes. It was really starting to annoy him. It was also annoying him when a few people would not believe that a genin could single handedly take on Jounin or Chuunin level shinobi. This mostly came from those that knew him as the old hot-blooded drop-out, or those that never seen him since he was in the Ninja Academy. Only those that seen him in the stadium, fighting for his life and the lives of others, or seen him perform his kinjutsu, knew that he was did. To Ranma, it seemed like just with the issue with people hating Naruto, no one was appreciative of the sacrifices people made.  
  
Thus was the history of the Lee family.  
  
He turned down the hall and headed to his room in the hospital, just finishing another useless rehabilitation session with that idiotic nurse he didn't like. How could a woman be so annoying and still be a nurse?  
  
"Ranma!" a familiar voice called to him.  
  
He looked up and saw Gai standing with a tall, beautiful blonde hair woman. Along with her was Naruto and a shorter female in a black dress carrying a pig. What really caught his attention was the huge breasts the blonde sported. He idly wondered what it would be like to use them as pillows.  
  
"We've brought Tsunade-sama here!" Gai exclaimed, pointing at the busty female.  
  
Ranma began to smile, but that was shot down by the look the female was giving him. It was the same looks the doctors and nurse gave him after reading his medical file. He glared right back at her, stepping forward out of the dark hallway and revealling his dragonic eyes and long white hair. He internally smirked at seeing the blonde and shorter woman flinch at seeing him.  
  
"Is that your student?" Tsunade asked, not breaking eye contact with Ranma.  
  
"Yes, he is my beloved student!" Gai exclaimed proudly, clenching his fist and closing his eyes in a dramatic pose.  
  
"I see." she whispered. She broke her gaze with Ranma and looked at Naruto, whom was also surprised at seeing the strange new look of Ranma's. "Naruto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you have something else to do?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot that I made a promise to meet up with Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.  
  
"To see him." Tsunade smiled, a fake one from what Ranma could tell.  
  
"Okay! I'll leave him to you then." With that, the Loudest Ninja in Konoha left to see his former sensei.  
  
Tsunade turned to Ranma and nodded to him. Shizune followed along with Gai. "We'll use this examination room right here."  
  
-----  
  
Ranma sat on a small stool with his shirt off. He stopped wearing the bandages weeks ago, finding no actually use for them but to annoy him thoroughly. It was a plus that it annoyed the nurses that attended to him once in a while.  
  
Despite his initial dislike of the woman, he was enjoying the feeling of her soft hand moving about his back. Call him a pervert, but he is only a man. He was enjoying the exam more than he wished, but then a few choice words suddenly shattered his world.  
  
"It breaks my heart to tell you this, but you must quit being a ninja."  
  
His eyes widened, staring down at the ground in disbelief.  
  
"Hahaha.." Gai chuckled. "Tsunade-sama, what a lame joke..."  
  
She continued with the most serious doctors voice she had. "There are numerous bone fragments lodged within vital parts of your body's neural framework. Most of them are found within your spinal column, which are a few reasons why you have limited mobility in your legs and left arm."  
  
"You are in no condition to operate as a ninja." She added. "Even if I operated on you..."  
  
"Ranma! This is an imposter Tsunade-sama!!" Gai dramatically pointed his finger at the Sannin. "Damn you, you must of used the Henge no Jutsu to look like her! Who the hell---"  
  
Ranma raised up his right arm, shaking his head.  
  
"Gai-sensei, please stop that." his voice was cold, very cold.  
  
Gai looked at his student before turning to hide his tears, clenching his fist. He wished he could do more than just stand here and watch as his dreams were being ripped from his hands.  
  
"Is..." Ranma gulped. ".. Is there any hope?"  
  
Tsunade looked down at the boys back.  
  
"I am the only one able to perform this surgery. But not only will it require a large amount out time, it is also incredibly risky. At best, the highest rate of success for an operation would only be 50 percent..." she stated firmly. ".. If it fails, he will die."  
  
Ranma started to visibly shake.  
  
"You should quit being a ninja, and seek another path..." said the blonde woman.  
  
Picking up his shirt, he slowly put it on before grabbing his crutch and standing to slowly leave. Sliding open the door, he paused, not looking back at the person whom told him the worse thing in his life. The one thing that would make him more pissed off than calling him hot-blooded.  
  
THE BITCH TOLD HIM TO QUIT!!!  
  
"I'll be ready for the operation in one week," he said firmly, causing Tsunade to gasped and stared with a wide-eyed expression. "So you better study up or something to make this operation a success. Until then..." He started to leave.  
  
"Why do you wish to risk your life so much? Aren't you afraid of dying?" Tsunade shouted at him.  
  
"If I cannot remain a ninja, I am useless to my village. I'd rather die than live in shame of not living up to my 'Nindo', my Way of the Ninja." He paused. "Besides, you piss me off. You told me the one thing I hate most in the world."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"You told me to quit," He turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eyes. "And when I survive that surgery and get back to my old self, I'm gonna punch you in the face for saying that.."  
  
He looked Tsunade up and down.  
  
"Bitch."

* * *

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was pretty quick. I finished it maybe.. a couple days after I finished chapter 15. But decided to post it after a while. This chapter detailed the decision Ranma makes concerning the side-effects of using Primary and Perfect Lotus. His emotions and his take how much he has changed since that day. It also delves into a different relationship between Hinata and Neji, as they both try to recreate the relationship they had before Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father, died.

As for the timeline of the story, this happens in Episode 98 of the Anime and Chapter 173 of the manga. Unlike the Manga and Anime, Ranma made the decision to go with the surgery the same day he was told of his condition. So I might write things a little differently from now on.

Also, I will be following the storyline of Naruto still, though there will be modifications since it is my story, which centers around Ranma Lee instead of Naruto. I'm also waiting to see the results of the Sasuke Naruto fight in the manga and what happened to Neji and Chouji. So you never know. Until I learn that, things might divert after the Sound 5 sections.

Next is Chapter 17: The Steel Dragon Fighter


	18. Chapter 17: I Don't Like Humans

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
AN: Decided on a different chapter title

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 17: I Don't Like Humans  
  
"If we assume that Sasuke was in that casket, we sent a team of Genin as their opponents." stated Raidou. "That is pretty unreasonable."  
  
The room was in the larger section of the hospital which was specially dedicated solely for ANBU and Jounin level shinobi. Laying, or actually, sitting up in a pair of hospital beds across from each other were Raidou and his commander Genma, both of which were Tokubetsu Jounin and members of an ANBU division. Standing on the floor between them was the ever beautiful Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.  
  
The Fifth.  
  
"At the beginning of the mission, we were already low on chakra. And that's why we Jounin are in this state now. A team comprised of Jounin should be sent to protect them." Genma stated.  
  
".. That can't be done.." sai Tsunade, shaking her head. "In the aftermath of Orochimaru's invasion, Konoha lost it's power as major nation. We've sent out Jounin and Chuunin out to deal with dangers inside and outside of the country. You know every well of the situation. Even if the Sharingan were to fall in Orochimaru's hands, our priority at the moment is to avoid war with the other countries."  
  
"But.. in the case of Orochimaru, this isn't a problem that can be left for long..." Raidou added. "If they regain their strength they'll just come right back."  
  
"In understand that. I'm no fool." Tsunade smirked. "I've already considered that and something has been done."  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Tsunade turned around and gasped.  
  
"What the--- Gai!" She walked up to the fallen Jounin. "You look exhausted. Did something happen during your mission?"  
  
"No.." the Green Beast breathed heavily. "After my mission was finished, I flew back here as fast as I could!!" He looked up at her and shouted in worry. "But more important than that.. Ranma!!"  
  
"What's become of Ranma's operation?!?!?!"  
  
A gentle hand was placed on Gai's shoulders, instantly calming him. The smiling face of Tsunade told him all he needed to know. But he loved hearing it more.  
  
"SUCCESS!!" She said. "He should be able to start training in his techniques starting .. today, actually. He should be resting and not overdoing it for a while, though."  
  
Gai started crying in happiness.  
  
"I... It's terrible! Godaime-sama! Ranma Lee's not there any more!!"  
  
Gai started crying in sadness.  
  
Tsunade, Gai and the medic-nin quickly headed for Ranma's room. Upon arrival, they were greeted to the site of an empty bed and a clothes hanger with no clothes. Even his combat pouch and kunai holster were missing. A couple cabinets that held medical pills seem to have been scavenged and ransacked.  
  
"Shit..." cursed the Fifth. "It was probably in the evening when I was treating Genma and Raidou..."  
  
The Medic-Nin started to explain to Gai. "After Tsunade-sama's operation, he was always being looked after. The first day he was fine... we took our eyes off of him and he got away, didn't he?"  
  
"That idiot..." She growled to herself. "He's gone after them, hasn't he...!"  
  
'Them' would be referring to the group of Genin sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the grasp of the Sound. The group consisted of the newly appointed Chuunin Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Their mission was to return Sasuke to the village alive at all cost before he reached Fire Country borders, or Tsunade would have to announce the last Uchiha heir as a Missing-Nin and send Hunter-Nin's after him.  
  
"He must be confused too..." she looked at the small table next to the bed. "He mistook my sake bottle for his medicine bottle and took it with him."  
  
"SAKE?!!!!??!?" Gai looked at Tsunade with a hint of fear. He was sweating. "That's... not good..."  
  
-----  
  
The forest was a blur to him. The ground and trees whipping by him as his legs pumped with all the strength they could muster. Despite the high-speed running he was under-going, his breath remained calm and even. Yet his mind was both worried and excited.  
  
He was worried about his fellow genin shinobi. Upon hearing that Neji, Naruto and the newly appointed Chuunin Shikamaru Nara, followed by Chouji Akimichi and Inuzuka Kiba, were to undergo a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the hands of Sound ninja, he want to go along. But that same day his friends left, he had also undergone the life-threatening surgery from Tsunade-sama, Godaime Hokage. It wasn't until the next morning that he over-heard exactly whom the Sound shinobi were. He heard Genma, his Tokubetsu Jounin friend and ANBU platoon captain, say that they were the same shinobi, all Jounin level, whom erected the barrier that ultimately caused the death of Sandaime Hokage.  
  
That got Ranma's blood boiling. Not even two days after his surgery, he snook out of the hospital with his armaments and weights before heading out in the direction the genin team started off on.  
  
His excitement. He wanted to fight these Jounin-level shinobi. From the descriptions he heard from over-hearing Genma, Raidou and Shizune, these Jounin were strong. Very strong. Yet, his excitement also fueled his anger towards a certain Konoha Genin.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
From what he had heard from a conversation between Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was not kidnapped, which is what he assumed what happened. Hearing Sakura caused Ranma to boil in anger.  
  
Sasuke left on his own free will.  
  
He abandoned the Leaf.  
  
He left with the Sound.  
  
In Ranma's eyes, that labeled him as a traitor.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Ranma tripled his effort, pumping his weighted legs harder than he ever pumped. After reaching a speed he never thought he would accomplish without his weights on, he pushed off against a branch upon his next step and growled loudly as he was projected high into the air by his own speed. He arc'd over the forest and continued forward after heavily planting his shoed feet on the ground.  
  
He paused in his running, skidding to a complete stop after surveying the destruction around him. The forest was torn up. Blood was everywhere. His nose, though normal as anyone else, could pick up the stagnant smell of blood.  
  
It was that strong.  
  
Pulling a kunai from his holster, Ranma moved carefully, extending his senses using ki as a type of radar. He swiveled his head to the right and dashed forward. He saw two bodies laying on the ground. One was obviously dead - a six-armed weirdo which he heard Genma talk about, a sound Jounin of Orochimaru's personal guard. And the other was barely alive.  
  
Neji.  
  
"NEJI!!" Ranma shouted and hurried to his friend's side. He looked over his body and gasped, eyes widening in horror. Blood was pooling around his teammate from multiple stab wounds. Two of which were huge holes bored through his shoulder and abdomen. "Oh god...Neji!! Neji!!" Ranma leaned his head to his chest and could feel a faint heartbeat. He extended his senses into Neji's body and could tell he was barely hanging on by the thread. "Hang in there Neji!!"  
  
Remembering Gai's basic teaching's in field first aid, he produced a food pill from his pouch and forced it down Neji's throat through his mouth. The pill was needed to keep him alive because of his severe loss of blood, but what Neji really needed was real medical attention, something he wished he could perform. But his lack of knowledge and lack of chakra prevented such actions.  
  
Ranma took a kunai and ripped open Neji's shirt, cutting away the filthy, blood soaked cloths. He immediately applied pressure to the wound on his stomach. But before he could do anything else, a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him out of his frantic attempt to save his friend's life. He gasped and turned to look up, seeing a small four-man ANBU squad accompanied by medic-nin's.  
  
"We'll take over here, Lee." stated the medic-nin and he stepped away to allow them to do their job.  
  
"Save him, please." Ranma begged, fearing for his teammate's life. Knowing that Neji was at least in good hands, he turned to continue onward, but the firm hand of an ANBU shinobi stopped him. "What the hell?! Why are you stopping me you shit head?! Don't you see what happened here? This could be the result of all the other battles between the Sound and our own genin!"  
  
"Hokage-sama told us to stop you. You are in no condition to fight. She has sent other's to assist with the reclamation of the Uchiha." came the cold voice of the masked shinobi.  
  
"Screw you!" Ranma pulled a small camouflage sheet from his pouch and flipped back, draping the cloth over his form. Before the ANBU realized it, the boy had disappeared.  
  
"Shit!" cursed the ANBU squad-leader. "Send message to Godaime-sama. 'Lee found. Akimichi and Hyuuga found in critical condition but stabilizing. Lee escaped. Unable to purse.'"  
  
"With the way that Lee kid is going, he'll be a chuunin in no time." joked one of the ANBU.  
  
"I heard Genma wants him in his ANBU squad, chuunin or not." stated another.  
  
The leader shrugged. "I wouldn't blame him. I saw the kid fighting in the arena during the invasion. Who wouldn't want him on their squad?"  
  
-----  
  
Ranma could feel it. Some sort of dark power in the clearing ahead. Then he heard the voices.  
  
"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, DAMN IT!?!!" As he near the clearing, he saw Sasuke running away into the forest ahead. And following him was the voice of Naruto. "HEY! WAIT, SASUKE!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened at seeing the strange man with two dots on his forehead attacking Naruto from behind with some sort of bladed weapon. He reacted quickly.  
  
"Useless." stated the man, moving his arm in swift motion to slice off the blond-genin's head. "Die."  
  
"STRONG KONOHA WHIRLWIND!!"  
  
The single, powerful kick connected with the Sound shinobi's head and launched him back and away from Naruto. He literally bounced and tumbled long the ground from the fierce kick, digging through the ground and tall grass before finally stopping upright and in a three point stance a good distance away.  
  
"... and you are?" The sound-nin asked calmly, staring at the figure. The person that attacked was older and taller than the blond-haired boy. Obviously strong and fast judging from that attack. He wore a red chinese shirt and a pair of black baggy pants tied off at the ankles. He could see something under the pants around mid-calf, most likely weapon holsters from the looks of things. But what really caught his attention were the eyes.  
  
They weren't human.  
  
"The reincarnation of Konoha's beautiful ghost has arrived..." He moved into the reverse stance of Gouken, smirking at the Sound shinobi. ".. Ranma Lee!"  
  
Naruto stared in surprised. "Osage no otoko.." Pigtailed guy. A strange thing to call Ranma when he has a ponytail, now. "Why... what about your body?" he asked in worry.  
  
Ranma ignored his question. "Go stop Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Once I finish with this guy, I'll catch up. Leave him to me."  
  
'This guy...' thought Ranma's opponent, Kimimaro. '... is good.'  
  
"Pigtailed-- I mean, Pony-tailed-- err.. Ranma, be careful!" He didn't have a pigtail anymore, so calling him the 'pigtailed guy' wasn't appropriate. Pony-tailed didn't sound any good either. "This guy uses his own bones as weapons!"  
  
He glanced at Naruto then Kimimaro. "Bones...?"  
  
"That guy's insanely strong..."  
  
Ranma surprised Naruto with the sudden authority he used in his voice. "Why are you just standing there?! GO!! Sasuke is getting away. If he crosses the Fire-Sound border, then this mission was just a waste of time and lives!" He shot Naruto a glare through his dark blue, black and yellow eyes. "You made a promise to Sakura with your 'Nice Guy' pose. Don't break it by standing there and looking like an idiot."  
  
Naruto didn't like how he indirectly insulted him, but he was right. Nodding to Ranma, he took off in the direction of Sasuke.  
  
"And then there were only two..." Ranma stated, eying the Sound shinobi. He was obviously Jounin level, possibly higher. "You know my name, but you are...?"  
  
"Kimimaro Kaguya." stated the bone wielding Jounin.  
  
By some unknown signal, the two charged at each other. Ranma was the first to take the initiative, disappearing from Kimimaro's sight before reappearing just as quickly behind him.  
  
"KONOHA DAI SEMPUU!!" Leaf Great Whirlwind!!  
  
Ranma began with a powerful roundhouse sweep from a crouched position, rising quickly to attack with a follow-up spinning roundhouse with the same leg. But Kimimaro showed skill in jumping over the sweep and barely evading the roundhouse by bending forward to allow the kick to barely miss his mid-section. Using the momentum of the second kick, Ranma's body twisted in mid-air and he flipped head over-heels bringing down an powerful axe-kick the slammed into the ground, Kimimaro rolling backwards to avoid the crushing attack.  
  
"You're good," Ranma glared at the man, take up the reverse stance once again. "You're very flexible and move with good precision." 'He carries himself skillfully and I couldn't land a kick, only close hits. I think I'm still being effected by the surgery...'  
  
"You are very wild, just like your name..." replies the Sound shinobi. "Let's go---huh?"  
  
Ranma pulled out a bottle from his pouch and grinned sheepishly at Kimimaro. "Medicine. Doctor's orders and all that." Surprisingly, his enemy nodded to him.  
  
"Ah, Yes, I understand."  
  
Ranma popped the bottle and took a sniff at the medicine. He frowned. "Damn it, someone switched my medicine with sake!!" He looked at the bottle for a moment, then started switching between the bottle and Kimimaro. "Hmm..."  
  
He downed the whole bottle.  
  
"....." Kimimaro sweat-dropped behind his head.  
  
"Uhh... wow.." Ranma's cheeks reddened and he swayed back and forth, to and fro, side to side. He tried moving forward but he stumbled slightly. He giggled then looked at Kimimaro's face. "Whas shoo lookin' at phreak?!!"  
  
-----  
  
"A terrible thing? Gai, what do you mean?" Tsunade asks.  
  
"Well, after learning the Primary Lotus and then the Perfect Lotus, in order to celebrate, I took Ranma to a restaurant." Gai began explaining. "That is when it happened. Ranma mistook water for sake and when he drank it, he turned into something awful!"  
  
"Something awful?"  
  
Gai nodded, frowning at the memory. "When I recovered the whole place was thrown into disarray...."  
  
"Disarry? What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"The whole place was trashed. Destroyed. Unsalvagable." Gai started sweating, more memories of that time coming to him. "The truth is, Ranma went into a drunken frenzy! And consequently, he's a natural..."  
  
"A natural user of the drunken fist!!"  
  
-----  
  
"Hiccup! Here I goooooo...!"  
  
The drunken Ranma charged forward. Kimimaro prepared himself but the way Ranma was moving was breaking his concentration. The white-haired boy suddenly stumbled, falling forward only to roll and leap up in a powerful somersault kick which Kimimaro narrowly avoided by leaning back. The bone user quickly blocked the following mid-air kick and the spinning back-hand. To his surprise, Ranma stayed in the air and twisted his body sideways bringing his leg into a over-head roundhouse kick. Kimimaro desperately shifted his body and leaped back, again only narrowly avoiding the attack by a hair's length. But his eyes widened when the boy came against him again, spinning like a drill through the air and connected with a head-butt to his stomach, forcing him back again.  
  
'This is too unpredictable...' thought Kimimaro. 'Not only that, he's fast..'  
  
Ranma planted his hands on the ground and cart-wheeled forward, again forcing Kimimaro back to avoid the kick. But this was when the Sound jounin had enough. He grasped his bone sword in one hand and counter-attacked.  
  
"Dance of the Camellia!"  
  
Sword slashes came at Ranma in a frenzy. But much to the annoyance of Kimimaro, Ranma giggles as he drunkenly avoided each slash of his sword in some seemingly impossible way. Stumbling to his left, stumbling to his right. Turning around to look away from Kimimaro. Bending back to avoid having his head cut off, then leaning forward to avoid the same thing. But as Kimimaro finished that last attack, he moved forward to start another but his attacking arm was struck by Ranma's fist and his sword was struck on it's flat edge by his other. The drunk shinobi whipped his first attacking arm and back-fisted the Sound shinobi, but he blocked by raising his knee up. He suddenly jumped back when Ranma's foot launched up in a back-kick.  
  
Kimimaro's eyes widened when he found his right foot trapped in a hold by Ranma's legs. The boy turned and fired off several hard punches that rocked Kimimaro's head, stunning the Sound-nin. He then leg go of the leg and turned, smashing a fierce elbow onto his chest followed by a hard palm-strike to the stomach sending Kimimaro flying across the field.  
  
Ranma was smirking, cheeks still reddened from the buzz he was feeling. He kicked the air twice, punching three times before settling down into a Jeet Kun Do stance. "Waaaa Choooouu!!" he shouted, mimicking a certain martial arts master.  
  
'I can't predict his movements...' Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. 'Quite an incredible art to land such a blow upon me...' He stood and removed his yukata from his shoulders, exposing a barbed-wire-like tattoo on his chest. Audible crackling came from his body and his left arm suddenly went limp past the elbow, folding down. But then it suddenly snapped back up into place with a sickening crack. 'Seem's like there is no other choice.'  
  
Ranma suddenly sobered up really quick. From out of Kimimaro's arms, bones were ripping through and growing to form sharp, claw-like appendages. As much as he wanted to, he held back the feeling of want to vomit from the grotesque sight.  
  
"My abilities are morphic bones..." Kimimaro stated after seeing Ranma's expression. "Didn't that shadow-clone brat tell you that before?"  
  
Kimimaro dashed forward and threw an uppercut with his right arm. Ranma easily deflected the attack upward and grabbed the following left arm by his fist, avoiding the sharp bone protrusions. He forced the two arms apart, smirking as he pour what little ki he could muster left and hand drinking it down to strike at Kimimaro's chest with his version of the Gentle Fist.  
  
"Shit!!" Ranma forced himself back, rolling backwards a few yards to avoid his fist and face coming in contact from the bones that ripped out of his opponents chest. He stared at the sharp bones, his ribs, sticking out of his chest as if that was their original function. 'How...?'  
  
"Unpredictable, isn't this?" Kimimaro stared down at his opponent. "This is my blood inheritance limit."  
  
'Why is it I'm always the one fighting the guys with an advanced blood-line limit?' Though Ranma, suddenly in a sour mood. His thoughts turned to more pressing matters. 'I use up most of my Ki running after these guys. I don't have enough to do combat after trying to attack with the revised Jyuuken. But if I can't beat this guy, I'll have to stall him instead...'  
  
"My blood inheritance limit controls both the bone forming and destroying cells, as well the density of calcium to manipulate the formation of bones." Kimimaro explained, internally smirking at seeing the angered expression of Ranma's face. "Humans have 200 bones in their body... but that number can change."  
  
Ranma ignored him at he ranted. Keeping his eyes on his opponent, his hands blurred as he start performing the only technique that he knew which required forming seals.  
  
Serpent, Tiger, Half-Horse, Hybrid Ram, Reverse Tiger, Right-Index Serpent, Special Bird, Dragon.  
  
Kimimaro suddenly appeared in front of him and attacked. "Dance of the Pines!!"  
  
"KUCHIYOSE KOTETSU TAIRYUU!!" Summoning: Steel Great Dragon!!  
  
A huge plume of smoke engulfed the two shinobi and the surrounding field. When the smoke disappeared, Kimimaro's eyes widened at seeing a tall, sinister looking man glaring down at him with inhuman looking eyes. The eyes alone caused him to shiver, but having his 'Dance of the Pines' halted by this... man, was impossible! He stared at the man's body, gasping when he saw his own bones broken after coming in contact with his scale-like skin. He jumped back in defense when the ... man's arms shifted. He shivered at hearing his voice.  
  
"Oh, look what we have here..." Ryuunosuke licked his chops, smiling in the most evil way he could. His eyes locked onto Kimimaro as he let out his chakra in preparation to attack. He almost chuckled seeing his first opponent in a long time shiver in fear. The Dragon man looked at Ranma, his expression changing to neutral. "You should be ashamed, using me just as a shield. I should kill you."  
  
"Try me." Ranma stated, getting into his face. The two of them started grinning at each other before breaking apart. Ryuunosuke turned to Kimimaro.  
  
"Leave now, boy. I haven't killed a human in such a long time. Go catch up with your friend while I handle this worthless trash of Orochimaru's."  
  
Not wishing to argue with him, Ranma nodded and took off in the direction Naruto and Sasuke headed.  
  
Ryuunosuke turned to look at Kimimaro. His arms suddenly blurred, catching objects out of the air before they connected with him. Holding his palms open, he counted ten bones. Looking at Kimimaro, he observed that his finger-tips were sealing.  
  
"Interesting, human. You attacked by shooting the bones of your finger-tips. By the calcium content and density, these projectiles can pierce metal." Ryuunosuke dropped the bones on the ground and stared at Kimimaro with a sinister gleam in his eyes. "I will give you three tries to amuse me before I attack, human." He spat out the last word. "Once your chances are gone..." Ryuunosuke smiled, his voice turning into a laugh.  
  
"I will eat you alive!!"  
  
'This is trouble. His skin is strong enough to destroy my bones. His defense is could be impervious.' Kimimaro thought, preparing to go all out against his new opponent. 'And the worse part, is that this monster is a summon.' His eyes widened when Ryuunosuke spoke again.  
  
"On second thought, eating you would be a bad idea. The disease spreading throughout your body would not be good for a stomach. I believe it would be wise for me to just kill you and be done with it." Ryuunosuke suddenly appeared behind Kimimaro. "And I like killing humans more than eating them."  
  
Kimimaro gasped when he was grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted off the ground. The dragon man growled, jumping up and diving down, planning to impale the human into the ground with a technique. A fissure in the ground opened up and Ryuunosuke shoved Kimimaro into it. The fissure squeezed the Sound-Jounin, trapping him in the soft soil of the open plain.  
  
"Doton: Tsuchi Kiretsu." Earth Element: Earth Fissure.  
  
Ryuunosuke smirked, lifting his hand up with it's palm open. He then clenched his fist, initiating the follow-up technique.  
  
"Tsuchi Sousou!" Earth Funeral!  
  
Blood soaked the ground and oozed up from the sealed fissure. Ryuunosuke yawned and waited for a moment. But he didn't have to wait long. An arm burst out from under the ground and Kimimaro forced himself out. His body was covered in dark lines that formed random square patterns. Most of his skin was ripped apart, yet under it was some sort of dense bone. He glared at Ryuunosuke.  
  
"As I suspected, you're still alive." The dragon man smirked, amused at strong of a will this human possessed. "And I see you have activated the first part of the cursed seal. No wonder you are weak."  
  
Kimimaro's calm, cocky visage fell apart. He snarled at the humanoid dragon, his eyes containing a fire within him as his emotions rage with the intent to kill. Ryuunosuke ignored this, continuing to talk.  
  
"You are nothing but a puppet. A brain-washed slave of another human. You should rot with the rest of your people for breaking down and serving some low-life human that is below your status. You make me sick."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Kimimaro screamed, his mind snapping. He came at Ryuunosuke in the blink of an eye, bones thrusting from both his forearms as sharp spines. His punches came at the dragon man quickly, passing just millimeters from his face as he moved every so slightly to avoid the attacks.  
  
Then he attacked! Grabbing one of Kimimaro's arms as it passed by, he twisted it, breaking the arm at the elbow before snapping each one of the sharp spines off. He smashed his seemingly frail fist onto Kimimaro's jaw, a loud snap and a disfiguring of skin showing that the hard bone broke easily. Turning around, he placed his hand on the Sound Jounin's shoulder, pulling the same arm he held back fiercely, easily breaking his shoulder joint. Before Kimimaro could recover, he slammed his fist into his back, breaking the skin and grasping his spinal column. He twisted hard, snapping five of the vertebrae and part of his spinal cord off before pulling it out. Rearing the same hand back, he let it come down hard and slammed Kimimaro's own bones against the back of his neck, shattering the connection between head and body. Releasing his arm, he tossed the limp body half-way across the open field with a single hand.  
  
"Get up, human." Ryuunosuke spat, glaring at the location of the downed, crippled piece of trash he just mutilated. "Fine then." His hand started forming a few hand seals.  
  
"Kentaiton: Bakuretsu Maruishi!" Combination Element: Exploding Boulder!  
  
A huge piece of earth rock suddenly fell from the sky. The huge boulder, ten times the size of Ryuunosuke, slammed into the prone form of Kimimaro and exploded upon impact. The force of the explosion sent dirt, dust, rocks and other debrii flying in all directions. It even caused the dragon man to take a step back and shield his face. When everything settled down, he took a good look at his handy-work and grinned, loving the sight of seeing the burnt ground around the large crater, a products of the combination fire and earth element technique.  
  
"I said get up, Human!!" He roared, knowing that the little piece of primordial slime was still alive. He could feel the chakra building up and sense the enemy's fading body energy. "Get up and die like the brain-washed piece of trash that you are, you worthless little insect!"  
  
"RAAAH!!!"  
  
A larger figure erupted from the crater and attacked Ryuunosuke. The dragon man quickly moved his fist, back-handing the figure to the side. It slide along the ground and growled at him.  
  
"So, you have decided to activate the second part of the seal." He observed, seeing the obvious changes in Kimimaro. Not only did his skin changed to a dark red, but his appearance turn to that of a half-demon. Bones were grown along his back forming six horn-like appendages. A row of bones were grown along the center of his back and down along the newly formed tail giving him the look of some sort of dinosaur or lizard with the body of a human. "How amusing. Humans trying to be demons using Fuuinjutsu (sealing techniques). It just shows how weak you are, insect."  
  
Kimimaro growled at him.  
  
"Let me tell you this, human. If you did not have that cursed seal of Orochimaru's then maybe, just maybe you would of been able to harm me. The cursed seal gives power, yes it does, but it stops the growth of the bearer. The day you received that seal was the day that you stopped growing strong." Ryuunosuke shrugged. "But what would you know? You are nothing but a brain-washed lackey of some snake Sannin."  
  
"Dance of the Clematis!!"  
  
In a sickening scene, Kimimaro pulled out his own spinal column from of of his back and formed a sword similar to a claymore. Ryuunosuke raised an eyebrow when Kimimaro used his spinal column like a whip, wrapping the extended bone around him once in an iron-like grip.  
  
"Didn't I break this already?"  
  
"Flower!" Bone started sprouting and forming along Kimimaro's left arm. He snarled at Ryuunosuke when the bones condensed and reformed until a huge single bone encompassed his whole left fore-arm in the shape of a huge medieval lance. "This is the largest and strongest bone in my body. It will pierce through you and your pathetic skin!"  
  
Kimimaro charged. The dragon smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
As the 'Flower Lance' made of bone neared him, Ryuunosuke's skin suddenly exploded out and the dragon's body grew out to his huge 10ft tall hybrid form. His body was wider and more muscular, covered with silver scales. His face shifted and grew out into a long snout and formed spines on the back of his head. His hands turned into sharp claws that could shred even the strongest metals. His eyes narrowed naturally, giving him a permanent scowl.  
  
The Flower Lance connected with his skin and shattered upon contact. Kimimaro gasped and jumped back as fear once against etched his face. He shivered when he felt the powerful killing intent radiating from the huge creature in front of him. He wanted to hide and cower. He wanted to get as far away as he could from this monstrosity!  
  
"Che, like I would allow you to harm me with that pathetic bloodline limit of yours." came the deeper, most intimidating voice of the dragon. It started walking towards Kimimaro, it's audible foot-steps instilling more fear into his opponents eyes, which brought an evil, dragon-like smile to his maw, showing his sharp fangs. He started reaching for Kimimaro. "So, you wish to mimic my kind, do you?!"  
  
The cursed-seal user of Orochimaru's backed away in fear, lashing his arms out to keep the humanoid dragon away from him. "No!! Get away from me!!" Tears were streaming from his face, his will suddenly turning from wishing to help Orochimaru to desperately running away from the monster before him. "Keep back!!"  
  
But despite his size Ryuunosuke was still fast. The hybrid human-dragon snatched Kimimaro by the arm with his massive claw-like hands, hauling the human into the air. Grabbing one of the six horn-like bones in his back, he ripped it out forcefully causing the wannabe half-demon to scream in pain. He repeated it five more times, enjoying the screams of pain and agony coming from his mouth.  
  
"RAAAHH!!"  
  
With a quick motion of his arm, he slammed Kimimaro onto the ground with a sickening thud. Grabbing one of the discarded horn-like bones, he stabbed it down into Kimimaro's back, staking the human to the ground. Then with a might roar, he bent down and clamped his jaws at the shoulder of the staked human and pulled. The scream from Kimimaro and the spray of blood that accompanied it was music to Ryuunosuke ears after ripping the arm off. Without pausing, he grabbed the humans left leg and sunk his claw into the skin, piercing the protective bone armor underneath. With a powerful pull, he ripped off the appendage and proceeded to beat Kimimaro to death with his own leg before finally staking it through the humans spinal column.  
  
In a final display of cruel torture, the dragon slammed it's claw into Kimimaro's back. His talons ripped through his internal organs until he reached his target. With a swift tug, he relieved the human of his heart and held the still beating organ in his claw. Moving his claw to Kimimaro's face, his maw turned into a cruel, sinister smile as he crushed the heart before his Kimimaro's dying eyes.  
  
Looking down at the deceased form of the human, Ryuunosuke stood and began to chuckle. His chuckle turned into full-blown laugher before he reared his head back in a powerful roar that celebrated the death of his prey.  
  
"RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Off to the side, Gaara of the Desert stared in shock at the scene played out before him. Fear was a word Gaara was familiar with. Fear of the sand incarnate Shukaku taking over his body while he sleeps, turning him into an insomniac-stricken shinobi with black bags around his eyes. Fear of others taking his life, the reason for his lack of mercy on the battlefield, his heartless thirst to kill all that stand in his way of life. Yes, fear he was familiar with. But...  
  
It wasn't Gaara that was struck with fear.  
  
Deep down inside himself, he could feel Shukaku cowering in fear in the presence of that dragonic monster in the middle of the field. The first time he actually felt Shukaku recede was during the Chuunin Examination when he first fought Ranma Lee during the preliminary rounds when the taijutsu specialist used that... Lotus, or whatever it was called. Never before has Shukaku relinquished his attempts to possess his body until that day.  
  
At first, Gaara thought that the demon inside of him feared the Leaf's genin taijutsu specialist. The second time Shukaku recede was during the initial moments of the invasion when he faced Sasuke Uchiha and Ranma Lee at the same time. He knew it wasn't because of Sasuke that time because he faced the Uchiha in the forest, yet Shukaku remained with him. But today was different. When he attempted to rescue Ranma Lee from his opponent, he surprised Gaara by using a summoning technique.  
  
That is when Shukaku began to cower.  
  
After first, Gaara was wondering why Ranma Lee summoned a human and why Shukaku would cower from that. Then Gaara realized exactly what Shukaku was cowering from when the seemingly human male transformed into the dragonic beast and tortured the Sound shinobi in the most grotesk way imaginable.  
  
'He beat him to death with his own leg,' thought Gaara, staring in awe at the sickening scene. 'Then he ripped his heart out and crushed it in his face while he died. My Desert Funeral technique seemed more humane than that.'  
  
A piercing roar shocked Gaara out of his thoughts and instinctively flinched and shut his eyes. Opening them once again, he blinked when he couldn't spot the summoned creature anyway.  
  
His body froze when he felt the slight feeling of someones breath on the back of his neck. His shock was so great that his automatic sand defense couldn't react to the presence. How close could it be to him? A few feet? Inches? Millimeters? Against his better judgment, he forced himself to turn around slowly.  
  
The smoldering eyes and snout of a dragon greeted his blue eyes.  
  
"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
"Ugh....!!"  
  
The shear ferocity of the roar was like a fuuton ninpou, a wind element ninja art, flinging his sand-armored body out of the forest edge and into the open field. He finally shook himself out of his surprise and fear before creating a hand of sand out of the ground to catch him. He stood in the middle of the field a good distance from the body of Kimimaro. He took up a neutral facade, seeming to look as if he wasn't intimidated by the summoned dragon, even though he actually is.  
  
"If it isn't the container of Shukaku, the little shit priest turned raccoon sand incarnate," The dragon snorted, growling in disgust. "Don't try to look tough, human." he spat. "I smell the fear rolling off of your shoulders like sweat."  
  
Gaara crossed his arms, still trying not to be intimidated. Ryuunosuke, in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of Gaara, one of his claws just inches from his face. Yet Gaara didn't flinch or bat an eye. He was lucky that the Armor of Sand gave him that neutral look. In actuality, he thought he was going to end up with the same fate as the Kimimaro person.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I am a demon?" Gaara asked his ever present neutral tone. He found himself suddenly tumbling across the ground, the armor of his face cracking and crumbling off after the fierce back-hand from the dragon's clawed hand. In an instant he found himself under the intense glare of a growling dragon as it hovered over him, crouching down so it's large, fang filled maw was inches from Gaara's fear-stricken face.  
  
"You little pathetic sand worm!" Ryuunosuke half-growled, half-shouted, his hot breathe stinging Gaara's face. "I called you the container of Shukaku, not a demon. Even if I did call you a demon, a little fledgling whelp like you wouldn't even be worth my time. The only thing YOU are good for is being the seasoning to my meal after I grind your bones into powder and use your skin as a napkin!!"  
  
It was at that point that Ryuunosuke noticed the condition of Gaara's eyes. Despite his utter hate for humans, he still had the medical side of his persona. He reached down and touched the skin around Gaara's eyes, taking pleasure in the fact that the boy didn't flinch upon contact. He was frozen in fear.  
  
"By the darkening of the skin around your eyes, you haven't slept in over many weeks, possibly months." The dragon snorted in amusement. "The stupid raccoon is so desperate to be free that he torments his host with nightmares and the fear of being possessed. And a stupid raccoon comes with a stupid human, too weak to force the demon inside him into it's place."  
  
Gaara blinked. He never thought of trying that.  
  
But before he could even get another thought him, his world turned pitch black when the huge fist of the Steel Great Dragon came crashing down upon his face.

* * *

End of Chapter 17

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this is that. I changed the title of the chapter because it just didn't sound right. I did the scene with Neji and the ANBU because I don't really don't know what happened to Neji and Chouji. The manga isn't that far so I went my own way.  
  
As for Ranma drinking the sake, he knows he has zero tolerance for alcohol (even though Sake is non-Al), but he also knows that some terrible happens when he drinks it. So that's probably the only scene I took from the manga, though the execution of the moves are different.  
  
Ryuunosuke. Some of you might say that, why or how could Ranma summon him without chakra? Well, it's explained in the story in one of the chapters how, which is he used Ryuunosuke's chakra to do so. Why? Ranma was pumping his legs as fast as he could while he has his weights on and still needed minor rehab to get to 100 percent. You could say that his health physically was only 75 percent. And because he knows that using Lotus, either Initial or even the weaker Fallen Lotus, would cause too much strain on his muscle which was not fully healed. And since he was still recovering, his ki reserves are low. Basically, he was still messed up and Kimimaro would of wiped the floor with him.  
  
Ryuunosuke's savage p0wning of Kimimaro? What can I say? He hates humans. And Gaara? You'll have to wait to find out what happened to the sand user in another chapter. Also, if you wish to have some sort of mental image of what Ryuunosuke's hybrid form looks like, find a picture of Duuz Delax Rex from 'Angel Links' or 'Outlaw Star.' Now imagine Duuz being 10ft tall and two or three times bigger than he alrady looks. THAT is what Ryuunosuke's hybrid form would look.  
  
Next is Chapter 18: Finish What You Start 


	19. Chapter 18: Finish What You Start

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.  
  
AN: Edited to correct mistakes that were missed, though some will remain

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 18: Finish What You Start

* * *

Despite the pain he was feeling in his legs, Ranma Lee pumped them as fast as he could. The forest was once again whipping past him, almost a blur to his own eyes. His teeth gritted together tightly as he poured forth all his strength and will into running in hopes of catching up to Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha. The name brought shame to the memory of those that died at the hands of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Ranma was 8 years old at the time under the care of one of his guardians, a part-time ANBU guard before Ayame took his job. For a kid of his age, Ranma Lee knew alot of what was going on in Konoha and his memory was very photographic. He remembered following his ANBU guardian one day when he suddenly left the house. He followed him in silence using his natural stealth and trailed him towards the section of the village that was known as Uchiha territory.  
  
He remembered the rows of dead bodies in many stages of death. Stab wounds, severed limbs or heads, gutted stomachs and also many roasted bodies. Some seemed to look like they were burned alive using a fire element technique, which Uchiha's happen to specialize in.  
  
Like many days, Ranma would never forget that day. And it was Sasuke who was dishonoring the memories of his fallen clan members by following in his own brothers foot-steps.  
  
A traitor to his village and his people.  
  
A missing ninja.  
  
The cause for the possible death of many genin.  
  
Ranma knew that Chouji and Neji would be fine thanks to those ANBU scouts and Medic-Nins, but he didn't know the status of Shikamaru or Kiba Inuzuka. If they somehow died, he knew the person to blame would rightfully be Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
A shiver suddenly ran up his spine as he neared the edge of the forest. Up ahead of he could see what was known as the 'Valley of the End'. A canyon that signified the border between the Sound and Fire countries. The legend of the valley was that a massive battle between two powerful shinobi took place there. The power they used torn the land in half which created the canyon and the river that flowed through it.  
  
Then he felt it. He extended his Ki out and could feel two similar powers. One he could identify as that of Naruto, but it didn't feel like Naruto originally. The only thing he could identify it with was the power the blonde-haired boy used during the Third Exam to stop Sasuke's chidori. But now it felt as if.... it was unleashed. Unrefined.  
  
'Kyuubi...'  
  
But the other power... that he could never forget. It was strong when he first felt it in the Forest of Death, but now it felt even stronger, and more demonic. He warned him to not use it anymore, but he had to forgo his warning and use it anyway.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrow and he sped forward. 'Curse you, Sasuke Uchiha!'  
  
A loud explosion of power mixed within the canyon and it temporarily halted Ranma's charge. He shifted around in caution before continuing forward. The light from the explosion faded and as he stepped to the end of the canyon wall. Down below was nothing short of a battle-zone. Several craters lined the rocky wall surface along with the ground. The two statues that were carved out of the earth seen better days.  
  
Along the river bed, Ranma saw two figures. One was laying down while the other stood at the head of the body. He gasped at recognizing the tattered orange jump-suit and blonde hair as being Naruto Uzumaki, the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon. Seeing him in an unconscious state brought fire into his eyes. Fire that burned in rage and betrayal. And that rage was directed towards the person standing at Naruto's head...  
  
Sasuke Uchiha!!  
  
Lifting up his pant-legs, Ranma released his weights from his legs, ignoring the promise he made to Gai-sensei about their usage. He ignored the rain that suddenly started to pour down and pushed off in a mighty leap, soaring over the canyon before diving at the traitorous Uchiha.  
  
"SASUKE!!"  
  
-----  
  
Sasuke stood over the blonde boy that laid at his feet. In the end... he could not kill Naruto. For some reason, he just couldn't. Knock him out, yes. Kill, no. The memories assaulted him. The dead bodies he found on his way to his family's mansion. The discovery of his parents, killed by his own older brother. The torture sessions Itachi placed him under using the Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukiyomi. The key to gaining the Mange Sharingan.  
  
Killing your best friend.  
  
But the memories that he shared with those of Team 7 could not be erased. In the end, he went easy on Naruto, not wishing to follow in his brother's foot-steps. He WILL kill Itachi, but taking the same path as his older brother would not turn him into an avenger, but another Itachi Uchiha.  
  
"Naruto..." he whispered, looking down at the blonde-haired shinobi. Even though Sasuke established that he was the better during the Chuunin Examination, Naruto showed more strength that he did when the blonde genin fought Gaara of the Sand out in the forest. He showed more power in a technique called the Rasengan which somehow dwarfed the destructive power of the Chidori. He even showed a strength and power that Sasuke never seen before in their battle today. "I... I..."  
  
"SASUKE!!"  
  
The voice caught him off guard. He looked up just in time to see a black and red blur diving down upon him at incredible speed. He barely had time to bring up his throbbing arms to block the attack.  
  
"KONOHA GOURIKI SEMPUU!!" Strong Whirlwind of the Leaf!!  
  
CRACK!!  
  
"AARRGHH!!" Sasuke cried after taking the impact his arms. The pure strength and momentum of the spinning roundhouse kick literally broke the bones in his left arm and sent his body flying across over the river to crash into the mountain wall. "UGH!!"  
  
"Get up, traitor." came a cold voice that made the Uchiha boy shiver. He looked up and saw Ranma Lee standing a few yards away from him in a taijutsu stance. The cold glare of his eyes reminded him of the look his brother gave him on that day. At the same time it made him fear and hate the white-haired boy in front of him. "I said get up!"  
  
Ranma move forward quickly and planted his fist into the boy's stomach, slamming him up against the canyon wall. There was a burning sensation all over his body, especially his legs, but he ignored the pain of over-using his recently repaired muscles and bone structure.  
  
"Tired already, Uchiha?" Ranma grabbed the broken arm of the boy and used his strength to swing him around and slam him front first onto the ground. Sasuke cried out in agony as his already broken arm was mangled further by the momentum of his own body.  
  
He snickered, noticing the even breathing coming from the boy. He fainted from the pain.  
  
The serpent-eyed taijutsu specialist roughly picked up the Uchiha boy and hauled him over his shoulders. He winced as a spike of pain ran up his left leg, causing him to stumble but still remain up-right. Gritting his teeth, he fought through the pain and jumped the distance across the river, landing on both feet. He held back the cry of pain he wanted to let out and moved over to Naruto's location.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Ranma dropped Sasuke on the ground, not caring that he landed on his injured arm and awoken in a scream of pain. He ignored the cry and knelt by the blonde boys body. Touching Naruto's neck, Ranma could feel a pulse. It was very light and would normally be undetectable to anyone untrained in the basics of field medicine. But Ranma knew the human body inside and out and he could feel the faint pulse. He moved his hand and touched Naruto's cheek, closing his eyes and giving out a silent prayer to whatever God out there that the boy would survive.  
  
His hand moved to his side-holster and he threw his kunai to the side. The cry of pain as the throwing knife pierced into the back of Sasuke's left leg, just below the knee-joint, halting the boy's escape.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Sasuke-kun?" Ranma asked, standing and slowly walking over to the fallen and partially immobile missing ninja. "You have alot to answer for, Uchiha. And the only way you are going to get by me is to kill me."  
  
Sasuke tried crawling away from Ranma Lee. This was the first time seeing the taijutsu specialist since the Chuunin Exam and the new look he sported was freaking him out. The white hair and the dark blue eyes with yellow slitted pupils... he looked more like a demon than human. And even though he didn't have enough chakra to use his mastered Sharingan, he could tell it wasn't genjutsu.  
  
"G-get away!" he cried. Ranma continued his slow walk, pulling out a kunai from one of his back-pouches. "Don't get closer to me!"  
  
Ranma spoke in a frost-bitten tone, his eyes narrowing as the soul of ice technique took over. "Your arm is broken in three places and the spot I hit with my kunai punctured a tenketsu which disabled your left leg. Your chakra level has severely dropped after fighting Naruto which has eliminated your usage of Sharingan for the time being. You cannot use any techniques, your advanced bloodline powers nor can you run away."  
  
"You are mine, Uchiha." he stated, glaring down at the cowering traitor. Ranma paused, feeling the presence of two beings behind him.  
  
"Lee, that's enough." came the worried voice.  
  
Said person closed his eyes, looking up into the sky and allowing the rain to wash his face. "Late as usual... Kakashi-san." He suddenly lashed out, punching Sasuke on the face sending the boy's head flying backwards. His head smacked the hard and wet ground, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"I said that's enough!" Kakashi scolded, but he didn't say anything further. He moved to Naruto and check the boy out in the same manner as Ranma did moments previous.  
  
Ranma kept his cold state of mind. "Would you rather have him struggling all the way back to Konoha?" Kakashi didn't answer. "I thought so." He let out a sigh and moved towards Kakashi and the small summoned dog known as Pakkun. "There was a small ANBU and medic-nin team somewhere in the forest past the big clearing that I came from, due south-west from here."  
  
"Pakkun, you're job is done here." The small dog nodded to the one-eyed shinobi before disappearing. Kakashi walked over to the unconscious Sasuke and checked him over before picking him up. "We should get moving then, Ranma-kun. Can you handle Naruto?"  
  
He nodded and carefully picked up the blonde-boy. Looking down, he barely saw the boy's eyes open for a split second before closing again. Ranma couldn't help but smirk. Naruto's healing factor provided by the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra would always surprise him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Ranma nodded and followed Kakashi, bounding from ledge to ledge up the canyon walls.  
  
-----  
  
It was an hour later that Ranma and Kakashi found themselves walking through the forest. They had to walk, mostly because of Ranma's fatigued health and the weights around his ankles. He strained his muscles too much, so early after surgery, that he couldn't run or tree-bound with the added weight while carrying Naruto. Kakashi didn't also wish or run or tree-bound because of the severe injuries to Sasuke, most of the harsher injuries which were caused by Ranma himself.  
  
The two of them kept silent, paying more attention to their surrounding than each other. Daylight was breaking apart bringing on dust as the sun settled to the west behind them. They kept their ears open in case any hostile Sound or other missing ninja would attack them.  
  
They kept their silence until they reached the clearing were Ranma left Kimimaro in the hands of Ryuunosuke. Ranma stared at the grassy clearing under the red sky. The place was trashed. In many places the ground was scorched by what seemed like explosions or fire techniques. Sign of heavy battle were everywhere.  
  
Then Kakashi spotted it. A single body of what would appear human if it wasn't mutilated beyond recognition. But Ranma was able to identify the person.  
  
"Ryuunosuke did a number on this bastard." he commented, continuing past the decaying, fly and maggot infested corpse.  
  
"The dragon inside of you?" Kakashi asked. Ranma nodded. He left it at that.  
  
"Ryuunosuke and I have made a pact. His life is mine as mine is his. If I die, he dies. And vice versa." Ranma said softly, informing the Copy-Cat Ninja. "It is why I have no chakra. His seal placed upon me when I was baby completely absorbed and destroyed my body's ability to mold stamina and spirit energy into chakra. Even with the seal gone, the effects are permanent."  
  
"Just like your eyes and hair...?" Kakashi threw out.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Everything has side-effects, Kakashi-san. My hair and eyes were the price I paid for using the Perfect and Primary Lotus. Do I regret using those forbidden techniques?" He paused, a smile coming to his face. "Never. Even if death is the price that awaits me, saving the village and those I care about is well worth the price."  
  
"You sound like someone familiar, Ranma." Kakashi noted, remembering the words from a certain blonde-haired sensei of his.  
  
"Those are the same words the Yondaime told my father once. And my father passed that code down to me."  
  
The two continued their walk in silence. They moved deeper into the forest on a path toward Konoha. The sky darkened and the lights of stars dotted the skies. Both shinobi, man and teen, looked up and watched the sparkling lights for a few moments.  
  
Ranma spoke up.  
  
"They say you were a one in a life-time genius, Kakashi-san."  
  
"That's what they say..." muttered the Jounin.  
  
Ranma continued. "I read alot about you after you visited me in the hospital. Most of the stuff was classified to Hokage level access, but most of the archives I could read about." He paused. "You seem older than you look."  
  
"Wars will do that to anyone." was the simple reply.  
  
"I figured that." Another pause. "I read in the Jounin Exam archive that Gai-sensei defeated you in the final exam. Is this true? And how could he if he didn't become a Genin until he was 10?"  
  
"I was 5 years old when I first met Gai. He was much like you at the time. It was my first and final year at the academy while it was Gai's fourth try at passing the final exam. You could say that this is when our rivalry started."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We both graduated. The following year, I became a Chuunin at age 6 and started doing High-C and B rank missions during the war. When I turned 10 and Gai turned 15, he became a Chuunin. When I turned 14 and Gai turned 19, we took the Jounin Exam and fought each other in the final round. He defeated me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Kakashi closed his eye. "Do you have to ask?"  
  
Ranma paused in thought. Then it hit him. "Lotus."  
  
Kakashi nodded. "He may not look like it, but Gai is the physically fastest and strongest Jounin in Konoha who doesn't rely on an advanced bloodline or special Ninpou (Ninja Magic) to gain power. You were very lucky to catch the eye of someone like him, Ranma."  
  
"I know." Ranma sighed and asked another question. "I remember hearing your name as a team's Jounin instructor the year before you had Team 7. Whatever happened to them?"  
  
"I failed them." Kakashi stated. "Like your team, they were unbalanced and over-confident in each others own strengths and played on the other weaknesses. I believe you've done the bell drill, correct?" He nodded. "I didn't have to lift a finger before they fell apart on their own. Teamwork is what all of us Jounin instructors look for, and if a team doesn't wish to work together, I fail them. Simple as that."  
  
"I'm surprised you passed Team 7, then."  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "They might not look like much, but they were a very good team."  
  
Ranma smirked. "I like how you used the past-tense, Kakashi-san." He looked at Kakashi's package. "Because of that asshole you're carrying, your whole team just went up in smoke. The only one you'll have left would probably be Naruto."  
  
"You forgot about Sakura."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I've seen enough of that uncute-forehead girl to know what she is like. She 'loves' Sasuke so much that she'll forget about everything else and concentrate solely on him." He scoffed. "She probably doesn't know what love is..."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Ranma eyes casted downward. "Unfortunately... yes, I do."  
  
Another long pause as they two continued walking. In the distance, the two of them could see the lights of a pair of campfires and a few figures moving about. Despite the darkness of the forest, Ranma could make out familiar surroundings. They were closing in on the location he found Neji.  
  
Within minutes the two arrived in the campsite to the surprise of those still awake. The medical ninjas rushed over and retrieved Sasuke, ignoring the unconscious Naruto who still remained in Ranma's care. This brought a dark frown on Ranma's face and he sent glares at the Nin's.  
  
"Are you forgetting someone?" he asked, his cold voice sending a shiver up even Kakashi's spine. One of the medic-ninjas came over and retrieved Naruto from him, muttering apologies along the way. "Che. Do your damn job, prick."  
  
He ignored the stares of those still awake. Moving away from the groups, he sat himself on the ground at the base of the tree, leaning his back against the trunk. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his legs, wincing occasionally when a spike of pain shot through him. He then took note of everyone else.  
  
Most of the original team looked like they took a beating. Shikamaru and Kiba were bandaged up, Kiba more so than the lazy chuunin mission leader. Much to Ranma's distaste, Temari and Kankuro of the Sand were present, both occasionally shooting questioning and curious glances his way. But they did both looked worried for some reason.. or someone? Now that he thought about it, Gaara of the Desert seemed to be missing.  
  
"How is he?" He suddenly asked a medic-nin as he was passing by. The fellow Konoha ninja looked down at him.  
  
"Sasuke is in a stable condition. His chakra levels are dangerously low and his has many internal injuries including a heavily broken left arm and trauma to the head. But he'll---"  
  
"I could careless about Sasuke Uchiha's survival. What about Neji Hyuuga?" he growled.  
  
"Neji Hyuuga is stabilized. That blood pill you gave him gave us enough time to properly seal his wounds until we get him back to Konoha."  
  
He let out a breath he didn't knew he held. The condition he left Neji when he escaped the ANBU guards wasn't really pretty. But Konoha had the best medical ninjas out of all the shinobi countries. If they couldn't fix him up, the no one could.  
  
"Hokage-sama wanted us to give this too you," The medic-nin stated after a moments pause, handing the white-haired boy a vial. "And since the mission is technically complete, I suggest you take that medicine immediately."  
  
Shikamaru spoke up from around the camp-fire. "The mission isn't complete until we get Sasuke back to Konoha. Geez, that idiot is too troublesome for me to handle."  
  
"I hope Hokage-sama gives the order to execute the traitor." Ranma stated venomously.  
  
"I hope so too," one of the ANBU members stated, resting on a branch above Ranma. He had a frog-face mask concealing his identity. "Keeping him alive would be the most stupidest things our new Hokage would allow. The Uchiha clan is dead and the only one besides the traitor with the Uchiha advanced bloodline is an S-class criminal and missing-nin."  
  
"You forgot that the captain has the Sharingan also," said a female laying on a branch above Shikamaru and Kiba. She had a wolf mask.  
  
"I've studied the Sharingan thoroughly thanks to Gai-sensei and Kakashi-san's rivalry." Ranma began. "Just because Kakashi-san has one sharingan eye does not mean he can pass it on to others. I doubt he could access the stronger techniques of the eye, because he lacks the pure blood of the Uchiha clan."  
  
He snorted. "Advanced bloodlines. Who needs such trash." That garnered a few glares from some of the ninjas around him. "If you have a problem with what I just said, then do something about it."  
  
"Ha!" Kiba snorted. "You're just jealous because you don't have an advanced bloodline."  
  
"So says the guy that lost to Naruto Uzumaki." That shut Kiba's mouth.  
  
Another ANBU wearing a lion mask spoke up, laughing at the Inuzuka boy. "Point to Lee. Kiba, zero." he joked.  
  
"Why is the sand here?" Ranma suddenly asked, glaring at Temari and Kankuro. He was tired of the looks they were giving him. "Are we at peace with them so quickly after what they and the sound did to our home?"  
  
The fourth ANBU dropped down next to Ranma and placed a hand on his shoulder. The ninja with a bird mask shook his head at the pony-tailed boy. "They were the back-up I told you about earlier before you pulled that disappearing act. The Sand were tricked by the Sound to attack the village. Their Kazekage was assassinated by Orochimaru and he took his place and manipulated them into attacking."  
  
Ranma sent a glare toward Temari. "Just keep those trash out of my way."  
  
"Here's some more trash," came a venom-laced voice.  
  
A body landed in the middle of camp rather roughly. Temari and Kankuro reacted quickly, moving to the unconscious body of their little brother. The ANBU dropped from their high-position and moved to defend the camp. Even Kakashi took up a defensive position at the tents used by the medic-ninjas. Only Ranma didn't react.  
  
A tall, white-haired man man entered the campsite. He wore a white kimono with red trim and baggy pants that were tied off or trucked into a pair of common sandals (what everyone wears). He wore the armor of an ANBU yet he didn't wear the mask revealing his features. Many non-shinobi would think of him as bishounen (pretty-boy), yet those trained to observe past the normal became weary of him. Despite being unarmed, the ANBU and Kakashi took note of the scales peaking under his left kimono sleeve and the sharp claw-like nails tipping his fingers and toes. And the eyes...  
  
... were just like Ranma's.  
  
"Stand-down." Kakashi ordered, realizing who the person was. The ANBU did so, though they didn't let their guard down. They leaped back up to their observing post in the trees. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "I summoned him, duh." Kakashi ignored the sarcasm.  
  
"Where is the boy?" Ryuunosuke asked, making Kakashi shiver in fear, though he didn't show it. The dragon man smirked. "Afraid of me, human? You should be. I can sense your fear, just like I can sense the anger coming from..."  
  
Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened when they felt a clawed hand on the back of their necks.  
  
"... you two little human whelps." he snarled venomously, enjoying the smell of fear suddenly overwhelming them.  
  
"W-what did you do to... Gaara?" Kankuro managed to get out. He winced, feeling the nails of the dragon man poke against his skin.  
  
"I put him to sleep." he stated evenly. "The boy is weak in mind and will, he allows Shukaku to control him using sleep deprivation. That is why he suffers from insomnia. Shukaku uses the fear of taking over his body and his own memories in nightmares to bestow that fear." He growled, looking down at Gaara's body. "I had a little talk with my old 'pal' Shukaku. He won't be bothering the boy anymore."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Che, I thought you hated humans. Sounds like your softening up." He suddenly found himself lacking breath, Ryuunosuke appearing before him in the blink of an eye with his hand wrapped around his neck, pressing him up against the tree. Ranma glared defiantly at the Dragon, as if daring him to kill him. Behind Ryuunosuke, the bird masked ANBU brought out his katana to attack Ryuunosuke, but Ranma's eyes moved signaling a definite 'NO!' to him.  
  
Ryuunosuke smirked, but then his eyes bulged as Ranma kicked him square in the crotch.  
  
POOF!  
  
"Kage bunshin." A shadow clone, Kakashi noted. To the surprise of everyone, Ryuunosuke came out of one of the medical ninja tents, specifically the tent that held Naruto and Neji. He was wiping his hands with a cloth, an amused smirk directed towards Ranma.  
  
"Asshole," muttered the serpent-eyed shinobi. He let out a long yawn, stretching his muscles out before truly settling down. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm asleep, or I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
Ryuunosuke snorted.  
  
Everyone but Ranma couldn't get a good nights rest thanks to the dragon's presence.  
  
-----  
  
"Oi, Lee."  
  
It was the following morning and everyone was getting ready for the long journey back to Konoha. Ranma didn't seem interested in helping anyone though, preferring to stay at Neji's side and monitor his condition. The Hyuuga boy was his teammate and rival, and that was more than enough reason to care for him. When he thought of how Neji got into this condition, he couldn't help but glare at the unconscious form of Sasuke two stretchers down.  
  
"Lee." Kakashi called again. "We're moving out now. Let's go."  
  
"Hai." He moved away from Neji's stretcher, feeling nervous as sand crawled under each of the four unconscious boys to lift them off the ground. He sent Gaara a warning look.  
  
Gaara, for the most part, returned the look. His eyes seemed to be calmer than usual and the black rings around them seemed to have faded somewhat. A over 12 hours of peaceful sleep would do that to anyone suffering insomnia.  
  
"They will not be harmed." he assured the white-haired boy. Gaara couldn't help but feel a pang of fear. Ranma Lee's features reminded him off that dragon man too much.  
  
Ranma looked skeptical.  
  
"The Sand and Leaf are at a truce for the moment. We surrendered to the Leaf once we found that we were tricked by Orochimaru. We were sent here by your Godaime, Fifth Hokage, to assist with the recovery mission." Temari stated, not liking the way the white-haired, freaky eyed boy was treating them.  
  
"Shut up, sand bitch." came Ranma's bitter reply. Gaara had to use his sand to restrain her from killing the Leaf.  
  
Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He couldn't blame Ranma for being so bitter towards the sand shinobi and his current mood. Hearing from Gai, the boy lost his home and the only person he could claim as family during the invasion. Top that off with the near death of his teammate and Sasuke, a person who was identified as one of Ranma's rivals, betraying the Leaf...  
  
The Copy-Cat ninja decided to just pull out his current edition of 'Make-Out Violence' to pass the time. He had more things to worry about besides Ranma. He'll be losing one of his subordinates when they arrive back in Konoha.  
  
The group moved in a spread-line formation. One ANBU scouted ahead while Kakashi and anorther took point. They were followed by Shikamaru and Kiba, who kept their eyes roaming along the path, somewhat ready for a possible ambush. Behind them was Temari, Kankuro and Gaara along with the medical ninja's occasionally checking on the wounded. Taking and covering the flank was Ranma and the remaining two ANBU. But the ANBU ninja were mostly watching Ranma, whose eyes would occasionally roam to look at Sasuke. Every time they saw his fist clench they were prepared to stop him from killing the 'package'.  
  
Fortunately, he never tried, yet.  
  
-----  
  
Back in Konoha...  
  
"Hokage-sama!" a messenger barged into Tsunade's office just as the Legendary sannin picked her head up off her desk. She grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hokage business was really hard and tiresome.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, straightening herself out.  
  
The messenger-nin paused, resting his hands on his knees to breathe. "Patrol has spotted the genin retrieval team. Message from the ANBU and medic squad you sent out have confirmed extraction and capture of the Uchiha. The will be at the west gate shortly."  
  
That sort of information woke the blonde-haired female up. She stood, narrowing her eyes and barked out commands.  
  
"Kotetsu! Izumo!"  
  
Two Chuunin, the same two that conducted the unofficial test before the Chuunin Exam and the Hokage's secretaries, appeared before Tsunade. They both knelt respectfully with their heads bowed.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Assemble an ANBU squad and our best Medical Team. Have them prepare to receive wounded at the West Gate along with a prisoner."  
  
"Hai!" The two disappeared.  
  
She turned to the messenger-nin. "Inform the West Gate Guards to look out for our arrivals. Make sure they stay on alert."  
  
"As you wish, Hokage-sama."  
  
Tsunade walked over to the window and retrieved her coat. As she pulled it over her shoulders, she looked out her window and stared at the West Gate out in the distance. A cold breeze blew by causing her to shiver somewhat.  
  
She couldn't help but have a bad feeling of what's to come when the teams return.  
  
-----  
  
The sun was starting to set when the teams approached at the West Gate. Those that lived in Konoha were glad to be back, while the Sand team stayed passive. The mission was almost over and afterwards they would get the remainder of their objectives before heading back to the Wind Country.  
  
Naruto, who awoken half-way through the long trip, stood by the stretcher carrying Sasuke. The blonde-haired boy had only a spoken a few words during the whole time, but he occasional sent glances towards the Sand siblings and Ranma.  
  
"Looks like we have a welcoming committee." Shikamaru stated, taking note of the ANBU and medical teams along with several shinobi and possibly civilians he could spot ahead.  
  
"Our fellow Nin look like their mostly doing crowd control of the civies," noted the bird-masked ANBU, the scout. "Rumor of the Uchiha traitor becoming missing spread really fast."  
  
"Che," Ranma snickered. "I hope it's a lynch mob for the prick." He muttered something else under his breath that no one understood.  
  
No one commented, though Naruto looked at Ranma strangely.  
  
As they reached the gate, the medical teams acted quickly and approached the wounded. Gaara controlled his sand, carefully setting down the three stretchers before moving away to join his older brother and sister on the sidelines. The medical teams quickly took away Neji and Chouji Akimichi, leaving Sasuke where he laid. Many non-shinobi and those that didn't participate in the mission looked at the medics in distaste.  
  
Little did they know, the medics had their orders.  
  
While the ANBU and Shikamaru reported to the Godaime Hokage and the remaining medics started examining Ranma and Kiba, Naruto knelt by Sasuke's side. He watched the boy's face for a long moment, memories of the fight that they had assaulting him. Even when the Kyuubi had most of the control, he was with him in the drivers seat. He remembered every word spoken by both him and Sasuke. He remembered every blow he gave and took.  
  
He remembered the harsh words, hate filled words, Sasuke told him.  
  
'What the hell are you? Why do you care so much for me...?' Sasuke asked.  
  
'.. A friend.' He replied, looking Sasuke in the eye while the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra surrounded and healed him. He watched Sasuke put on his forehead protector and saw the third pin of the Sharingan appear in both his eyes, just like Kakashi's single eye.  
  
'Then I shall break that bond.'  
  
Naruto shook his head and kept his eyes on Sasuke's face, wondering. He wondered if Sasuke really meant those words, or was it the seal that made him say those things. Or could it be Sasuke hate him and everyone else? He had always said he was an avenger out to kill his brother. But to do that, he had to become stronger than his brother. Was this a turning point for Sasuke? He had always said he wished to revive the Uchiha clan someday when he finished his promise of getting revenge. But by going to Orochimaru... Sasuke was willing to sell his soul to the devil himself to gain such power?  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!"  
  
The voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He stood, watching the pink-haired kunoichi known as Sakura Haruno running up to him. She stopped at the side of the stretching, kneeling down and looking over the person she loved, ignoring him completely.  
  
"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto called to her. "I did like I promised and I brought Sasuke back for you. I told you I would do it. I'll never take back my word." His voice didn't have it's usual loudness to it, but he started to become worried when she didn't reply. "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." To Naruto's surprise, he watched her face going from sad to angered within a span of a few seconds. "NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?!!"  
  
Ranma's head snapped toward the out-burst. He frowned, cursing under his breath. He started to move towards the pink-haired girl but the medic-nin restrained him to complete his treatment. 'Damn uncute bitch....!' he thought, wanting to give the girl a piece of his mind.  
  
"Wha---? Sakura-chan? What do you mean?" Naruto looked confused, backing away from the girl. He reeled back as she slapped him.  
  
"Look what you did to Sasuke!!" She screamed, gaining the attention of others. "He's severely injured! He might not even work as a ninja anymore!! You bastard!!"  
  
"But--!! I had to fight Sasuke! He was trying to kill me!! How was I suppose to bring him back?! Sakura-chan---??!"  
  
"Better you than him!"  
  
Naruto heart shattered.  
  
The ANBU doing crowd control were suddenly swamped! The civilians and a few ninja started approaching Naruto who was quickly backing away.  
  
Tsunade snarled and prepared to deal out some serious Hokage justice and crowd control, but a firm hand grasped her shoulder. She looked back at Jiraiya, a look of betrayal in her eyes. But his calm expression made her curious.  
  
"Jiraiya---"  
  
He shook his head. "Watch and observe." She nodded, reluctantly.  
  
Naruto backed away even faster, tumbling back over a small rock. He held an arm up, shielding himself from the trash and the occasional rock being thrown at him. Tears were streaming down his face as the mob started throwing insults out.  
  
"Monster fox!!"  
  
"Look what he did to our prized Uchiha! He's the real traitor!"  
  
"Die monster!!"  
  
"Demon!!"  
  
"Get out of our village, you murderer!!"  
  
"Bastard monster!!"  
  
Naruto stood weakly, his emotions torn asunder by the mobs insults and the hatred in everyones eyes. He looked of help from the ANBU, but he saw a couple of them posted on high ground, staring down at him as if he was a plague. He looked for help from Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya or anyone else. But they weren't there to help him. He didn't know that the mob was blocking his view of his friends.  
  
He couldn't see Gai holding back Kakashi who had a full-powered Chidori in his hand. He couldn't see an enraged Iruka being held back by Asuma and Kurenai. He couldn't see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro along with many of the mob rioters in the rear being held back by Shikato Nara, Shikamaru's father, and his mastered Shadow Binding Technique. He couldn't even see or hear Ranma Lee shouting, dropping his weights and running towards him at blinding speed.  
  
He didn't see the hail of shuriken, kunai and other weapons being thrown at him.  
  
A blur suddenly appeared in front of him and he quickly shut his eyes. He brought up his arms in defense, waiting for the attack to come, yet it never came. There was a long pause of silence that made Naruto curious. Was he dead? But the sound of a man screaming and the multiple gasps coming from in front of him made him open his eyes.  
  
The first thing he saw was the bare chest of a guy. But what he found strange was the crimson trails of a liquid trickling down this chest. Blood, he realized. And he found the source of the blood coming from several kunai and shuriken piercing his shoulder. This made him look more and he felt sick seeing the man's entire back, arms and some of his legs littered with various kunai, shuriken, daggers and even a few kama (hand-scythes). He moved a shaking hand out slowly, to touch this person, until a crimson drop of blood hit the back-side of his hand. Swallowing the bile that started to pool at his throat, he slowly lifted his head up and look at the person's face.  
  
Ranma Lee looked down at him with a smile in his eyes. Blood dripped down from his mouth and tears flowed from his dragonic eyes. His hair was loose from it's pony-tail, hanging down his sides and back, framing his face.  
  
"Naruto..." he whispered, coughing once and spilling his blood over the blonde boy's face and hair. "Live.. and be strong.. become H-hokage just like---" his body spasmed and he coughed up more blood.  
  
Naruto could only stare in awe. Images of people throughout his life coming to memory. Of Iruka-sensei buying him ramen and giving him advice. Of Iruka-sensei, that same day, saving him from being killed by Mizuki. Of Kakashi-sensei praising him after getting him out of Zabuza's water-prison technique. Of Jiraiya training him in both the summoning technique, then the Rasengan. Of the time he met Tsunade and saved her from being killed by Kabuto.  
  
And for the second time in the span of two days, Ranma saved him.  
  
Ranma's face suddenly change from smiling down at Naruto to a vicious snarl of hate. Even with his body in immense pain, he managed to turn around and face the mod of civilians and ninja. His eyes were smoldering with anger and instead of using his fist to show his anger, he used something more potent.  
  
Words.  
  
"S-since the.. birth of this v-v-village.. the Lee family has served the Hokage's f-faithfully. No questions asked. There was... no mission too great or too dangerous for my ancestors. Unlike the Uchiha or Hyuuga and many of the other great and minor shinobi families, we had no bloodline to aid us in our missions. Many of us were poor in our usage of ninjutsu and genjutsu, yet the majority of the Lee family were ANBU..."  
  
"Of all the families, we Lee's suffered the most losses, leaving only my father and mother. And it wasn't until twelve years ago on the faithful day, t-that is left only me and my father..." he whispered that last part.  
  
"It's all that monsters fault!" someone shouted and many others shouted their agreement.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!" he screamed, the suddenly bent forward and coughed out blood. He looked back up at the mob with more hate in his eyes, making many shiver in fear of seeing such demonic eyes. "The only monsters are YOU!!" he pointed his finger accusingly at the mob. "All of you are the monsters! Not this boy! ALL OF YOU ARE!! And I curse the ground you all walk on and wish death upon you and your children!!"  
  
His voice lowered, his eyes look down at the ground.  
  
"Twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox demon using a forbidden sealing.... technique inside a newborn baby. His last words as he done s-s-so before his life ended was for the child to be seen not as a monster, but a .... hero who saved the village from d-destruction."  
  
With a shaking hand, Ranma wiped away the blood covering his stomach, revealing to the crowd a set of seals placed upon him. They were similar to those on Naruto which held in the Nine-Tailed Fox, yet they were also different.  
  
"All my l-l-l-... life ... I lived with a burden. Less than a day before the Kyuubi demon attacked, the Yondaime used another sealing technique to seal the Kyuubi's arch enemy within me when he tried to possess my body as a baby..." tears started flowing from his eyes again. "I had to live all these years... know that it was me who caused the death of the Yondaime. If he didn't use that technique to save me.. then he would of been still alive after sealing the Kyuubi..."  
  
But then, a smile broke out on his face and he looked up at the crowd. The smile was sincere as he remembered a single piece of information that only his father, the former Sandaime, Jiraiya and the head council knew about.  
  
"But now... I can die peacefully.." More blood spilled from his mouth, but he continued to smile, which was very eerie to many. "Because I f-f-finally repaid the debt that my father and I owed the Yondaime. In thanks for saving my life all those years ago, I protected his only remaining legacy..."  
  
"...I saved his son."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened along with many others.  
  
And with those final words Ranma Lee, the last of the Lee's, closed his eyes and fell forward. As the boy's body hit the ground and blood pooled under him...  
  
... the smile never left his face.

* * *

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
OMFG!! Is this then end of Ranma Lee? What was this? He saved the Fourth's son? Aren't I a a prick for adding all that in?  
  
Well, another chapter done. The results of the Naruto/Sasuke battle in the manga didn't go as I expected so I had to modify what I really wanted to do. But it all ended up the same way that I wished for it to happen.  
  
Notice the sudden change of Ranma's feelings and personality? It's easy to explain. How would you feel if someone you considered a friend and rival betrayed you and your village, was the cause of the near-death of your teammate, friend and rival? How would you feel if that person threw all he had away to work for the devil and become the one thing he wished to kill? That basically explains why Ranma Lee became so cold in this chapter.  
  
The final scene in the chapter I got from reading a some Naruto story that was crossed over with Yu Yu Hakkeshou. It sucked so I revamped the scene to fit my style of writing. I think I did a good job.  
  
Naruto being the Yondaime's son. The ONLY hint that you get of this is when Itachi says to Kakashi after the Jounin asks if he is looking for Sasuke. Itachi says, "No. The Fourth Hokage's Legacy." Could that mean that Naruto is the Yondaime's son? I don't know. But it would be tight if he was! And the reason I added that in is because of what Stone Lee and the Yondaime talked about in the prologue and first chapter. The Yondaime said that his wife, something he kept secret from everyone, would be giving birth to his son the day Ryuunosuke possessed Ranma's baby body. Makes sense, no?  
  
I would like to say that this story is nearing it's end. Why, you ask? Well, there isn't anything to add onto it after this. Maybe a chapter or two then the epilogue will come out. I don't want to have a story that is just on going and never ends. I already have one of those and it's called "Blended Dimensions" Check it out if you wish. Just get past the first 7 chapters and then things start to get serious.  
  
Next is Chapter 19: Aftermath 


	20. Chapter 19: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Chapter 19: Aftermath

* * *

It was a full week after the incident at the West Gate. A week that composed of multiple arrest of a few civilians, the dishonorable discharge of a few ANBU and Chuunin rank shinobi. Though in secret, some shinobi were also sentenced to death.  
  
Those whom were arrested were charged with attempted murder, sentenced for their crimes by either the Hokage or by ANBU internal affairs, meaning Anko Mitarashi or Morino Ibiki got their hands on them and handle things themselves. Over one hundred people were involved in the incident, yet only 19 out of 20 were involved in the actual attempt to take Naruto's life.  
  
The 20th person, Sasuke Uchiha, was receiving his sentence deep within the ANBU interrogation dungeon, courtesy of the Hokage with the assistance of Jiraiya and a member of the Hyuuga Head family.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes blood-shot and widened in horrific pain. His body thrashed about as chakra burnt the flesh of his chest in a sealing pattern while his mind throbbed in pain, as if a blacksmith was using his forehead as an anvil.  
  
Tsunade watched passively as the Hyuuga elder and Jiraiya completed the sealing. A swastika tattoo adorned Sasuke's forehead with two horizontal staff-like extension. It was the same tattoo that all Hyuuga branch members wore when their time came. On his chest, Sasuke had burnt into his skin several layers of seals, alternating between single digit odd numbered seals to double digit even numbered seals. It was a special sealing technique devised by the former Second Hokage, specifically for traitors with advanced bloodlines.  
  
Jiraiya and the Hyuuga backed away from Sasuke after their work was finished. Tsunade approached Sasuke, who was glaring hatefully at her. She started speaking in a cold tone reserved for traitors.  
  
"The seals placed on you are permanent and will never be removed. The seal on your forehead is usually reserved for those within the Hyuuga branch family, yet Hiashi-san was more than willing to allow it's usage for the villages purpose." She stared into his blood-shot eyes. "The seal Jiraiya placed on you was designed by the Second Hokage to be used against shinobi traitors with advanced bloodlines. Jiraiya modified it to work with the cursed seal. While not preventing you from having chakra to live, it prevents you from molding chakra using seals or empowering your body beyond natural means, such as using your Sharingan eyes. Anytime you try to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu or any technique that requires chakra such as your dojutsu (eye-techniques), you will feel nothing but pain."  
  
An ANBU squad appeared, surrounding Sasuke. A squirrel masked ANBU opened a scroll handed to her by the Hokage and read off it's contents.  
  
"By order of the Godaime Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha is sentenced to one year of imprisonment, of which 6 months that will consist of solitary confinement with the ANBU dungeon. As punishment for betraying the Leaf and allying with the Sound, the Leaf's enemy, Sasuke Uchiha is here on stripped of all Shinobi rank and privileges and all land and property within Konoha jurisdiction shall be confiscated and donated to charity. All Uchiha files and scrolls shall be confiscated and sealed until a rightful heir is ready receive that knowledge."  
  
The ANBU turned to Tsunade and bowed. The Godaime took back the scroll and nodded to the squirrel masked kunoichi.  
  
"Remove the prisoner." the Squirrel masked ordered.  
  
Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Hyuuga elder all walked out of an opposite door that lead to the lobby level of ANBU headquarters. Tsunade and Jiraiya had mirrored expression, both of them upset and disturbed by the former Uchiha. Only the Hyuuga elder seemed passive.  
  
"The path chosen by those who take the title of Hokage was never an easy path." the Hyuuga suddenly stated.  
  
"I'm starting to see that," Tsunade said, stuffing hands in her pockets. "Not even two months as Hokage and I'm making such harsh decisions that effects peoples lives."  
  
"That.. is something you have to get use too, Tsunade-hime." said her fellow Sannin. "That is why the council and myself chose you to be Hokage, because I know I couldn't make those kind of decisions. And it was already in your blood."  
  
"All decisions that you make shall always effect those around you, Hokage-sama. I have seen many things throughout my years, Byakugan or with mine own natural eyes. And like you, I have lived through three Hokages, four if I include you." He paused. "Though death would of been a more proper punishment for the Uchiha, it was wise for you to devise that form of punishment as to not incite a riot within the populace."  
  
Jiraiya grumbled. "And hopefully it'll set the little brat straight."  
  
As the three reached the ANBU lobby and exited the headquarters, Jiraiya's eyes caught something in the distance. A lone figure sitting on top of the Hokage monument.  
  
"I think I'll have to cancel my plans today, Tsunade-chan." he stated. "I have some... business to take care of."  
  
Tsunade's eyes followed his own and she also spotted the figure. With a knowing smile, she nodded. "I understand."  
  
-----  
  
'I saved his son.'  
  
Ranma's words repeated in his mind over and over for the last few days. He saved him, the son of a man that was dead. A legacy that someone left behind, an orphan with no family, no friends until recently.  
  
'I saved his son.'  
  
Of all people, he never knew he would be the descendant of anyone. He never knew he would be a descendant of HIM. The descendant of the one man which he hated more than the stares or name that the villagers called him or sent his way. He was a descendant of the same man that sealed the Nine-tailed Fox within him. He was the descendant of the man he hated, who cursed him with the burden of carrying a monster and left him the bane of an entire village.  
  
'I saved his son.'  
  
He was not only the descendant of the man he hated with a passion. He was not just any relative. He was directly related in blood to this hated man. He was his fucking SON! His own flesh and blood! A being born from the copulation of a man and woman that was grown inside the womb of said woman for nine months before given birth. His damn SON for crying out loud! The man he hated all his life, the Yondaime Hokage, was his father. The same man whose image hung on his apartment wall and was used as target practice was his father. The most powerful and respected man in Konoha was his father. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage.  
  
'I saved his son.'  
  
And upon realizing that, the hatred for the man vanished completely leaving only empty memories that never existed. Because even though he hated that man in the past, his father the Yondaime Hokage, he respected and idolized him even more so.  
  
Why? He thought. Why did the Yondaime, his father, choose him to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox? Why did he choose his own son to carry the burden of being the Kyuubi container? Why did he sacrifice his own family and left his son, a newborn baby, to fend for itself in a village that chose to hate the container and call it a monster instead of care for the child and treat it like a hero as his father wished?  
  
'The fourth hokage's legacy... I saved his son.'  
  
Tears built up in the corner of Naruto's eyes. Within moments after thinking about it, he already realized why his Father, the Yondaime, chose him.  
  
It was his only choice. And Naruto knew it. After placing himself in the shoes of a Hokage, he knew that taking someone else's child to carry such a burden was wrong of the Hokage to do. To a Hokage, the village and the people living with in it were more important than his or her own family. Why sacrifice another family's flesh and blood when you have something of your own to do so, like your own child.  
  
'And that happened to be me and you... father.' Naruto thought sourly, looking down at the rocky surface that he sat upon which represented the Yondaime's face.  
  
Father.  
  
Naruto once dreamed that he had a father, but the image was never of someone like the Yondaime. He sometimes pictured Iruka-sensei as his father, sometimes his laid-back Jounin-sensei Kakashi Hatake. Hell, even once he imagined that Jiraiya, out of pure coincidence, was his father and Tsunade was his mother. But, he never imagined or thought that he Naruto Uzumaki, the dead-last of rookie, most unpopular person and bane of the village populace, would be the son of a Hokage.  
  
He let out a deep, sadden sigh.  
  
"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei...." he suddenly called, staring down at the rocky surface he was perched on. "What's it like to have a father?"  
  
Said person walked up behind Naruto and sat down next to him. Kakashi was surprised that his subordinate... no, former subordinate realized he was watching him.  
  
It was a day full of horrific surprises for Kakashi Hatake. Only a few minutes after arriving back from his mission, he discovered the status of a certain Uchiha heir and of a team sent out to retrieve him. Then it was exactly whom was on the team that worried him the most, that even though dead tired and still recovering from the fight against Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan and a solo-class B mission, he set out his dogs and hunted down the location of both Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
Only to find both boys along with a certain taijutsu specialist. But things had to spiral downhill from there on. Once arriving back in Konoha, the third member of his team went ballistic and blamed everything the happened to Sasuke on Naruto. That thought brought a frown to Kakashi's face, hidden by his mask yet shown in his only exposed eye. The punishment Sakura received from the Hokage was truly fitting of the crime.  
  
But the heart-stopper was when Gai's prized student appeared in front of Naruto... and saved him. Then the revelation by Ranma of repaying a debt to the former Yondaime Hokage, by protecting his legacy, his son.  
  
Naruto.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said, looking out at the village with a lazy stare. "My parents both died when I was only a baby because of wars. I was raised by random nannies until I joined the Academy."  
  
"Oh.." was the boy's only reply.  
  
'If I only knew, Naruto.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'If I only knew that you were his son, I would of dropped all responsibility of being a shinobi and raised you myself. I owe that much to him, your father, my sensei.' His lazy eye moved to look at the blonde-haired genin next to him. 'Why didn't you tell anyone? Especially us?'  
  
Naruto spoke up. "What happened to Sakura-chan?" he asked. "I... haven't seen her ever since..."  
  
The Copy-Cat Ninja let out a deep breath.  
  
"Sakura was arrested for inciting a riot by the Konoha MP (Military Police) Corps. The Godaime had stripped her of her shinobi status and sentenced her to repeat the Academy courses." he explained.  
  
"... I see."  
  
"As of today, Team 7 is official disbanded and you'll be assigned to another team." he sighed. "I'll be good learning experience for you, Naruto-kun. Learning from another Jounin instructor and working with other genin will be a good benefit most shinobi don't experience at your age and rank."  
  
"But.. I wanna stay with you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, looking at him. Kakashi shook his head, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"It's not possible, Naruto-kun. But.." he smiled at the boy. "You won't be assigned to a new team for a few months. I can train you until then."  
  
Naruto gave Kakashi a genuine smile. Not his usual cheesy smile that he gave everyone else. But a smile of appreciation. His face then soften and the both of them looked out at the village from their perch.  
  
It was almost an hour until either one of them spoke again.  
  
"Did you know him, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.  
  
He nodded, moving his eye back to the village. "I knew him very well. He was my sensei after all."  
  
Naruto's eyes turned to Kakashi in surprise. "He was your sensei?!"  
  
Kakashi nodded, the memories of his sensei coming to him. "He was a wonderful person and had all the qualities worthy of the title of Hokage. He was very talented ninja, considered a genius when it came to techniques. He was incredibly smart and knowledgeable about the world. He was the youngest Hokage, taking the title at the age of 26. Besides all that, he was a caring and passionate man that loved the village more than his own life and job. Every morning when he was alive, he would walk around the village and greet those he passed by. Even during the long war with the Cloud, he took his time to drop all his duties and help instruct at the academy or even take D-rank missions like babysitting while the parents were away on missions."  
  
Naruto stared at Kakashi. He was in awe at the type of person his father was.  
  
"Besides that, he was a very secretive person when it came to his personal life. I knew that he had a wife, or at least a women he was interested in, yet I never met her. He lived an aesthetic lifestyle, living in conditions similar to how you live right now. He always told me that he never needed money, that the job of representing and protecting those he loved and cared for was the only payment that he needed."  
  
"Your father was a great man, loved and missed by everyone that knew him." he finished.  
  
"He was also stupid, annoying, obnoxious, rude and loud. He was always getting into trouble, playing pranks and practical jokes on everyone. Did the most stupidest things and always getting hurt somehow. On top of all that, he was as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"He even gave birth to a brat that was just as stubborn and annoying as he was," Jiraiya finished, smirking at the two shinobi.  
  
"E-Ero-Sennin!" Perverted Hermit, Naruto called his part-time teacher. He was surprised to see him here.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama, that is MY Sensei you are speaking of.." Kakashi said dryly a bit annoyed that his favorite writer was bad-mouthing his sensei and Hokage.  
  
Even if everything he said was true.  
  
Jiraiya chuckled, sitting down on the opposite side of Kakashi.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept it secret from you, Naruto-kun." the Frog Tamer began. "I knew all along that you were his son, but his dying wish was for those that knew of your birth to keep it a secret. Many enemy nations, especially the Cloud, would of killed to have the son of the genius Yondaime Hokage. Even though a baby, alot of our secrets would of been found out with your body alone and the power of the Nine-Tail Fox could of been used against us."  
  
The blonde genin nodded, somewhat understanding what he was saying.  
  
The Sannin smirked, placing his arm around the boy. "But enough about that. Let me tell you about the time your father..."  
  
And the three of them sat on the Hokage monument until the dead of night, sharing stories with Naruto about his father. It was a night Naruto will never forget his entire life.  
  
-----  
  
In another part of Konoha...  
  
Genma Shiranui was a very easy going man. He was one of the more laid-back type of shinobi that took everything in stride, yet was ready to perform his duty at the snap of a finger. A Tokubetsu (Special) Jounin and Captain of one of Konoha's Elite ANBU platoons, he was a very calm, cool, collective and patient man.  
  
But right now, his patients was wearing thin.  
  
"Begging the High Council's pardon, but I do not wish to repeat myself. But I will for your sake," he snapped, holding back from shouting. "I am requesting that the the Shinobi in question be transfered and draft as a member of Konoha's ANBU. My platoon has an opening for these past two months since the Sound Invasion and the Shinobi I am requesting fits all the specified requirements my platoon is looking for."  
  
"If I am not mistaken, Captain Shiranui, but main requirement to be an ANBU of Konoha is the rank of Chuunin and completing at least five B-rank missions." stated Koharu, an elder man of the same age of the former Sandaime, his former genin teammate.  
  
Then Homura, an elder lady whom was also Sarutobi's former genin teammate and High Council member added her two cents. "The Shinobi you request for your team is a GENIN and has only completed one unofficial B-rank mission which he was not originally apart of." she stated. "Out the of question."  
  
"There are other Shinobi more worthy and willing to be apart of your Team, Genma-san." Koharu finished.  
  
Genma narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The position to be filled requires a specialist that is fast enough to complete scouting and Hunter-Nin duties. There are no available Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin or normal Jounin that have both of these qualities."  
  
Koharu slapped his and on the desk. "The answer is no, Genma! The boy is only a Genin and has shown no note-worthy skill to garner promotion to Chuunin rank. That is final!"  
  
Genma smirked, he had them now.  
  
"Aoba." He called his second in command. A wearing sun-glasses stepped next to Genma. "Present the scroll to the council."  
  
Aoba did as order, smirking along with Genma. "Homura-sama." He presented the scroll and the elder kunoichi accepted it.  
  
"What is this, Shiranui-san?" Homura asked.  
  
"The confirmed kill count of the Sound and Sand Invasion during the Chuunin Examination."  
  
Koharu raised an eyebrow, leaning over to also examine the scroll.  
  
"The Shinobi I request for my team, though a Genin, had the highest kill count during the invasion. All kills were witnessed by several ANBU-AS (Assassination Squad) including my own platoon, ANBU-IS (Interrogation Squad) and ANBU Hunter-Nins."  
  
He paused to let this sink in.  
  
"The total kill count was 132 Shinobi from a combined force of Sand and Sound shinobi. Of that 132, 75 of those kills were confirmed as JOUNIN-ranked shinobi." He paused once again, narrowing his eyes at their contemplating faces. "Of that 132, one kill was a summoned creature, which he destroyed with his bare-hands, confirmed by Jiraiya-sama and Morino Ibiki."  
  
"That is quite enough Genma." Koharu suddenly stated, cutting the ANBU captain off. "This session is adjourned. We shall discuss this transfer again when the boy is fit for duty."  
  
"But---!!"  
  
"Dismissed, Captain Shiranui." Homura commanded. "Until the boy recovers, you will have to find a replacement."  
  
"After all, decisions like those are left to the Shinobi themselves. The ANBU is a volunteer unit after all."  
  
Genma paused, switching the senbon (long-needle) he used as a toothpick to the opposite side of his mouth. He snorted, chuckling as he left the council chambers.  
  
He knew the boy would join.  
  
-----  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Haap! Haap!! Hyah!"  
  
Palm-strike. Palm-strike. Back-fist.  
  
"Raah!! Haa---- CHA!!"  
  
Double palm-strike. Jump to a spinning roundhouse.  
  
"HAAAP!!" A pause. "Konoha Whirlwind!"  
  
Heavy palm-strike. A jumping triple-kick combo that knocked a trio of watermelon off the top of the large wooden log.  
  
The rest of Team 8 watched Hinata's training from the sidelines. Shino seemed amused and glad that he didn't only have Kiba to spar with from now on. Kiba himself would never get use to this new Hinata. The shy and timid girl was still there, but when it came to training she was a whole different person all together. In one day she did the same amount of training that himself or Shino would do, but combined and doubled at the same time! It was a good change while sometimes scary at the same time.  
  
Kurenai Yuuhi watched her charge continue to pummel the large log using a combined style of Jyuuken and Gouken. Even though she still remained a shy girl, Hinata was working her way to becoming the exact opposite Hiashi Hyuuga always saw her as.  
  
A worthy heir of the Hyuuga.  
  
Since her full recovery, Hinata had been training harder, working harder, concentrating more on missions and studying to improve herself in anyway. Within a few weeks, she was as fast as Kiba while when he used his four-legged technique, if not faster. Within a month her strength, which was already formidable since it's first appearance during the Chuunin Preliminary Exam matches, surpassed Kiba and Shino. Now...  
  
...neither one could come close to beating her.  
  
'You've grown up these past couple of months Hinata,' thought the red-eyed genjutsu specialist. 'Though now, I'm truly worried about you...'  
  
And Kurenai had a reason to be worried. Ever since Hinata found out about the Lee boy and her cousin Neji being hospitalized under serious condition, she went into a training regimen that bordered insanity. Every waking minute, the girl trained, sometimes forgetting eat or sleep. Not even her teammates of herself could reach Hinata in that state of mind.  
  
'Hinata! That's enough training for today! You're going to over-exert yourself if you keep training like this.' She remember telling the girl a week after the incident at the West Gate.  
  
'That is my plan, Kurenai-sensei.' the girl replied. 'By working harder than everyone else, I will one day be as fast and strong as Ranma-sempai and Neji-niisan.'  
  
Kurenai shook her head. 'I don't think they would be happy if they knew you fainted from exhaustion.' She was surprised when the Hyuuga girl suddenly turned to her, eyes filled with anger.  
  
'Kurenai-sensei. I have been training like this before I became apart of Team 8 and when I had any free time from missions. I know what I am doing to improve myself.' She turned away, suddenly slamming her open palm against the tree she was pummeling previously.  
  
'And please, do not assume you know what my Ranma-sempai and Neji-niisan would think of me. They are both proud of me, whether I do good or do bad.'  
  
'I haven't seen you visit them.'  
  
Hinata turned to her, dropping her sore arms to the side while rain started pouring out of the sky. She smiled sourly at Kurenai, as if mimicking her cousin Neji.  
  
'Then you are blind.'  
  
She's a Hyuuga alright. Kurenai thought sourly at that memory, coming back to the present. And it seemed that she was wrong about Hinata not eating and sleeping during those long and harsh self-improvement training sessions. After following the girl, she found that she would hunt for her own food during training and calling it training at the same time. Though sleep was the problem, the girl got enough of it at night while taking naps when she thought she wasn't looking. And Kurenai felt amused by such antics, yet allowed them.  
  
It wasn't until this week that the training sessions started come down to a more normal pace, meaning Hinata slept fitfully at night and trained when she had time off from missions during the day. Thought the intensity of the work-outs were still has harsh as before, Kurenai was pleased.  
  
Kiba gasped, suddenly pinching his nose when Hinata removed her sweat-soaked heavy jacket. Kurenai giggled seeing the blush on both of of her subordinates faces.  
  
Even though still the shortest girl in her age group, Hinata had a body figure that would make most adult kunoichi jealous. Though still petite, her body was toned with muscles that gave her the curves in all the right places. And the real kicker as that the girl was going to hit puberty anytime soon and then the growth spurts will kick in.  
  
"KYAAHH!!"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Kurenai watched as Hinata's weighted leg connected with the thick log, splintering the wood a quarter of a ways through. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the time by the sun's positioning. It was nearing 11:00 AM. The training was over earlier, but Shino, Kiba and herself watched their fellow teammate continue to work-out.  
  
"I guess we all have the day free today," she announced. Standing to stretch out, much to the embarrassment of Kiba who happened to get a glimpse when she stuck her chest out. Amusing, she thought. "Training is over with and we have no missions for today. But expect the possibility of low B-rank mission tomorrow, understand?"  
  
"Hai!" the three chorus.  
  
"So I am ordering you three to relax today and have fun. No more training, especially you, Hinata." The girl frowned. "Besides, I believe visiting hours have started already..." she hinted.  
  
"H-hai, Kurenai-sensei." blushed the Hyuuga girl.  
  
-----  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!  
  
A disturbed groan came from the the bed in the hospital room. A pair of eyes slowly opened, thankful that it was night time and that whomever ran the facility had the courtesy to save power and level the lights off.  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!  
  
His eyes shifted to his right, staring at the machine that monitored his pulse. The sounds coming from the machine seemed irregular to what his eyes saw on the monitors screen. He turned his head in the other direction, spying a second bed with a figure laying under the covers. A second heart-monitor and also an intravenous drip stood on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
He tried to sit up but immense pain shot through his body, centering on his abdomen and his shoulders. Pride was the only thing that prevented him to crying out like a bitch. Laying back upon the bed he moved his hand to the wound at his stomach, only find nothing there. Blinking to himself, he moved his hand to his left shoulder, finding no gaping wounds or even bandaged injuries along his body.  
  
Yet he could still feel the pain of those wounds inflicted upon him, the solidified arrow of chakra webbing piercing first his left shoulder. Then the second, more fatal arrow which he took on purpose, piercing the side side of his abs all the way through.  
  
Kidomaru, one of the Sound Jounin that inflicted those injures upon his person. He was a worthy opponent, but it was his destiny to eventual lose against a person like Neji Hyuuga.  
  
Destiny.  
  
He knew he should of died on the field, just as he predicted he would. The wounds he receive from the array of attacks Kidomaru threw at him were fatal. After delivering the final blow which killed the Sound Jounin, his body felt numb all over and he knew his life was at the end. But a wise person told him different.  
  
Destiny can be changed.  
  
'NEJI!!'  
  
Though his eyes were closed and darkness was creeping into his mind for the final time, he heard the voice and couldn't help but feel sadness and regret. Sadness for leaving this person and others behind. Regret for not being a better person to those close to him.  
  
'HANG IN THERE NEJI!!'  
  
He heard the voice again. He felt a tiny object shoved down his throat and forced to be swallowed. He felt weird at that point and somewhat rejuvenated, but the feeling of being thoroughly skewered like a rotisserie chicken never left his pain-laced body.  
  
'DON'T DIE ON ME DAMN IT!!'  
  
It was another voice, more firm and determined. He could 'feel' more than one pair of hands working on him. he could feel his wounds partially closing, but more pain was being transmitted to his brain through his nerves. He blacked out within seconds.  
  
His eyes shifted to the side when the occupant of the other bed moved around. He could see the persons chest rise up and down at a more normal pace, instead of the long shallow breaths that signified sleep. He waited patiently for a few moments, observing his roommate before turning his eyes away.  
  
"Neji?" came a weak voice. But he immediately recognized it.  
  
"Ranma?" he softly replied, not wishing to cause enough noise to call any unwanted attention.  
  
"Are you awake?" came the question. Neji couldn't help but roll his eyes before he replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh.." came the sad reply. There was a short pause before Ranma's weakened voice rang in his ears again. "Have you been up long, Neji? What's the last thing you remember."  
  
The Hyuuga boy closed his eyes, fully laying down now.  
  
"Death." he replied sadly. "You?"  
  
"Pain. Anger...dying." came his teammate's reply.  
  
"I have felt pain, also. Alot of pain." He paused. "It did not feel good."  
  
"I don't know about that..." Ranma looked over at his rival. "I didn't really feel much at all. All I felt was a bunch of shuriken and kunai stabbing into my back. Maybe a kama (scythe) or two. I didn't keep track, really."  
  
Neji looked over at his teammate. White and lavender pupil-less eyes met dark blue and yellow serpent-like eyes. The two hospitalized boys stared at each other for a long moment before Ranma finally spoke.  
  
"So.. I guess you woke up for the first time since that day, huh?"  
  
Neji grunted in reply, turning his head to look up at the ceiling.  
  
"And... it was you that.. came to me when I was dying and told me to hang on?" His eyes shifted to look at the white-haired boy, seeing him nodding in reply. "Thank you." he whispered. "You gave me the strength to live on when death called for me. You helped change my destiny..."  
  
"We make our own destiny.. Neji." Ranma whispered, tears building up in his eyes. "And even if I have to go to the deepest depths of hell.. I'll come for you."  
  
Neji's head turned to him, a look of surprise and bewilderment evident in his pupil-less eyes.  
  
"You, Hinata, Gai-sensei, Tenten, Naruto... everyone in this village, good or evil, is important to me." Ranma's head turned to him, his heavily bandaged right arm moved off the bed to give Neji a thumbs-up and a sparkling grin.  
  
"But for you and Hinata.. I'll give the extra effort, take the more dangerous path, and push myself that extra stretch if it means protecting you both..."  
  
"... because you two are my best friends and the people most precious to me. And I love both of you."  
  
Tears suddenly clouded Neji's vision at hearing those words. It had been a long time since words like that were spoken to him. Words which usually came from his mother or from his deceased father. He too thought of Ranma his best friend, his precious person. Same with Hinata-sama, who he would willingly die for if it saved her life, Branch family fate or not.  
  
With a shaking hand, he extended his arm away from the bed, fighting off the pain in his shoulder while his hand formed a thumbs-up. He smiled at Ranma Lee, returning the gesture.  
  
-----  
  
A week later...  
  
"Leave me alone, you annoying wench." Neji grumbled, thoroughly annoyed by the female nurse that was bothering him. "I am trying to recover my strength, not receive care for my hair."  
  
"Don't even think about it," Ranma said to the nurse, opening his eyes and pretending to snarl at her. He smirked when she screamed and ran out of the room. "She's almost as annoying as the first nurse I had."  
  
The two boys were inside the rehabilitation ward of the hospital. They were sitting in therapeutic tubs filled with hot water and special medicine which helped in activating the skin and nerve cells for a faster healing and recovery. It was their third day of a bi-daily, or twice a day, treatment. A few more days of therapy and they would be ready to be discharged from the hospital. After that, only a physical test to see if they can still perform their shinobi duties will be waiting for them.  
  
"Your first nurse?" Neji raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma nodded. "When I got hospitalized after the invasion. She was this stupid chick that yelled alot and kept bitching because I was trying to train or missing rehab."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you boys refrained from talking about the nursing staff in such ways. It's vulgar and inappropriate." Tsunade stated as she walked into the rehab room. "And I didn't expect a Hyuuga of all people to have such a mouth."  
  
Neji bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama."  
  
"You should tell your nurses to stop leering and talking about us when they think we can't hear them. Damn perverted nurses. They need to find someone their own age."  
  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "How old are you boys?"  
  
"Thirteen." Neji stated.  
  
"Fourteen." said Ranma.  
  
Tsunade looked at the door of the room, seeing a few nurses staring at the boys. "You heard them ladies. Find someone your own age."  
  
A bunch of whines and curses of bad luck assaulted the two boys ears. They had sweat-drops behind their heads.  
  
"So, what do we owe this visit, Hokage-sama?" Ranma asked.  
  
The Godaime picked up the two clipboards and looked over the two boys medical records. She had to chuckle seeing how many times Ranma was hospitalized for training accidents, most of which were just heavy fatigue and exhaustion.  
  
"Just wishing to visit my patients." she said. "How are you two feeling now?"  
  
"Much better, Hokage-sama." Neji said, sinking down further to chin level in the tub.  
  
"Bored." Ranma spat, stretching his arms out. "They won't let me train while I'm here anymore. But I feel better than ever!"  
  
The Hokage smiled, standing while writing down on their records. "Then you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to allow you boys to be discharged tomorrow. This will give you a better chance to work-out your bodies for better preparation for the Shinobi Physical Test."  
  
"Thanks, Hokage-sama." Ranma said cheerfully. Then something important he forgot came to mind. "Oh! Hokage-sama, one more thing!"  
  
"Yes?" She ducted her head back into the room.  
  
Ranma smirked at her, his eyes narrowing in evil thought as he smacked his right fist into his left palm.  
  
"I still owe you a punch to the face, bitch."  
  
Neji stared at Ranma in fear of his friend's life. Tsunade is the strongest Kunoichi in the village, even dwarfing the strength of Gai!  
  
But Tsunade had this smirk on her lips, not upset one bit by the name Ranma called her. "Bring it on, little boy..." she taunted, leaving the two boys to themselves.  
  
Neji looked at Ranma. "What was that all about?"  
  
He looked at the door where Tsunade was at a few seconds ago. "She said I should quit being a ninja when she examined me the first time I met her. There was a 50/50 chance operation that I could of died from, but I didn't. If she didn't tell me I should quit, I probably would of."  
  
"And?"  
  
"So I told her that when I survive and recover from the surgery, I'm gonna punch her in the face for just suggesting I should giving up."  
  
Neji looked amused. "I believe Naruto said that Tsunade Godaime-sama knocked him back almost 20 meters with a finger flick alone." Neji's attention turned to someone trying to hide at the entrance by the door. "You are not very good at hiding from me, Hinata-sama."  
  
The shy Hyuuga heiress peeked into the room, blush evident on her facial features. She stood in the doorway wearing her usual short pants, body hugging sleeveless top and heavy jacket. She was twiddling her thumbs and not trying to look at the boys.  
  
"Umm... uhh...H-hello Ranma-sempai, Neji-niisan." she greeted.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-kun!" Ranma smiled, waving for her to come in. "Don't mind us, just come on in."  
  
"B-but.. B-but..."  
  
"Hinata-sama, is something wrong?" Neji asked.  
  
"You're umm... na--" she gulped, blushing even more. ".. naked..." it was barely a whisper.  
  
The Hyuuga boy looked amused. "It is nothing you have not seen before, Hinata-sama. You should not be embarrassed of seeing the naked flesh. A kunoichi, or a Hyuuga, like yourself should not be effected by such trivial features."  
  
"H-hai!" She walked closer to the boys, though she couldn't stop blushing for general reasons. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Now that you're here, I'm doing better!" Ranma mused her hair, laughing when she started swatting his hand away. "Hokage-sama said we can leave tomorrow."  
  
"Really?!" Hinata exclaimed, uncharacteristically excited by such revelation.  
  
"That is correct, Hinata-sama. Even though I am ordered to 'take it easy' we will continue your training from where we last left off." He looked at her evenly. "You have been practicing with your Byakugan, have you?"  
  
She nodded firmly. "Yes, I have. Watch." Veins bulged around her eye sockets while the white and lavender eyes seem to... focus.  
  
A trickle of blood started flowing from her nose. "O-oh my... Neji-niisan... Ranma-sempai..."  
  
She fainted.  
  
The two boys looked down at the fainted girl, noticing the blood coming from her nose and the occasional twitch of her lips. They both spoke in a dead-panned tone.  
  
"Hinata-sama, sukebe."  
  
Pervert.

* * *

End of Horse of the Leaf

* * *

Author's Notes:

The end?! OMG, but there's so much left undone!! Well, that's what everyone should be telling me, but there isn't. Like I said in the last chapter, this isn't an on-going story. I had planned to end it around this time anyway.

The punishment Sasuke received was a little less harsh than I actually planned. At first I was thinking of public execution, but then I thought of the villages view of their Hokage would be. So I threw that out the window. So basically, Sasuke was stripped of his ninja status and the seals placed on him will prevent him from using his chakra in any way besides living. So that ultimately cancels out the cursed seal placed on him by Orochimaru.

Nothing is really known about Konoha's Yondaime, except that he was one of the greatest Hokages, a genius ninja, the youngest to become Hokage, Jiraiya's student and Kakashi's teacher. But Tsunade and Jiraiya had both mentioned that the Yondaime as a genin was stupid, loud, ugly and a complete moron and those qualities were found in Naruto. So I just went with that and added on to it. Kakashi's view of the Yondaime was that of a student idolizing his teacher while Jiraiya's view of him would be that of a proud yet annoyed teacher.

Notice the change in Hinata's personality? The base personality, the shy and quiet girl, is still there. But added on top of that is the personality that she only shows to Ranma, a persona that wishes to prove that she isn't a useless ninja and hopefully become as strong as those she idolizes. And the seemingly harsh persona she showed Kurenai.... haven't two people you love hospitalized in serious condition could do that to a person.

If If you don't know who Genma is talking about, then you need to re-read the story. The ANBU is an elite unit consisting of mostly Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin and maybe a few Jounin. They answer to the Hokage and the Hokage ONLY, though on a few occassions they do have to answer to other superiors for certain reasons. I've always wondered what rank Haku was because the boy was part of ANBU in the Mist village. Yet he got his ass kicked by Sasuke for a moment then royally beaten by Naruto. So he had to be Genin level. So that means ANBU only allows special Genin into their ranks. And Genma thinks Ranma is worth that chance. ANBU, not matter what rank they are, are all considered Jounin ranked ninja. If any Genin joined ANBU, they would instantly be Jounin ranked without being a Jounin.

On a major note: I HATE YAOI!!! So when Ranma said he loved Neji, read back a few words and he said that Neji was his best friend. He loves him as a friend, meaning they might as well be brothers. So please do not suggest a Neji/Ranma yaoi. Ask someone else to do it, not me.

The last scene with Ranma, Neji and Hinata was kinda funny to me. Since the Byakugan can grant infrasion, meaning you can see through things, that meant that the advanced bloodline is the ultimate peeping tool! And Hinata found out exactly how much Neji grew since they were little kids and why Ranma is called Ranma. BwAhahaha!!

Last and final portion of the story is up next.

The Epilogue.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome is a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Kitty and Viz Video. Naruto characters are copyrights of whomever owns it because I forgot who does.

* * *

Horse of the Leaf  
  
by Bud  
  
Epilogue  
  
The air was calm and cold in the Hidden Village of the Mist. It was mid January and white covered the ground, roof and tree tops and fell from the sky in in tiny flakes. For many standing outside of the Hidden Mist Academy walls, it was near freezing to few that were visiting.  
  
It was the prefect time for the Chuunin Selection Exams.  
  
The Mist genin participating in the examination could not help but be amused at seeing many of the other visiting ninja shivering as such temperatures. To them, today was a pretty warm day compared to other days this time of year. Many Rain, Stone, Grass, Cloud and few sand were shivering. Only a certain team of Sand and the visiting Leaf Ninja of the Fire Country seem to bear the weather like the Mist.  
  
Neji Hyuuga stood proud, eying the many genin that are participating in the exam. Along with himself were Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Aburame Shino. Only 5 of 37 genin which were eligible to represent Konoha and the Fire Country in the second Chuunin Exam. Of the five, Neji, Naruto and Shino were automatically selected to attend the exams because of their results from the last Exam. The Yamanaka girl and Hinata, both who participated in the last exams but did not make it to the Third Exam tournament, had earned their right to again participate by wining a tournament a month previously to decide who would fill in the three open slots.  
  
Ino Yamanaka was already determined to become a chuunin, like her previous teammate Shikamaru Nara. But she also wished to do it for her other teammate Chouji Akimichi, who was unable to attend because of medical reasons.  
  
But the big surprise was Hinata, his cousin. Though still weaker in skill compared to him, she demolished ninja after ninja with power and speed only seen in Gai Maito's Gouken and with the gentleness and grace only scene in the Hyuuga Jyuuken. Even his own teammate, Tenten, could not stop Hinata's determined will to win and prove to Hiashi-sama that she was not a defective Hyuuga.  
  
Neji looked over his comrades and grumbled impatiently, shoving his hands into his heavy coat. There were five of them here. Naruto, Ino and Shino formed a three-man team and the left Hinata and himself. He liked it that way because it would make it easier for the two of them to communicate. Problem was, they were still missing one person, which was really irritating Neji.  
  
He wonder were was Ranma.  
  
It had been months since he had seen his best friend. The last time he saw the guy was they both passed the Physical Exam to re-establish themselves as on-duty shinobi. Once that was done, it was if he disappeared off the face of the Earth. But according to Tsunade Godaime-sama, he would be attending and apart of Hinata and his team. Yet, the only other Leaf's besides the other four genin was a platoon of ANBU.  
  
According to the ANBU platoon captain, they were being sent to the Hidden Mist as a good-will service, doing short-term rank A missions for free as a token of friendship. They also provided escort for the genin on the way to the Water Country. But throughout the whole trip, Ranma Lee was not with them.  
  
"Neji-niisan, where is Ranma-kun?" Hinata asked, worried for he friend. She also hasn't seen him for a while.  
  
Neji sighed. "Hold on, Hinata-sama. I will ask the captain." He walked up to the ANBU captain, a shinobi with a bandanna tied around his head wearing a frog faced masked. Neji knew who he was though. "Genma-san. Where is Ranma Lee? He did not travel with us nor was he mentioned that he left early. The Examination will start in 30 minutes and it is important he is present. You should know only 3-man teams may enter."  
  
"Who else is on your team? That other Hyuuga?" Neji nodded. "Hey you! Yes you, come here." Genma called out to Hinata.  
  
"Y-yes?" she stuttered, feeling intimidated by the non-existent stares of the ANBU Assassination Squad members.  
  
Genma snapped his fingers, calling up one of his ninja to come forward. "You're other teammate couldn't make it, so I'm giving up one of my men so you two can participate in the exam."  
  
"That is preposterous!" Neji shouted, feeling angered. "We would be automatically disqualified for attempting to par-take in these exams with two Genin and a Chuunin."  
  
Hinata agreed also.  
  
The ANBU in question stepped forward. He wore a completely black uniform that looked like a tactical variant of the standard ANBU garb. He had baggy black pants that were tucked into pair of boot-like shinobi sandals. Around his ankles he had what looked like kunai holsters. He had a black, long-sleeved top that was skin-tight yet provided warmed for the cold-winter weather. He had the standard ANBU armor, katana and waist pouches. He also had hair as white as the snow they stood upon which was tied into a long pony tail that reached his mid-back.  
  
Unlike is fellow members of his platoon, his mask did not have an animal representation. His was a plain white mask with the symbol of the Leaf beautifully carved onto the forehead. A red swirl started from the right of the mask and moved in, curling in the middle. A second red addition started from the left chin and curved up and slightly in. Two narrow slits in certain places represented the eyes.  
  
The ANBU that stepped forward was easily identified by his mask. He is a Hunter-Nin.  
  
"I am a Genin also," Neji and Hinata's eyes widened at hearing the familiar voice. "Neji-kun. Hinata-chan."  
  
The ANBU in question removed his mask, revealing the piercing dark-blue and yellow eyes of an amused Ranma Lee. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by an uncharacteristically energetic Hinata Hyuuga, the life being squeezed out of him by her embrace. Neji stood over Ranma, a sour but happy smile on his face.  
  
"You have alot to answer for, Lee." he stated. "Like how you became apart of ANBU and didn't even tell your best friends." he playfully scolded.  
  
Ranma scratched his head, grinning like an idiot. "Sorry about that. It just umm.. kinda happened."  
  
"You can tell me about it later, Ranma-kun. The three of us have an exam to attend."  
  
Neji extended his arm out, giving the ANBU genin a thumbs up and a smirk. Ranma returned the gesture, his grin showing his sparkling whites.  
  
-----  
  
Off to the side, Kakashi and Gai watched the white-haired, dragon-eyed boy place his ANBU Hunter-nin mask on and walk with his team into the Mist Ninja Academy. Despite the commotion they made, no one paid attention or saw Ranma Lee's face. From the looks of things, other shinobi seem to back away from the Hunter-nin.  
  
The intimidation factor was enormous.  
  
"So, did you know about it, Gai?" Kakashi asked his rival. The Azure Beast of Konoha nodded. "The boy was made for that role, as a Hunter-nin that is. He's the talk of the ANBU HQ right now."  
  
"I know," nodded Gai, pride swelling for his former student. "He said he bagged four missing-nin a few weeks ago, two of which were Sound spies."  
  
"Yeah, Ibiki and his platoon were having fun interrogating them."  
  
"Hiashi's daughter is steadily improving. And I'm not talking about that Hinabi brat. Hinata has a will exploding with youth and fire. Her genjutsu has improved to the high-genin level while her ninjutsu still needs work. I doubt anyone would be able to defeat those three in taijutsu."  
  
Gai crossed his arms. "So, did you find out what the theme for this Chuunin Exam?" he asked.  
  
Kakashi chuckled, again thinking of the intimidation factor of two of the Hyuuga clan's strongest and a Hunter-nin of Ranma Lee's caliber.  
  
"Psychological Warfare and Espionage."  
  
Gai and Kakashi turned to each other. They both started laughing.  
  
There were going to be at least three ninja of Konoha returning as Chuunin.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Final Notes:

Ranma's pants are more like black BDU's or Battl Dress Uniform. And if you haven't guessed, the 'holsters' around his ankles are actually his weights. The mask he wore is the EXACT same mask Haku wore during the Wave Country saga.

Many of you wonder, exactly how strong and fast is Hinata? Up to this point, she could be compared to the speed and skill of Neji when he first beat her in the Chuunin Prelims. But she is physically stronger than him thanks to Ranma's style of training. Though stronger than Neji, she cannot compete with him in pure skill, speed and usage of their advanced bloodline. Neji IS a genius after all.

Well, that's all that really needs to be explained. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece of work and I appreciate all the reviews, flames and even a few recommendations people gave me. Some of you asked if I would make a sequel.

Maybe.

But that's anothing thing for another time. I'm either going to work on my story "Blended Dimensions" (which I encourage people to read) or start on a Naruto SI that I've been brainstorming for the past few months.

But anyway, for those of you that review, I encourage you to check-off the box to make this a highly recommended story. And thanks for following this fic.


End file.
